


Invoker

by snakebit1995



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 136,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kale Magonius is a young ninja assigned to work with Naruto and the others, follow him as he seeks to become a great ninja nad master of his family's Invocation Style</p><p>Shippuden stuff starts at Chapter 29</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I don't know why but I decided I wanted to do a Naruto OC story. Also the OC here is based on Invoker from Dota2**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I brushed myself off in the mirror before tying the band around my arm. I tossed on my robe like shirt, brushed my brown hair and then headed out. I said goodbye to my parents and made my way to school.

"You did you morning meditations right?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said "All six stances."

"Good job." he said "If you want to master the family's style you'll need it."

My name is Kale Magonius, just the other day I officially based my tests and became a ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, today was a big day, rumor has it they were going to be assigning teams today, I was hoping I'd get a good one.

"Morning everyone." I said as I walked in.

Various friends waved hi and hello. I stopped as I walked and looked over to see Naruto kissing Sasuke.

_What the hell did I walk in on._

Sakura quickly proceeded to beat the snot out of Naruto who was then dumped back into his seat.

_Mom and Dad always said to leave this guy be…I wonder what makes him so avoidable…it's kinda interesting._

Iruka-Sensei walked in and everyone calmed down, Naruto still looked like crap though.

"So starting today all of you are ninjas, you're only rookie level Genin but you're ninja none the less." He smiled "So were going to create some three man teams and have you train Jounin. Follow your new sensei's instructions and complete your missions with them. We worked to make sure the teams have balanced strength…oh and I said teams of three but we have an awkward number so there had to be one team of four."

Iruka-Sensei started reading off names for teams, I felt like I had to wait a long time. I just twiddled my fingers and went over some mental exercises to pass the time.

"Okay Team 7…oh you guys are the group of four" Iruka-Sensei said flipping the pages on his clipboard "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kale."

I looked over.

_This group…cool seems pretty interesting, Sakura and Sasuke are both really smart and skilled, Naruto less so but I bet it'll be more interesting to work with him._

"Why does a great ninja like me have to be paired with a jerk like him!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.

_Well we're off to a great start._

"Sasuke has the best grades, you are ranked dead last." Iruka explained "You do know what balance means right?"

"Try not to get in the way…dead last." Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Haa…" I sighed "I'm gonna end up hating this aren't I."

"You'll meet your Sensei this afternoon so take a break till then."

Everybody went their separate ways for a time, Naruto was still arguing with Sasuke, Sakura was caught in the middle and the three of them barely acknowledge me in the slightest. Since they we doing their own thing I opted to just relax and do some afternoon meditations. When I meditate I can clear my mind, visualize myself with my arts, at one with the three elements, the three keys to my family style.

After lunch the other three came back to wait for our new teacher, he was surprisingly behind schedule.

"Naruto just sit down." Sakura sighed.

"Constantly checking won't magically make him show up faster." I laughed softly.

"Where is this guy, all the others left already." Naruto grumbled before he got a creepy smile going.

"I don't like that look." I sighed.

"Naruto wait what are you doing?" Sakura said.

Naruto ran over and grabbed an eraser from the board and pinned it on the door stop so that when the door was opened it'd fall and whack whoever came in.

"You'll make a great first impression with that." I scoffed.

"That what you get for being late." Naruto snickered.

"I'm not involved with this." Sakura said looking away.

"Like a Jounin would fall for that." Sasuke mumbled.

The door opened, a man walked in and was promptly hit with the eraser.

_That worked?!_

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed "You fell for it."

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him." Sakura pouted.

"I'm speechless…" I blinked.

Sasuke just sighed.

The guy who walked in was tall, skinny, had wild blueish white hair, he had his ninja band covering one eye and a cloth covering his mouth.

"So yeah…" she her rubbed his chin a bit "First impressions, I don't like you guys."

"Haa…" we all sighed.

"Come on we're going up to the roof." He said walking back out the door.

The four of us followed him up, the roof was nice and peaceful, the perfect place to relax and meditate. The man walked over to the railing and leaned back against it while the rest of us stood in front of him.

"Why don't we start with some introductions." He said.

"So what do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Likes, Dislikes, hopes for the future, all that sappy stuff." he shrugged.

"Why don't you start." Naruto said "I mean, introduce yourself."

"You do look a little suspicious." Sakura nodded.

"We don't even know your name yet." I pointed out.

"Fair enough." He nodded "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I won't be telling you my likes and dislikes. I've got dreams for the future and some hobbies…"

"So all we got was his name." I sighed.

"Let's start with you guys now, we'll go from the right." He said pointing in the direction.

"Right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and I also like when Iruka-Sensei pays for my Ramen, what I dislike is having to wait three minutes for me ramen to cook."

_I think he likes Ramen._

"My dream." Naruto fixed his headband "Is to surpass the Hokage and have the people in this village acknowledge me. Hobbies…pranks I guess."

"I see…next." He looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I dislike a lot of things and don't really like anything…I don't have a dream but I have an ambition to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person."

_Well that was dark and brooding._

"Next."

"I am Kale Magonius, I like candy and my parents I guess, I dislike my chores and waking up in the middle of the night. If I had a dream…it would be to write the next move into my family's arts handbook."

Kakashi-Sensei looked at me and blinked

"You're Kael's kid…yeah I see it now, okay and lastly the girl."

"Umm well." Sakura started playing with her hair "I'm Sakura Haruno, umm well I like…this one person and for dreams I umm…yeah what I dislike is Naruto."

"GAH!" the mentioned boy gaffed.

Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

"That's it for the introductions." He said "Tomorrow we'll be getting to work, the first thing will be just the five of us."

"What is it." Naruto asked eagerly.

"Survival Training…" Kakashi looked half bored.

"Our first duty is to train?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't that what all the time in school was for?" I added.

"This won't be the same." Kakashi-Sensei rolled his neck like a stretch "This time I'm your opponent."

"What is it then?" Naruto asked.

"HeHeHe…" Sensei snickered.

"I don't like that laugh." I gulped.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"No it's just that…once I tell you the look on your faces will be classic." He smirked "You'll freak."

"Classic?" Naruto asked "Freak out…?"

"Well it's just that of the 28 graduates from the academy only 9 will get to be Genin the rest will be sent back, two thirds will fail out."

"GAH!" we all gasped.

"See that's the face I was talking about." Kakashi laughed.

"What was the point of graduating then?!" Naruto yelled.

"That was just to see who would get the chance to try." Sensei chuckled "Anyway tomorrow is when you'll get to show off your real skills, bring all the tools you have, and skip breakfast so you don't puke your guts out."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers "The details are on here, don't be late. You guys can go home if you want."

We all dismissed and I made my way home, once back I headed to my room and started my evening meditations. I was going to try my hardest tomorrow, I didn't want to let people down, I didn't want to let myself down.

_I've worked hard to this point, I'm not stopping here._

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Morning." I said walking up to the others.

"Hello" Sakura smiled only briefly turning away from Sasuke who barely looked at me.

_Man I see what Naruto means…he is a jerk._

"I'm here!" Naruto yelled running up.

"Thanks we could tell." I rolled my eyes.

We all stood around for what felt like an hour before Kakashi-sensei showed up.

"Morning guys." He waved.

"You're late!" we all snapped.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a clock and set the timer.

"Okay it's set for high noon." He told us reaching into his pocket and taking out a two bells "See these two bells, your objective is to take them from me before the time goes off. I only have two bells because the test was meant for three people but you guys are four so we'll just make do. If you don't have a bell by noon you don't get lunch, also I'll tie you to those stumps and eat right in front of you."

_So skipping breakfast was a torture technique._

"You only need to get one bell, but that also means two of you aren't gonna get to eat. The ones who don't grab one of these bells will also be the person sent packing back to the academy got it." Kakashi said "Use shurikens, Kunai whatever you'd like but I'll tell you know…you won't succeed unless you come intending to kill."

"But won't you be in danger?" Sakura said.

"He couldn't even dodge the eraser." Naruto said "He's slow."

"They say dogs with no talent bark the loudest." Kakashi-sensei teased "Ignore Dead-Last and start when I say."

"HRAA!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and went to throw right at him.

I blinked and suddenly Kakashi was grabbing Naruto's hand and hair.

"I didn't say you could start."

_He's fast._

"Seems like you're ready to acknowledge my strength…well, well…I think I'm starting to like you guys. Let's start."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Some of my frequent readers have been asking me to do a Naruto story forever (Although they wanted one of my usual Futanari stories…maybe another time.) I recently started reading Naruto for a few reasons, one I wanted to give my readers a story and needed to know the source material, Two I started watching the latest Two Best Friends Play and it peeked my interests so here we are now.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. The Bells

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kale's POV**

Once Kakashi gave us the go ahead to start we all split up to hide in various positions. I was all for hiding together but the others seemed keen on taking their own paths to hide. Sasuke and Sakura were in the bushes as was I but Naruto wasn't hiding at all.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto yelled.

_Well he didn't say we couldn't take a head on approach._

"Fighting Technique #1." Kakashi said taking his hands out of his pockets "Taijutsu."

_Hand to Hand Combat._

When Kakashi's hands came out he was holding a book.

"What's wrong." Sensei said "Come on attack."

"What's with the book?" Naruto asked.

"I wanna catch up on my reading." He said "Don't worry it won't make a difference to you."

Even with one hand in a book no matter how hard Naruto tried to attack Kakashi batted him away and avoided every strike.

_He reads every attack like it's already written in that book of his…_

"Sitting around does nothing!" Kakashi called out "I guess you all want to starve and fail. Naruto isn't the only person in this trial."

Naruto jumped out of the nearby lake with about eight Shadow Clones.

_He can use a Jutsu like that?_

Naruto managed to gang up on Kakashi-Sensei and even came close to grabbing one of the bells before he ended up punching himself in the face. Now the idiot was arguing with his clones to figure out which was Kakashi.

_Can't he just dispel it and find out that way._

I guess I was a step ahead because that's exactly what Naruto did but when he broke the Jutsu he was all alone.

"Fooled by a body replicate." I sighed.

"I know how embarrassing for him."

"HA!" I flipped back and saw Kakashi was standing where I had been.

"Are you done observing, come on." I waved at me "I wanna see some of that Jutsu your family is know for."

"Fine, I'll get one of those bells."

_With my skill I can only use the three main configurations right now…I only have three shots to grab a bell or I'm finished. First I'll try slowing him down._

I moved my hand **"Invoke: Quas, Quas, Quas: Cold Snap!'**

I was surrounded by three tongues of cool blue fire that I channeled into my attack. In my family we specialize in a Jutsu called **Invoke** it allows us to channel three different types of elemental energies into attacks, by using different combinations of orbs we can use different arts, right now though I'm not good enough to combine he orbs so I only know three arts based on having three of the same energy.

I snapped my fingers and shot a ball of icy blue energy at Kakashi.

"Freeze up." I smirked.

_**Cold Snap** _ _works by locking up my opponents joints at timed intervals, I can use this to time my next attack to hit while he's frozen._

" **Invoke!"** three orange orbs appeared **"Exort, Exort, Exort: Sun Strike!"**

I slapped my hands and smirked, Kakashi froze up from the **Cold Snap** and I saw the beam of light getting ready to burn down.

_Once he's charred stealing the bell will be easy._

The light beam burned through the ground and when it cleared Kakashi was gone.

"Nice but no." he said popping up behind me, his joints still freezing every few seconds.

_Incredible…he dodged the sunstrike in the few seconds that Cold Snap wasn't triggering._

He wacked the back of my neck and I fell forward to the ground, unable to move.

"Why don't you freeze up for a bit." He said dashing off to mess with the others for a bit.

_Damn…if I had another person we could have riddled him with weapons while I froze his joints._

I took me a while to get feeling back in my legs and get back to the main training area. When I got back everyone else had gathered and the timer was already going off.

_Damn…we all lost._

Naruto was tied to the stump and me and the other two sat near him.

"Man you guys look hungry." Kakashi commented "Now about the training, well…there's no need for all of you to go back to the academy."

"Really, then all of us-?"

"Yep, all four of you should quit being ninjas." He said like it was no big deal.

"Huh?!"

"We couldn't get the bells but why should we quit?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because you're a bunch of punks who don't deserve to be Ninjas."

"RAH!" Sasuke got up and charged right at Kakashi.

Sensei grabbed his arm and flipped the boy over before sitting on him to weigh him down.

"Don't step on him!" Sakura cried.

_He's…really fast._

"You guys underestimate what it means to be a Ninja, why do you think it was that you got divided into teams?" Kakashi asked as he looked out our faces "See, you still ahven't found the answer to the test."

"Answer…?"

"Yep, what would have let you pass the test." He said.

"Are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Geez alright…" he blinked a few times "It's Teamwork."

"Of course." I sighed.

"Had the four of you worked together you could have easily gotten the bells from me."

"But there were only two!" Sakura said "Even if we worked together two of us would have failed."

"That's the point!" Kakashi groaned "It was set up to make you argue and fight but you idiots couldn't even get to that part. The point was to make you give up self-interest and work together as a team! Sakura instead of helping Naruto when he was tied up next to you, you only cared to help Sasuke, Naruto you only ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, Kale was too focused on his own Jutsu that he forgot his own plan of teamwork at the start and Sasuke you assumed that everyone else would be in your way and ran in alone."

Kakashi rubbed his hair "Jobs are done in teams, of course it's good to have great individual ability but teamwork is what's most important. Playing to only your own interests hurts the team, it'll get you killed…watch."

Sensei pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck "Sakura! Kill Naruto right now or Sasuke dies!"

"Wha?!"

"You see, when a hostage is taken you have to make tough choices, you're banking on each other when you're out on a job, you can't be selfish." Kakashi got off of Sasuke and walked over to the nearby stones "You see this, this stone is carved with the names of ninjas who are called heroes."

"Well I'm gonna be a hero and get my name on that stone too!" Naruto yelled.

"These aren't normal heroes." Kakashi said with a softer tone.

"They're not?" Naruto said "Then what are they?"

"They're dead." Kakashi said sternly "They dies in the line of duty."

"…"

"This is a memorial to the fallen." He said looking at the stone "You know…my friend's name is on this stone."

We all got quiet for a bit.

"I'll give you guys one more shot after lunch." Kakashi said "but I won't go so easy next time. If you're up to the challenge you can eat lunch, but Naruto can't have any got it."

"Why not?!" the boy whined.

"That's your punishment for trying to eat alone." Kakashi said "If any of you gives him so much as I single crumb you fail instantly, clear?"

"Yes Sir."

Kakashi jumped off somewhere, leaving the four of us alone.

"It's fine I don't need any food." Naruto said as his stomach growls drowned out his voice.

Sasuke, Sakura and I all sat down to eat, I did feel bad for Naruto but…I don't really like to bend the rules, though eating was hard with his stomach growling so loud.

"Here." Sasuke said holding up his lunch for Naruto.

"But Sensei-." Sakura started.

"It's fine he's not here." Sasuke said "after lunch we can work together to get the bells. If he doesn't eat he'll be in the way."

Sakura blinked a few times before holding out her lunch for Naruto, she then shot me a glare "Well, come on."

"What you both fed him I don't think the glutton needs food from all three of us." I said.

Sasuke and Sakura gave me a look.

"Alright." I said holding out my lunch "Here, I'm not spoon feeding him though."

Naruto took about one bite from each of us before a smoke bomb went off.

"You four!" Kakashi yelled.

_It's game over!_

"You all pass." He smiled.

"But…huh?" Sakura said confused.

"Back up you lost me." I sighed "You said sharing would make us fail."

"You guys are the first ones…" he laughed "Everyone always does what I tell them, that's boring. Always look deeper, they say people who break rules and codes are trash, but I think people who don't care about their comrades are the real trash."

"You all passed my test." He said giving us a thumbs up "Starting tomorrow Team 7 gets to work."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. The First Big Job

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Distance to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm at five meters." Sakura said.

"Same." I said.

"Me to."

"I'm ready."

"Ok, than go!"

We all burst out from the tree line and boxed in the target.

"Got it!" Naruto yelled jumping on top of the cat.

"Is there a ribbon on the ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, this is the one." Sasuke said.

"Cool we got it then let's head back."

* * *

**Later**

We went back to the meeting hall and returned the cat to its owner who almost squeezed the poor thing to death. This wasn't the first time we had retrieved a pet as a team but this was the first time I felt bad returning it to the owner. As Team #7 we had been working together for a little over a month now, most of our jobs were simple retrieval jobs, nothing to really write home about but good experience none the less.

_I feel bad for the poor thing._

"Hmmm…" The Hokage looked at his paper "Kakashi's team #7, you next job is to babysit an elder's grandson."

"No way!" Naruto whined "That's boring! Find us a more incredible mission."

"Ha…" I sighed fixing the part in my hair "You're constant yelling is gonna bust my eardrums."

"Idiot you're only a rookie!" Iruka-Sensei yelled "Everyone starts off with simple work like this."

"But we always get the crappy ones." Naruto whined louder.

"Ugh…" I rolled my eyes and plugged my ears to drown out his yelling.

"Be quiet." Kakashi said slapping Naruto on the back of the head.

Hokage explained that jobs come in various levels and that the levels corresponded to the various ninja ranks. He finished up by saying that the D-rank missions we had been doing were perfect for us.

Naruto kept complaining until we all just gave up the fine.

"Ok. If you want it that much I can give you a C-Rank Mission, it's to protect a certain individual."

"Cool is it like a princess or something?" Naruto asked.

"We actually get to do this?" I wondered out loud.

"Calm down I'll introduce him." The Hokage turned towards the door "Come in."

"What's all this." A man said opening to door "They're just a bunch of punk brat kids, especially the one with the dumb face."

"He's not talking about me right?" I whispered to Sakura.

"No I think he mean Naruto."

"Of course." I nodded.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto snapped.

"You're supposed to protect him idiot." Kakashi sighed grabbing Naruto's collar.

"I'm an expert bridge builder Tazuna, and I expect to be protected till I get home and finish the bridge." The old man said.

"Alright you guys go get your stuff and meet at the gate in half an hour." Kakashi-Sensei said "That's when we leave."

We all spilt up to back for our trip, I was excited it wasn't every day that I got to go out of the village like this, and on a big job too. I made sure to take my handbook in case I had time to practice and I obviously took changes of clothes.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"Why are you so worked up?" I asked.

"Cause this is the first time I've ever left the village." He said looking around.

"Am I really gonna be safe with him?" Tazuna asked.

"Don't worry I'm here." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey don't mess with me old man!" Naruto yelled "Someday I'll be the best Ninja around and I'll become Hokage."

"Doubtful." The old man scoffed.

"Shut up I will!" Naruto yelled "I'll do anything and get you to acknowledge me!"

"No, even if you became Hokage I'd never care."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto please calm down." I said trying to break up the little word battle.

Kakashi-Sensei was able to get Naruto to drop it and we started our long journey. As we walked I felt the dirt getting kicked up by my boots.

_Sure has been hot these last few weeks._

"Excuse me Mr. Tazuna your from the Land of the Waves right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what about it?" the old man grumbled.

"Sensei do other countries have ninjas too?" Sakura asked.

"Not in the Wave Country but lots of countries do have them." He explained that smaller countries tend to stay out of ninja affairs but there were the three major lands, the Fire Country where our Leaf Village is, the Wind Country and the Hidden Sand Village, the Earth Country and the Hidden Rock Village, the Lightning Country and the Hidden Cloud Village and finally the Water Country and the Hidden Mist Village. Each of those five villages has a Kage, a leader, ours is the Hokage but in someplace like the Water Country the leader is called Mizukage.

"Wow The Hokage is the best!" Sakura smiled.

_Her face looks more genuine than she sounds._

"No need to worry though we won't be in any combat on this mission." Kakashi explained "I doubt we'll even see an foreign ninja."

We walked a few more yards before something felt off.

"WAH!"

We all turned around to see Kakashi-Sensei binded with chains by two attacks.

"Huh?!"

"What's this?!"

"That's one down." The attacker said pulling his chains.

The binds tightened and split Kakashi-Sensei like a melon with a hammer.

"HAAA!"

"Sensei!"

The two assailants were suddenly next to Naruto "This makes Two."

The two joined hands and started throwing their chain at Naruto. Sasuke jumped up and threw shurikens to pin the chains down.

"Naruto get out of there." I yelled.

Sasuke grabbed the two men's hands and kicked them in the face.

" **Exort, Exort, Exort!"** I said moving my hands and making three orange fireballs float around my body **"Invoke: Sunstrike!"**

"HMM!" the two men cut the chain to break away and avoid my laser.

My beam burned the ground but the two had moved to split up, one going for Naruto and the other going at Tazuna.

"Get back!" Sakura said pulling out a kunai to protect herself and the man.

Sasuke dashed over toward Sakura, prepared to block her.

"Hyup!" Kakashi-Sensei appeared and garbed the man, having already grabbed his partner.

_Of course it was a decoy…I can't believe we thought he was actually dead._

"Sorry about not helping right away you ended up getting hurt didn't you Naruto." Kakashi sighed "Anyway good job Sasuke."

"Hmph…" Sasuke huffed before looking at Naruto "You alright Scaredy Cat?"

"GA!"

"Not now Naruto." Kakashi said "Don't move we gotta get the poison from that claw out of your system. Oh and Tazuna…we need to talk."

Kakashi tied the two attackers to one of the nearby trees.

"These two are Chunin class level Ninjas from the Village of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi-Sensei said "They're known to keep fighting no matter what."

"How did you know?" the one man asked, his voice muffled by his mask.

"It's been sunny for days now." Kakashi said "It made no sense that a puddle would be in the road."

"Why did you let those brats fight?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have killed them in an instant if I wanted too." Kakashi explained "But I had some questions to ask them…who's the target?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to know if they were after us…or him." He said pointing at Tazuna "We weren't told there were ninjas after you, we were told to expect bandits and common thugs. Now this mission just shot to B-Rank. I'm sure you had a reason to lie, but now we're stuck operating outside of or job."

"This is bad." Sakura said "We need medicine for Naruto and we can't handle guys like that, we should just go back to the village."

"Hmm…" Kakashi-Sensei rubbed his chin "Maybe this is too much? We should probably turn back."

"GAAAAA!"

We all turned around to see Naruto stabbing himself in the hand.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura and I both yelled.

"We're not turning back." He hissed holding up his bloody hand "We're gonna protect that old man."

"Naruto it's great that you released the poison but…too much more and you'll bleed out."

"AHH!"

"Relax and let me wrap your hand you'll be fine."

Sensei wrapped the hand and said Naruto was good to go.

"Sensei." Tazuna called "I think we should talk."

"I have a feeling things are gonna get pretty strange." I told Sakura.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Assassin

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Man this fog is dense." I squinted "You can't see a thing."

"We should be there shortly." The man rowing the boat explained "The Wave Country is just passed the base of the bridge."

The wind blew softly and some of the fog began to clear giving us a view of the large bridge that was being constructed.

"Whoa it's huge!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep it down." The sailor snapped "Are you trying to give away our position."

Our job had changed from a simple escort task to something much more sinister. Tazuna was trying to build a bridge to connect the economies of his island and a few others, unfortunately trade was currently regulated by a wealthy merchant named Gato. The man was sending ninjas to target the builders and make sure the bridge project never succeeds. Tazuna had lied about the true nature of our work because the real cost for the job would have been too high for his poor village to afford. Kakashi-Sensei got suckered into helping when Tazuna played the family card.

"This is it." The sailor said as we approached the dock "This is as far as I can take you, good luck."

"Yeah." Tazuna said getting out of the boat "Thanks a bunch."

The Wave Country was rural and quiet, lots of trees and mangroves that grew on the water, some of the houses were built over the water and had attached docks.

_This place is nice, I like it here._

As we started to walk Tazuna home Naruto was super jumpy, looking all over all the time. He was trying to be useful but was only getting in the way, he nearly killed a poor rabbit that just happened to be passing by.

"Stop throwing sharp things." Kakashi-Sensei said looking at the rabbit.

"Hmm…?"

"Naruto ninjas are supposed to be sneaky remember, you can't be so loud you'll give us away." I explained.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke grabbed the old man and Sakura and I pulled Naruto to the dirt, I felt the wind ripple as something passed over our heads. A massive sword flew over our heads and embedded itself in the nearby tree where a man jumped down and stood on the hilt. The man was tall, short shaggy hair, like Kakashi his face was covered and he was a little lanky in body shape.

"The Hidden Mist's missing ninja Zabuza Momochi." Sensei said looking at him while pushing Naruto back "All of you stay back, this guy's at a whole different level."

Kakashi-Sensei grabbed his headband and moved it up "It'll be tough unless I use this."

"So you're the famous ninja, Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza said looking over his own shoulder "Sorry but I'm killing that old man."

_Sharingan?_

"You four, surround and protect Tazuna do not enter this fight." He said "That's you part of the teamwork this time got it."

_He's serious…this Zabuza guy must be super strong._

"Zabuza you fight me first." Kakashi glared.

_His eye…his iris and pupil look so strange._

"Wow I get to see the world famous **Sharingan** right off the bat." Zabuza said "Lucky me."

"What the heck is a **Sharingan?** " Naruto asked.

"It's an ability that some people have in their eyes to read all types of Jutsu." Sasuke explained "But that's not the only ability the eye has…"

_He's holding back…what isn't he telling us._

"He's right." Zabuza said "The scary thing is that it lets you copy other people's Jutsu. When I was with the Hidden Mist I kept a handbook, there was information on you in it. It called you the Copy Ninja, a man who copied over a thousand different Jutsu."

_I knew Sensei was strong…but I didn't know he was world famous too._

"Enough talking I'm killing the old man." Zabuza said crouching down "But it seems I'll have to beat you first Kakashi."

Zabuza pulled his cleaver like sword out of the tree and dashed over to the nearby lake and made a hand sign.

" **Hiding in the Mist…"**

Zabuza suddenly vanished into thin air.

"He'll come at me first." Kakashi told us "Zabuza is an expert in silent killing, you'll be dead before you notice he was even there, I can't use the **Sharingan** perfectly, so be careful you guys."

We all got ready, the mist around us was growing thicker and thicker, making the gradually more humid and difficult to see through.

"Eight different points…which to attack first?" Zabuza said from his hidden position.

_I can't…move…one step and this guy will kill me for sure…_

"Relax." Sensei said "I'll protect you guy, I won't let you die."

"We'll see about that."

"Ha…" I looker my shoulder and saw Zabuza was between us and Tazuna.

_How…we didn't notice him at all._

"HYA!"

Kakashi-Sensei dashed over and stabbed Zabuza. I noticed that Zabuza's blood was clear.

"Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

Another Zabuza appeared and the first one melted away.

"A water clone!" I said.

Zabuza slashed right through sensei, but Kakashi melted away this time.

_He made a water clone?_

"Now don't move" Kakashi said pointing a Kunai at Zabuza's neck "It's over."

"Really?" Zabuza snickered "You really think you can beat me with that ham-handed imitation of my move? It's not bad, you were able to make a clone in near record time, you even made it talk."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Zabuza said appearing behind Sensei.

_Another clone?!_

Zabuza swung his sword and when Kakashi dodged that he swept his leg and kicked him in the stomach, lunching him into the lake. As Kakashi tried to get out of the water Zabuza dashed over and made a hand sign. A large bubble rose up and trapped Sensei.

"Escaping to the water was a big mistake. I've got you in an inescapable prison." Zabuza laughed "You and I can finish later, first I'm taking care of them."

He moved his hands and another water clone pulled itself out of the water.

"Wearing those headbands like that, acting like real ninjas, a real ninja is someone who survives multiple brushes with death." Zabuza said "only those good enough to get into my book are real ninjas."

The clone vanished and suddenly popped up in front of Naruto and sent him flying with a kick. The attack was so forceful that it even knocked his headband off.

"Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi-Sensei yelled "You can't beat him! The water clone can't get very far from the real body, so just get out of here!"

"RAHH!" Naruto got off the ground and went charging at the clone.

"Stop!" Kakashi said.

"What is he doing?" Sakura yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said "He's getting back what belongs to him."

Zabuza easily kicked Naruto away again, but the task had been accomplished, he had retrieved his headband.

"Hey No-brows." Naruto said standing up "Why don't you right this in your handbook, the name of the future Hokage, is me, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey listen I've got a plan." Naruto yelled.

"You're actually thinking." I smiled.

"Teamwork from the idiot." Sasuke scoffed.

"So…you in?"

I stretched my arm "Let's get started."

"You really think you stand a chance?" Zabuza rolled his head.

"I told you to run away!" Kakashi yelled "Don't you remember the job, you have to protect Tazuna!"

"Well old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's my fault you're in this mess." The old man sighed "I'm not saying I desire to live so much that I'd stop you…sorry, fight to your heart's content."

"I say we got the go ahead." I smiled.

"Let's do it then." Sasuke blinked.

"Fine!" Zabuza laughed "If you wanna keep playing games I'll finish you, you know when I was your age my hands were already covered in blood."

"So it is true." Kakashi said "That the old Hidden Mist graduation exam…"

"What exam?" Naruto asked.

"That exam…was a fight to the death between the students, teammates and friend slaughtering each other."

"Ten years ago the Hidden Mist's exam was forced to change after a devil appeared there, without and pause a boy who wasn't even a ninja killed a hundred other students." Sensei explained.

"That sure was fun." Zabuza snickered.

_This guy killed a hundred people at our age…_

"HRAA!" Zabuza dashed forward and sent Sasuke flying with a punch before slamming him down with an elbow.

I tried to stab him with a kunai but he flipped me over and stepped on my chest.

_Can't…breath._

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto made dozens of his clones appear and surround Zabuza.

"That's a lot of clones." Zabuza said taking his foot off me.

"Here I come!" Naruto said having all the clones jump and dog pile on Zabuza.

Zabuza's clone was quick to shake off all the clones. Naruto rolled back and reached into his bag before throwing a Windmill Shuriken to Sasuke.

_I see that's what we're doing…not a bad plan Naruto._

"That's not gonna work." Zabuza said as Sasuke hurled the blade at him.

The shuriken caught the wind and started to blow towards the real Zabuza.

"Nice try but no!" Zabuza said grabbing the blade from midair "HYUP!"

He managed to see the other shuriken in the shadow and jump over it in time.

" **Quas, Quas, Quas!"** I moved my hands **"Invoke: Cold Snap!"**

I was surrounded by three blue flames that I channeled into an attack, locking up Zabuza's joints.

"NOW!"

"HYA!" the second shuriken transformed into Naruto and threw a kunai at the swordsman.

"Shit!" he was forced to move his body away and stumble back into the water to avoid Naruto's attack.

He froze up mid fall and the kunai scratched his cheek open, he quickly turned around and prepared to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

"My elbow…won't move." He hissed.

"Hey~" I smiled.

"Nice job forcing him to release that Jutsu." Kakashi-Sensei said jumping across from Zabuza.

"My Spell will time out at the next instance!" I warned.

Zabuza quickly started moving his hands as he got movement back. Sensei was matching Zabuza's hand movements pose for pose and they both activated the same attack.

" **Water Dragon Blast!"**

The lake water churned up and transformed into a giant sea serpent that quickly crashed down. The water rained down on top of us and in the middle of the deluge Kakashi was able to block Zabuza's huge sword with a simple dagger.

Zabuza started to use another Jutsu but again Kakashi copied him movement for movement and even started moving faster.

"Impossible!" Zabuza said "That fricken eye!"

" **Water Explosion!"**

The lake exploded into a torrent of water the lifted Zabuza up, spun him around and slammed him into the shore with bone breaking force.

"It's over." Kakashi said as Zabuza slammed into a tree.

"You…can see te future?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna die." Sensei said.

"GAH!"

Before anyone could move Zabuza's neck was suddenly penetrated by two giant needles.

"HA!"

"I suppose you were right, he is dead." A voice said.

A masked man jumped down from the trees and explained that he was a hunter from the Hidden Mist sent to retrieve Zabuza the missing ninja.

_That killer…is probably around our age._

The Hunter took Zabuza away and the rest of us got ready to take Tazuna home.

_We were able to hold up with a ninja as strong as Zabuza…even if it was just for a few moments we managed to not get killed…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Preperations

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

We wasted no more time getting Tazuna home, we ended up having to carry Sensei who had used his **Sharingan** for too long and ended up immobile. We took up residence in Tazuna house, he lived there with his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson.

"Will you be alright Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I just won't be able to move for a few days." He told her.

I was sitting towards the door in meditation, it was that time of day and I needed to focus.

_I can't keep having Sunstrike as my man attack, it's too difficult to land, I need to find a way to tap into the other combinations._

"The **Sharingan** is pretty impressive." Sakura said "But I suppose it's dangerous if it puts you on your back so long."

"I suppose all Jutsu put a strain on the body." I hummed as I focused my mind "For example I can only Invoke a few moves at a time."

"You Jutsu is weird." Naruto said "I don't get it."

"My Family's Jutsu is far to complex for your tiny mind." I smirked opening my eyes "It involves lots of memorization and familiarity with the elements of Ice, Electricity and Fire, Quas, Wex and Exort respectively."

"I still don't get it." Naruto grumbled.

"Simpleton." I sighed closing my eyes again.

I started meditating again, slowly drowning out all distractions till I could picture only myself in an empty space working out the spell I had been trying to get the hang of for a while now.

" _ **Quas, Quas, Wex…The Ghost Walk…**_ _A technique that will get me out of a few jams, I need to master it. I also want to wrap my head around those other two moves as well…_

"Hey you ever wonder what's under that mask of Sensei's?" I heard Naruto say snapping me awake.

"What are you two doing?" I said looking at Sakura and Naruto crouching over our teacher.

"Seeing what he looks like." The girl said "We've been talking about it since he fell asleep two hours ago."

"I was meditating that long…I must have lost sense of time." I mumbled.

"HA!" Kakashi-Sensei suddenly sat up.

"WAH!" Naruto and Sakura both fell back in a panic.

"We were so close." Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Are you alright Sensei?" we all asked.

"Hmm…" he sat up more and rubbed his eyes "I was just thinking back to what I said about those hunter teams, normally they'd dispose of a body right there on the spot."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The boy took Zabuza with him." I remarked.

"Exactly." Sensei nodded "If he just needed proof of his work he could have just taken the head…and the weapons he used."

"Are…you saying…" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yeah, I think so." Kakashi sighed.

_It does add up…did we screw up that to, was the masked boy working with him the whole time._

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Zabuza is still alive." Sensei told him.

"B-But you said he was dead!" Sakura yelled "I saw you check his pulse!"

"It was most likely a simulated temporary death like state." Kakashi told her "Thee needles the hunter ninja used, you'd have to hit just the right spot of a vital organ for that to kill someone, it would have served better for acupuncture. Hunters know the body inside and out, so it's not hard for them to simulate a death state, plus the way he carried Zabuza away, he wasn't trying to take him away, but trying to save him."

"Maybe you're over thinking it.' Tazuna suggested "Hunter Ninjas are supposed to kill missing ninjas."

"No with all these suspicions, we should prepare for the worst." Sensei said "Besides regardless of Zabuza we don't know if Gato will send other ninjas after you."

"But Sensei you can barely move." Sakura pointed out.

"Heh…well then it's time for you four to do some training." He smirked.

"But he was strong even against you." I said.

"But you all put up a fight, your growing fast. Especially Naruto, you're improving the most." Kakashi pointed out "but this is just training till I get better you can't beat him without my help."

"But if Zabuza is alive he could attack while we're training." Naruto pointed out.

"He was put in a momentary death state, it'll be a while till he's back to full strength, so until then we train." Sensei said.

"Sounds fun." Naruto smiled.

"No it's not." A bored voice said.

I turned around expecting it to be Sasuke making a remark about how training is serious work but instead it was jut some little kid.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Have you ever heard of something called an inside voice?" I sighed.

"Inari where were you?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh welcome back grandpa." The boy said entering the house fully.

"Inari say hello, these are the people that protected Grandpa." His mother pointed at us.

The boy looked at us and blinked "Mom they're gonna die."

"Talk about a bad omen!" I yelled.

"You brat!" Naruto screeched.

"There's no way for you to beat Gato." The little boy said.

"I'm gonna-!" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't pick fights with children!" Sakura snapped pulling Naruto back.

"I'm gonna be hard of hearing if you guys don't stop yelling all the time." I sighed.

"Shut up you were yelling before!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Listen kid." Naruto pointed "I'm a super strong ninja hero who's gonna become the Hokage one day, this Gato guy is nothing to me!"

"Pfft." The kid clicked his tongue "There's no such thing as a hero."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up!" I snapped "Use your damn inside voice."

"Unless you want to die you should leave." Inari said walking to his room.

"Sorry about all that." Tazuna sighed.

"It's nothing." I said going back to meditating.

"You guys get a little more rest." Sensei said "We're gonna start training in a few hours."

**Later**

"Okay time to start training." Sensei said "First I wanna talk about Chakra."

"Huh…" Naruto had a stupid look on his "What's that?"

"Did you pay attention in school?!" Sakura snapped.

"I used to sleep during class." He shrugged.

"Sakura give him the crash course." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Chakra is the energy needed to perform a Jutsu." Sakura explained "it's a spirit energy gained through experience. With the help of hand seals and Chakra performing a Jutsu is easy."

"Yeah that about sums it up." Kakashi said "Good cliff notes."

"So it's something you learn with your body?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto has a point." Sasuke said "We can already use Jutsu."

"Nope." Kakashi-Sensei shook his head "You guys aren't using Chakra properly."

"Huh?"

"Be quiet and listen." Sensei said "Like Sakura mentioned early Chakra is made with spiritual and physical energy, you guys aren't using your Chakra efficiently. Unless you control it correctly your Jutsu will be weak or not even work. If you waste energy you can't fight as long, you need to learn how to control it through training."

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We're going tree climbing." Sensei smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Training

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"This isn't normal Tree Climbing." Sensei explained "You're not going to be using your hands."

"Sounds fun!" Naruto cheered.

"How does this work?" Sakura asked.

"Watch and learn." Kakashi-Sensei said walking over to the tree.

When he reached the base of the roots he placed a foot on the tree and started walking up it at a ninety degree angle.

"He's climbing vertically." Sakura said.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm…" Sasuke just blinked.

"Do you understand?" Sensei said "Gather your chakra in your feet and climb up the tree, you'll only be able to do it if you can use your chakra well."

"How will climbing a tree make us stronger?" Sakura asked.

"They say the feet are one of the harder area's to gather chakra at." I told her.

"He's got it." Sensei nodded "this exercise will teach you how to bring out the proper amount of chakra and focus it in one area, tree climbing is hard for even skilled ninjas, so if you can succeed at this you can pull off lots of Jutsu."

"Talking all day won't accomplish much." He said throwing us each a kunai "Let's start, use the blade to mark how high you climb. Since you kids are young you'll want a running start. Work hard, mark your goal and try and surpass it."

"This'll be easy." Naruto said "I bet I could do it before breakfast."

"Stop rambling, pick a tree and climb." Kakashi sighed.

I stretched my legs, focused my mind and then started running. I felt the pressure in my feet as I focused my chakra to the souls and climbed higher.

"HYA!" I slashed the wood before grabbing the branch nearby.

"Hey look at us." I laughed looking at Sakura who had also reached a top branch.

"This was pretty easy." She said kicking her feet.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"You two idiots look like ants from way up here." I smirked.

"Looks like Sakura and Kale are the best at controlling chakra right now." Sensei nodded "Not bad."

Sensei then proceeded to insult both Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi-Sensei told us to keep working while he sat under a tree and read. We all kept sprinting up the tree, Sakura and I kept hitting the top of the tree but Naruto couldn't get more than a few feet off the ground and Sasuke was only getting a little higher with each try. Sakura was the first of us to start to tire out, I wasn't sure if it was because she just had low stamina or if it was because she was a girl. We all took a few more attempts before Sensei told us to take a break.

We retired back to Tazuna's house where his daughter made us dinner.

"Hey you two." Sensei walked up to Sakura and I "Since you guys are ahead of the other two I want you guys to watch Tazuna tomorrow, I don't think anything will happen but it'll be good to have someone there in case."

"Yes Sir." Sakura nodded.

"Not a problem." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

The bridge was filled with tools and equipment for building, wood beams and stone cutters were strewn about, one thing I did notice quickly was that there weren't many other people around, I had expected to hear big loud men talking over the sounds of hammers and nails…but it was almost silent.

Sakura and I sat on the railing, I crossed my legs and closed my eyes to meditate.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching him?" Sakura asked "You trying to sleep."

"Meditation is not sleep." I said "Besides I'm aware enough to react if I have to, but if I can't train by climbing the tree I'll train by practicing my focus, I'm trying to learn a new technique that has been causing me a few issues."

"New Technique?" Sakura asked.

"Remember I explained that by combining the elemental instances I can channel different attacks, but right now I only know the three basic moves based on having three of the same instance, I'm trying to learn ones that combine two elements together to create a spell."

"MHHHMM!" Sakura yawned as she stretched "Sounds confusing."

"Trust me it is." I sighed "But…my Dad knows ten spells, and even the three that I know, if he uses them they're so much stronger."

_**Wex…Wex…Quas…** _

I sat in the relative silence, practicing hands signs and visualizing the spell, I felt a strange pressure and when I opened my eyes there was a tiny cyclone in my hand.

_I did it…_ _**Tornado** _

I closed my eyes again to focus my chakra and practice making the wisp of wind bigger.

"I can't do it anymore Tazuna, I gotta stop."

I opened my eyes and saw a man arguing with our client. The man was nervous about the bridge work being for nothing, he was afraid of dying. But like Tazuna said, this bridge is the only chance they've got, and he wasn't giving up, he told the other man to call it a day and not to come in tomorrow.

_He's calling it a day but it's barely passed noon._

"I guess we can head back." I said hopping off the railing.

"Yep." Sakura said doing the same.

We followed Tazuna through town, there were a good amount of people, but almost none of them seemed to be working. I heard multiple people yelling about thieves and saw dozens of beggars. I instinctively stepped a little closer to Sakura, I didn't like the way some people were looking at her.

"I'm supposed to pick up some food for lunch so we'll have to stop someplace real quick." Tazuna said.

"Not a problem." I said.

We headed down a side street before stopping at a store "This is the place."

"Damn…" I looked around "Almost every shelf is bare."

"What's with this place."

"STOP!" I yelled grabbing a man's wrist "Drop it."

The man let go of Sakura's bag and backed away slowly. I glared at him till he was out of sight.

"You should try and be more observant." I said.

"I was, I thought he was just some pervert ogling me." She said assuredly.

"Oh yeah because you've got so much to offer in the way of womanhood." I scoffed.

"Hey!" she snapped "I'll have you know I am stunningly beautiful."

"Keep telling yourself that." I mumbled.

"JERK!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Tazuna returned with his groceries and we started to walk back to his home, along the way a small boy came up and asked for money, food or anything. Sakura smiled, dug around her bag and rewarded his smile with some candy.

"So what's with this place?" I asked.

"It's been like this since Gato came." Tazuna explained "Everyone is losing hope, that's why we need the bridge, it'll be a symbol of courage and get people to stand up and stop being afraid. If we complete the bridge…this place will return to how it used to be."

When we got back to Tazuna's house Sakura and I relaxed for a few hours before Naruto and Sasuke returned from their training.

"So, how goes tree climbing?" I asked "Did you get off the ground yet?"

"Of course I did!" Naruto snapped.

"Again with the yelling." I groaned.

Tsunami was kind enough to make us a meal which we all ate together, it was fun to eat with so many people. Naruto and Sasuke were acting like dumbasses and shoveling food down their throats without chewing and then asking for more. Once dinner was done I went to relax and meditate on the floor.

"Excuse me." Sakura said walking by me "Why is this picture on the wall, it's torn."

"Hmm?" I looked up at the frame and saw that someone or something had been intentionally ripped out of the photo.

"It's my…husband." Tsunami said.

"A hero to this city." Tazuna mumbled.

_A torn family photo…just what happened._

Inari pushed his chair out, hopped onto the floor and walked away.

"Don't talk about him in front of Inari like that!" Tsunami yelled at her father.

"Touchy subject." I said looking up at Sakura.

"I feel bad for asking." She said making a face.

"I think it's fair of us to ask for an explanation." Sensei said.

"Inari had a father." Tazuna explained "But not related by blood, but they were close, like real family…Inari has changed since that incident."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story…" Tazuna sighed.

The old bridge builder explained that there was once a man who lived in the country and befriended Inari, they became like Father and Son. The man told Inari that anyone could be tough, as long as they tried. That man once saved the city from a flood, he was called a hero for everything he did for the city. But then Gato came and to set his example had the man killed. Inari had become convinced that heroes only die like losers…or never existed in the first place.

"OUF!" Naruto groaned when he fell off the back of his chair.

"What are you doing?" Sakura sighed.

"Don't go train you're too beat up." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"I'm gonna prove it…I'll show that heroes are real." Naruto said walking off.

"Try not to kill yourself dummy." I said closing my eyes to mediate.

* * *

**A few days later.**

The time passed gradually, Naruto and Sasuke practiced their tree climbing every day, Sakura and I watched over Tazuna. I practiced my spells, the tornados I was conjuring were getting bigger and more forceful and before long I knew I could use one in battle.

_Adding another move to my arsenal is great, but I have to manage my Invokes and Stamina well, another spell means more chakra and stamina split up, it's hard for me to do more than three or for invokes before I get exhausted, by adding a new spell I've lowered my ratios a bit._

"Where are those two?" Kakashi-Sensei said as we walked through the forest.

"Naruto was out all night and Sasuke hasn't been back from his walk." Sakura said "I'm worried."

"Whoa!" I stepped back when a kunai hit the dirt.

"Hmm?" we all looked up and saw Naruto laying on the high branches.

"He climbed as high as we did!" I gasped.

"See I did it!" Naruto yelled down, before trying to stand up and stumbling around.

"You idiot don't move!" I yelled.

"He's gonna fall!" Sakura yelled.

_He'll kill himself if he falls that far!_

"HYUP!" Naruto flipped around and hung on the bottom of the branch with his feet "HAHAHA! Got ya."

"Jerk…" Sakura and I both sighed.

"WAH!" his feet suddenly separated from the branch.

"You're a moron." Sasuke said grabbing him by the ankle.

_They got it just in time, Sensei's one week time limit is almost up…if Zabuza is alive…he'll becoming in a few hours._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. VS Haku

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Ugh." Naruto and Sasuke both groaned walking inside the house.

"You two imbacils look like crap." I smiled.

"We…made it…to the top." Naruto panted.

"Good." Sensei nodded slowly "Starting tomorrow the two of you are going to help protect Tazuna."

"Right!"

"Don't worry the bridge is almost done." Tazuna said "It'll only be a few more days."

"What?" Naruto said looking at Inari.

The boy grumbled and bit his lip "Why are you even trying?! No matter how hard you try Gato is too strong and you'll get killed! When facing the strong the weak will always fail!"

We all just sighed, nothing to say to him.

"Whatever, I'm not some kid like you." Naruto shrugged.

"I don't wanna be anything like you!" Inari yelled "Always clowning around, you don't know anything about us!"

"Oh, so you just get to sit around and cry about your problems." Naruto growled "Fine, sit there and keep crying all day you weakling."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him "That was rude."

Inari whimpered to himself and ran off outside.

"I'm going for a walk." Sensei said leaving not five minutes later.

* * *

**Later**

When the next morning came we all headed to the bridge early, except for Naruto who had passed out and Kakashi told us to leave behind. When we got to the bridge though we saw a poor sight, the remaining workers had all been beaten to a pulp by what they described as "a monster".

Before we could even say anything the surrounding area was filled with a dense mist.

"They're coming!" Sensei said as me all readied for an attack.

" **The Hidden Mist Jutsu**." I observed.

"Long time no see." A familiar voice said "I see you're still dragging those kids around, look the one's shaking like he's gonna piss himself."

I looked over at Sasuke who was trembling slightly. In a blink dozens of Zabuza clones appeared and had us surrounded.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked "I'm shaking with excitement."

"Do it." Sensei nodded.

Sasuke spun in place before dashing around and slicing the clones to bits. The path was now clear and we were able to see Zabuza and the masked person from earlier.

"He's improved, an interesting rival eh, Haku?"

"It would seem so." The masked person responded.

_I can't tell…the voice is soft as is the body but this masked person doesn't seem totally feminine…is it a boy or a girl._

"We were right on the mark." Kakashi-Sensei nodded "That masked boy is working with him."

_Boy it is._

"It's rude to hide under masks." I smiled "How about I bust you so bad I can take it off."

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said "Tricking us with that dumb act…I hate people like that."

"You're so cool Sasuke." Sakura swooned.

"We're gonna kill that old man." Zabuza said "Now go!"

"Yes!"

The boy vanished before appearing right before Sasuke, Sasuke avoided his attack and flipped to block. Sasuke had his dagger ready and was blocking each of Haku's strikes, the two of them were a blur of speed and the bridge was resounding with the noise of their attacks.

" **Wex, Wex, Wex!"** I moved my hands and made three small purple fires appear **"Invoke!"**

"Sasuke move!" I said clapping my hands and making a small static ball appear on the ground.

"What?" Haku looked at it as Sasuke jumped back.

" **EMP!"**

The ball exploded in a ring of electricity, Sasuke was clear but Haku got caught.

"YAAAAAAA!" he yelled as his body spasmed from the shock, when the attack stopped he stepped back and grabbed his chest "My…chakra…"

"My EMP not only zaps the body but disrupts chakra flow too." I smirked "unfortunately it has to charge up and chances are I won't catch you with it a second time."

"Sakura you watch Tazuna, leave the other one to the boys."

"Yes."

"I don't want to kill you." Haku said "But I have a feeling you will not stand down."

"Not a chance." Sasuke smirked.

"I will not be caught the next time." The boy said to Sasuke "You will be left in the dust, I already have two advantages to make this so. First the water, and second is that out of the two of you there are only three arms to use. Not to mention your partner's Jutsu almost all work on a delay, making the easy for someone as fast as me to escape."

Haku's free hand flashed a series of hand seals.

_So fast, even faster than my simple signs for my instances._

" **Water Needles!"**

The puddles burst up and surrounded up with hundreds of water spikes.

"You see an opening?" I asked.

"Up." was all Sasuke said.

_Of course._

I put a steady chakra flow to my feel and jumped straight up into the air. the needles all shot forward and perforated the area we had been standing at.

_Good thing we got out of there._

"Back him up!" I told Sasuke.

"Hmm…" he pulled out a set of shurikens and started throwing them at Haku.

I summoned three orange fires **"Invoke: Sunstrike!"**

I lined up the shot and let the burning beam crash in the area Sasuke was leading Haku.

"GAHH!" he hissed as his ankle was caught in the blaze.

"You're slow." Sasuke said appearing behind him.

I pulled out a kunai of my own and stood in front of the masked man. The two of us each slashed at him but he avoided us and ducked under when Sasuke threw this dagger. I went for a straight stab but he snapped me at the wrist and made me drop the blade.

_Damn…that hurt._

While Haku had my arm bent Sasuke came up and sent him flying with a strong kick.

"Seems like I have the speed advantage." Sasuke smirked.

"You may call them brats." Sensei said "But Sasuke is the villages best rookie ninja, Sakura and Kale are some of the smartest and Naruto…is the most hyperactive show off in the whole village."

_He praised us…_

"Hehehe…" Zabuza snickered "Haku at this rate we're going to get driven back."

"Yes it seems so." The masked person said "We can't have that can me."

The air suddenly got very cold as Haku raised his hands and crosses his fingers, he slapped his hands and looked up suddenly.

" **Special Jutsu: Demonic Mirror Ice!"**

Sasuke and I were suddenly surrounded by over a dozen ice mirrors. Instantly each mirror had an image of Haku in it.

"This is weird." I sighed.

"Are you ready to begin." Haku's voice resonated "I will now show you my true speed."

The image in the mirror suddenly pulled out one of those needles and threw them, the air was instantly filled with a rain of sharp icy needles that were impossible to dodge.

_There's nowhere to run…_

"GAHH!" Sasuke and I both hissed in pain as we were clipped by the needles.

_I can't focus enough to Invoke another Sunstrike and melt the mirror._

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

I looked over my shoulder and saw her throwing us a kunai.

_She yelled for him…what am I chop liver?_

The dagger soared towards us but Haku suddenly slid out of the mirror and grabbed the weapon.

_Shit!_

Suddenly though a shuriken came in the opposite direction and sliced Haku in the back of the head.

"Well that pulled us out of a jam." I sighed.

"Show off." Sasuke mumbled.

There was a cloud of smoke where the shuriken had been shot from.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" the boy said jumping out of the smoke "See I'm right on time for the main character to show up."

_Does he think this is a joke? Yelling out his name and acting like it's a game…how is he a serious ninja?_

Zabuza turned around and threw a few shurikens at Naruto but they were shot down by needles.

"Haku?" Zabuza glared "What are you doing."

"Please, leave these kids to me." The masked boy said with a serious tone.

"You're always too soft." Zabuza scoffed.

_We've got him now, as long as Naruto is on the outside we can compete, Haku has avoided our vital spots with every attack._

"Hey I came to save you guys."

I blinked a few times to check that Naruto was right in front of me.

"Do you have some kind of brain damage?!" I yelled "Why would you come in here?!"

"I came to save you and all you do is yell at me." He grumbled.

Haku suddenly appeared in one of the mirrors as we turned to face him.

_Is that the real one?_

"Over here." The boy said.

Sasuke stood up and made a bunch of hand signs before placing his fingers at his mouth **"Great Fireball!"**

A breath of flame spewed out, making me break out in a sweat and caused the remaining mist to burn off, but none of the ice mirrors melted.

"You cannot melt my ice with fire like that." Haku told him flicking his wrist and hitting each of us with a needle.

"We can't even break the mirrors." I groaned in pain "How the hell are we gonna get out."

"You will not be able to follow me with your eyes." Haku said.

"Ha!" Naruto crossed his fingers **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!** If I crush them all I'll find the real one for sure!"

A bunch of Naruto's clones appeared and jumped at the mirrors only to all be struck down by Haku in the blink of an eye.

"GAH!" Naruto hissed hitting the ground.

"This Jutsu allows me to teleport with the reflection of the mirror." Haku explained "to me you might as well be moving in slow motion."

"Damn it!" Naruto punched the ground "I'm not gonna die here!"

"Becoming a Ninja is not so easy for me." Haku said staring at Naruto "I don't want to kill you but if I must I will steel my heart and cut you down without any remorse. We will fight on this bridge and defend our dreams, Me for mine, and you for yours. Please do not hate me for there is someone precious to me that I want to protect, that is my dream. For that dream, I will become a true ninja and kill you."

_He speaks so seriously but doesn't raise his voice a single octave…he's terrifying._

"Come on!" Sakura yelled "Don't lose to that guy!"

_This is where we have to make a stand, it's three on one, we can take this guy…_

I looked at my hand.

_Maybe I should try my new move? Would it even help in this tight space?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Fear

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

Haku jumped in and out of the mirrors, stabbing and shaking us with his needles as he passed. Not once did he show an opening or give any hint of slowing down.

"If we're gonna keep getting pelted we've gotta avoid the deadlier attacks." I said "I drained some of his chakra with my EMP earlier so he can't go on forever."

"GAAH!" Sasuke yelled as a needle hit his knee.

"AAH!" I felt my back sting with a dozen sharp needles; I slumped onto the ground in serious pain.

_It hurts but…I don't feel like I'm bleeding all that much._

Sasuke and Naruto weren't doing much better, they each looked like porcupines, it was three on one and not a single one of us had landed a real hit.

"KYAAAA!"

"Sakura?" I wondered out loud.

_What's happening on the other side of these mirrors?_

"HNGH!" Sasuke groaned standing up.

_He's still got fight left in him…_

Haku complimented Sasuke's resolve and ability to dodge the needles. Haku sharply jumped out of the mirror and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the way.

_He dodged? But I couldn't even see Haku preparing to attack he was so fast._

I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at Haku, his eyes were blood red and the pupils were distorted.

_It looks like…Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan._

"Seems we won't be able to fight much longer." Haku said "My Jutsu uses a lot of chakra and this has gone on far too long."

The air chilled slightly and Haku suddenly jumped form the mirror "This ends now!"

_He's going at Naruto?!_

Sasuke dove in front of Naruto and got riddled with needles, so man splitting through his neck, heart, back and other vital areas.

" **Wex, Wex, Quas!"** I moved my hands from my spot on the ground **"Invoke: Tornado!"**

I swiped my hand upward and sent a small cyclone flying towards Haku who was lifted off the earth and slammed back down with force.

"That…won't be enough." He said brushing dust off his clothes.

"Ugh…" I groaned putting my head down.

_That's it…I'm empty. I've show him every spell I've got, and Cold Snap won't work on a wizard as fast as him, not to mention he fights with ice._

I looked over at Naruto who was shaking the downed Sasuke.

"He fought until the end, what a brave shinobi." Haku said "Is this…the first time you've had a comrade die…that is the ninja way."

It suddenly felt like the air around me changed, I wanted to look but something about this pressure scared me, I slowly and nervously turned my head to see Naruto standing over Sasuke, his hands were like claws and his teeth were like fangs.

"What the hell…" I gulped.

There was an intense chakra swirling around Naruto as he stood up and growled at Haku, the chakra gave off a terrible, killer aura.

_I feel…so…afraid._

My hands shook as I mustered up just a little more chakra for a spell to get me out of here.

" **Quas, Quas, Wex."** I shivered as I formed the Jutsu **"Invoke: Ghost Walk!"**

I clapped my hands and slowly felt my body turn invisible.

_Ghost Walk makes me invisible but at the cost of my speed, best I can do is a slow crawl…but this chakra…I can't move even a little._

In fear I put my head down and hid from sight. As I kept my head down I could feel the air moving as Naruto and Haku moved above me, there was a lot of chakra flying about and I could feel intent to kill pouring off them. My ears were filled with sounds of howling and pained grunts from Haku but no matter what I heard or felt I didn't move my head up at all.

_If I show much as move I'll end up killed in the cross fire._

I suddenly heard shattering and what I assumed was the mirrors breaking apart. Everything got quiet for a bit and then I felt someone shaking me.

"Hey, Hey get up!"

_Sakura…?_

I slowly lifted my head, panting in residual fear.

"What the hell happened?!" she said with tears in her eyes "Sasuke is dead and you just sitting there!"

I saw she was holding Sasuke, he was motionless and the color was gone from his face.

"I…have no idea." I said staring off "I can't even…describe it."

_What the hell was that thing coming off Naruto._

"HAAA!" I suddenly heard someone gasping for breath.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed "Sasuke!"

"Get off…you're…heavy." He told her.

"Not very gentlemanly." I smirked pulling a needle out of my arm "Ow."

"WAHHH!" Sakura started pouring out tears of joy.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to get up.

"You should move." I said

"Did that mask kid kill him?"

"Naruto is fine." Sakura said "and the masked kid is dead."

"Haku's dead?!" I gasped.

_What the hell happened while I had my head down?_

"Did Naruto kill him?" I asked.

"Umm no." Sakura shook her head "He took an attack for Zabuza."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled "Sasuke's alright!"

"I'm okay too thanks for asking." I smiled disingenuously.

I saw that at the end of the bridge was well over a hundred rouges from various walks of life, likely here to kill Tazuna.

_We cannot fight that many after all this._

Suddenly a few arrows hit the bridge and the villagers arrives to protect their future. At the sight of the whole village and a few dozen Naruto and Kakashi clones the enemies fled in terror.

"Hmm?" I felt something on my head "Is it…snowing?"

_It's…the middle of the summer…_

I just smirked "I suppose…it's one of those ninja miracles."

* * *

**Later**

We stayed with Tazuna and the others for two weeks, no one else made any attempts to attack and the bridge building went faster and faster as more people pitched in. A day after the battle at the bridge Kakashi-Sensei got the villagers to help him build some graves for Zabuza and Haku.

We were finally getting ready to go home but we stopped at the graves for a final goodbye.

"Sensei." Sakura said brushing her hair back "Is it true what they said about ninjas, that we're not supposed to have goals and dreams and just do our jobs as a weapon of the country."

"Ehh." Sensei only shrugged "Take it as you will I suppose."

"If that's true I don't like it." Naruto pouted "I'm gonna be a ninja my own way."

"Good." Sensei smiled.

We gathered our bags and headed for the docks to get our ride home, Tazuna and his family were waiting there for us.

"Thanks to all of you were we able to complete the bridge." The old man said "I'm gonna be sad to see you go."

"It was a pleasure." Sensei bowed his head.

"We'll visit." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah you better." Inari whimpered trying not to cry.

"Oh look." Naruto smirked "He's crying."

"I am not!" the boy whined "You're the crier Naruto!"

"Fine whatever." Naruto said turning his back to hide his tears.

"You're such a kid." I sighed.

"Welp it's time for us to get back home." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Let's hurry so I can have Iruka-Sensei buy me some ramen." Naruto cheered.

"I want to show my father that I got two new spells." I smiled.

"Hey Sasuke how about a date when we get back." Sakura smiled.

"How about no." the boy deadpanned.

"How about me?" Naruto asked.

"I'd sooner ask Kale." Sakura grumbled.

"Was I just insulted?" I asked.

"No way she compared you to me." Naruto said "That means it's great."

"Okay yeah I was just insulted." I sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Exams

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I sat up in bed and threw my robes on, combed my hair and headed off. I stopped to look at the picture on my desk, it was of our whole team, me, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei, Sensei had copies made up for us so it was a precious gift.

"I'm going out Mom!" I yelled.

"Okay have fun and be careful!" she called out.

I headed off to meet with my team, everybody was there except Sensei, so we sat and waited…for three hours.

_Why do I ever bother to get here early when he's always late?_

"Morning guys!" Sensei smiled walking up.

"Don't try and act casual!" Sakura snapped.

"Come on let's get to work." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"When are we gonna get another exciting mission?" Naruto complained.

* * *

**Later**

"Uhh…" Naruto groaned as Sakura dragged him back to the village.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard." She scolded.

"Can't even take care of yourself." Sasuke taunted.

"Always picking fights." I sighed.

Naruto and Sakura started yelling at each other, Sasuke looked like he could care less and I was just kinda caught in the middle.

"Teamwork is suffering…" Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah Sasuke why are you always ruining our teamwork?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Idiot stop yelling." I groaned.

"If you want me to stop making you look bad then get stronger." Sasuke teased.

_I feel even worse._

I looked over at Naruto.

_If these two keep going…that thing is going to come out again._

"We're done for the day." Sensei said "I'm gonna go submit the report, you guys can head home."

"Sasuke let's walk together!" Sakura waved.

"You're just like Naruto, stop dreaming and practice your Jutsu or something." Sasuke said "To be frank your actually weaker than Naruto."

"WMM…" Sakura frowned.

"Sakura forget about him!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke walked off "Let's train together."

"Well I guess I'll head home." I said.

I got a few steps before I heard Naruto making a lot of noise.

_Does he know how not to yell and make noise?_

I turned around and saw a box following Naruto.

"Hey you've got a pet rock." I pointed.

Naruto did a quick double take and yelled at the rock.

"Can't you ever talk normally." I sighed walking up to him and the three kids who were under the box "You got some kind of fan club?"

"No it's just Konohamaru." Naruto said looking at the boy in the middle "What's with the goggles?"

"We're copying you." The boy explained.

"Oh…"

"What do you mean oh?" the boy snapped.

"Don't copy Naruto he's an idiot." I said "Copy me I'm smart."

"No thanks." They all said.

_Shut down!_

"Hey play ninjas with us." The little girl said.

"Can't." Naruto shook his head "I'm training."

"Why are you playing." Sakura grumbled walking up.

"Hey who's this?" the boy asked Naruto before he looked back and forth between the blond and Sakura "I see you and her…are like that."

"Wow he's pretty perceptive." I laughed.

"Hehehe…" Naruto laughed.

"Dead Wrong!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto across the street.

"How dare you do that to our leader you cow!" the boy yelled.

"EHHH?!" Sakura growled.

"Calm down." I said pushing her back "They're just a bunch of kids."

"Man that girl with the huge forehead is scary." The boy said.

"RAHHH!" Sakura pushed passed me and ran after Naruto and the kids.

"Guys wait!" I said chasing after them "Watch where you're going."

"OUF!"

As expected when people run around stupidly you crash into innocent people.

"That hurt…" a boy who got bumped into said.

"Hey…" I looked at them.

It was two people a boy and a girl, they both looked to be our age, the boy had face paint on and seemed to be carrying something on his back, the girl was blonde and her hair was frizzy, she also had something strange on her back.

One thing I did take note of was the bands they had on, the one around the girl's neck and the one on the boys head.

_Ninjas from the Village of the Sands?_

The kid with the face paint picked up Konohamaru "That hurt brat."

"Hey." I said walking up "Let's all be cool, it's was an accident."

"Cool it." The girl said "You'll get us yelled at."

"Sorry we were just playing around." Sakura sighed.

"Hey fatass put him down!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" I yelled "Shut up…I'll handle this."

_If they're form a different village I can't let him run wild like a buffoon._

Naruto gave me a look and shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness." I said standing straight "but would you please return the boy?"

"I feel like playing myself." The kid smirked.

I put my hands out "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You know I hate annoying punks." The kid said.

"Put me down!" Konohamaru whined.

"I'm not involved in this." The blonde girl sighed.

"I'll take care of this midget first and then I'll shut the rest of you up!" the boy said pulling back his fist.

"I've tried to be civil." I said grabbing his fist "Put him down or else."

He dropped the boy.

"What are you doing here?" I growled as I let him go.

"You really piss me off." Face paint said "I hate showy people.

He pulled the thing off his back and slammed it down "You don't wanna make me use Karasu."

"Kankuro stop that's enough." The girl yelled.

"Be quite."

"Kankuro Enough." A voice said "You're embarrassing yourself."

I looked back at a tree and saw a boy standing upside down, he had red hair, soulless eyes and a huge jug on his back.

"Losing control is pathetic." The red head said "We came here for a reason."

"Gaara they started it!" The boy yelled.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The boy in the tree said.

_He…acted so casual about that._

I noticed the bully was shivering "Yeah alright, it's fine, I'm sorry okay."

_He has power over these two…he got into that tree without any of us knowing, not even Sasuke who's right there._

The boy vanished and appeared between the two by me "We didn't come here to play around."

"I know I-."

"We're leaving."

"Hang on." I said "What are ninjas from the Hidden Sand village doing here? You may be our allies but you can't come and go as you please. So why are you here?"

"You're dumb." The girl said "See I have a pass, we are Genin from the Village Hidden in the Sands, we came to your village to take the Chunin Exam."

_The Exam…_

"Okay…I buy it." I said "I'm Kale, that's Naruto, Sakura and the one in the tree is Sasuke. I introduced myself it's only fair you do the same. You with the gourd, what's your name?"

He blinked a few times "Gaara of the Desert…let's go."

The three sand ninjas left us there.

_The Chunin exam…Ninjas from other villages, this won't be a fun couple of weeks._

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Why does he always make us wait!" Sakura yelled.

"Mornin!" Sensei yelled from the top of the bridge.

He jumped down "I know it's a little sudden but I nominated you all for the exam."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Here's the application, fill them out and bring them to the school for submission." He said "By the way this is only a nomination, you don't have to take it if you don't wanna."

With that he jumped away and left us there.

"This exam." I said as the four of us walked "There's gonna be some serious people there…like those sand ninjas."

We all kept walking but I noticed Sakura walked much slower on her way home. I got back to my house and started to fill out the form. I looked at the picture of me and my teammates…my friends…

_We'll all do this, together._

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"HEY~!" Naruto waved as Sakura walked up.

"Morning." She sighed.

"Well shall we head in?" I asked.

Sakura helped Naruto fill out his form as we entered the building, it was crowded and hard to get by. I heard people pushing and some even having a fight.

"You're gonna take the exam with that?" a teenager said "You might as well quit right now."

"Let us by." A girl said.

"Weak." The boy at the door pushed her back.

"It's not nice to hit a lady." I glared.

"Hmm?" the kid raised an eyebrow "Look I'm being nice, this exam isn't easy, I've failed three times."

"Lucky you." I said "Still that's not an excuse for beating up on that girl."

"Just thinning the herd." The boy smirked.

"The heard would have thinned enough." I said "With this dumb prank of yours."

"Hmm?"

"Hey imbacils!" I yelled at the crowd "This is the second floor!"

"You noticed."

"I walked up one flight of stairs to get here." I laughed "I might be smart but it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. Sakura and Sasuke already figured it out."

"Mhm." Sakura nodded.

"Not bad!" the kid said lifting his leg to try and kick me.

"HYUP!" I lifted my arm to block but someone jumped between us.

A thin but toned boy with a bowl cut.

"Nice." I smiled.

The boy walked away from me and over to Sakura "Pleasure to meet you I am Rock Lee. Your name is Sakura?"

"Thank you." The girl from before bowed "I appreciate that."

"Would have done it for anyone." I shrugged.

"Still." She smiled "Thanks. I'm Tenten by the way."

_Wow…she's kinda cute._

"Kale." I said shaking her hand.

"Come on or we'll be late." Sakura said grabbing me and dragging me off with the other boys.

We headed up the stairs, Sakura yelled at me for picking a fight.

"Sorry, they hit that girl and I felt bad." I shrugged.

"You with the dark eyes." Lee yelled from the upper floor.

"Me?" Sasuke pointed at himself.

"Fight me." He said "Right now."

The boy jumped down from the upper floor "I am Rock Lee, I have introduced myself…"

"Sasuke Uchiha." My teammate said.

"I want to fight you and test my skills against a member of a genius ninja clan." Lee looked over and winked at Sakura before blowing her a kiss.

"AHH!" she stumbled back behind Naruto and me.

"Give my five minutes." Naruto said "That's all I need to beat Eyebrows."

Naruto charged at him but only got flipped and knocked on his ass.

"None of you can beat me, I am the strongest Leaf Genin." Rock Lee said.

"Sounds fun, let's fight." Sasuke smirked.

"We have to get to the classroom." Sakura said.

"This'll only take five minutes." Sasuke said running forward.

Sasuke only made one move before Lee smacked him around and kicked him across the room.

_This guy is good._

Sasuke got up and charged at Lee with a Sharingan but only got kicked in the face. Lee jumped into the air behind Sasuke.

_He hasn't used a single Ninjutsu or Genjutsu._

Lee was gearing up for another attack but was stopped when a shuriken few by.

"Enough Lee."

I looked back "Sakura…I'm not crazy right?"

"I take it you see the talking turtle too.'

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Okay, me too."

Sasuke landed on the floor with a thud, we went to check on him while the turtle yelled at Lee. A smoke bomb went off and Rock Lee's Sensei appeared, a man named Guy.

"His eyebrows…" Naruto mumbled "Their so big."

"A lot of strange people are appearing for this exam." I sighed.

Guy punched his student before hugging him in tears.

"What the hell is going on." Sakura groaned.

"I'm…so lost." I sighed.

"So, how is Kakashi doing?" Guy asked.

"You know Sensei.

"Some call us eternal rivals." He said appearing behind us.

_So…fast._

"50 wins and 49 losses, I'm stronger than Kakashi." He said "Sorry about Lee, that won't happen again. I swear on my handsome face. You guys should head over to the classroom you don't wanna be late."

I looked over and saw Rock Lee wrapping his hands, they were worn and scared.

_He's trained hard._

"I did come to test my abilities." Lee said as he left "But I lied about being the strongest Genin, that title belongs to another member of my team."

"This exam…" Sasuke smiled "It's getting fun."

"I agree." I nodded.

"YAHOO!" Naruto yelled.

"Yup." Sakura smiled.

"Well then, Sakura, Kale, Naruto…let's go."

We headed up the stairs and found Kakashi-Sensei waiting outside the room.

"Oh good Sakura's here too." He said "Now you can take the exam."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Truthfully you need to take the exam as a team." Sensei explained "I told you it was individual but that was a lie, I knew the boys wanted to take it but I didn't want you to pressure Sakura into taking it, I wanted her to choose to take it on her own. But you all came and I'm proud of you, so go get started."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Mind over Body

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

We opened the door to the exam room and came face to face with a room full of people, it was almost impossible to even find a seat.

"Sasuke you're late!" a girl yelled jumping on his back.

"Get off me." He grumbled.

"Ino you pig get away from him!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh it's Sakura, how's the forehead?" Ino smirked.

"RAHH!" Sakura yelled trying to get by me "Let me go I'm gonna bash her brains in!"

"Oh you're taking this ting too?" Shikamura sighed walking up.

"You're as chipper as ever." I scoffed.

We said hello to the members of one of the other teams, Ino, Shikamura and Choji.

"Yo~" Kiba said walking in "Everyone is here."

_All of us are taking the exam…wow._

"Well we're not gonna lose." Kiba smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled "I'm not losing to you either."

"Again with the yelling." I sighed.

"He's right you should be more quiet." A man said walking in.

The boy was tall, had white hair, wore glasses and a local headband.

"You're just schoolkids? You should be screaming like a bunch of babies." The boy said "This isn't some game."

"Yeah and who are you?" Ino grumbled.

"I am Kabuto." The boy said "But it's not me you should look at."

Behind us dozens of people were giving the stink eye to our direction.

"Those men back there are from the Hidden Mist Village, everyone is nervous so you should quiet down and not cause a scene." Kabuto instructed "You are rookies though, remind me of myself."

"Is this your second exam?" Sakura asked.

"No." the boy shook his head "It's my seventh. They hold the exam twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

_Seven times…and he's failed each time?_

"So you know a lot about this exam?" Naruto asked.

"Sure do and since I'm nice I'll share some of my ninja info cards with you." Kabuto said pulling out a few cards.

Kabuto pressed his cards to the ground, they had information written in chakra, they had names and numbers of how many people came from however many villages, including the small village of the Hidden Sound. He also had cards for individuals like Rock Lee and Gaara.

_This won't be easy…_

"Naruto don't look so down." Sakura smiled "We'll be okay."

"Hmm…" Naruto cracked a smile "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm not gonna lose to any of you! Got it!"

"Hmph…" Sasuke scoffed and laughed a bit.

"We're dead." Sakura whimpered "We're gonna die because Naruto can't shut up."

"Well no going back now." I smiled.

"Big words." Shikamura sighed "Moron just turned everyone here into his enemy."

"What were you thinking!" Sakura yelled putting Naruto in a headlock.

"I only told the truth." The blonde complained.

"He's joking!" Sakura said "Ignore him he's an idiot."

Sakura started scolding Naruto for being an idiot, the crowd calmed down and went back to normal…or so I thought.

Suddenly three ninjas appeared and attacked Kabuto with some sort of invisible attack. The one guy didn't even touch him but was able to knock him back.

I looked at the headbands of the attackers.

_Ninjas from that new village…the Village Hidden by Sounds._

"what the hell?" Sasuke asked "He dodged the attack but his glasses broke?"

"Probably glanced his nose." Shikamura said.

"No." I shook my head "It was a wave…look he's bleeding out his ear."

_That attack went through the skin to the organs._

"Everyone shut up!" a voice yelled as a smoke bomb went off.

At the front of the room nearly a dozen examiners appeared. A man dressed in black with scars on his face seemed to be in charge.

"Thanks for waiting, I'm Ibiki, the examiner for this test." The man said pointing to the back "Hey Hidden Sounds guys, knock it off are you trying to fail?"

"Sorry…" the member with the bandages on his face said "Got a little carried away."

"Hmph." Ibiki scoffed "I'll take this chance to tell you any fighting without the examiners permission will not be tolerated, and if permission is granted killing of your opponent is also an intolerable offense. Anyone disobey me fails instantly got it!"

_This is intense_

Ibiki walked up to the podium "We're gonna start the first part of the exam, you're going to pick tabs that have a seat number, sit where instructed and wait."

We formed a line and people started grabbing tiles.

"Seat 21." I blinked looking at mine.

I headed over to me seat and waited.

"Oh hello again." The girl from before smiled sitting next to me "Seems we keep meeting like this."

"Yeah." I smiled "Nice to see you."

An exam was passed out but before we could start some rules had to be laid out.

"Shut up and listen closely." Ibiki commanded "There are important rules you don't wanna miss, I'm going to write them on the board but you can't ask any questions so pay attention."

"Rule 1." He said writing on the board "You start this exam with 10 points, there are ten questions, we'll be using the subtraction system, so if you get a wrong answer you lose a point."

"Rule 2." He wrote lower "This is a team test, passing or failing will be dictated by your teams total score."

_I guess I'll have to carry Naruto through this thing._

"Wait why is it a team test?!" Sakura yelled.

"Little girl are you trying to fail?" Ibiki sighed "I said no questions, it'll be clear in a second, so please be quiet."

"Ha…" I snickered.

"And Rule 3." Ibiki said "the most important rule. Anyone caught cheating or doing anything overtly sneaky loses two points for each offense. If you lose all points during the test you will be asked to leave. The proctors will have eyes on you, and trust me their sharp. Getting caught is destroying yourself, your welcome to cheat all you like, but they will catch you, and your chance to be a Chunin flies out the window."

"Now." Ibiki said "To get back to the team part, if you lose all your points or score a 0, will fail with their whole team."

_Oh we're so screwed!_

"You have one hour." Ibiki said taking a seat at the front and looking at the clock "You may begin."

I flipped my paper.

_How much will we need as a team to pass, all Naruto needs one point and I'm sure the rest of us can pull him up, we're a team of four so we have a number advantage over the other teams of three members._

I looked down at the paper and started answering questions, question one was a cryptogram, easy stuff for someone like me, question two involved some math but it didn't bother me.

_Is this a Chunin exam test…cause it's pretty easy._

I peeked around the room a bit and saw some others visibly struggling, notably Tenten looked like her poor brain was gonna pop out her head.

I answered the first nine questions with relative ease and then got to question ten, the instructions said it would be given orally with fifteen minutes left. I check the clock; I had burned through the exam in just under twenty minutes. I started back tracking to check my work and pass the time, I could hear other people getting tossed out for cheating but I ignored it. I did see some familiar faces, Kankuro and the sand ninjas were still here, as were the sound guys and Tenten's team.

_You're not supposed to get caught buffoons; you need to be more creative than looking right next to you. This test is really about cheating...or being naturally smart._

I was actually getting bored waiting for the final question but eventually it came.

"Ahem." Ibiki coughed "We'll now start the tenth question, but there is one extra rule...oh you're back."

I turned and saw Kankuro walk in.

"Did you have fun playing with your little dolly?" Ibiki asked.

_He saw right through his cheat…wait doll?_

"Okay the extra rule, a rule of desperation." Ibiki said "You can decide weather or not to take the final question."

_Huh?_

"Choose?!" the sand girl yelled "What is we say no?"

"If you say no your points instantly become Zero and your team fails." Ibiki said.

"Well then why would anyone say no." I smiled.

"There's one more thing, if you select to take it and get it wrong…you will lose the right to ever take the Chunin exam again for as long as you live."

"That's bull!" Kiba yelled "Some people here have taken the exam before."

"My year my rules." Ibiki shrugged with a small almost invisible smirk "But don't worry there is a way out, if you're not confident say no, and live to try again next time."

_So if any of us say no all our work to this point is a waste…Sasuke won't quit…but Naruto and Sakura…_

"So let's start question ten." Ibiki said "If you want to leave, raise your hand."

It was quiet for a few moments but then one group dropped out, and then another and another until the crowd started thinning out. I looked over at Naruto who looked like he was trying not to wet his pants in frustration and Sakura who seemed too concerns.

_Sakura…don't choose for him…_

I saw her hand move up.

_She's gonna drop out to save his skin!_

Naruto's hand suddenly shot up "I…"

"Naruto…" I said stunned.

_He really wants to stop now._

He slammed his hand down "I'm not running away! There's no way in hell I'll quit now! Even if I'm just a Genin forever someday I'm gonna be Hokage so I don't care!"

"Hmph." I cracked a smile "What an idiot…making us worry like that."

"Your life rides on this decision." Ibiki said "Are you positive."

"I follow my words to the end." Naruto said "Cause that's the ninja way."

It seemed like the whole room acknowledge Naruto's conviction, after that no one quit the test.

"Alright then…" Ibiki looked us over "Those of you still standing, congratulations you passed!"

"HAHA!" I laughed while everyone was gasping and murmuring.

"The 79 of you here, you passed congratulations."

"but…what about question 10?" Sakura asked.

"There never was one." Ibiki smiled "The choice to leave or not was question 10."

"So then what about the other nine questions?" Temari asked.

"Pointless garbage." Ibiki shrugged "they were just to see how good you were at gathering information…how well could you all cheat."

"Here I'll explain it a bit more." Ibiki smiled.

_He's actually a pretty nice guy._

"The rules were made to stress you and put pressure on the team as a group, you were supposed to be worried about messing up for your whole team. There was no way Genin like you could answer such advanced questions, I know most of you realized the true nature of the exam within the first ten minutes. In order to score more points you'd have to cheat. Some of the targets were even Chunin I hid among the classroom."

"Yeah I knew it." Naruto laughed "You'd have to be an idiot to not see that."

"Takes one to know one." I mumbled.

"Hehehe." I heard Tenten giggle.

"Of course if you cheat badely you'd fail." Ibiki said reaching up to take off his skull cap.

"Whoa…" I gapsed when I saw his head.

He had no hair, his head was burned and scarred beyond repair, there were even drill holes in his scalpe.

"Sometimes information is more important than your life." Ibiki explained "People will risk their lives to get their hands on it."

He put his hat back on "If you're seen the enemy's info then becomes unreliable, I want you to remember something, information can be a great weapon for you, and your enemies."

"But I still don't get the final question." Temari sighed.

"That was the whole point of the test." Ibiki smiled "it was a painful choice, would you be willing to take the risk or drop out and sink your whole team. Sometimes in life you need to take a leap of faith. You can't walk away from dangerous choices, you're not babies who need someone else to choose for you. Courage, is one of the most important things to a Chunin Captain. Cowards have no right to be Chunin."

"You made it through part one." Ibiki said "But there is still a long road ahead, good luck you guys."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered.

The window suddenly shattered as someone dove in.

"Enough celebration!" a woman yelled standing in front of a banner she erected "I'm the examiner for part two of this exam, Anko Mitarashi! Now get up and follow me!"

"It's Naruto as an adult female." I sighed.

Miss Anko suddenly started counting "Wait 79…you left 26 teams?! You made the test too easy."

"Nope." Ibiki shook his head "There's just some outstanding ones this time."

"Whatever, I'll cut the number in half" Anko smiled disturbingly "This is getting exciting, get up and let's move."

* * *

**No POV**

"Naruto Uzumaki…you didn't answer a single question." Ibiki said looking at a blank paper "Interesting."

"Sir I think you should see this." One of the proctors said handing him a paper.

"It's a finished test so what."

"Every question is correct." The proctor said.

"So they were a good cheater." Ibiki shrugged.

"One of the proctors made a note." The man said looking at a board "The participate in seat #21 put his pencil down in twenty minutes, not once while writing did he life his head or give off a single drop of Chakra…This boy scored a 100% without cheating, he answered every question correctly with his own knowledge."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Exam Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"This is the location for part 2, Area 44, AKA the Forest of Death." Anko said.

"That's a scary name." Sakura shivered.

The large trees of the forest blocked out the sun, and the whole place was surrounded by a tall fence. Clearly it had earned the name Forest of Death for a reason.

"Ha doesn't scare me!" Naruto yelled.

A kunai flew passed and sliced Naruto's cheek, making him bleed.

"Hehehe…kids like you get killed quickly here" Anko appeared next to him and licked his cheek "and you spray that delicious red blood."

A man with a disturbingly long tongue returned the Kunai to the examiner, she told him to not sneak up on her unless he was trying to die.

_There are certainly so strong ones left._

"Oh and I'm gonna need you guys to sign these forms." Anko said "It's a release, some of you will probably die and I don't wanna be responsible."

The second test rules were simple enough, we'd get dumped into the forest with a scroll, we had to find the one we didn't have and bring it to the tower in the center. The only rule was not to open the scroll till you were told.

This was a week-long survival test. There was a curtain over the area you got your scroll as to prevent you from spying on the enemy.

_This isn't like that paper test…this is serious, people are gonna die here._

"It's our turn." Sakura said walking into the exchange area.

We handed the man behind the counter out papers and her gave us a scroll and told us to pick a gate from the map, we chose gate 12.

"I won't lose!" Naruto yelled "I'll kick anyone who gets in the way!"

"Chances are we'll run into some dangerous people." I told the others "This isn't a game."

"Mhm." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke just nodded.

"You heard me right Naruto?" I sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah I heard you." He mumbled.

We waited at the gate for thirty minutes and then an instructor opened the lock for us and let us in.

"The Second Part of the Chunin Exam Begins…Now!"

"Alright let's go!" Naruto yelled.

We didn't get more than ten minutes in before we heard screams of terror.

"That…sounded human." Sakura shivered.

"Yeah…' I sighed "We've started for sure now."

"I've gotta pee." Naruto said trying to take his belt off.

"Don't do that in front of a lady!" Sakura and I both yelled "Go in the bushes!"

We threw Naruto around a tree and waited a few moments for him to get back.

"That's better." He sighed walking around the tree.

Sasuke suddenly ran up and clocked Naruto on the chin with a punch.

"Isn't that a little much." Sakura said "I mean he was being rude but-."

"That's not Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde said sitting up.

"You shuriken holster is on the wrong side." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh and look." I added "The cut from the instructor is missing. Man you suck at transforming."

"Lucky you!" the man said transforming back to normal, a ninja from the water country "I guess I'll have to take it by force!"

Sasuke breathed fire out and began chasing the man down.

"Come on!" I told Sakura "We have to find the real Naruto."

We followed Sasuke and found him pinned back by the enemy.

"Get back here!" Naruto appeared and threw a Kunai to help Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the blade with his foot and threw it at the man.

" **Cold Snap!"** I casted at the man and locked him up allowing Sasuke to stab him in the arm.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

"Stop just standing there!" he snapped "This is is what I have to do, you're gonna get killed if you can't fight seriously!"

Seeing his wound the enemy gave up his attack and retreated into the woods.

"Listen." Sasuke said as we gathered around to regroup "If we get separated again don't just trust someone right away."

"Our best bet is to devise a way of identifying ourselves." I suggested "A code word perhaps? If you say it wrong we'll know you're a fake."

"I like that idea." Sakura nodded.

"Alright let's use that one song then." Sasuke suggested.

The code word ended up being stupidly long but that wasn't a problem for me.

"I'll hold the scroll." Sasuke said.

As we stood up a massive gust of wind blew through the trees.

"Another attack?" I yelled over the wind.

We all split up to hide when we saw that man with the long tongue from earlier.

_I've had a bad feeling about that guy form the start._

When I thought the coast was clear I dispelled my **Ghost Walk** and stepped out to find Sasuke and Sakura, I gave them the code word and we were all square.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled running up.

"Hold it." I said "What's the password?"

Naruto took a deep breath and recited the whole song word for word when he was done I snapped my fingers and launched a **Sunstrike.**

"HEY!" he yelled dodging it.

"Kale what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

"That's not Naruto." I told her "He dodged my attack and remembered a song that long, no way an idiot like Naruto pulls that off."

The man with the tongue dispelled his illusion "Impressive deduction."

"Thanks." I shrugged "Also if you're gonna listen from underground don't leave your pipe so out in the open. I made the code long because I knew someone was likely listening"

"Well done." The man said taking his hat off "This might actually be fun. Do you want my "Earth" Scroll, seeing as you have the heaven one I know you do…"

The man suddenly swallowed the scroll "If you want it you'll have to cut my guts out and find it."

_What the hell is this guy…_

Suddenly I felt a splitting pain, I looked over, and my arm was torn clean off and the shoulder.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

_I didn't even blink._

I suddenly opened my eyes, Sasuke was on the ground puking his guts out and Sakura was shaking with fear.

_It was just…an illusion…no, he's just that terrifying…who is this guy._

I blinked again and we were someplace else, hiding behind a tree.

"GAH!" Sasuke hissed pulling a dagger out of his leg.

_He stabbed himself to reset his brain._

"Huh?!" I gasped as a snake dropped from the trees.

I grabbed Sakura and jumped back as Sasuke jumped the other direction.

_Snuck up on by a mere reptile…we're totally out of it thanks to that guy._

Sasuke threw a bunch of shurikens at the snake and killed it.

"Prey should always try their best to run." The man said pulling himself out of the snake's insides.

His body became snake like as he slithered around the tree and a breakneck speed, he was about to attack when he pulled his head back to avoid some weapons.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled "I forgot the code word."

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled.

"I know you think you're being cool but just get out of here!" Sasuke yelled "This guy is on a whole other level!"

"You defeated that giant snake." The man looked at Naruto "Impressive."

_We've gotta get out of here somehow…_

"Why are you picking on the weak ones?!" Naruto yelled.

I looked over and saw Sasuke use his Sharingan before standing up "We'll give you the scroll, just take it and leave."

"Why are you giving it away!" Naruto yelled.

_A bargain, we give him what he wants and he lets us go._

Sasuke through the scroll but Naruto jumped and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto reared back and punched Sasuke.

"You're not Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Yes I am."

"No, there's no way such a coward could be the real deal!" Naruto said "I know this guy is strong but you don't know that he'll even let us leave if you give him the scroll. You're panicking and don't understand the situation at all."

_He has a point…this guy will probably kill us as soon as he has the scroll._

"Hehehe…" the man laughed "He's right."

Naruto ran at the man even though Sasuke told him to stop.

" **Summoning Jutsu."**

The man placed his hand down and a huge snake appeared and slammed its tail into Naruto.

_Dammit!_

"Eat him." The man instructed.

"No!" Naruto yelled punching the snake "Eat this!"

_What a punch!_

The man spit some sort of cloud at Naruto before turning to attack Sasuke.

_I can't do anything, none of my attacks will make a dent in a snake that size._

Naruto got up and blocked the snake from attacking Sasuke.

"Hey…scary cat." Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

The snake's tongue was used to bring Nartuo up to the man who grabbed his stomach. Nartuo screamed as he we burned by something.

" **Wex, Wex, Quas!"** I moved my hands **"Invoke: Tornado!"**

I threw a cyclone and got Naruto out of the man's hands.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she caught Naruto to a tree with a kunai "Naruto may be clumsy…but at least he's not a coward!"

I went over to pull the passed out Naruto off the tree as Sasuke fought back with every weapon he had. Sasuke pulled off a fantastic move where he used string to burn the man but, he wasn't killed his face just melted off.

_What the hell?!_

"This was fun." The man snickered "You may even surpass Itachi."

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled.

"My name is Orochimaru." He said taking out his scroll and burning it "If you want to see me again pass this exam, but you'll have to defeat my sound ninja trio."

Suddenly his neck lenghted and shot off, he snapped his mouth and bit Sasuke on the neck.

"Ha…" Sasuke suddenly had a dead look in his eyes.

"Sasuke will seek me, just as he seeks power."

"GAAH!" Sasuke screeched in pain.

"What did you do to him?! Sakura yelled.

"Just a little gift." The man said sinking into the earth.

"Sakura grab Sasuke." I told her picking up Naruto "We need to get to some sort of shelter."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Defense

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently, Naruto was out cold and Sasuke was running a high fever.

_Sakura and I are the only ones who can still fight…we went from a team of for to a pair._

"EEP!" Sakura jumped up.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze and saw her holding her kunai ready to attack…a squirrel.

"You're getting jumpy, get some rest I can watch them for a bit." I told her.

"No…I'm not taking that chance." She shook her head sleepily.

Sakura ended up throwing her dagger at the squirrel, we needed to keep it from triggering the trap.

"Hehe…you've been up all night?"

Sakura and I both quickly got up and saw the three sound ninjas were here.

"Why don't you wake up Sasuke, I wanna fight him." The mummy like one said.

"No." I stood up "You fight me."

"I know someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings!" Sakura yelled "What does he want, what is that mark on Sasuke's neck?! You did this and now you want to fight about it?!"

"We can't let you go." The one with the wild hair said "I'll kill the two of you and then I'll kill Uchiha."

" **Wex, Wex, Quas! Invoke: Tornado!"**

I threw out a cyclone and lifted the three into the air before moving my hands fast.

" **Triple Wex! Invoke: EMP!"**

While the three were still in the air I set up my static bomb and when they hit the ground the timer clicked and they got zapped, losing some of their charka in the process.

"I'm gonna get you now." The hair guy said.

"Wait Zaku." The mummy said "They thought they could fool me with this."

He reached down and uncovered trap we had set.

"Dammit!" I threw a couple shurikens at them but they were dodged.

"We have no use for these two…kill them." The mummy instructed.

I wiggled my finger to give Sakura a signal and she cut the string holding up the giant log. I thought we had them but the Mummy placed his hand on the center of the log and it exploded into splinters.

_His waves are so strong he can shatter a tree?_

I moved my hands to summon my orbs **"Sunstrike!"**

They all jumped around the laser and the leader ran up and punched me in the face.

"Frankly speaking you two barely have any talent between you." The mummy said "Weaklings shouldn't mess with guys like us."

They jumped forward with an intent to kill us, I was starting to get low on chakra and I didn't have anything that could help in this situation.

" **Leaf Whirlwind!"**

The three were kicked back by someone who fell from the canopy of the forest.

"Frankly then…you three should also work harder."

"Lee…"

"Who the hell are you?" the mummy hissed "The most beautiful beast of the Hidden Leaf, Rock Lee."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I'll…always appear if you're in trouble." He told her.

"Not the time for sappy love stuff." I said walking forward "Can you lend us a hand?"

"Zaku take care of Sasuke…I'll deal with the new guy." The mummy said.

"I'll take care of it Dosu." The one with the hair said.

Dosu shot forward to attack, avoiding the small dagger Sakura threw. Lee shoved his hand into the dirt and pulled up a huge root to block the attack.

"I'm not going to dodge." Lee said "I saw what you did in the exam, there's a trick to your attack."

I slid around and moved my hands.

_Let's try that one I've been working on…_

" **Quas, Quas, Exort! Invoke: Ice Wall!"**

A strip of ice appeared and froze Dosu's foot in place.

"Get him now!" I yelled.

Lee ran up and kicked the sound ninja high into the air. he suddenly appeared behind the man, tying him up with his arm bands.

_What is this move?_

Lee hugged the man from behind and spun them as they plummeted back to earth.

" **Initial Lotus!"**

The two slammed into ground, cracking the dirt and burying Dosu upside down.

"RAH!" Dosu pulled himself out "That was a nasty move, I took a good amount even with the dirt to cushion the fall."

He reached up and pulled his sleeve away "It's my turn now."

He suddenly shot in front of me.

_So fast!_

I stepped back to avoid it.

"You might be fast but I have the speed of sound!" .

***BADUMP!***

I suddenly felt my ears pop like balloons.

_Shit! It's reverberating in me!_

"Dodging won't work with me." He smirked.

"That thing on your arm." I hissed "It's an amp isn't it?"

"Nice catch."

"You two were doing well." Zaku said as Lee got hit like I did "You made me use my Jutsu, m air pressure and sound waves can shatter boulders."

_He's got cannon's in his hands…_

"Time to complete the set!" Dosu said running at Sakura.

_No!_

Lee got up and tried to block for Sakura, only to get blasted by another sound attack.

"I'm not giving up!" Sakura yelled throwing kunai at the mummy.

He swatted them away and reached out to grab her "This is annoying, just sit there and die."

"AHH!" Sakura yelled when the female grabbed her hair.

"Nice Kin!"

"This hair." The girl spat "What are you trying to be a sexy ninja? You have time to treat you hair this nice…you slut."

I tried to stand up but fell over due to the disruption the sound attack had caused.

"Kill the other guys." Kin told her friends "Let's teach the girl a lesson."

Sakura suddenly pulled out a kunai.

"That won't work." The girl told her.

"Who said I was aiming at you." Sakura said slicing her own hair off.

_Her hair…but…she loves her hair._

Losing her grip Kin stumbled back and Sakura stood up. They went right at her but Sakura used a substitution to avoid the attack and come at them with her weapons. Again when she missed she dodges with a log, but the third time, she took it head on, getting stabbed in the arm.

"YAAAA!" Sakura landed and stabbed the one man in the arm.

"Get off me!" Zaku yelled as Sakura bit him.

He rolled around and tried to throw Sakura off.

"You bitch!" he yelled throwing her into the dirt and aiming his cannons.

Suddenly the dirt was kicked up and three people slid in front of Sakura.

"More weirdoes?"  
"Ino…" Sakura gasped.

"I'm not letting you be the only one to look cool in front of Sasuke." The blonde girl smirked.

"What are we doing these guys are gonna eat us alive!" Choji yelled "Shikamura let me go!"

"Idiot we don't have a choice." His friend said "If Ino is coming out we can't just run away."

"Leave if you want." Zaku said "I don't care Fatty."

"Huh?" Choji stood up "I don't think I heard you right, what did you say?"

"I wouldn't say it twice." Shikamura smirked "The F-word isn't Choji's favorite."

"I said run-away Fat ass."

"I'm not fat I'm just big boned!" Choji yelled.

"Heh…" I sighed "Shikamura."

"Hmm?" he looked back.

"Watch the amp in the arm…and the cannon in his hands." I warned "It's all intangible sound waves."

I gave my advice, and passed out.

_Damn…I gotta do better next time…if there is a next time._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Password

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

After I came to the Sound Ninjas were gone and most of the people who had helped up went on their way. We had to take multiple days to recuperate from that fight and we were running out of time to find a scroll. Since I was in now shape to be urgently fighting again I took the time to meditate and felt a new spell click in my mind. At the last few hours through we did manage to get a scroll with the help of that Kabuto guy. While we were walking to the tower I asked Sakura if she had learned anything more about that thing on Sasuke's arm but she wouldn't answer me.

"No one is here." I said looking at the empty room with just a phrase written on the wall.

"Looks like there are words missing." Sakura said "I think this is where we open the scrolls."

We took out the two scroll "Let's open them."

When we opened the scrolls I saw the writing on them.

"It's a summon scroll!"

Naruto and Sakura dropped the scroll that let off a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal…

"Hey, it's been a while." Iruka-sensei smiled.

"Wait…what?!" Naruto said confused.

"The end of the exam is set up so that the Chunin can meet the participants." Iruka explained "And I was allowed to greet you guys."

"Greet?"

He quickly checked his watch "Wow…you just made it, the second test you guys passed. I'd celebrate and buy you a round of ramen but-."

"YAHOO!" Naruto jumped forward and hugged the man "We did it! I'm happy!"

"How the hell does he have that energy?" Sasuke sighed sitting down.

"We passed." Sakura panted.

"I wonder what's next?" I groaned laying down on my stomach "So I guess if we had opened the scrolls early you'd have popped out and ended us."

"Had you broken the rules and opened the scrolls I would have had to knock you out for the remainder of the test."

"Good thing you two didn't open it." Sasuke said looking at our two teammates.

"Thank you Kabuto!" Naruto cried.

"Sensei." Sakura pointed at the wall "What's that message on the wall, a word is missing."

"Who cares?!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet." I sighed.

"Actually I'm here to explain that." Iruka-Sensei sighed.

He told us that it was the Chunin model written by the Hokage, it was about hard work and balance, if your mind was sharp hone your body and if your body is tones sharpen your mind.

"Chunin are at the level of a military captain." Iruka explained "Knowledge, Stamina, Wisdom, strength, you need all of these things to succeed…I want you guys to take on the next step with that motto in mind. That is how you'll pass this test."

"Right!" we all nodded.

"And on the third test, don't push yourselves too hard okay." He smiled "Especially you Naruto, I worry-."

"The moment I got this headband I stopped being a student so don't worry!" Naruto said "This is a symbol of me being a grown up I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a ninja."

"I see…" Iruka smiled "Well then head off for the third part of the exam."

_There's more…damn it never stops._

When we entered the next room a few other teams were there, the Sound Ninjas, the Sand Ninjas, a bunch of teams from our age group and Kabuto's team. All the teachers and examiners had gathered as well.

_Seven Teams passed…wow. A lot of the strong ones are left…Gaara, Rock Lee, Dosu, Kankuro…this should be interesting._

"The Hokage will now explain the third test!" Anko spoke loudly.

"Before we begin the third portion of the test there is something I want to let you know, the true nature of this exam." The old man started "All the allied countries come together for a reason, I don't want you to be confused about the meaning, this exam is…a war simulator."

"Huh?"

"A simulation…" I squinted.

"The countries weren't always allies, in order to prevent a full scale wasteful fight this exam was started." The Hokage explained.

"Why so I care!" Naruto yelled "This is for deciding who gets promoted!"

"That is true as well." The old man responded "but this exam is also used to show prestige, to show off countries' new recruits to the other nations. At the third exam will be many important individuals and leaders who will watch you battles, this shows them how strong a country is. If a country seems week they may lose clients. It can also show other countries which villages have power."

"So why do I have to risk my hide in battle?!" Kiba yelled.

"Because a villages strength is its shinobi's strength and true strength is forged in battle." The Hokage answered "The exam has meaning because your lives are at risk."

"Then what's the point of all that friendship talk then?" Tenten asked.

"This is friendship in the Ninja world, establishing balance. Before we begin the third porion there is one more thing. This is a life risking battle, your dreams and your home's are on the line." The Hokage said "Now the third test…"

"Let me sir." A man walked up while coughing "I am the referee after all."

The man stood up, he looked like he might drop dead right there.

"Hey everyone, I'm Hayate and I'm the proctor for the third portion of the exam, there just something I need to talk about real fast." The sickly man said "I need you to do something for me."

He sighed "This is actually a preliminary for the third test; this is going to decide who compete in the main event."

"Preliminary?!"

"I don't understand." Sakura said "We're not all allowed to participate."

"We worked our butts off to get here." I said "Come on!"

"Well…too many of you got this far, more of you were supposed to drop out by now." He said "You're actually too good, we have too many people remaining so we have to cut the number."

"So…" the man cleared his throat "If anyone wants to stop now, if your injured or whatever step up and drop out please."

I looked over at the Sound Ninjas, Sakura told me Sasuke broke the ones arm but…he wasn't quitting. In the end two people quit, Kabuto and one other member of his team.

_That was strange…he doesn't look beat up, why quit now?_

"Sasuke you should quit too." Sakura said "You've been acting werid since the forest, that mark hurts doesn't it."

I looked at Sasuke's shoulder and saw a swirl mark on him.

_That's where Orochimaru bit him…_

"Please quit." Sakura begged "I'm…worried."

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed

"Stop hiding the pain." Sakura spat back.

"I said be quiet." Sasuke glared harder.

"No matter what you say I'm telling Sensei about that mark." Sakura said with determination.

Sasuke grabbed her hand "Shut up about that damn mark got it."

"Why are you being so stubborn." She begged "You're suffering."

"Stay out of my business." He demanded "If you take away my chance to fight these guys and get stronger I'll never forgive you."

"That's enough Sakura." I put my hand on her shoulder "He's too stubborn to listen to you right now."

"Stop trying to be cool." Naruto complained.

"Naruto…I want to fight you too." Sasuke smirked.

"Anyone else…okay by the way these will be individual battles so you don't have to worry about the rest of your team…final call…alright this is what we've got I suppose." Hayate sighed "We've got 20 entrants so 10 matches it is. Winners move up to the third test."

"For Rules." Hayate cleared his throat "Pretty much are none, fight till you're knocked out or can't keep going. Unless you want to die know your limit and tap out. But if I decide that the winner is clear I'll jump in and stop the fight so corpses don't pile up."

A scoreboard appeared "This will show what fight is starting, now then let's see who's going first."

The board lit up with two names.

"Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado."

_One of us at the start…damn._

"Those two come forward everyone else please wait in the spectator area." Hayate said.

When we got to the upper level Kakashi-Sensei walked over to watch with us. Guy's team wasn't too far off, I noticed while I stood there Lee walked closer to us and Tenten waved to me, I waved back.

Sasuke's match started off easy, a few sharp weapons were thrown and then a Sasuke got his opponent in an arm bar but he quickly let the man out.

_He's sluggish…that guy is like a vampire, sucking him dry._

"Come on Sasuke you're better than that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke suddenly ducked and kicked the man into the air.

_That's Lee's kick._

I thought I saw some strange pattern on Sasuke as he jumped into the air but it faded before I could confirm it. Sasuke stomped the man into the ground and was declared the winner.

Sensei suddenly appeared in the ring and took Sasuke with him somewhere

"What a lame way to win." Naruto pouted "He got all beat up first."

"He won, that's what matters." I shrugged "Now pay attention the second match is about to be announced."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Kale and Sakura's Matches

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

Match two was about to begin, Shino Vs Zaku.

"Give up." Shino told him "If you fight now you'll be finished."

_Zaku's arms are both broken, why even try and fight._

"One arm moves a little." He sound ninja said lifting his hand "That's all I'll need to take you down."

_He's underestimating Shino…_

Shino blocked the first strike but got blasted by the ninja's Hand Cannon. Of course one shot from that cannon would never take down Shino, the boy got right back up and surrounded Zaku with his bugs.

_Those things clamor for chakra…once they get a taste of you they won't stop till they suck you dry._

"Attack the bugs and I attack you, attack me and the bugs will attack." Shino said "I told you, you cannot win."

"Don't screw with me!" Zaku yelled aiming both arms.

"He's done." I told Sakura "I'd close your eyes now."

"Huh?" she asked "What do you me?"

Zaku went to fire his cannons, but they ruptured and he blew his own arms off at the elbows.

"HA!" Sakura gasped.

"Shino had already clogged the pipe with bugs." I told her "When the attack had no way out the main line it made the pipe rupture and that blew him up."

"It's over." Hayate sighed "Shino wins."

"Shino's really strong." Naruto gulped.

"I knew he was creepy but, if he's full of bugs…Ewww." Sakura shivered.

"Hey." Sensei said popping up behind us.

"What do you mean hey?" Sakura sighed "Is Sasuke alright?"

"He's sleeping at the hospital." Kakashi-Sensei smiled "Did I miss much."

"Only one match." I told him.

"Match 3!" Hayate spoke up "Kale Magonius Vs Kankuro!"

"Right on time to see me." I smiled.

"Good luck." Sakura smiled

"Kick that guy's ass!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll do my best." I smiled as I headed down.

I walked down the stairs and met my opponent at the center.

_I never saw his fighting style…I know nothing about him…I remember Ibiki making a joke about dolls during the first exam…could he be using doll Jutsu?_

"I've wanted to fight you since that day in the street." I smirked.

"Same here." He said pulling the wrapped object off his back.

The bell rang and we both jumped back.

" **Wex, Wex, Quas!"** I moved my hands **"Invoke: Tornado!"**

I threw a cyclone out and changed my hands again **"Triple Wex! Invoke : EMP!"**

_I'll drain him at the start._

When the tornado dropped him into the static field he didn't get up.

"I didn't hit him that hard, did I?" I squinted **"Triple Exort! Invoke: Sunstrike!"**

I aimed a beam to hit him and he made no attempt to dodge, letting the beam hit him.

_I've never hit anyone with a Sunstrike, not without them being frozen or held in place…He's faking!_

I jumped away as he appeared from the mumfied package he dropped before.

"I see it!" I said flipping back to avoid him.

"Damn!"

As I landed by his other body it jumped up to attack.

_Puppet Jutsu!_

The puppet tried to grab me, Kankuro stood in the back moving his fingers to guide the puppet to slash and slap at me.

_Time to try that new move._

I set my hand **"Exort, Exort, Quas!"** I slapped my hands on the ground and a small puddle for magma appeared **"Forge Spirit!"**

The pool bubbled up and a a small rocky imp dripping with magma pulled itself out.

"If you're gonna use a partner I figured I should to." I smirked "You get the puppet I'll deal with the master."

"HM!" the imp squeaked and charged up before spitting a ball of lava out and causing Kankuro to move his puppet.

"Got ya!" I popped up behind him and pulled out a Kunai.

I jammed it into his back his neck snapped around and his face fell off.

_He switched places with the puppet?!_

I felt myself get tied up by chakra strings, I tried to have my summon shot him but the puppet was already taking him out of the equation.

_I'm tied up…I'm low on Chakra and have maybe one Invoke left at best…I can't Ghost Walk out of this…I don't see a way out…even if I wanted to fight more my remaining tricks won't work on the puppet and if I get fooled again it doesn't matter…_

"You got me." I sighed "I give."

"Winner: Kankuro!"

_Dammit I got beat…next time…I won't lose so easily._

"Sorry guys, I lost." I sighed walking back up "I should work on managing my spells better. I wasted way too much time and chakra attacking the puppet when I should have had more focus on the master."

"You did really well." Sakura smiled.

"It's not really fair he had a partner." Naruto said.

"His puppet was a tool it's fair." I sighed.

"You'll get him next time." Kakashi-Sensei told me "This just shows you what you need to work on, build on your losses."

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

"Jeez there sure are a bunch of crazy guys here." Naruto laughed.

"You one to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Haha…" Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't be laughing." Sensei pointed at the board "You're up."

"Match 4! Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka!"

Sakura gulped before heading down the stairs.

"Hopefully she does better than me." I sighed.

Once Sakura got down to the ring she took off her headband, Sakura insisted this wasn't a fight about Sasuke or the two's relationship with him, this wasn't even her concern.

"I think Sakura's going too far, look at Ino's scary eyes." Naruto shivered.

"As far as I remember those two have always been best frenemies." I sighed.

"Sakura's not the type to brag about strength." Sensei sighed "She's making sure Ino won't show her any mercy."

"Why are they so serious?" Naruto complained.

_He's not reading the room at all…_

"You could say…rivalries are serious." Kakashi-Sensei sighed.

_Rivals…do I have a rival?_

Sakura took her headband and tied it around her for head, I'd never seen her wear it like that. The fight started in a flash, Sakura made three illusions which somehow ended up being able to distract Ino just long enough for her to get hit by Sakura's powerful punch.

"Get serious!" Sakura yelled "Cause if you're don't you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

"Alright, I won't hold back!" Ino smirked.

_Ino's family ability is a form of Astral projection and possession, if Sakura can avoid that she'll have an advantage._

"Sakura has something that's the best on this team, her ability to control her chakra." Sensei explained as the fight progressed "She's more skilled at that then even Sasuke."

For ten minutes the fight progressed, Sakura and Ino matched each other blow for blow, punch for punch and shuriken for shuriken.

_They're dead even…but Ino hasn't tried her special technique yet…_

"I'm no ever gonna let you beat me!" Ino yelled getting back up.

"Of course…but there's no way I'll ever lose to someone who only cares about looking pretty and growing long hair." Sakura taunted.

"Stop disrespecting me!" Ino snapped.

"Uh oh." I sighed "It's a cat fight now."

Ino suddenly took her kunai and sliced her ponytail right off.

"Whoa!" most of the crowd gasped at the action.

"I'm ending this!" Ino placed her hands together "I'll just make you say you give up!"

"Here it comes." I told Naruto "Ino's Mind-Body Switch, she'll project her energy into Sakura and take over her body. If Sakura dodges she will win, if she gets hit she will lose, this fight's gonna get decided in one move."

"Here we go!" Ino yelled.

Sakura took a step and then suddenly her and Ino both went limp.

"Hehehe…" Sakura laughed "To bad Ino."

"She missed." I smiled.

"So Sakura's gonna win right?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Hold on." Sensei said "Watch."

Sakura was suddenly stuck to the floor, tied down by Ino's cut hair.

"You fell for it." Ino said lifting her head "That wasn't my Possession Jutsu, it was me sending chakra to my hair to make a rope. So now that you're tied down…"

"I can't miss!" Ino said aiming her Jutsu.

"Hehehe!" Sakura started laughing "Game over Sakura."

"She got hit." I pointed out.

"Come on Sakura this is your chance!" Naruto cheered.

"It won't matter." Lee told him "Sakura is-."

"I already explained this doofus." I slapped my teammate on the head "Ino has taken over Sakura's body, she's in control of her now. Ino will likely have Sakura tap out."

"Excuse me." Sakura's body raised its hand "I want to-."

"Don't say it!" Naruto yelled "You've come this far don't lose like this!"

"She can't do anything about it." I told him "Ino's in control right now."

"GAHHH!" Sakura suddenly grabbed her head.

"Do you still wanna quit?" Hayate asked.

"HELL NO!" Sakura snapped.

"What?!"

"GET OUT!" Sakura yelled as Ino's body suddenly woke up.

"She forced her out!" I gasped.

_I've never heard of Ino getting kicked out during her possession._

Sakura and Ino both ran forward and hit each other in the face with one strong punch.

"BAH!" they both flew back and hit the ground.

"Hmm…" Hayate looked at them "Both fighters are unable to continue, it's a Double KO, there is no winner."

Sensei jumped down to pick up the unconscious Sakura and bring her back up to the spectator area, Ino's Sensei also brought here to the waiting area too.

"Sakura are you alright?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sshhh." Sensei said.

"They knocked each other out." I laughed "Girls are so strange."

"Well that was surprising." Asuma-Sensei said.

"Yep." Kakashi-Sensei nodded "I knew the boys had grown but Sakura…I never knew it was this much, I'm happy I entered you guys in this test."

"We'll start the fifth match!" Hayate called "Temari vs Tenten."

"Yeah!" Lee yelled "Go Tenten! Youth Power!"

"We have to cheer harder!" Guy-Sensei yelled with him.

"Her team's a little weird." I told my teacher.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

I had never seen Tenten fight, heck I only met her a few days ago. She fought using an array of weapons of all shapes and sizes. The other woman, the sand ninja Temari, fought using a giant fan and wind Jutsu. Tenten could have thrown all the kunai in the world, I don't think any of them could have made it through those typhoon like gusts.

"This was boring." Temari sighed balancing the girl on her fan "Do I win?"

"The Winner is Temari!" Hayate announced.

"HYA!" Temari lifted her fan and got ready to chuck Tenten across the ring.

"Whoa!" I said jumping down and catching my fellow villager "You won already."

"Nice catch." Temari smirked.

_I'm starting to hate these Hidden Sand guys more and more._

"Kale." Sensei called "Get back up here."

"Yes sir." I said "Your buddy Gaara still has to fight, these a lot of strong guys left, you should avoid pissing them off any more."

"No you're wrong." Temari said sternly "It's you who doesn't wanna piss Gaara off."

_The way she said that…it wasn't a taunt or banter…was she, warning me?_

I picked up Tenten and dropped her off to her team before the board lit up again.

"Shikamura Nara Vs Kin!"

"Aw man it's my turn." Shikamura sighed walking down "this sucks."

I looked over at Tenten who was still out cold.

_Why did I even go down there? I didn't have to catch her, she wouldn't have died from hitting the wall…my body just kind of went with the flow, I knew I didn't want her to get hurt…I used emotion over logic, that's rare for me._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Prelim Finals

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

Shikamura won his fight in such a boring manner, he used his Shadow Mimic to bash his opponent head into the wall. After that it was time for the next match…

"Match 7! Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Alright it's finally my turn!" Naruto yelled.

"Well if you win you'll give our team two wins and two losses, 50%." I said "You can't let Sasuke be the only one of us to win, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Yeah!" he yelled running down to the ring.

The first thing Naruto did when he got down there was start to argue with Kiba about weather or not Akamura should be able to participate. Technically a Ninja dog is a weapon so no matter what was said the dog got to stay.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled "Don't lose!"

As soon as the bell rang Kiba went into his Quadruped style and sent Naruto flying with a shoulder tackle. I looked around the room and saw the looks on everyone's faces "As expected of Naruto" that's what they were all thinking.

"What a good start." I sighed.

"Ha…" Naruto stood up and took a few breaths "Don't underestimate me."

_I may call him an idiot and a fool…but he's one strong fool. I might be smart but in battle Naruto doesn't hesitate, in a one on one fight, he can out think anyone._

"Come on!" I yelled "Show'em what you've got!"

Naruto told Kiba he only let himself get hit to test his strength. The two exchanged attacks and Naruto ended up switching places with Kiba's dog and biting him.

_Don't let anyone underestimate you ever again Naruto, this is your chance to get everyone to notice you._

I saw Kiba flick something into Akamura's mouth and then the dog squirmed away from Naruto's clone and turned dark red.

"I guess doping is a ninja tool." I sighed "Be careful!"

With two slobbering beasts running around Naruto ended up getting sandwiched and hit by Kiba's Fang attacks. Naruto was slow getting up.

_Come on…you can't lose here, not just on our pride at a team but for your dream as well…Get up Naruto._

Naruto was quick to think up a plan, he transformed himself into Kiba and mixed in to confuse Kiba. Kiba clocked one of him and sent it back where it was revealed to be Akamura.

"What?!" Kiba turned and punched the other Kiba "Then you have to be Naruto!"

That Kiba slid back before turning into Akamura.

_He's got him._

"He changed into Akamura when he got punched!" Sakura pointed out "He tricked him from that first punch, he knew he couldn't fool Kiba's sense of smell."

"Nice play." I smiled.

"I'll end this with my new move!" Naruto smirked putting his fingers together.

That new move…was farting in Kiba's face.

"I take back everything I said about you being smart!" I snapped.

"GAHH!" Kiba screamed "It's burns!"

"Now's your chance!" Sakura yelled.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto generated a few clones and had them kick Kiba into the air where he jumped and slammed his heel into them.

" **Naruto-Rendan!"**

"BAH!" Kiba hit the force forcefully with a thud, there was a disturbing amount of bounce in that slam but it knocked him out and gave Naruto the win.

"YEAH!" Sakura and I cheered "Go Naruto!"

On the outside I was smiling but inside…

_Naruto and Sasuke both won and Sakura got a draw…I was the only one to flat out lose…I can't afford to get left behind, I need to keep working hard._

When Naruto got back over to us he had some sort of medicinal cream from Hinata.

"Wow this stuff works great." Naruto smiled.

"Match 8!" the announcer said drawing our attention "Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga!"

"This one…" I hummed "Should be interesting."

"Hinata…" Neji said walking to the center.

"Brother."

"What!" Naruto gasped "Their siblings."

"They're members of the Hyuga clan but they're not siblings." Kakashi-Sensei explained "They're members of the main and branch house."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"They're cousins." I sighed.

"Oh that makes sense."

"That must make this fight difficult." Sakura said.

"Yes but…" Lee let out a sigh "Many things have happened and their households are not of very good terms. Things like this happen frequently in the old houses."

"Lee's right." I sighed "Something similar happened to my house, my Dad and his uncle aren't on the best of terms."

"So what you're saying is they hate each other?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think the word hate is in Hinata's vocabulary." I laughed.

"You can begin!" Hayate signaled.

"Before we start Hinata…" Neji raised a hand "You make a poor ninja, quit now. You're too kind, never resist, you have zero self-confidence, have and inferiority complex…it will be best for you to remain a Genin. Since the Chunin exam can only be taken in teams of three you couldn't turn down your teammates request and entered."

"He's trying for an immediate mental breakdown." I sighed.

"Am I wrong?" Neji asked.

"No I…I wanted to change." Hinata mumbled.

_She's so quiet and meek…Now I worried for her._

"You are a spoiled brat." Neji said "People do not change. Losers are losers that cannot change. I've seen it with my Byakugan, inside you are terrified."

"Byakugan?" Sakura said confused.

"It's their family ability." Kakashi-Sensei explained "It's like a Sharingan but…stronger."

"Stronger than the Sharingan!" Sakura gasped.

"You can't change." Neji said as the veins in his face tightened.

"Yes you can!" Naruto yelled "He doesn't decide for you, kick his butt."

"Getting involved like always." I sighed.

"Stand up for yourself!" Naruto yelled "This isn't gonna cut it!"

I looked back and Hinata had a much sterner look ono her face.

"Seems we'll get a fight after all." I smiled.

"If you won't forfeit I won't be responsible." Neji said.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and stepped into her fighting stance.

"Their style is the same." Naruto said.

"That is the Leaf's strongest Taijutsu." Lee said "The Hyuga Clan's…"

Hinata and Neji started striking each other with movements that were almost dancer-like. They struck each other with palm strikes that were more like slaps.

"It's not deep enough." Naruto said.

"No just a touch is enough." Lee told him "That is their special Taijutsu."

"The Hyuga Clan's **Gentle Fist** attacks the inner coils." Guy-Sensei explained "It may look weak but you will certainly feel it afterwards."

"Since it's pretty much impossible to train the inner body, their attacks can take on almost anyone." Kakashi-Sensei explained.

"Yay go Hinata!" Naruto yelled "Oh wait…what's the Inner Coil System?"

"To keep it short it's like blood vessels but for Chakra." I shrugged.

"But the inner coil system is invisible." Sakura said "How can you attack it."

"It's not invisible for them." Kakashi pointed at the ring "Byakugan users can see it, and the Gentle Fist allows them to pump their Chakra into the opponent and disrupt flow."

"HA!" Hinata slapped Neji in the chest but somehow she was the one coughing up blood.

"But her attack hit him?" Naruto said.

Neji counter Hinata during her next strike and poked the pressure point in her elbow.

When he pulled up her sleeve Hinata's arm was covered in small round holes.

"No…since the start…" Hinata shivered.

"He attacked the opening points." Sensei hummed with a hint of worry "He's very strong for his age."

"The difference between us will not change." Neji said pushing Hinata down "The Elite stand above the losers, reality cannot change, you have been setting up for regret since the start of this fight, you should be overcome with desperation…Give up."

"I…won't give up." Hinata said struggling to get up "Because I'll never go back on my word, that's my Ninja way."

"Wow Hinata is incredible." Naruto smiled.

"She's like you." Lee said.

"She is always watching Naruto." Sakura laughed.

"GAH!" Hinata hissed as grabbed her stomach.

"She can't keep going like this." I sighed "Her determination wants to go farther than her body can take her."

"Neji has clogged all her opening points." Kakashi-Sensei sighed "This fight's over, she can't use her attacks anymore."

"This is insane." Sakura said "He's way too strong."

"There's another problem." I said nervously "Neji's not done beating his point into her, he wants to attack again."

"You can do it!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata got a small spark in her eyes before running forward and trying to strike Neji again, only for her legs to give out and her attack to miss.

"HRAA!" Neji hit the underside of her chin with a thrust and sent her falling back on her shaky legs.

_Hinata…we know you don't want to give up…but your killing yourself for no reason._

Hinata went in once again only to get drilled with a gut strike by Neji. She screamed in pain before falling forward onto the floor.

"From the start you attacks have done nothing." Neji said standing over her.

"It's impossible for her to continue." Hayate said "I'm stop-."

"Don't stop it!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto come on." I said "She's out cold."

"She's can't fight anymore." Sakura added "She's going to get herself killed at this rate."

"NGH!" a voice groaned.

"No way…" we all turned back to see Hinata trying to get off the floor "She just refuses to fall."

"If you keep this up you are going to die." Neji said sternly.

"It's not…over." Hinata panted.

_Her breath is so shallow…_

"Acting tough does nothing." Neji told her "Anyone could see you can barely walk. From birth the responsibilities of the main house have been force on you. You hate yourself for your weakness, but people cannot change destiny. Stop suffering and let it go."

"That's not true." Hinata said struggling to get a breath "The one suffering is you."

"HMM!" Neji suddenly shot forward.

"Stop it this match is already over!" Hayate said scrambling forward.

In the blink of an eye Kakashi-Sensei, Guy-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei and Hayate were all in front of Neji stopping him in his tracks.

"Incredible." I gulped "All four of them in an instant."

"I see even the Jounin give special treatment to the main house." Neji hissed.

"AAHHH!" Hinata suddenly doubled over in pain.

"That's not good." I shivered.

Sakura and Naruto both jumped the railing and went down there with Rock Lee. I didn't go down, more people getting in the way wasn't going to help right now, though from up top I did see Neji picking a fight with Naruto. Luckily Lee stepped in to stop Naruto from thinking too emotionally.

"It's not looking great." I said looking over at Shikamura "You see the panic on their faces."

"Hmm?"

"Neji…was trying to kill her." I said

"Hey you..."

I looked over to see Kankuro walking up.

"What do you want?" I asked looking out the corner of my eye.

"That Neji guy."

"Hmph." I scoffed "I've got nothing to say about it."

The board lit up "Match 9! Gaara Vs Rock Lee!"

Gaara used his sand to teleport down to the ring and demand Lee hurry up.

"I don't know what kind of attacks your bowl cut buddy uses but he can't beat Gaara." Kankuro said.

"We'll see about that." I smirked "Lee's saved my butt once, I know he's strong. Gaara on the other hand…"

"Don't make a mistake thinking Gaara's weak." Kankuro said.

Each time Lee tried to attack Gaara he was repelled by the sand inside the gourd.

"So physical attacks won't work on Gaara." I observed.

"The sand is a shield to protect him." Kankuro said "He's never been hit once."

"What?" I said confused "Do you mean…"

"No one have ever so much as scratched Gaara."

_Lee…these Sand Ninjas are no joke…you be careful._

"LEE!" Guy yelled "You can take them off!"

"What's he doing?" Kankuro asked.

"I've got no clue." I shrugged.

Lee took off his leg warmers to reveal weights.

"Strength training?" I wonder.

"That won't work." Kankuro laughed until Lee dropped the weight and shattered the floor "Okay…never mind."

In a flash Lee was behind Gaara and went for a punch only to have it be blocked at the very last second. With each attack Lee was getting closer and closer to breaking through the sand and hitting Gaara. Then Lee jumped up into the air and flipped around, slamming his heel into Gaara's skull.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"No…no this isn't good." Kankuro mumbled.

Lee seemed to be getting faster and faster, hitting Gaara more and more.

"He's taking some serious hits." I smiled.

"This is bad." Kankuro said.

"What?"

"I'm not screwing around or joking." He said looking at me very seriously "This is bad."

_He's…he's serious._

I looked down at the ring and Gaara's face was falling off around the mouth, and under it was a creepy smile.

"He had sand armor on?" I said in shock.

"If that guy gets caught by Gaara…" Kankuro said staring at the ring "He'll be killed for fun."

"Are you serious?!" I snapped "He's gonna kill him?!"

"That armor of sand is Gaara's absolute defense." Kankuro explained.

"Every defense has a hole." I commented.

Lee undid his bandages and ran forward, kicking Gaara into the sky before wrapping him up and spinning him into the ground with his Lotus. The floor shattered and Gaara just laid there.

"Is that it?" I wondered.

"No way…"

The Gaara in the crater suddenly crumbled away and a pile of sand rose up behind Lee. Gaara started blasting Lee with more and more sand, but having used the Lotus meant that Lee wasn't going to be able to dodge it. In one moment though, after taking a barrage from Gaara Lee was finally able to move again.

Lee suddenly started turning red.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro yelled.

"He can open gates?" I yelled "I read about this once, he's making his body run on overdrive."

With one jump Lee shattered the whole floor and got Gaara into the air. At the speed Lee was moving now it was impossible for Gaara to block with his sand. Lee was striking so fast Gaara's shield and armor couldn't get back fast enough to block. Finally Lee pulled Gaara up and hit him with a massive gut punch.

In the heat of the battle the air around us was being blasted around, so much force was in the room that I barely saw Gaara's jar turn to sand.

_That's probably not good._

Lee suddenly tried to get up only for the sand to wrap around his arm and leg.

"Gaara don't!" Kankuro yelled.

" **Desert Coffin!"**

Gaara squeezed his fist and the sand around Lee compacted and crushed his arm. This fight was over, Lee had passed out and Guy was down there moving the sand away before Gaara could wrap Lee up and do a full body **Coffin**.

"If that attack gets you…there's no escape." I gulped.

_This guys a fricken monster._

"The winner is Gaara!" Hayate announced.

I looked down at the ring as Gaara walked away.

"No way…" I said stunned.

Lee was standing, not giving up.

_Impossible he's out cold…is he so determined that his body moved on its own?_

"Holy crap…" Kankuro just started at Lee "That's just…insane…"

_Lee…what a guy._

There was only one match left, Choji Vs Dosu…but after what the last fight, I don't think any one cared about what was gonna happen. That fight between Lee and Gaara, I'll never forget it…that's one of those once in a lifetime fights.

After the final fight that Dosu one with one attack I went back over towards Sensei and Sakura.

"Sensei." Sakura said as I walked back over "There's something I want to ask."

"If it's about Sasuke I'm sorry to say I don't know that much right now." Kakashi-Sensei sighed "don't worry too much…I've gotta go for a sec you two listen for the instructions so Naruto knows them."

"Hey Sakura." I said as Sensei left.

"Hmm?"

"Just cause we lost we can't go falling behind okay." I smiled "You and I will have to work extra hard to get stronger."

"Yeah." she smiled back.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Uncle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"I'm heading out again Mom!" I called as I threw my robes on and closed the door.

"Try not to be late." She said.

I headed out into town, I was gonna go train, It's all I had bothered to do lately. Since Naruto and Sasuke had a month to train for their final bracket matches Sakura and I were stuck with nothing to do. I usually find someplace to meditate on my spells, Sakura usually sits around the hospital trying to visit Sasuke but rumor has it he snuck out.

Still I figured if I was going to look for Sakura the hospital would be the best place to start.

"Oh hello." I said passing Tenten as I walked through the gat of the hospital.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Is Sakura in there by any chance?" I asked.

"I didn't see her." Tenten shook her head before walking over and siting on a bench.

"So are you here visiting Lee?" I asked sitting with her.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"I uh…heard the news." I sighed "How's he doing?"

"Not great." She shook her head more "The nurses say he keeps getting out of bed and exercising…They said he'll never be able to work as a ninja again but…he won't give up."

She was starting to look sad.

"Don't worry." I smiled "Lee is a strong guy he can defy this and come back better than ever."

"You think so?" Tenten asked.

"When I was watching that fight Kankuro told me Gaara had never been hit." I told her "But Lee pushed him to the very brink. If he can do that, I think he can do anything."

"Yeah…you're right." She smiled "Thanks…you're a pretty nice guy you know."

"Oh…" I blushed a bit "Thanks."

"Aw you're blushing." She teased "How cute."

"Knock it off." I grumbled getting off the bench "I'm going to meditate."

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I've got nothing to do so I'll tag along, Neji and Guy-Sensei are doing their own training right now and Lee is…yeah…so can I come with you." She asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

Tenten followed me out to a field where I sat down in a meditative pose.

"I hear you meditate a lot." Tenten said sitting next to me "How come?"

"My family's always done this." I said "We're in tune with the naturel elements that flow in chakra, by combining them we can create an array of attacks and Jutsu."

"So…it's magic?" Tenten asked.

"To be fair Chakra itself is practically magic." I smirked "but yes I suppose you could say it's magic…they used to call my Great-Uncle a Warlock."

"Wait you don't mean…The Ninja Warlock is your relative."

"Warlock…I haven't been called that in a while." A voice said.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked standing up "Uncle?"

Behind us was an older man, probably around his mid to late fifties or so. He had an old face, was wearing blood red robes and a hood, carried a staff and had almost yellow eyes.

"I'm in town meeting with an old friend."

"This guy's one of the legendary ninjas." Tenten said "And he's right there."

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" I asked.

"Kael and Lina haven't seen me yet." he said "Although I'm sure I'll stop by…actually I think they'll be here soon."

"Of course they will." I said "Dad knows your presence he'll come here in a second."

"Uncle!"

"Speak of the devil." We both sighed.

Mom and Dad both arrived on the scene they didn't look pleased.

"I was just leaving." Great-Uncle said turning away "Don't mind me."

"Yes…It was a pleasure." Dad grumbled "Will you be stopping by for dinner?"

"I suppose." Uncle said warping away "Farwell for now."

"That guy was…" Tenten said stunned.

"He's incredibly powerful." I sighed "The strongest ninja in my clan."

"Hello." Mom said walking up to me and Tenten, her fiery orange hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh nice to meet you." Tenten smiled "I'm Tenten."

"Sweetie." Mom looked at me "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Mom!" I yelled "Of course not!"

"W-What?!" Tenten gasped "No we're just friends I mean we only met a few days ago and…No!"

"How adorable…and she's older than you two, my son aims high." Mom smiled.

"Shut up!" I groaned.

"Lina!" Dad called "Leave them alone, we should be getting home you too Kale."

"Yes Father." I nodded before turning to Tenten "Sorry I gotta go, but let's hang out again some time."

"Yeah." she smiled at me with a slight blush on her cheeks "Let's just keep your family out of hit yeah?"

I waved to Tenten as I followed Mom and Dad.

"She was blushing up a storm." Mom said "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend."

"Please shut up Mom!" I yelled.

* * *

**Later**

Dinner was…awkward. Dad and Uncle aren't on the best of terms, Mom and I just kinda sit there and try not to get caught between them.

"Why are you here?" Dad asked getting to the point as dinner winded down.

"You're an important ninja in this village Kael." Uncle said "You know why I'm here."

"That's what I was afraid of.' Dad frowned.

"That's not the only reason." Great-Uncle said "I'm here for the boy as well."

"Absolutely not!" Father stood up "I made it very clear I was in charge now."

"It's fine to be in charge." Uncle said "And I agreed, I called off the arranged marriage with the Hyuga girl like you asked."

"Are they talking about me?" I asked.

"Originally your father wasn't the clan head his Uncle Demnok was. Back when you were born you Great-Uncle arranged for you to marry the eventual second daughter of the Hyuga clan, but you father got it called off. You're father wanted you to make your own choices…the ones he never got to make himself."

"You and Dad had an arranged marriage?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled "But, I still love your father, it just happened to be coincidence that it was arranged."

"I want to train the boy." Uncle said.

"What?!" Dad snapped.

"He has potential I haven't seen since myself." Uncle said "He could be a great Arcane Ninjutsu master."

"Kale hasn't even master the **Ten Orb Spells**." Dad said "He can't possible take on any more."

"Kael." Uncle said "You said you wanted the boy to make his own choices…so let him."

Dad sighed "You've got me in a snag…alright.

He looked at me "Do you want to train with your Great-Uncle, I'll warn you if you say yes it won't be easy."

_I've been wanting to improve…Great-Uncle is one of the Great Ninja's of this village, he trained under the Third Hokage…if he says I can be great…_

"I'll do it." I said "When do we start."

Uncle only smiled "Tomorrow."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Bet

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"So how's this training start?" I asked.

"First we need to make sure you learn the 10 minor spells." Uncle said tapping his large staff "Which one's do you not know?"

"I know everything but Chaos Meteor, Alacrity and Deafening Blast." I said.

"Three of the more advanced ones." He hummed "But you're already a step ahead of most if those are the only ones you don't know. We can't start the rest until you can do those three, We'll start with Alacrity because it's the most important."

"It is?" I asked.

" **Alacrity** " Uncle said making a pink and grey sphere appear in his hand "It is a supports Jutsu that boost the affected users attack speed and power, it only lasts a short while but packs a powerful punch."

"That doesn't seem very useful." I commented.

"Trust me it is." Uncle told me "Back in my time I was the support for my team **Alacrity** came in handy."

"Support?" I asked "Is that like a medical ninja?"

"Sort of." Uncle said taking a meditative seat, I followed his movements "A Support Ninja focuses on backing up the main fighters on his team with Jutsu that aids in a fight. Examples like draining chakra with the **EMP,** locking people up with **Cold Snap,** buffing them with **Alacrity.** "

"So you think I'd be a good support ninja?" I asked.

"Yes." He commented "You know there are other ways to use the Arcane Jutsu besides just the ten orb spells right?"

"Yes but very few ever get past mastering a few orb spells." I said "Dad can only do the orb spells and he's really strong."

"At the start of our clan there were men who knew so many Arcane combinations that they actually had to forget some to remember the more useful ones." Uncle explained.

_Knew so much they actually were forced to forget the less useful ones…I wonder how many Great-Uncle knows? Uncle can cast the Ten Orb Spells without the instances so he must be really strong. Tenten called him one of the Four Great Ninjas…I guess Uncle is something special._

"Now to learn Alacrity focus your mind on Wex and Exort, the lightning of Wex will be your speed and the fire of Exort will make up your strength."

"Yes…" I said closing my eyes and imagining myself.

"There's a whole world out there, all of it forged by the elements, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind…our family is in tune with these and can channel them into an array of attacks." Uncle said "Focus on the parts you want to understand right now and take it from there…the speed of lightning and the fury of a fire."

Inside I felt a gentle flame, around it the air was distorted with light, instantly it was like something click.

" **Invoke!"** I clapped my hands **"Alacrity!"**

At first nothing happened but then when I looked up I saw the purple and metallic ball from earlier floating over my head, I took a few steps and my strides felt faster.

"I did it, that was easy."

"Good." Uncle stood up "That spell only lasts a short while so don't get too used to your speed, now, there are two more to learn, come find me when you've got Chaos Meteor and Deafening Blast down."

"You're not gonna help?" I asked.

"I won't hold your hand this whole time, you learned one your own in the past you can do it this time too."

* * *

**Weeks Later**

"Come on…" I hissed **"Deafening Blast!"**

I thrust my palm out but all I got was a squeak.

_I got Chaos Meteor down in a few days, Alacrity in a few minutes but why can't I get Deafening Blast after all these weeks._

"I'll work more later." I sighed "I have to get to the tournament and cheer for Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura will kill me if I'm late."

The arena was crowded and I was having trouble finding a seat.

"This one taken?" I asked.

"Oh no…hi!" Tenten smiled.

"Whoa…what's with the new look?" I asked.

"I thought I'd get a little dressed up." She said.

Tenten was wearing a much fancier dress and she had some makeup on.

"You look nice." I said taking a seat.

"Thanks…" she smiled as the first match got ready to start, Naruto Vs Neji.

"Hmm our teammates are going first." I laughed "This one should be fun."

"Care to make it more fun?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"The loser, will buy the winner dinner." She smiled.

I laughed "Sure, sounds fun."

_Come on Naruto…_

As soon as the match started Naruto summoned some of his clones.

"That won't work." Tenten said as Naruto ran forward to attack.

Neji was able to flip over Naruto and take on all four of him at once without breaking a sweat.

"His hand to hand skills are incredible." I hummed.

Neji told Naruto he couldn't change reality but Naruto wasn't giving up, he made more clones and attacked again.

_You're gonna hemorrhage chakra you idiot._

Even with that many clones Naruto couldn't land a single blow. It didn't take long for Neji to find the real Naruto, it was the one in the back that want' attacking, but that one ended up being a clone and the real Naruto jumped out to attack.

"Come on Naruto!" I yelled.

Neji suddenly spun up and threw Naruto across the ring.

"Damn." I hissed.

"Hehe." Tenten smirked.

"I had heard the Byakugan lets you see 360 degrees but I didn't know it was that good." I sighed.

_His defense may be more impenetrable then Gaara's…speaking of he's supposed to fight Sasuke but…where is Sasuke._

"You shouldn't look so surprised.' Tenten smirked "Neji's just getting started…by the way I'm gonna want something expensive."

Neji stepped back for a stance before running and attacking Naruto.

"No way he's getting him with that?" Tenten gasped.

"Hmm?" I watched as Neji laid into Naruto.

" **2-4-8-16-32-64 Hands!"** Neji hit Naruto with one more blast and sent him flying back.

"Get up!" I yelled as Naruto slid back.

"It's over." Tenten said.

"No…not yet." I smirked.

"Huh?!" she looked back and Naruto was getting off the dirt "He can stand?!"

Since Naruto refused to give up Neji revealed to him the history of his clan and the fear put into the branch families with the curse seal, I knew Neji held a grudge but for him to say the main family killed his father seemed like a bit much.

"You know I'm all for hearing stories." I told Tenten "But this probably isn't the best place to air his family's dirty laundry."

"Neji will win anyway." Tenten said.

"No he won't." I told her "Cause Naruto won't lose to people who only believe in destiny, and he won't lose to someone who lies to themselves."

_Neji believes in fate and destiny, yet he clearly tries to go against his own destiny and rebel against the main family…he's a living contradiction._

Even though his points had been pressed Naruto was able to generate chakra somehow.

"This feeling…" I shivered "It's just like that time at the bridge."

Naruto suddenly got much faster and was able to run on the walls to avoid Neji's attacks

"What…is this?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." I sighed "But it's strong."

Naruto and Neji clashed, their Chakra peeling off them in sheets and kicking up a ton of dust. As the dust cleared there were two craters, one with a balled up Naruto and one with a triumphant Neji.

"No…" I sighed.

"Phew." Tenten let out a breath "That was too close. There's no one at our rank who can beat Neji, Naruto but up a good fight but it wasn't enough."

Suddenly the ground under Neji cracked open and Naruto jumped out and drilled him with an uppercut. The Naruto in the crater puffed away, revealing itself to be a clone. Neji was done in by what he thought was Naruto's best Jutsu.

"No…The Clone is my worst Jutsu." Naruto told him.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"YEAH!" I cheered.

"Wow…" Tenten clapped "That was something."

The arena was filled with people clapping for Naruto.

_Someday people will cheer for me too._

"Well I'm gonna go see Neji." Tenten hopped up "We'll work out a time and I'll buy you dinner sometime."

"Sure it's a date." I smiled.

Tenten blushed a bit and walked off and I left to find Sakura, lucky for my she was just a few rows over.

"What's with that dumb smile on your face?" she asked as I took a seat by her

"Oh nothing, I just won a bet is all." I smiled "I've got a date coming up."

I noticed that Sakura looked nervous about something.

"Sasuke's up next." I said.

"Yeah but…he's not here." Sakura sighed "If he's late he'll be disqualified."

The arena was getting restless, they were grumbling and demanding the next fight start.

"Ahem." The announcer coughed to get attention "The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet so we'll be pushing that match back to the end of the day.

"Sasuke's not going to be disqualified." Ino cheered.

"That was lucky." I hummed.

"The next match will be Kankuro Vs Shino Aburame!"

"Yeah kick his ass Shino!" I cheered "Avenge me!"

"I forfeit." Kankuro said.

"HUH?!" I snapped.

_That's so unfair, he beat me to get here and now he just quits? What a jerk!_

"I guess Shikamaru has to fight." Ino said as Naruto pushed the boy into the ring.

"Listen.' Shikamaru used two kunai to avoid the swipe of Temari's fan "I don't really care about whether or not I become a Chunin, but I'm not gonna lose to some girl."

"He's not gonna make a lot of friends with lines like that." I sighed.

"Jerk!" Ino yelled.

"We're not weak!" Sakura snapped.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't kick her butt!" Ino added.

"It's weird that Shikamaru is in the finals." Choji said sitting next to Ino.

"No it's not, he may not have any special fighting skills but Shikamaru is really smart with strategies and stuff." Ino told him.

Temari was waving her fan around and kicking up clouds of dust and dirt that blasted into Shikamaru who sent his shadow after her. Temari made a mark on the ground to represent the length she knew Shikamaru's shadow could reach.

Shikamaru was focused, taking shallow breaths to think up a plan. It took a while but with a roundabout method Shikamaru was able to hook his shadow to Temari.

"He's got it now!" Ino cheered.

Shikamaru walked himself and Temari to the center of the ring.

"Alright I give up.' Shikamaru said.

"HUH?!" we all yelled.

"I'm outta time, I can't bind you long enough so I quit." Shikamaru said.

"Temari wins!"

"What an idiot!" Ino snapped "This was his chance."

"This has been a weird tournament." I sighed "Two people have quit, Naruto is the only one to win, and Sasuke is late."

"Where is Sasuke…" Sakura said nervously.

"He's not gonna make it." I sighed.

Suddenly a wind ripped through the ring and a whirlwind of leaves appeared and when they faded Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei were at the center.

"Sorry we're a little late." Sensei smiled.

"And your name?" the proctor asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"It seems he made it."

We all looked over and saw Lee was here to watch.

_Sasuke Vs Gaara…this one will be interesting._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Sasuke Vs Gaara

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

Everyone was cheering now that Sasuke had arrived, this was the show they had been waiting for.

"Wow your team is pretty amazing." Ino told us.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"I mean who would have thought that Naruto would have beaten Neji and everyone seems really excited for Sasuke's fight." The blonde pointed out.

I looked out the corner of my eye, Lee was upset, ever since the start of the exam he's dreamed about fighting the strong guys and now he might never fight again.

"Ino…that's enough." I said "Let's just watch the match okay."

I looked across the ring at where Gaara was standing, he had a disturbing smile on his face. All the time during the exam he was so serious, this wasn't like him.

_Watch your back Sasuke…Gaara won't hesitate to kill you._

"Hey Guy." Kakashi-Sensei said walking up "Oh Lee you're here too, are you feeling better?"

"Sensei!" Sakura and I both gasped.

"Sorry, I must have worried you two not being around for so long, my bad." He laughed.

"We've been doing our own work." I told him.

"Sensei…" Sakura sighed "Sasuke's neck, that mark, is it…?"

"Nothing to worry about." Kakashi-Sensei told her with a smiled.

"Hmm!" Sakura finally seemed to slip out of the funk she'd been in for a while.

"RAH!" as soon as the sand left Gaara's gourd he grabbed his head and started mumbling to himself.

_Kankuro said Gaara is dangerous, he crushed Lee's body without a thought, and I know had Guy-Sensei not stepped in Lee would have been killed for sure._

"GAH!" Gaara shook his head and seemed to calm down "Come…"

Sasuke started by throwing shurikens but those were easily blocked by Gaara's sad. No matter what physical attack he tried Sasuke couldn't make a dent in Gaara's sand.

_You can't beat Gaara like that…you need Ninjutsu to break through._

Sasuke did manage to slip around Gaara's wall and punch him in the face, pissing the boy off. Sasuke was suddenly moving faster and faster.

_These are Lee's moves, he's copying Lee's fighting style to get by Gaara's defense with speed._

Gaara's armor was crumbling more and more with each strike, at this rate we were going to see his real skin. Gaara got back up and started to us a new Jutsu, one that wrapped him up in a cocoon of sand.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled running up with Shikamura "You have to stop this fight, he's not like us, that guy is different."

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"He lives to kill, at this rate Sasuke's gonna die!"

_Seriously…I don't doubt that Gaara can kill Sasuke but…Sensei seems so calm._

"We weren't late for nothing." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked "You were late for a reason?"

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet and watch." Sensei said "You'll be surprised, I'm sure of it."

Sasuke jumped onto the nearby wall and grabbed his wrist. There was a sudden chakra buildup in his hand and then an electric spark formed around his hand.

"Is that-!" Guy stared.

"The reason I trained Sasuke is because he's like me." Sensei explained.

Sasuke ran forward, dragging his arm along the ground. The lightning hissed and crackled as he drew closer to Gaara.

"You can see the chakra on his hand!" Sakura said stunned.

"The sound is awful." I groaned.

The electricity was crackling and squeaking in an ear splitting screech.

"What is this?!" Sakura and I asked.

"It's a stab." Guy explained "An assassination technique Kakashi's sole original technique. The sound generated by the chakra is like a thousand birds flying away, this move is called."

" **Chidori!"**

Sasuke hand shot forward and pierced Gaara's shell.

"No way!" I gasped "That ultimate defense?!"

"The chakra in the arm becomes like a blade." Sensei explained "It can cut anything."

"Incredible." Sakura said "It's beyond my understanding"

"RAAHHH!" I could hear Gaara scream all the way from inside that bubble "Blood?!"

_He cut him?_

"That…" I gulped "That's not good."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Kankuro said Gaara's never taken a wound, look how pissed he got when Lee only broke his armor, if he actually starts bleeding…" I shivered "I don't know what's gonna happen."

"GAAH!" Sasuke had to let off another shock to pull hi hand free, only to have a strange claw shoot out with him.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked nervously.

_This feeling…it's like that time with Naruto on the bridge…only way worse…what the hell is Gaara?_

A small hole opened in the cocoon and Sasuke saw inside, whatever was in there was dangerous, I could see the fear on his face from my seat. The sand weakened and slid off Gaara, revealing his bleeding shoulder.

Suddenly the air was filled with feathers.

_What the hell…this is a sleep Jutsu?_

"Sakura!" I put her hands together "Focus."

"Right!"

_Something bad is happening ._

I made the same pattern as Sakura to keep myself from slipping off. There was a sudden explosion and a bunch of Giant Snakes appeared. All around us I could hear people fighting and explosions triggering. I heard a crash and saw the Kazekage making off with the Hokage.

I looked down at the arena and saw Kankuro and Temari take off with Gaara and Sasuke went after them.

"In that Barrier." Guy pointed out.

"Crap!" Kakashi-Sensei hissed "Orochimaru!"

"Sasuke's gone!" I pointed out.

"HA!" Two Sound Ninjas appeared in front of Sakura, weapons drawn.

"Get back!" I pulled her away.

"HYA!" Sensei appeared and reversed their attacks, stabbing them in the skull.

_He cut them down without a thought._

"Give me a second to even the odds a bit." Sensei said "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you two."

A few more men tried to attack and just like before Sensei cut them down.

"Sakura listen carefully." Sensei said "You have a talent for Genjutsu, you need to nullify it and wake up Shikamaru and Naruto. This'll be the first mission you've had in a while, I'm sure Naruto will be happy."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"This is an A class job." Kakashi-Sensei said "Sasuke is chasing after Gaara and the kids from the Hidden Sand, wake up the other two and chase after him."

"Then shouldn't I wake up Choji and Ino too?" Sakura asked.

"No you'll move faster as four then you will as six, you'll be to noticeable with that many." Sensei said taking out more attackers, I'm going to give you some backup."

" **Summoning Jutsu!"**

Sensei slapped his hands down and a small ninja pug appeared "This is one of my ninja dogs, Pakkun, he knows the scent so he can guide you to Sasuke."

"So the last member is this little doggy?" Sakura asked.

"Hey kid." The dog grumbled "Don't call me a cute doggy."

_She didn't say cute._

"Go on, wake them up." Sensei said.

"Right!" Sakura said ducking her head.

Sakura was quick to wake up the sleeping Naruto and the faking Shikamaru. Another Sound Ninja attacked but Guy-Sensei was able to send him flying with a punch.

_He's really strong._

"I'll restate the mission one more time." Sensei said coming over to cover us "Chase, Meet up with, and Stop Sasuke and then take him to safety."

"What happened?" Naruto yelled.

"I'll explain on the way." Sakura said grabbing Naruto and jumping out the hole Guy-Sensei made.

"Kale!" Kakashi-Sensei called as I got ready to jump out "Don't let Sasuke fight Gaara."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. One Tailed Beast

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"I see that's what happened." Naruto said as we ran through the trees after Sasuke "He's always too anxious."

"So why am I out here?" Shikamaru grumbled "I'm not some babysitter."

"Kakashi-Sensei's orders." Sakura said.

"This way!" Sensei's dog said taking a sharp right before he perked up a bit "Pick up the pace you guys."

"What's wrong?" I asked swinging to the next branch.

"Two squads behind us, eight…no wait nine men." Pakkun explained.

"Already?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think they've got a fix on us yet, but they're closing in fast." The dog explained "They're a little slow because they're looking out for surprise attacks."

"If they catch us we'll be wiped out." Shikamaru warned.

"Can we flip it around and ambush them?" I proposed.

"No way." Pakkun said "They're Orochimaru's subordinates."

"Damn, we might have been able to do it." Shikamaru sighed "There's too many factors to do a safe ambush. Besides all we have is an idiot, a girl with no specialty, a nerd, a dog and a guy good for running away, that last one is me. There's only one thing we can do."

"One thing?" Sakura wondered.

"We'll have to create a diversion and make them think it's an ambush." Shikamaru proposed "Someone is going to have to stay behind."

"So a decoy." I said.

"Right." Shikamaru nodded "If they're stalled they won't be able to locate the rest of the team, but the one who stays…is probably gonna die."

"Come on we can't think like that." I said "We can still do this. Even if someone stays they'll stay alive."

"The dogs the tracker so he's out." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'll stay-." Naruto started before being cut off.

"I guess I'm the only one." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamura?!" Sakura yelled "You can't."

"I'm the one with the best chance of survival!" he said grabbed the branch and landing "My Jutsu was a delaying tactic you know."

We all stopped to make sure this was a serious plan.

"Don't worry." He waved "I'll catch up later."

I quickly moved my hands "A parting gift to keep you alive, **Alacrity!"**

I cast my buff on Shikamaru before we took off.

_Hopefully it lasts long enough to be of some help…we're counting on you Shikamaru, not just to hold them back, but to come back alive too._

"The enemies are still coming." Pakkun warned "Are you sure he's delaying them?"

"He…He couldn't have run away could he?!" Sakura gasped.

"No!" Naruto snapped "he acts like everything's a pain but he's not the kind of guy to turn his back like that."

"We have to trust him." I said as we ran "Every ninja in the village is ready to lay their life down for a comrade, Shikamaru is no different."

"HMM!" the dog perked up a few yards later "They stopped!"

"See he did it!" Naruto cheered.

"I knew it." I smiled.

_Now it's a matter of catching up to Sasuke…try not to die._

It was taking us a lot longer to catch up to Sasuke then I would have liked.

"Sasuke stopped!" Pakkun yelled "But we've still got a ways to go!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Wait!" the dog yelped "Someone else besides us is chasing Sasuke!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

_Anyone but Orochimaru._

"I don't know…but it's not human." The dog warned.

We ignored that and kept following the dog to the Sasuke. I could hear lots of crashing and shattering in the forest, someone was fighting.

_I think we're too late._

"There he is!" I yelled "He's fighting Gaara!"

"Those marks!" Sakura said "And he's not moving!"

Naruto dashed ahead just in time to kick Gaara away from Sakura.

"Nice Naruto!" I yelled.

I slid to a stop and got a look at the situation, Gaara was covered in sand, turning into some monster, he had a claw and an arm of sand.

"We made it." Sakura and I said going over to Sasuke while Naruto stood across from Gaara.

_We didn't make it in time…he fought Gaara and now the curse mark has activated._

"Hey…who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's Gaara you idiot!" I snapped "He's transforming into something…be careful."

_This is that same feeling from the arena…and the bridge._

"You the one I failed to kill…" Gaara growled.

"Get outta here!" Naruto yelled.

"RAH!" Gaara jumped right over him and came at us, more specifically Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"GRAAA!" Gaara hesitated for just a moment before punching her and binding her to a tree with sand.

"WHOA!" I jumped back.

_He's fricken fast._

I slid under Gaara, grabbed Sasuke and jumped back towards Naruto.

_We can't take on a guy like this._

"RAH!" Gaara kept grabbing his face "GAH!"

_Is he…in pain? He has no wounds, he looks, upset._

"Naruto listen Gaara's mind in falling apart right now." I explained "We need to find a way to reach the real Gaara."

I jumped back with Sasuke "I'll back you up, I'll leave the main fight to you."

The first thing I did was cast Alacrity on Naruto "This will speed up and let you hit harder, Temari!"

"EEP!" she gasped.

"Tell me everything about Gaara." I demanded "Is there anything he's fond of?"

"No." she said "Gaara…has no emotions except for calm and angry."

"I take it he has no weaknesses." I said as Naruto flipped around to distract the boy.

"No…" Temari frowned "he is only darkness."

"Leave my friends alone!" Naruto yelled.

"AAAHHH!" Sakrua screamed as Gaara squeezed down on her.

_He has no joints because of the sand so Cold Snap is useless, EMP won't help, Tornado will only make it harder to see, Forge Spirts won't help…I can try that though…_

" **Exort, Exort, Wex!"** I clapped my hands **"Chaos Meteor!"**

A giant flaming boulder fell from the sky towards Gaara but he swatted away with his tail.

_Naruto can't get close…I need to disorient him._

_It's now or never, if I can't use that move then people are going to die._

"Naruto Duck!" I yelled **"Quas, Wex, Exort!"**

I thrust my palm forward **"Deafening Blast!"**

"GAHH!" Gaara screamed stumbling off the branches.

_Deafening Blast blows out your ears and disorients your body with a barrage of sound…I guess that Dosu guy was a help after all._

" **Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto placed his hand town and a little toad appeared.

"Is he trying to get us all killed?!" Temari snapped.

"Naruto focus!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled "I wasn't calling him!"

Gaara transformed more and his free arm turned into another claw.

"What is Gaara!" I yelled at Temari.

"He…"

" **Sand Shuriken!"**

" **Ice Wall!"**

I erected a block of Ice to protect Temari and myself.

"Tell me!"

"He's the One Tailed Beast Shukaku!" she yelled.

"What?!" I gasped "Naruto can't win against that, even with me backing him up as support."

My wall melted away and I saw Naruto staring Gaara down.

"Naruto! We have to get out of here!"

"Come here so I can crush you!" Gaara snarled "I'll be all that's left! And if you refuse I'll kill that girl!"

" **Alacrity!"** I buffed Naruto again before jumping back to avoid a sand blast from Gaara.

Even with the increased speed from my buff Naruto still got pelted by Gaara's attacks.

_Is there no way to win…are we all going to die?_

"I…won't lose." Naruto said standing up "Again!"

" **Alacrity!"**

Naruto used his clones to get around Gaara and jam a Kunai with an exploding not into his backside. Naruto got smacked hard but the attack did blow off Gaara's tail. Sasuke managed to get up and catch Naruto before he hit the tree and Gaara's animal features were starting to slip away.

"I thought he was strong because he lived all alone." Naruto sighed "but I was wrong, that's not real strength, strength doesn't come from fighting alone, it comes from protecting people no matter what!"

Naruto crossed his fingers and summoned up and army of Shadow Clones. Naruto used some of the clones to knock Gaara up, some to pepper him with shurikens and some to kick him with his Rendan.

"I refuse to lose!" Gaara yelled.

"It's here!" Temari yelled as a sand storm kicked up and blinded us.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I yelled at the sight of the giant raccoon.

"That's Gaara's final form." The girl explained "We're all finished."

Naruto was suddenly surrounded by sand.

"Naruto!"

_I'm not gonna be able to help!_

" **Desert Coffin!"**

" **Summoning Jutsu!'**

There was another cloud of smoke and this time a giant toad appeared. Naruto and his new pal engaged Gaara and his beast in battle, the rest of us could do nothing but stand there and try not to get crushed.

"We have to get out of here!" Temari yelled as portions of the forest were crushed.

"No shit!" I said jumping after her.

As we moved it started raining from the attacks the giant toad was using. Suddenly the toad turned into a giant fox.

_Naruto…just how are you capable of this?_

I don't know what happened up on that giant beast but Naruto stopped Gaara and made the whole creatures crumble to sand.

"Gaara was…stopped?" Temari said in complete shock.

"Naruto!"

I ran to the area they should have been in and found both of them barely clinging to consciousness.

"Naruto…" I smiled "You made it."

"I…" Gaara took a breath "I refuse to let my existence mean nothing! I won't disappear!"

Naruto was crawling on his belly to try and get over Gaara.

"What…?"

"Stay away!" Gaara screamed.

"The pain of being all alone, I understand it." Naruto told him "I feel your pain, but now I have people that are important to me, and I won't let you hurt them. Even if you try and kill me I will never stop fighting for them."

"Why…" Gaara asked "Why do you go so far for the sake of other people?"

"They saved me for the hell of being by myself, they acknowledge my existence they're all important to me."

"You did it Naruto." I said "Sakura is gonna be okay, you stopped Gaara…Gaara's motto was ultimate defense, but you broke the defense he had around his heart…great job."

Temari and Kankuro both landed in front of Gaara, they seemed defensive.

"It's fine." I said picking up Naruto and putting him on my back.

"It's over." Gaara sighed.

"Right." Kankuro said picking him up.

"Well…" I said as we left "I'm sure we'll see you guys around."

"Same." Kankuro said leaving.

I got Naruto back to the village, he passed out on the way back. I figured we had the worst of it behind us when Gaara was stopped but…when we got back I found Mom and Dad clearing out the last of the enemy, they told us that the Third had been killed in the fighting.

_The Third was Great Uncle's teacher…I…can't believe that nice old man was killed. Now that I was able to use Deafening Blast Uncle will start my next lesson…I wonder what path lies ahead?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Tsunadae

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

The Hokage's Funeral was interesting, it happened to be raining and it seemed like the whole village was there. It was a pretty somber event as expected, but after it things seemed to go mostly back to normal except for the lack of a new Hokage.

Now that I've mastered the Ten Orb Spells I'm supposed to get my next lesson from my Great-Uncle but he's off doing something, I figured he would be busy so I decided it was time to take Tenten up on her offer for lunch.

"Thanks, this stuff is great." I smiled.

"Enjoy you won the bet so you get your prize." She laughed.

The two of us just stopped at the candy store to get snacks, not really the lunch I was promised but I wasn't gonna make Tenten pay for that. I wasn't gonna lie, I was enjoying out little date.

"Hey…" she leaned over the table "What's with those two guys?"

"I don't know." I said looking at the two men "But I don't like the vibe I'm getting off them."

On our way in I had noticed Kakashi-Sensei, he told me he was waiting for Sasuke, the two of them were going off to do something. Tenten and I chatted for a bit before I noticed more of a crowd outside the shop.

"Oh those two guys finally left." She pointed out.

"I guess they did." I shrugged.

"Hey." Uncle walked in "Time to move out."

"Guess I gotta go." I said "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, we should do this again." She smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I gathered my things and started following my relative.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"We have to go pick someone up." He explained "She won't be easy to find though…in fact we're not the only team looking."

"Who else is?" I asked.

"Not important." He said "We'll be working on your skills as we go, you gotten a hang of the ten basic moves now it's time for you to spread out."

He handed me a leather bound book "Study that, you need to learn the techniques inside it."

* * *

**Later**

"Alright let's see it?" Uncle said leaning on his staff.

I focused my chakra and pushed my hands **"Crypt Swarm!"**

A wave of ghost like energy flew out.

"Good, another spell down." Uncle nodded "You getting better and better at Arcane Jutsu. Now we're going to work on summoning."

Uncle and I had been on our little journey for the better part of a week, we were searching for some woman named Tsunade. I had already picked up on a few new moves.

_The Arcane Jutsu is so useful._

"Now Summoning is simple, you've got a rough understand of it with the Forge Spirits but you have to look to someone more demons from the fire circles."

"Huh?"

"It's more simple than it sounds." Uncle said taking a scroll out "Sign a contract with the demons and then they come when you call them."

"I'm not gonna like have to sell my soul or something am I?" I asked.

"Of course not." He sighed "Just press here."

I did what he said and left a hand print and signed in blood.

"All done, we'll work on actually calling out something big now."

Suddenly a frog jumped out and stopped in front of us.

"For you." It said pulling out a letter.

"That frog talked." I sighed.

_What else is new?_

"It's one of Jiraiya's." Uncle explained reading the letter "Change of plans we have to make a stop."

"How come."

"Remember that other team I mentioned, seems he and your friend Naruto found Tsunade not too far from here." He said grabbing his staff "Come on let's go."

* * *

**Later**

"I'd say that's a good place to meet them." Uncle said as a nearby temple collapsed "When in doubt follow the destruction."

"I hope no one is hurt." I said jumping after him.

"Jiraiya!" Uncle called.

"Hey Naruto!" I waved.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I landed next to him.

"I was out training with my Great Uncle and that old guy sent us a letter, why are you here?"

"Training, looking for some old hag." He shrugged.

We followed Naruto and that old guy, Jiraiya, but hit a dead end.

"This place got smashed up." I said.

"Come on you two." Jiraiya said "We're leaving."

"In the end all you got is a bunch of useless information." Uncle told his friend.

"It was reliable this time!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Let's just go eat, come on Kale."

"Right behind you uncle!"

* * *

**Later**

We got back to town and the older members of the group decided we were killing two birds with one stone, eating and gathering information.

"This is a bar." I pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go get ramen or something." Naruto groaned.

"This is why I don't take on students." Uncle sighed "They whine like brats!"

"Listen places like this are good for eating and gathering info." Jiraiya explained brushing the curtain open "Hey!"

"We found her." Uncle shrugged putting his walking staff on his back.

"Jiraiya! Demnok?!"

"That's the lady we've been looking for, how the heck do you two old men know a girl that age?" I asked.

"I ehard she's like super old and just uses Jutsu to look young." Naruto said.

"I guess that makes sense." I nodded.

The woman at the table was blonde, fairly young looking, very attractive and I'm pretty sure she was drunk. She was sitting with another young woman who had black hair but was far skinnier, she also had a super cute pet pig.

We decided that we were joining the two women for dinner and sat down at their table.

_We weren't really invited, I hope they don't think we're rude._

"So I…met with someone who brought up bad memories today." Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked "What'd he want."

_Orochimaru is the guy who attacked Sasuke…_

Tsunade's aid, Shizune, looked like she wanted to say something but one sharp glare shut her up.

_This old lady…she's hiding something._

I looked over at Uncle who only waved his hand to dismiss me for the time.

"Nothing." Tsunade said finally answering the question "Now why are you two here?"

"The Village has issued an order." Uncle said "They need a 5th Hokage."

"They want you." Jiraiya explained.

"PFFFT!" Naruto coughed his mouthful of food all over me.

"NARUTO!" I snapped grabbing his neck "I'm gonna kill you!"

"What's all this?" Tsunade asked.

"The Third is…"

"Yeah Orochimaru said it was his work." Tsunade sighed.

"That snake guy is the one who killed the Hokage?!" Naruto yelled breaking free.

"Keep it down brat." Uncle groaned.

"I deal with this every day." I sighed.

"Who is that guy?" Naruto asked.

"I've actually been wondering the same thing myself." I added.

"He was one of the main Ninjas of the Leaf from back in our day." Jiraiya explained "The four of us worked together a lot."

"By the way, who are the two runts?" Tsunade asked.

"This is my nephew Kale." Uncle explained.

"And that's Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya introduced my teammate.

"How come she gets to be Hokage anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up." Jiraiya growled before turning his head "So, are you gonna accept or not?"

"No"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. The Bet

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"What?!" Naruto yelled "What do you mean?! We came here to ask her for help heal Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei not to become Hokage, and have her say no!"

"Don't worry." Jiraiya said "This lady is the only person who can become the Fifth Hokage."

"She uses Techniques no other ninja can, the granddaughter of the First Hokage there is no one else more fitting of the position." Uncle explained.

_She's a descendent of the first?_

"Now if she becomes Hokage she'd have to go back to the village and fix up those two like you wanted." Jiraiya explained to Naruto "Besides this decision was made by the higher ups in the Leaf, you don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I can't really find a downside with his argument." I shrugged.

"GRMG…" Naruto grumbled.

"This kids worse than the last apprentice you took?" Tsunade sighed "In speech, looks and intelligence."

"What does that mean?!" Naruto yelled.

"She insulted you idiot." I sighed.

"Well it's hard to compare anyone to the Fourth." Master Jiraiya mentioned "He had the talent and drive to be the best, he was handsome like me too."

"And even he died quickly." Tsunade commented "He gave his life for the village."

"Everyone dies someday." Uncle shrugged "That's just the fate of life itself."

"You can't wager life like money." Tsunade said "Anyone who puts theirs at risk is a fool."

_I can't read this woman for the life of me…I can tell she's holding something in but her attitude and opinion seem so contradictory._

"My grandfather and the Second focused too much on peace and as a result died in the middle of achieving their dreams, they died like losers." Tsunade said.

"You've changed, spilling all that." Jiraiya commented.

"Well I am in my 50s, people do change." The woman shrugged.

"Not that much." Uncle sighed under his breath.

"The same thing happened to the third, he died because he was too old to live his dream." Tsunade said "Being Hokage, only a fool would do it."

"RAH!" Naruto got up and tried to jump across the table.

_She pissed him off._

" **Chain Bind!"**

Uncle's staff shot out ethereal chains and tied up Naruto "Don't make such a mess."

"Let me go, I won't forgive people who badmouth the Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree but making a scene isn't the way." I sighed.

"I don't care who she is, I'll kick her butt!"

"You've got some balls kid." Tsunade said standing up and staring Naruto down "You wanna take this outside?"

"I here I thought Naruto was the only immature child here." I sighed.

As requested by Tsunade we all took it outside where uncle let Naruto free of his binds.

"I'm one of the legendary ninjas so I'll go easy on you." Tsunade said "One finger should suffice."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled taking out a Kunai "Don't underestimate me."

"He doesn't stand a chance right?" I asked.

"Oh no he's gonna get his butt whipped." Uncle nodded.

In one fluid motion Tsunade caught Naruto's kunai on her finger, poked him under the chin and flicked him in the forehead. The flick was so powerful Naruto was sent flying backwards.

_She did that much when she was trying to hold back._

"Hey kid, real quick before you pass out." Tsunade said "Why did you get so bent out of shape about the word Hokage?"

"Because." Naruto said "I really do want to be Hokage someday, and I will because it's my dream!"

Naruto stood up shakily and clenched his hand.

_What's this sensation…?_

"HRAAA!" Naruto dashed forward, some sort of ball between his hands.

"Incredible…in such a short time." Uncle hummed.

Tsunade quickly slammed her finger into the ground, splitting the earth with a massive crack and knocking Naruto off balance.

_All that from just one finger…how strong is this lady?_

Naruto's attack hit the ground and blew out a small crater that he fell in.

_Man I would have liked to see what that did._

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked helping Naruto up.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled "Are you the one teaching him the Rasengan?"

"I am teaching him the principles." Jiraiya shrugged.

"The only ones who can use that Jutsu are you and the 4th." Tsunade said.

_A Jutsu that's not blood related but only two people can use…incredible._

"Trying to teach him something he can't learn and thinking you're his master, you shouldn't let him think that way." Tsunade scolded "This is why he has foolish dreams like wanting to be Hokage."

"His dreams not foolish." I told her "Someday, Naruto will be Hokage, if you had asked me that a few months ago I would have laughed at you, but I've seen it up close, he will be Hokage one day."

"Three days!" Naruto yelled "I can master it in three days!"

"Men don't go back on their words." Tsunade told Naruto.

"I never go back on my words anyway." Naruto smirked "Cause that's my ninja way."

"Well then…" Tsunade smirked back "I'll give you one week, if you can master that Jutsu in one week I will acknowledge that you can be Hokage and I'll even give you this necklace I have on."

"Free jewelry." I shrugged.

"I don't want some ugly necklace." Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"I can get you not wanting the necklace but there was no reason to call it ugly." I sighed.

"I wouldn't talk bad about it." Uncle told us "That necklace is special, it has a unique ore that belonged only to the First Hokage, it's priceless."

"Fine then…" Naruto grumbled.

"And if you can't do it in one week all your money is mine." Tsunade said tossing Naruto's wallet around.

"My Froggy Wallet!"

"We're going drinking." Jiraiya told Tsunade and Uncle "Shizune you and the boys head back and find a hotel."

"Okay…" the dark haired woman bowed.

We followed Shizune through the town until she found a place she thought the price was good at. Naruto and I were given one room, Uncle and Mister Jiraiya had a room and Tsunade and Shizune had the other.

"Hmmm…" I said meditating in the corner "So it's about rotation and power…tricky."

Naruto had filled me in on the basics of his Rasengan and was looking for help.

_Each of those requires immense focus and let's face it Naruto can barely walk and chew gum at the same time…_

"I've only got one week!" Naruto groaned.

"Relax we'll figure something out." I told him.

"Excuse me." Shizune leaned her head in "I'm sorry for coming in later but there's something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"I was gonna go sleep because I have to train tomorrow." Naruto sighed.

"Be quiet you'll sleep later." I told him "Go ahead Ma'am."

"Just call me Shizune." She sighed "I'm too young to be called Ma'am. Now then, I don't want you to misunderstand Miss Tsunade, that necklace-."

"Who cares about the old hag!" Naruto groaned.

"Shut up and don't interrupt!" I snapped smacking his head.

"She's not like what you think!" Shizune begged "Please don't talk as if you know her!"

She quickly took a breath "I'm sorry for yelling…In the past Lady Tsunade loved the village, but she changed after that…"

"That?" I asked.

"When her dreams, love and hope were all shattered in the blink of an eye." Shizune sighed "And the necklace, it's very important to her, it's not something she'd wager so easily."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Naruto defending himself "She's the one who put it up."

"That necklace is cursed!" Shizune yelled "It won't let anyone but Tsunade wear it, anybody else who puts it on…dies. The other two people to wear that necklace, Tsunade gave it to them and before long they were killed…it's not something you should accept so lightly. That necklace killed Lady Tsunade's brother, and it killed her Lover, my uncle Dan. Please understand that she'd been struggling since then."

"Hyup." Naruto stood up and stretched before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizune asked.

"To train." He smirked walking out the door.

"Well." I sighed "I better go after him and make sure he doesn't get lost."

"It's late you two shouldn't-."

"We'll be fine." I said closing my door.

I followed Naruto at a distance, this was his training I was just tagging along to keep myself occupied.

"OUF!"

"I'm sorry!" I said looking down and seeing I had knocked a girl over.

"It's fine." She smiled as I help her up

This girl had short green hair, stunning golden eyes, was wearing a tan colored top and skirt, under the skirt were black skin tight shorts, her face was cute and her skin had a beautiful tan to it. If I had to guess she was probably close to my age. At first I thought she may have been a boy but the softness of her hands assured me she was a girl.

"Sorry again." I said as she stood up.

"I told you its fine." She giggled "Just watch where you're going next time yeah?"

"I gotta get going, nice to meet you…" I laughed "Umm?"

"Fu!" she cheered shaking my hands "And it's super great to meet you too…"

"Kale."

"Cool name, well I gotta go." She said adjusting her backpack "Hope to see you again, but without bumping into each other okay."

"Sounds good." I laughed as she ran off.

_What an interesting girl._

I quickly turned around and got back to following Naruto out of town.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Payout

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Hmmm." I opened my eyes to check.

Naruto and I had been out in this barren field outside of town so he could practice his Rasengan while I meditated and worked on my summoning, I was actually getting a little bit better, calling out more than just a few tiny fire sprites. Naruto on the other hand could barely make a dent in the trees.

Day after Day Naruto beat on those trees but not a single one shattered like he wanted. The blasts were getting more impactful but they weren't destroying the tree.

"Come on Naruto, you've leveled this whole field, let's get back and rest for the day."

_The trees has been beat up so much they've almost all fallen over, but none are shattering._

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned.

"Fine let's go." I said dragging him off.

* * *

**Later**

"Haa…" I sighed waking up in bed.

Shizune and Miss Tsunade did a little first aid on Naruto before putting him to bed. He was exhausted from all his training, six days nonstop does that too you.

"Hmm…" I sat up "Shizune why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"WHA?!" she quickly sat up "What day is it?"

"Monday." Naruto blinked sitting up.

"Wait you fine?" she said looking at Naruto.

"I always heal after a goodnight's sleep." Naruto shrugged "Anyway where's the old lady, today's the day."

"You two stay here!" Shizune commanded running to the window "HA!"

"What the heck?" Naruto looked out the window.

"Let me see!" I complained trying to see by them.

"Hang on…" Jiraiya panted.

"Could…use a hand over here." Uncle groaned.

"Are you two hungover?" I asked.

"No you idiot!" Uncle yelled whacking me with his staff "Tsunade drugged us! Chakra levels are all over the place."

"Aren't you the one who always brags about being so incredible!" Naruto yelled!

"I shouldn't be surprised Tsunade's the only one who's able to make a tasteless and odorless drug that." Jiraiya sighed.

"Well then, I think it's time we all get the whole story." I said looking at Shizune "Got something you wanna get off your chest?"

"What did you talk about with Orochimaru, tell us." Uncle instructed.

"I…tried to believe in Tsunade that's why I chose not to say anything." Shizune sighed "We don't have much time follow me and I'll explain as we go."

As we started moving Shizune explained that a week ago Orochimaru had arrived and made a request of Tsunade, in exchange for fixing his arms he would use his Inhuman Resurrection to bring back the people she loved most.

"If she does end up fixing his arms who knows what he'll do." I said "The smartest thing to do is stop him right now."

When we got to the temple from earyier in the week the place was a wreck, someone had smashed the ground and run off.

_Did she refuse._

Lucky for us Shizune's pig was like a little bloodhound and was able to lead us to Tsunade who was engaged in combat with Orochimaru. There was another man there but it was hard to get a look at his face from our angle.

"Kale!" Uncle instructed

" **Quas, Quas, Quas!"** I moved my hands as we closed in **"Cold Snap!"**

I froze then man and brought us enough time to get in front of Tsunade and block for her.

"So you two showed up." Orochimaru said looking at Uncle and Master Jiraiya.

"You look almost the same." Uncle laughed

"Same dead eyes." Jiraiya added.

"Oh it's you." The man with Orochimaru said looking at Naruto and I.

"AHH!" Naruto pointed "It's Kabuto."

"So that's how it is." I sighed.

"Move it!" Tsunade pushed passed Jiraiya only to have Kabuto slit his own wrist and drench her in blood.

"RAH!" Kabuto punched her back but Shizune quickly caught her mentor.

"Wait what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You're that dense?" I said "That guy is working with Orochimaru! Can't you see the music note on his band."

"You're so thick headed." Kabuto sighed "This is why you can't compare to Sasuke. Though all my studies I concluded that you Naruto, have zero talent as a ninja."

"Hmm…" Naruto just glared at the boy.

"No reason for such a rude look." Kabuto said "compared to the other people around you right now…you're dead weight, if you try anything I'll kill you."

"The hand." I told Naruto.

"Right!" he yelled running forward.

_You can only keep him leashed for so long, time to start._

" **Alacrity!"** I quickly threw a boost onto Naruto and the clones he made.

Naruto went to attack Kabuto's weak side only to get blinded by the boys blood. Kabuto flipped the attack back on Naruto and sent him flying with a toss, Shizune caught my partner and spit something at the enemy.

" **Tornado!"** I quickly threw out a cyclone and dropped Kabuto down **"Ice Wall!"**

I conjured up a frozen line to lock his feet down, even with our combined attack Kabuto's headband blocked Shizune's needle shot.

"Shizune you handle the glasses guy." Jiraiya said "I'll deal with Orochimaru."

"Kale back her up like I taught you." Uncle said holding his staff out "I've got your back Jiraiya."

"What about me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh…protect Tsunade and the pig."

"But I wanted to fight too!" Naruto yelled.

"These guys are out of your league, and Kale is only providing support he's not in direct combat." Jiraiya said biting his finger "Now **Summon!"**

Both Kabuto and Jiraiya summoned a creature, on Orochimaru's side was a massive snake and on ours was…a tiny toad.

"What the hell?!"

"It's the poison you dolt!" Uncle yelled slamming his staff down "Our chakra's all screwed up remember."

"Then I'll do it!" Naruto said making hand signs **"Summon Jutsu!"**

"Hey how's it going?" a tiny frog appeared.

"You're not better!" I snapped.

Orochimaru's twin snakes crashed into the ground and made us scatter. I stayed by Shizune to back her up and protect Tsunade while Naruto tried not to get smashed by the snake.

" **Crypt Swarm!"**

I pushed my hand out and sent a wave of bats and gas at Kabuto to get him away from Shizune.

"BHAAA!" Shizune opened her mouth and breath out a poison gas "I think I got him."

"Under you!" I yelled as the ground split open and Kabuto jabbed his thumbs into her ankles.

"GAHH!"

" **Chaos Meteor!"**

I pulled Shizune back as a large flaming boulder fell from the sky and smashed into the earth. I slammed my hand down and summoned a small demon imp, it had no mouth a pair of horns and two large fists.

"Quick get him."

"Right!" It grunted punching Kabuto in the stomach.

Kabuto suddenly vanished.

_A substitution?!_

I got ready to attack again only to get poked in the side.

_My muscles…_

I slumped down to the ground as I lost the ability to move. Kabuto left Shizune and I on the floor before going after Tsunade, who was luckily blocked by Naruto.

_Good he's still moving._

Naruto quickly tried for a Rasengan but whiffed hard when Kabuto ducked. Each time Naruto would try and attack Kabuto would swat him away and berate him for even trying to fight him, the difference in power was astounding but Naruto kept going.

" **Alacrity!"** I raised my hand and gave Naruto a boost "Now go!"

When Kabuto came in to stab him Naruto grabbed the attacker's kunai, let himself get stabbed and put the whirling chakra ball to his opponent's abdomen.

" **Rasengan!"**

The blast sent Kabuto spinning and shot him back through stones.

"GAH!" Naruto coughed up blood and fell over.

"Naruto!"

Even with Naruto's strongest attack Kabuto was able to take it and already heal his injuries. Even with his healing powers Kabuto wasn't able to heal fast enough and he fell to the floor.

"I still win!" Kabuto yelled "His heart is failing, the blood flow is being cut off."

"You shut up!" Tsunade yelled doing what she could to save Naruto.

"Ha…" Naruto suddenly reached up and grabbed Tsunade's necklace "I won…"

"Idiot…" she sighed taking off her jewelry and giving it to him.

"Die!" Orochimaru suddenly jumped down and started aiming right at Naruto.

_I've got nothing I can do._

"GAAAH!" Tsunade slid in front of Naruto and blocked the sword, getting sliced through the chest in the process.

"Why did you do that?" Orochimaru hissed "I was aiming at the boy."

"I did it…to protect the village." She said "Because, someday this boy…he's gonna be Hokage."

"That title is garbage, only a fool would want it."

"Then…I must be a fool!" Tsunade said getting up and punching him "Because I just decided to become number Five!"

The mark on the middle of her forehead had changed shape and extended down her face like a tattoo.

_He Chakra flow just went way up._

With the release of one seal Tsunade's body was suddenly good as new, no cuts, no blood.

_A healing Jutsu that strong must have a downside._

"Hmph." Tsunade took the blood still on her lips and pressed it onto her palm.

"Kabuto hurry up!" Orochimaru commanded holding his arm back.

"HM!" Jiraiya and Uncle we're also taking blood off.

" **Summoning!"**

" **Chaotic Offering!"**

Suddenly a giant Snake, Toad, Slug and Demon covered in fire and metal appeared.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled look at the flaming beast with a head like a bear trap.

"A demon from one of the deepest circles." The imp I had summoned explained "It's rare for him to come out like this. You should fall back punk this is gonna get big."

"Come on" I started dragging Shizune off.

Suddenly a slug fell out of the sky, Naruto was on its back.

"Tsunade must have sent him to us, quickly we need to get out of here." Shizune explained.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I snapped as the fight started behind us, the earth was rumbling and things were being hurled all over.

Shizune hid behind a rock outcropping not too far from the fight, watching four legends and their summons duke it out like that was incredible. In the end though we were the victor, Naruto was stable and Orochimaru had fled in defeat.

"He'll live." Tsunade said before grabbing her chest "Dammit already?"

"Hmm?"

"Side effects from her Jutsu." Shizune explained to me "By using it Tsunade's appearance reverts to its older…true, form it will revert in a hour or two."

"Damn you really are an old hag." I laughed looking at the woman.

"Shut up brat." She wheezed.

"I'll keep your secret." I smiled "You'll just have to owe me one."

"I want to kill you so much." She hissed "Let's just go back to the hotel, once Naruto wakes up we can go back to the village."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Break

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Okay now that you've done all that formal junk you've got stuff to do for me." Naruto told Tsunade "You promised."

"What was I doing again?" she asked.

"You promised to look at Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei…oh and Big Brows too!" Naruto said.

"All right lead the way." She sighed.

We didn't get very far before we ran across Shikamaru and his father.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same." I pointed out.

"Taking care of some annoying crap." He shrugged "He who's the lady with the big…attitude."

"She's the new Hokage." Naruto said "She's really like 50 or something though."

"It's true." I said "I've seen it myself."

"Silence!" the old woman snapped.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said "See you later Shikamaru!"

"We'll talk more later." Naruto said "I've got a cool new move to show you."

"Idiot don't just go showing off your Jutsu." Jiraiya yelled punching his students skull.

We followed Tsunade to the local hospital and she was kind enough to go to Sasuke's room. I had heard the story from Naruto, apparently Sasuke and Sensei had been hurt in an attack by men in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said letting himself in "It's gonna be fine, this lady's a doctor."

"I heard about you from Guy-Sensei." Sakura bowed "Please help Sasuke."

"I'll do what I can." Tsunade smiled.

The older woman walked over and placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead "He'll wake up soon."

_That was it, it barely took a second._

Tsunade left us to go check on Sensei and Lee, but it was just like she said, in about a half hour Sasuke had woken up. Sakura hugged him but he didn't seem to respond in any way. Once Sasuke was up I decided to head home and see my parents.

"Hey." Tenten jogged by "You're back in town."

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, I've been training and stuff, none of have been going out…you know with Lee being injured and all." She explained.

"Oh well we just got back to the village with a healer, the new Hokage, she was going to see Lee so hopefully he'll be better soon." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I should go see!" she cheered running off.

I headed home and saw my parents, they were happy to see I was still in one piece. I told them my training had gone well and that I had met with new Hokage. After putting my things away Naruto ran by and told me he was going back to the hospital if I wanted to join him.

I decided to tag along and say hi to Sasuke now that he had been awake for a few hours.

"Yo we're back." Naruto said opening the door.

"How's everyone…" I started talking but stopped.

The floor was covered with shards of shattered ceramic and Sasuke was glaring a hole right through Naruto.

"What?" Naruto looked around "Something on my face?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke grumbled "Fight me, right now."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said "You're still recovering."

"I said shut up and fight me!" Sasuke snapped flaring his Sharingan.

_He's not messing around…_

"You thought you helped, bringing that Fifth Hokage or whatever, butting into my business."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke got out of bed and stared Naruto down.

"Both of you quit it." I said.

"Naruto tell him to stop." Sakura begged.

"Well…I was thinking about this too." Naruto growled.

"We're not getting out of this." I told Sakura.

"The roof." Sasuke commanded "Now."

"Guys stop it." Sakura begged.

Sasuke left the room and Naruto followed him out. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, whatever those two were gonna do, it wasn't gonna be good.

"You wanna stay here?" I asked Sakura "I'll wait with you if you want?"'

Sakura didn't answer and just ran out of the room. I headed up to the roof and found Naruto and Sasuke staring each other down.

"To think…I can finally beat you." Naruto smirked.

"Stop talking nonsense loser." Sasuke growled.

"I'm not the same loser I used to be." Naruto glared.

"What are so full of yourself for idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you losing your cool so much?" Naruto asked "What are you scared now that you challenged me?"

"Just shut up and fight!" Sasuke yelled.

"Put your headband on." Naruto said.

"I don't need it." Sasuke responded.

"Just put it on!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not like you'll lay a finger on me or my forehead." Sasuke said.

_His body language, he looks pissed…_

"No!" Naruto yelled "This isn't about protection, this is a symbol that we fight as equal Leaf Ninjas."

"That's why your full of yourself!" Sasuke spat back "You actually think you're equal with me?!"

_No he's not…I'd wager Naruto is stronger than you Sasuke…You skirt by on natural ability while people like Naruto and Rock Lee crawl to the top on sheer hard work…_

"Of course I do!" Naruto answered "I've never thought I was inferior to you, not once!"

"You're pissing me off!"

"You're just pissed because you're weak!"

The two ran forward and started exchanging punches and kicks. Naruto stepped back and summoned his tribe of shadow clones to pile on Sasuke. Sasuke used his fire breath to blow away the clones, but at the center of the pile was Naruto and one clone charging up a Rasengan. Seeing the coming attack Sasuke charged up his hand with lightning.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura yelled pushing passed me.

"Sakura stop!" I tried to grab "Don't go out there you'll get yourself killed!"

"RAAAH!" Kakashi-Sensei suddenly appeared and grabbed the two boys, throwing them away so them didn't hit Sakura.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" he yelled "Fighting on the roof of a hospital full of people, Cool it!"

_The Rasengan and the Chidori…if those had collided they could have killed each other, not to mention what they almost did to Sakura._

"Ha…" Naruto panted pulling his hand out of the water tower, a trickle of water pouring out.

"GAH!" Sasuke yanked his own hand free, the water gushing out "Heh…"

"Not everything is a contest." I said walking by him "What are you five?"

I walked over to Sakura who was on her knees crying "Hey are you alright, don't go running out like that."

"That Chidori." I heard Kakashi-Sensei scolding Sasuke "It's not the level to use on a comrade, were you trying to kill someone?"

_I knew it…Naruto was just looking to have a fun little spar, Sasuke was looking for a knockout fight._

Sasuke grumbled to himself and jumped off, leaving the rest of us on the roof.

_This isn't good…I've got a bad feeling all the sudden._

"Waa!" Sakura sniffled as she cried.

"Come on…stop crying." I said rubbing her back.

"Don't worry." Sensei jumped down by Sakura and I while smiling "Everything is gonna be fine, it'll all be back to normal before you know it."

_Somehow…I just…_

"Sorry." Naruto walked passed.

"I think it might be best for all of us to head home and get a little sleep." I suggested "We've all had a long day."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Retrieval

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Hey get up!" Naruto yelled throwing a rock through my window.

"What the hell it's 5AM!" I screamed "And you broke my window!"

I looked out my window and Naruto was there with Shikamaru, both were fully dressed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Shikamaru said "we got a job do do?"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke left the village last night!" Naruto yelled "We have to hurry and catch up."

"What?" I hissed under my breath "Alright I'll be out in a second."

I went over to my closet and quickly threw on my robes and boots. I went out to the kitchen and scribbled down a note for my parents.

"There was an emergency and I had to leave in a hurry." I wrote "I'll be back soon, please don't worry too much, Love Kale…P.S we need to get a new window in my room."

When I got out my door Naruto and Shikamaru where already moving to the next location, on the way Shikamaru explained that Tsunade had told him this was a Genin only mission and he could take as many notable ones as he felt he needed for this team, Naruto and I were clear choices but our first stop was a bit of a shock.

"We're counting on you Choji." Shikamaru nodded "Meet us and the Main gate in ten minutes."

"This is one of the amazing ninjas you wanted?!" Naruto yelled "Why don't we ask Shino or even Tenten!"

"Choji and I have worked together for a long time." Shikamaru shrugged "I know we work well together."

Choji gave us a nod to affirm he'd come along with us.

"RUFF!"

We all turned around and saw Akamaru yipping at us.

"Shino's out of town right now." Kiba said "I guess since I got up so early I'll lend a hand."

"I was gonna ask you anyway." Shikamaru laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Our times up…" Shikamaru panted having run all over town "This'll work."

The team consisted of Naruto, Myself, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji.

"Hmmm…" Lee was here to see us off but he looked pretty down.

_I heard Tsunade told him to quit…that he has a dangerous surgery ahead if he wants to ever be a ninja again._

"Relax Lee." Neji told him "There's other things you should be focused on right now."

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Hold it!" Shikamaru grabbed his collar "I'm in charge here got it…I mean it's not a big deal but."

"Can you handle it?" Naruto pouted.

"It is a little odd taking orders from you." Kiba said.

"He makes a good point." I added.

"Shikamaru is a Chunin." Choji pointed out "We have to do what he says. The Village acknowledge that he qualified as a leader."

"Well leader tell us the plan." Neji said "Should we be expecting enemies and ambushes?"

"This is a rescue mission." Shikamaru explained "And we're the pursuers, which means they'll have an easy time getting the jump on us. So we'll pick a formation suited to reaction and countering. If you don't listen to me we might all end up dead."

_His expression got so serious…I feel like I can trust him with my life._

"We'll move in a single line formation." Shikamaru explained "Kiba will take point."

"Huh?" the dog boy gasped "Me?"

"Yes you, you know the terrain best and your and Akamaru's nose will make Sasuke easy to track. You'll also be able to detect booby traps. Second will be the leader, Me, I can give orders from behind Kiba and the rest of you will see my hand signals, third will be Naruto he's got the best reaction speed and can assist well at either end. Fourth will be Choji who's hit power id the highest, we'll create opening for him to come in with the big attacks. Kale will go fifth, his ability to support work best when he's kept away from the hard fight so he'll be safer and the back if we get into a scrape. Finally Neji takes the rear since he basically has eyes in the back of his head he can cover best there."

Shikamaru pulled out a paper and drew a diagram "See here, this is the field of view, Kiba will be forward, I'll spread wide to cover him. Naruto watch the left and Choji the right, Kale will keep his eyes on the two of you and Neji's eyes get the back. Clear?"

"Right!"

"Oh and I need to asses our strength so let's do a quick gear check."

We all got our stuff out and Shikamaru scanned it over in a few minutes.

"Alright, last time to back out or ask questions." He said "No takers…then I'll end with a few words."

He took a breath "Look I'm not gonna pretend that Sasuke and I are good buddies, hell he and I barely qualify as friends but he's a ninja form this village just like all of us, he's a comrade so we'll risk our lives for him here and now. That's the way of the Hidden Leaf Village. Even a lazy bones like me won't be goofing around today, because I'm responsible for all your lives."

"See now you're talking like your title." Kiba laughed.

"I think I can trust you to get us all back alive." I laughed.

"All right let's go!" Shikamaru commanded.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" we all turned back to see Sakura at the gate.

"Sakura…" Naruto and I both sighed.

"I already heard the whole story." Shikamaru said "I'm sorry but I can't take you…even you couldn't change his mind…Sakura you did your job, now it's our turn, we'll force him back if we have to."

"Wait you already met with Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

_This gets more complex by the second._

Sakura was already crying, it seemed like she was doing that more and more lately.

"Naruto…" she sniffled "Please I'm begging you, bring Sasuke back."

"She really likes that guy." I sighed.

"I understand your pain." Naruto told her."

"Thank you…" she whimpered.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back." Naruto gave her a thumbs up "Promise of a lifetime!"

"Are you sure you should be making promises like that?" I whispered.

"I never go back on my words, that's my ninja way." He smiled.

"Alright, then I promise to make sure you and Sasuke both get out of this mess in one piece" I smirked.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"We wasted a little time so let's hurry." Shikamaru said turning away.

"Good luck!" Lee waved us off.

"Same to you." Neji said.

We hit the trail right away, in a single file formation and it wasn't long before Akamaru began to whimper.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's a strong scent of blood ahead." Kiba warned.

We jumped into the trees and got a little farther before Kiba gave his next report.

"There are five including Sasuke, they were fighting two other ninjas but the group of five have moves and the duo is by the blood smell. What's the plan?"

"So there are people assisting Sasuke." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Let's just chase after Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto be quiet!" I scolded "You are not in charge. Shikamaru what should we do?"

"If there's blood that means there was combat, if we go there we can gather a little information, but we have to be careful. Switch to scouting positions and be cautious."

"But if we do that Sasuke will get closer to the border." Neji said.

"Good point, we go straight after Sasuke." Shikamaru commanded "However since there was a fight the enemy will be more alert. We should expect traps up ahead. Everyone pay attention to everything. Don't just avoid, analyze."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled "I'll find them and kick their ass with my new Jutsu."

"Hey the enemies smell is all over the place!" Kiba warned.

"Stop!" Shikamaru commanded.

We all hit the brakes and grabbed the branches.

"Look." He pointed at a tree with a tag on it.

"Those tags are in the barrier seal formation." I said "I'm not skilled enough to break that seal in a short amount of time."

"That trap works be getting you once you step in its area." Shikamaru explained.

"So we have to flank it?" Kiba asked.

"It's the only option we have." Shikamaru explained going to the ground.

We were forced to take the long wat around, no matter how far around we went the area was littered with traps and trip wires.

"Damn they peppered the whole area." I sighed.

"Watch there's another trip wire." Kiba said "Don't' step on it…I'm looking at you Naruto."

"Relax I know." He said lifting his leg.

"Wait!" Shikamaru yelled.

He quickly used his Shadow Mimic Jutsu to stop Naruto mid-step "Just in time…I told you to be careful, there's two wires idiot."

"So much for a rush job." I shrugged "A camo trap like that takes skill."

"Still it means something." Shikamaru said.

"They are either resting or wounded." Neji said **"Byakugan!"**

Neji used his eyes to get a view through the trees "I see them."

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled.

"Now it'll be my turn to show off a few new tricks." Kiba smirked

"Me to." Choji said finally speaking up.

"I guess we all have some new moves to show." I smiled.

"Don't get too hasty." Shikamaru said "Gimme a sec to get a strategy and then we attack."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Trapped

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Kiba don't miss the timing with the smoke bomb." Shikamaru said.

"I won't."

"Alright let's split into two squads." Our leader commanded.

I was with Shikamaru and Neji hiding in some bushes.

"I don't think they noticed us yet." Shikamaru said.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked "I'm not seeing him."

"Hmm…I think he's in that coffin." Neji said.

The enemies were surrounding a large wooden barrel with seal marks and tags on it.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"It's some sort of barrier." Neji explained "I can barely see through it, however why would they have killed him in such a hurry, it seemed like they wanted him alive?"

"Good point." Shikamaru nodded "We should assume he's alive in there."

***TINK***

Suddenly a Kunai flew passed by our heads and jammed into a tree.

"Exploding tags?"

" **Ice Wall!"**

I pulled up a shield wall but we still got blasted out into the open.

_How'd they know?_

"That bush had bugs instead of rabbits." One man sighed.

The group of ninjas before us all had sound headbands on. They came in various shapes and sizes from a large fat one, to one with six arms, one girl who actually seemed pretty normal…and a guy with two heads.

"Wait!" Shikamaru got defensive "We didn't come to fight, we're here to negotiate."

"HYP!" the one with six arms moved his hands and yanked Naruto and the others out of the bushes.

Kiba threw his bomb and covered the area in a dense smoke.

"It's useless." The six armed man said "These strings are thinner and stronger than wire, they're also hard to detect, I've covered the whole area."

"Damn, it was a triple layered trap." Shikamaru sighed "I didn't think they'd go another level…"

"You're all gonna…huh, I can't."

"Nice Shikamaru." Naruto cheered.

During the commotion with the smoke Shikamaru too the chance to bind the four enemies with his shadow.

"Thanks for falling into this." Shikamaru smirked.

"Are you sure?" the white haired one asked.

The big guy suddenly bent over and slapped his hands on the ground.

_He broke free?_

" **Clay Prison!"**

"Dammit!" Shikamaru yelled as the earth closed around us.

"Let us out!" Naruto yelled punching the wall.

"Outta the way." Kiba told him.

" **Piercing Fang!"**

Kiba jumped and slammed into the wall with his spinning attack, he dug a small hole but the wall resisted him and restored itself.

"You all saw that right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah the wall repaired itself." I said.

"This is no ordinary wall." Neji said staring at it "I see…this is bad, our chakra is being sucked out."

It only took a few seconds but I could already feel myself getting weaker and more tired.

"We've gotta break this wall." Kiba said feeding his dog a pill "And quickly before it sucks us dry."

"Akamaru let's go!" Kiba commanded as the dog transformed to look like him.

" **Double Piercing Fang!"**

Kiba and Akamaru crashed into the wall, again a small hole burrowed but restored in seconds. Kiba and the dog went at it a few more times but not a single hole opened up.

"The ground and wall repair faster than we can dig." I sighed "This is bad."

"Hey I wanna talk!" Shikamaru yelled "We won't follow Sasuke just let us out."

"What are you saying?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not letting you all out." The man said from the outside.

"Then just let me out." Shikamaru said "I'm sick off all this."

"HEY!" Kiba yelled "What's you problem?!"

"So the leader want sot save himself." The man said from outside "A loser like you doesn't deserve the title of leader. Selling the others out, you deserve to die here."

"Shikamaru what's your problem!" Naruto yelled "Get over here so we can find a way out."

"Everyone shut up!" Choji glared.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru took a breath and looked at the wall "Neji, look at that wall."

"Hey Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"You're not in charge!" I snapped "You need to shut it!"

"Everyone calm down." Shikamaru said "from here on we whisper."

"I see it." Neji pointed "right there."

"Stick a dagger there." Shikamaru said "Choji get ready."

"I don't get it?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I think that's the weak spot." I told him "an areas of low chakra shielding, a place we can smash to get out. It regenerated much slower than the other walls, when Shikamaru talked to the guy outside his voice came from the other end, that spot Choji will attack is directly opposite from the channeler."

I focused my hand "We've got one shot, I'll boost you through."

"Let's go!" Choji yelled curling into a giant ball.

" **Quas, Wex, Exort! Invoke: Deafening Blast!"**

I shot off a boom of sound and blasted Choji forward through the wall.

"Perfect!" I cheered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. One by One, Two by Two

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"So you broke free." The fat man said as the earth dome crumbled.

"Time for payback!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba started to rush forward.

"Stop!" Neji yelled "It's too dangerous to fight him here. If we waste time here Sasuke will cross the border and this will all have been for nothing."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We broke the barrier so we can take care of this guy." Kiba said.

"This is getting boring." The big man said making hand signs.

"Everyone watch out!" Shikamaru yelled.

The man slapped his hand on the ground and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!" I yelled.

"Behind us"! Kiba warned.

The earth split and the man appeared carrying a ridiculously large boulder.

"No way!" Naruto yelled as the man threw it at us.

" **Bullet Tank!"**

Choji spun by and shattered the boulder with his body, he kept spinning and crashed into the enemy. The big guy grabbed him and was pushed back a few feet before he was able to stop Choji's spinning. He kicked Choji up, slammed into him with a shoulder tackle and sent him flying back into Shikamaru.

"You asked for it now!" Naruto said as the rest of us got ready to attack.

"Hold on!" Shikamaru yelled stopping us.

"We'll have to split up from here." Our leader said "At the current rate we'll never catch Sasuke. Neji will be co-leader, take Kiba and Choji to go after Sasuke. Naruto, Kale and I will stay here to fight this guy."

"You're gonna use that Shadow Binding move again right?" the big guy asked "I already know how to deal with that. You're the leader, and you think you can beat me by splitting up? Must be hard for you guys to work under such an idiot, I'd have killed any trash who worked under a dumbass like that."

"Stop talking and fight!" Naruto yelled.

"He's mine!" Choji said standing up "I'll take this guy on."

"Choji…"

"Shikamaru take the others and go." Choji instructed.

"This isn't someone you can take on alone." Naruto said.

"If we lose track of Sasuke this will all have been a waste." Choji said "If we stay we'll be just what this guy called us, an idiot leader and a bunch of trash."

"Fine." Shikamaru said "But you better catch up later. Everyone let's go!"

The rest of us jumped off, leaving Choji behind to have his own battle. On the way out Shikamaru told us to trust in Choji and that his trump card pills would save him.

"HMM!" Akamaru whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Akamaru is able to judge strength by scent, and he's worried that just one pill won't be enough against that big guy." Kiba explained.

"Estimating by what we saw we don't really know that man's full strength, the possibility of Choji winning may be slim." Neji sighed.

"This mission has never been a game." Shikamaru said "our lives have been at stake from the start, we have to be prepared to split off and fight one on one if that happens. Choji is a good guy, but he has no confidence, he thinks he's the weakest."

"We all knew that." Kiba said as we kept moving forward.

"That's why he stayed behind, he wants us to think he's useful?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded "But…I know better. More than me, Neji or Naruto, Choji is the strongest and I be live in him."

Along the way to catch Sasuke Shikamaru marked our path so Choji could find us when he came to catch up. We kept moving but I noticed Shikamaru staring off.

"Something wrong?" I aksed.

"It's…nothing." He shook his head.

"Yip!"

"We're getting closer!" Kiba warned.

"We haven't seen a single trap in some time." Neji pointed out "What do you think Shikamaru?"

"They're underestimating us." He hissed "They expect that big guy to have finished all of us off, so they wouldn't bother to set traps for him."

"How dare they underestimate us!" Naruto yelled.

"This is our chance though, to sneak back into this chase." I smirked.

"Exactly." Shikamaru nodded "let's catch them while they're vulnerable, I've got a plan."

Shikamaru plan was to disguise himself as the fat guy and sneak up to get them to give him to coffin. Seemed good and it would have worked if we had more info.

"Sakon, Tayuya go on I'll deal with this." The one with six arms said throwing them the coffin.

They knew Shikamaru was a fake because he was just too darn nice. The man with six arms was able to spit out a sort of spider silk to create webs, it only took him seconds to trap Naruto's clones.

" **Alacrity!"** I buffed Kiba as he and Akamaru attacked the man from behind.

" **Piercing Fang!"**

The man sprang up to avoid our attack and then binded us with his strings. Neji was coming in for another sneak attack but the guy dodged at the last second and tied him up.

" **Cocoon!"** he waved his arms and quickly wrapped Neji in a blanket of webbing.

_This stuffs so sticky but it's too soft to cut well._

" **Golden Spider Spikes!"**

The man spit out a gross looking fluid that turned into sharp hook like weapons.

"I think I'll start with clone boy, let's play which one is the real you." He laughed throwing his weapons at the clones and making them vanish. One by one he eliminated the clones until only one was left.

"Last one!" he yelled throwing his weapon at the last Naruto, only for it to vanish when hit "What?!"

He suddenly got punched by the real Naruto who jumped out of the bushes. He took the hit and then quickly used his strings to pull Naruto but luckily Neji broke free and quickly freed all four of us.

"This string is made of Chakra, it's useless in front of me." Neji explained "Now go, I'll take care of this."

"Akamaru says this guy is stronger than Fatty, and by a good amount." Kiba told him.

"We should go as though we will be forced into one on one fights." Neji said "That was our plan correct?"

"That's right." Shikamaru said "come on let's move!"

"Sasuke is currently trapped in darkness, hurry up and catch him." Neji told us.

As soon as we ran off the spider man was shooting webbing at us, luckily Neji stopped it in time and let us get away.

"There's only two left, we have to catch them." I said.

"Right, let's move fast!" Shikamaru said.

"They're close again!" Kiba yelled.

"It's 4v2." Shikamaru said "We can do this."

"It's 5." Kiba said.

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked.

"My bad, 5v2." Shikamaru smiled.

We picked up or pace even more and cornered the final two enemies, Sakon and Toyota.

"We've caught up." Naruto smirked.

"I'll kill them in a second!" Sakon yelled.

He quickly started moving his hands to make a seal and I did the same.

"Take this!" he yelled extending his hands.

" **Tornado!"**

_I just have to by a few moments._

My attack lifted him into the air as he punched Shikamaru and Kiba's clones but as he fell down Naruto was ready.

" **Rasengan!"**

"Nice try but if I catch you it's useless." Sakon said grabbing Naruto's wrist.

" **Piercing Fang!"**

" **Cold Snap!"**

I froze the man in place as Kiba spun through and drilled into him. He ducked just in time to avoid Kiba but left his friend open to the dog boy, and left himself open to me.

" **Deafening Blast!"**

I smashed his back with a shockwave and sent him flying into his ally, who Shikamaru had held in place. Kiba was able to grab the coffin and the enemy was knocked back.

"Nice!" Naruto said catching the basket with Sasuke in in.

"I'll get to work breaking the seals on it." I told him "We have to get someplace less combative though."

"You're not getting away!" Sakon yelled chasing after us.

_He's fast!_

"Akamaru!" Kiba called.

"BARK!"

The little dog jumped to rejoin us but tripped on the branched.

"Akamaru!"

"Kiba go now!" I yelled moving my hands.

" **Fate's Edict!"**

I put a shield on Kiba to block the attack and let him grab Akamaru, unfortunately the explosive tag went off and knocked us both into a ravine.

"We're gonna crash."

" **Tornado!"**

I threw out a cyclone to slow our fall enough to land safely.

_Damn that little skirmish took a lot of Chakra…That Sakon guy fell down after us…this is bad._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. Kale & Kiba Vs Sakon & Ukon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

When Kiba, Akamaru and I fell to the bottom of the ravine we wasted no time getting defensive. Sakon had fallen with us and was trying to eliminate us before we could get our bearings.

Kiba got close to make at attack but Sakon threw Kiba away.

_I could have sworn we hit him there…_

I regrouped with Kiba and got ready to attack again. We made up a fast plan, Akamaru and Kiba dashed in separate directions and I held the middle.

" **Double Piercing Fang!"**

" **Ice Wall!"**

I froze Sakon to the floor and Kiba and Akamaru attacked him from the sides I was sure we'd grind him to a pulp with this but another Sakon appeared from the firsts back and grabbed Akamaru while the main body grabbed Kiba.

_So that other head is really another body? What is this guy?_

"The two of us are perfect for a lopsided fight, right Sakon?" the new head said, the two turned and drilled Kiba with a series of hard punches.

The punches that missed shattered the stone and the second hand reached over to grab Kiba by the throat.

"My older brother and I are very close, he usually sleeps inside me but wakes up during battle." They explained.

_Talk about too close for comfort._

"Ukon can extend any part of his body from mine and strike or defend." Sakon explained as another head and hand grew out of his skull.

"Akamaru!" I nodded to the dog as it ran forward **"Alacrity!"**

The dog sprinted forward to try and free Kiba but Sakon suddenly grew two more legs **"Machine Gun Kick!"**

"Akamaru!"

The dog whimpered as he was kicked back by the force.

_That kick is three times as strong as a normal persons…every attack he makes is incrementally multiplied._

I quickly moved my hands to make signs **"Sunstrike!"**

The two flipped to dodge before landing in front of my, I pulled out a kunai to try and stab them but I was quickly drilled with six hard punches.

"GAH!" I yelled as I was launched back.

"We're running low on time." Ukon said as he face became more demonic "Use Level 2 and kill them."

"You're too hasty brother." Sakon said as his face replicated.

_Demonic…_

I smirked and slit my wrist **"Blood Pact Summon!"** I slapped my hand down and a summoning circle appeared **"Hellsworn Construct!"**

That demon from the last time appeared, he tapped his large knuckles together and raised her horned head to stare at the town, I could feel heat emanating off him.

"Didn't expect you to call me out again." He mumbled "Who am I dragging back with me?!"

"Those two!" I pointed at Sakon and Ukon "Hellsworn go!"

" **Immolation Fist!"**

He flew forward and slammed his hands down, the twins were quick to seperat and dodge.

"Now spin!" I yelled

"RAAHHHH!"

My summon put his arms our and spun in a circle, clotheslining Sakon and his brother.

"Kiba stop sitting there and help me!" I yelled.

"BARK!" Akamaru pipped up.

"Alright we'll use that." Kiba nodded.

Hellsworn pulled back for a punch as I redied my next Jutsu.

" **Cold Snap!"**

"I can't move!" Ukon gasped "BLEH!"

My demon drilled him with a punch and sent him crashing through a dozen trees.

"Damn monster!" Sakon yelled jumping in.

"You're one to talk!" Kiba yelled "Now Akamaru, **Dynamic Rotation!"**

The dog jumped into the air and spun around, spraying urine everywhere.

"Gross." Hellsworn groaned "I didn't come here to get pissed on."

"Sorry!" I said.

"We've got him!" Kiba said jumping up to catch Akamaru "Let's do it!"

He made hand signs and he and Akamaru transformed into a giant two headed dog **"Twin Wolf!"**

"Kid send me back." Hellsworn said "I'll only drain your Chakra if I stay, sides I gotta wash this stink off me."

"Thanks for your help." I nodded **"Release!"**

I broke the Jutsu and sent the demon back to hell, I quickly wrapped my bleeding wrist up and went to help Kiba.

"PUNK!"

I was suddenly attacked from behind by Ukon, who was coming at me with punches. I quickly made a rapid series of hand signs.

_Can he keep up?_

" **Deafening Blast!"**

I pushed him back with a wave of sound and a burning rock plummeted from the sky.

" **Plus Chaos Meteor!"**

Ukon raised his fist and punched the boulder to pieces before it could crash down.

_Crap!_

Ukon drilled me with another punch and I was sent flying. I quickly regrouped and ducked under his next attack and kicked him back into his brother where Kiba hit them with a spinning attack.

"Enough playing." The brothers growled "The real fight begins now."

"Kiba!" I nodded "Let's hit'em in one go!"

"Right!" he growled.

I moved my hands **"Crypt Swarm!"**

I swept my hands upwards and sent a swarm of dirt and bats at the enemy. The brothers separated and hid behind some rocks. Kiba was able to change his direction in the air and go after one of them.

The brothers quickly preformed a summoning to block **"Rashomon!"**

A demonic gate rose up and protected them from the attack. Kiba and Akamaru crashed into the gate and bounced right off, the brother were quick to surround them to attack now that the Jutsu was broken.

" **EMP!"**

"BZZTT!" the brothers yelled as they were shocked and drained by my attack, Kiba took the chance to throw a powder bomb at Sakon and blind him.

"Wait…" I looked at Kiba "Where'd the other go?!"

"I'm right here." The head said growing out of Kiba shoulder.

_What the hell?!_

"Go wash your eyes out." Ukon said "I'll handle this."

"Don't let him escape!" Kiba yelled "I'll take this!"

"Hmmm…okay." I said chasing after the other brother.

" **Tornado!"**

I quickly threw off a cyclone to catch the man washing his eyes in the stream **"And EMP!"**

The second he dropped back down he was zapped and drained a second time.

"You'll be running out of Chakra in no time." I told him.

_I have to hurry so I can back up Kiba._

"RAH!" he came at me with a couple punched.

"THEIR DEAD YOU HEAR ME!" I heard the other brother yell as he ran this way.

_Kiba? What happened back there?_

Sakon jumped at me one more time, I could hear Ukon getting closer, I couldn't handle these guys if it was two on one.

"GAHH!" I took a punch from Sakon, it drilled me in the guy and I could feel my ribs snap like twigs.

" **Quas, Quas, Wex."** I quickly moved my hands **"Ghost Walk!"**

I popped the Jutsu and managed to make myself invisible. The problem with Ghost walk is the name, I can only walk while under the technique. I slowly tipped toed away from the brothers who were plotting to find me and Kiba and kill me.

_Kiba must still be alive…I need to find him and meet up._

I quietly stepped through the forest and followed the destruction back to where Ukon had come from. I stopped in the craters and broke my invisibility.

"Kiba?" I whispered "You still alive?"

I got no response so I nodded my head and made a whistle call that Shikamaru had assigned as our call sign back at the village. I waited a moment and heard the return sign come from behind a rock.

"We should be good." I said walking over to him "They didn't follow me back."

"Even if you didn't they'll be following my blood before long." He said.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said looking at the hole near his side.

"Nothing I can't handle." He hissed in pain.

"Come on." I said pulling his jacked off and using part of my cloak as a bandage "These cloaks are family heirlooms…you own me one."

I threw him on my back and picked up Akamaru "We have to hurry or those crazy brother will be here and we'll be a smear on the dirt."

I held the two tight and jumped into the stream.

_This should wash some of the blood off them, maybe we can lose those two in the water downstream?_

I waded down the river, Kiba sure as hell wasn't light and my own injuries didn't help matters. At the rate I was walking if those two were chasing me down I was gonna get caught.

_If I ditched Kiba I could probably make it…what am I saying that's not a choice…I won't leave him behind._

"HA!" I pulled myself out of the water, if I satyed in much more Kiba would get an infection or I'd get hypothermia.

"This is as far as I can go, I need to catch my breath." I said sitting by a tree and putting Kiba and Akamaru down.

I barely took a breath when I heard wet footsteps behind me.

_They were on our trail the whole time?_

I could hear the footsteps draw closer.

_If there is a god out there…I need you to pull me out of this jam…please, even if you can't save me, find a way for Kiba and Akamaru to get out of here, they got brought on a mission to rescue my teammate…they shouldn't suffer because of Sasuke…if we die…I'll cure Uchiha to the end of time._

"Hey how's it going." Ukon smiled dropping out of the tree and standing in front of us.

_Dammit…_

"I refuse to die like a fool." I said standing up.

_My chakra is bone dry…this is all I can do._

"AHHH!" I charged and threw a punch.

Ukon caught it in a blink and pushed my wrist.

"GAAHHHAAA!" I screamed as my right wrist snapped.

"Hehe…" I smirked "A smart guy like me…done in by a fool like you."

"Shut up and die!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes, expecting a dagger to the throat…but it never came.

_So…there really is a God out there._

I opened my eyes and saw the Crow puppet with the dagger in it's chest.

"What the hell?" Ukon gasped.

"You're…late." I panted falling back "Kankuro."

"Man you look like crap." He said raising his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Ukon growled.

"A Sand Shinobi." Kankuro said "And an ally of the Leaf."

A poison blade popped out of The Crow's wrist, Kankuro led his puppet to try and stab the brother but Ukon jumped to dodged.

"Where…are Gaara and Temari?" I asked.

"They went on ahead." He said "Man I expected better from you, to lose to a guy like this."

"Yeah…" I coughed "I'm pretty pathetic ain't I…Kankuro behind you!"

Sakon jumped out from the brush and Kankuro turned to block the attack.

"Don't let him touch you!" I yelled "He can fuse to your body, I saw him do it to Kiba earlier!"

"Ukon kill that one!" Sakon demanded.

I pushed Kiba and rolled out from another punch.

"Picking on the injured guy…harsh." I hissed backing up more.

"HUH?!"

"What's wrong Sakon."

"His face fell off."

"You're Jutsu won't work on a puppet." Kankuro said unwrapping the bandages and jumping off the puppet's back.

_He's got two?_

"You really shouldn't stand so close to the Black Ant." He told them.

Kankuro started flicking his wrists and forcing the brothers closer where they reformed into one body.

"What is with these guys." Kankuro groaned.

"That's their ability." I told him.

"I won't lose to some damn toys." Ukon growled.

"Don't underestimate me." Kankuro said.

"These guys are not normal." I said "Let's just fall back."

"I didn't think you were such a coward." He smirked.

"You've done it now." I said standing up "I've got Chakra for one move, let's finish these two!"

I waved my healthy wrist **"Triple Quas: Invoke Cold Snap!"**

"My body!" the twins gasped as they froze in place.

"NOW!" I yelled.

The Black Ant came in from behind and trapped the two inside it.

"When paired with The Crow The Black Ant is devastating." Kankuro smiled as the main puppet broke apart, blades jutting out all over.

" **Secret Technique!"** Kankuro waved his arms and the knives aligned **"Iron Maiden!"**

The arms and legs of Crow jammed into the barrel stomach of the Ant, Sakon and Ukon let out a scream as blood leaked out the opening.

_Gruesome but effective._

"So…can we go home now?" I sighed sitting back down.

"Ain't you supposed to be retrieving that Sasuke guy?" he asked.

"I left him with Naruto." I hissed at the sight of my wrist "He…should have been back to the village by now."

"Nope." Kankuro shook his head "pretty sure those guys took him back."

"Dammit." I groaned "Either way, in my condition I can' fight or even support, I'll leave it up to Naruto."

_Hey idiot…don't get killed okay._

"Hmm?" Kankuro looked at me "Something wrong?"

I put my hand over my face and sighed…something inside me was cracking…I was crying.

"I just…ever since this mission started I haven't been able to shake this feeling…that we were doomed to fail."

* * *

**AN.**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Failure

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"GAAHH!" I screamed as my wrist was snapped back into place "AHH!"

"Stop yelling boy it hurts my ears." Uncle groaned.

"Are you alright Kale?" Mom asked standing my by bed.

"He's got six broken ribs and a broken wrist, but he'll live." The doctor told her.

I had passed out from the shock not long after Kankuro and I defeated Sakon and Ukon. When I came to I was in this bed, having my wrist yanked back into place.

"How…is Kiba?" I asked.

"He took a deep wound to the stomach…but he and Akamaru are going to be fine." Dad told me.

"Good." I smiled "The others?"

"Shikamaru broke a finger and had a few scrapes and bruises." Mom said "Isn't' back yet …Choji and Neji…"

"They're still operating." Uncle said "But it's Tsunade and Shizune, so they should be fine."

"Sasuke?" I asked.

When I mentioned the name they all looked away.

"Dammit!" I slammed my arm down "OWWW!"

"Stay off that hand." The doctor sighed.

"I'm taking a walk." I said getting out of bed.

"Kale-!" Mom started but Uncle stopped her.

I nursed my wounded arm as a walked.

_I knew it…something felt wrong that whole time…Sasuke…if Neji or Choji don't make it…I'll never forgive you._

When I got out into the hall I just started walking, I didn't really know where I was going, or where I wanted to go, I just knew sitting in that room was a waste of my time.

"It's you two…" I rounded a corner and saw Temari and Shikamaru sitting across from one another "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." The girl said.

Shikamaru only looked and me, and then looked back down.

"Lucky you, it was only your finger." I scoffed "My hands are my keys…and now one of thems useless for a month."

He glared at me.

"Not in the mood…got it." I sighed.

"I'm not cut out for this." Shikamaru grumbled "my first mission and I'm a total screw up."

"Men are strangely fragile." Temari commented.

"I should never have been put in charge in the first place." Shikamaru said standing up "I'm too laid back, I don't have the strength for stuff like this."

"What are you scared of being hurt?" the girl asked "Get used to it, the world sucks like that sometimes."

Shikamaru just shook his head and walked off.

"You're brothers go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, they cut out a few hours ago." She said.

"I see." I stood up and walked off "Say hello for me."

"Shikamaru…" I looked down the hall and saw Shikamaru's dad was there "You're gonna let a girl talk down to you?"

"Rude." Temari mumbled "Must run in the family."

"I'm not a girl, I don't have time for drama like that."

"Well you're not a man either." His dad said "You're just a coward. One failure and you run away, even if you quit being a Shinobi missions would still go on, someone will have to do them, your friends will just get a new leader…and die under him or her instead of you. But maybe, if you had been in charge they wouldn't have to meet that end. Before running away, consider that you may need to be stronger for your friends. That's what friendship is…you coward."

I heard the door at the other end of the hall slid open and Tsunade walked out.

"It's fine now, the side effect of the pills has been negated with the antidote I made." She explained taking a seat "I used a mixture I found in the Nara clan's books."

"Miss!" Shizune rounded the corner in a hurry, she was dripping with sweat and panting furiously "Neji Hyuga…he's stable. Kakashi also just got back with Naruto, he was injured but in no danger."

"Only two." I bit my lip.

"Well…" Tsunade sighed "Seems like this mission…was a complete and total failure."

"Tell us what we didn't know." I mumbled.

"But…everyone came back alive, that's what really matters." Uncle said coming around the corner.

"MA'AM!" Shikamaru yelled as he sobbed "Next time, I swear I'll do pull it off without a single hitch."

I got up form me seat against the wall and walked away. As I passed him a slapped Shikamaru on the back "We succeed as a team and fail as a team, you didn't fail us…we all failed each other."

I made my way down the halls to Naruto's room, I had to wait a bit before they'd let me in.

"Well you look like crap." I scoffed sitting against the wall "Idiot…"

Naruto didn't respond, he just looked at the broken headband in his lap.

"No one died…Neji and Choji got it the worst but I just heard they'll make it…Shikamaru, Akamaru and I all broke bones, and Kiba's gonna have a nasty scar but we'll all be ready for action again in a few weeks…So…Sasuke?"

"He…got away." Naruto sighed.

"Figured as much." I sighed with him.

The door slid open and Sakura was standing there with the Fifth.

"I heard you were wounded but you seem fine now." Tsunade smiled "Kale your Uncle is looking for you."

"The old timer can wait." I sighed "I'm talking to my friend."

"Sakura…I'm sorry I…" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl staring at us.

"What are you apologizing form." She smiled opening the curtains "Those bandages make you look like a mummy."

_She's dodging the subject._

"The weather is nice so I opened up the curtains for you." She said.

"Sakura I'll definitely keep my promise, what a said, it was the promise of a life time!"

"It's alright Naruto…"

"Sakura!" I groaned "will you just accept his damn apology! Face reality we fail-"

"I won't go back on my word!" Naruto yelled over me "That's the ninja way!"

_My team…we're a bunch of idiots…all four of us._

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed and started to leave "Kale… I'm sorry…I made you wait, next time…we'll do it together."

"Well my Uncle wants to see me." I told Naruto "I'll be around again later."

I asked Tsunade where I could find my Uncle and she pointed me towards the roof.

"You wanted something?" I asked opening the door to find him meditating on the roof.

"Sit…" he instructed.

I did as he asked and sat next to him.

"Failing…it sucks doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"I talked with Jiraiya." He said "We have just about three years till a group called Akatsuki makes their move, and the same amount of time before Orochimaru can use Sasuke's body…Jiraiya is going to take your friend Naruto on a journey, and if things proceed how I anticipate them, that Sakura girl will go to Tsunade…you will train with me."

"You were already training me." I shrugged "Why should I expect you to change now."

"Good, once your wrist is good to go we'll begin, first we need to get you a staff."

"Huh?"

Uncle snapped his fingers and a flaming torch staff appeared.

"You ran out of Chakra didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't carry this thing around for fun using it focuses chakra and channels Arcane Jutsu in a more effective way, our first lesson will be crafting you one to fit your style. Most members of our clan never master the element orbs and even fewer get to the stage where a staff becomes useful…I've heard of only a couple who had multiple staves."

"Enough talking." I squeezed my free wrist "When do we start crafting the damn thing?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions ro concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Fu- The Seven Tailed Host

_ally fit anything into one of these scrolls, she's a good friend to have._

Uncle and I weren't in the tent long before we heard a loud commotion in the forest.

"Should we check it out?" I asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Uncle nodded grabbing his flaming staff "Let's go!"

We dashed through the trees and found a crater and three people. Two of them he black cloaks with red clouds on them, the other was a girl with green hair, fishnet under garments and tan cover garments, she also had a large red roll on her back. On her arm was a headband for The Village Hidden Behind the Waterfalls, but it was scratched out, as if she left.

"What do you want with Fu?" the girl asked.

"Akatsuki…" Uncle hissed "They're after the girl?"

"RAH!" the one cloaked man took out a massive wrapped up sword and swung it at her.

"Leave Fu alone!" the girl yelled growing bug wings and fluttering back.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Uncle yelled as the other man came up next to her "Kale seal him."

I threw my three staves around the man closeted to Fu.

_What is she doing here…I haven't seen this girl in two years…and we just meet up in the forest?_

" **Three Layer Seal!"** I moved my hands **"Frostbite!"**

A icy spike appeared but the man jumped up.

"Kisame we're leaving." The man said.

"Itachi…the girl."

"She's not that important right now, we can't take one of the Four, a Jinchuriki and the boy on our own…we should fall back."

"Fine…you live for now girl." The blue skinned man said as the two ran off.

The two men left and now we were standing there with the girl.

"Hmm?" she looked at me "AH, Fu remembers you!"

"Yes, we met a few years ago." I smiled.

"Right, right…Fu remembers…your name is…Kale!" I perked up.

"You're speaking in the third person?" I asked.

"People told Fu to stop that…but now Fu can't." she giggled.

"Girl." Uncle said "Why were you fighting The Akatsuki?"

"Those two attacked Fu on her way to an inn." Fu explained.

Uncle looked over "There is only reason they should have been attacking you, and they called you a Jinchuriki."

Fu frowned "Fu left Takigakure because everyone judged her…Fu is the Jinchuriki for the Seven Tailed beast."

"Um…Jinchuriki?" I asked.

"Another name for the hosts of the tailed beasts, you know one, Gaara of the Desert is the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Beast." Uncle explained.

"Fu will be going now."

"No." Uncle shook his head "The Akatsuki are after you, for your own protection you are coming with us."

"Fu can protect herself." she said.

"Fu." I smiled "We're not going to let you walk away and get killed."

"Fine…Fu will stay, but only because she has no place to stay for the night." The girl said.

We went back to our tent, Fu go settled inside while Uncle and I set up a barrier field and invisibility field to hide and protect us. Uncle took watch for the night and I sat in the tent with Fu.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fu is fine." The girl smiled "A little shaken up but fine."

"When we get back the Leaf Village we'll take you to see the Hokage and she'll decide what's up."

"She'll hate Fu…or use her." Fu frowned "people always try and use Fu."

"Don't worry, Tsunade is very kind, she'll trust you, I know it." I smiled.

"Your smile." She giggled "Fu feels like she shouldn't worry at all! Fu hasn't felt this happy in a long time."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

"I was scared…but Fu was happy someone came to save me." She said.

* * *

**Later**

We arrived back in Konoha the next day and took Fu to see the Hokage.

"Please…can you not mention that Fu is a Jinchuriki?" she begged "they will take away Fu's freedom, they won't let her leave. If they ask Fu will stay in the village but not if they force her."

"I don't know, how am I gonna explain that whole Akatsuki thing?"

"Leave it to me!" she gave me thumbs up and a smile.

"Okay, Tsunade's got a temper so be polite." I told her.

I knocked on the door and was told to enter.

"Hey old hag." I said.

"Shut up brat." She growled "What do you want."

"Ma'am this is Fu." I said introducing the girl.

"Hello." Fu bowed.

I explained to Tsunade that we found Fu being attacked by Akatsuki in the woods.

"Why were they after you?" she asked Fu.

"Fu is unsure, just that they attacked her." The girl said.

Tsunade scanned her "I'll let Takigakure know."

"No!" Fu yelled "Fu left the village, they will be upset if they think I bought a bad omen on them."

"I really should…are you a missing Ninja?"

"No, Fu left because no one likes her in the village, she is looking for a new home." The girl explained.

"Well if you're a target of Akatsuki you're an ally to the Leaf." Tsunade said "I can't let you leave so you'll be staying in our village, you can work with us."

"Fu thanks you!" the girl smiled "I am a trained ninja, and Fu knows she will be useful!"

Tsunade looked at me "You're in charge of her."

"Yes Ma'am, thanks I'm sure people will learn to love Fu."

I took Fu outside, Tsunade had a few open places around the village so she was letting Fu stay there.

"Oh hey Sakura." I waved.

"Hi." She walked up "Who's this."

"Hello, I am Fu." My new friend said shaking her hand "I'm new here so let's get along."

"Umm…sure." Sakura smiled "I'm sure we'll get alone great."

_I wonder how much longer it will be till Naruto gets back, I wonder how he and Fu will interact._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Reunion

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Fu is ready for another intense day of hard work." The girl cheered adjusting the tightness of the headband on her arm.

"That's pretty common for you Fu." I laughed.

"Let's go, let's go." She nodded.

"Alright I told her to calm down." I said walking out of the house.

I made sure all three of my staves were strapped to my back and Fu and I headed out. The village was busy as always, people going in and out, lots of commotion. Over the last few months Fu officially joined the Leaf Village and her and I have been partners ever since. Her hyper personality matches up well with my more peaceful style. The secret of her being the Seven Tails Host is still a secret, but people do ask questions when it comes to her Jutsu.

"Hmm?" I turned the corner and stopped suddenly.

"OUF!" Fu groaned walking into me "Watch it!"

"HEY!"

"Fu…is there a blonde haired boy about twenty feet away."

"Yes." She nodded.

"HEY!" I waved "Naruto!"

It seems he had finally returned and was talking with Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei already.

"It's been years." I said shaking his hand.

Naruto was about the same, just taller, he was still shorter than me but a half foot or so but he was now taller than Sakura. Naruto and I were already talking and catching up.

"Ahem." Fu coughed.

"Oh right, Naruto this is my friend Fu." I said introducing her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kale has told Fu much about you." She smiled shaking his hand.

"So uh…is she your girlfriend or something?" Naruto asked

"You sound like my mother!" I snapped "Fu and I are just friends."

I quickly grabbed Naruto and huddled with him "Listen idiot I've been working on flirting with Fu for the last few months, don't screw this up for me got it."

"HM!" He gave me a positive nod and grunt.

Sakura, Naruto and I started catching up, this was the first time in years the three of us had all been together like this…it felt comforting.

"So, how do I look?" Sakura asked "Am I more womanly?"

"You look fine." Naruto shrugged.

"Still an idiot." I sighed as Sakura scolded him for being rude.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled.

I looked over and saw a naked woman with big boobs.

"WOW!" I yelled.

"Idiot!" Fu and Sakura yelled punching me.

"So how was it?" Konohamaru asked transforming back to normal.

"Hmm…" Naruto sighed "I'm not a kid anymore Konohamaru. You shouldn't be using Jutsu like that."

"How mature of you." I scoffed.

_I was expecting him to back me up but I ended up making a fool of myself, don't tell me the idiot actually matured?_

"That was mediocre!" Naruto yelled "Now behold the true pervert Jutsu I developed."

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled punching him into the ground "I can't believe I actually thought you had changed! Two years and the first thing you do when we meet back up is jump into creepy crap like that?"

"Sakura calm down." Kakashi-Sensei said "You're gonna scare the kids around here."

"Well the nostalgia ends here." Tsunade said "Kakashi…"

"Right, it has been a while since the four of us met like this." Sensei said "So from here on the three of you are back on team missions with me. This is different than the last time, you're not my students, we'll operate as equal colleagues."

"Can we even operate as a team of four?" I asked "Sakura and I aren't what you'd call front line fighters, and we're used to operating as a five man cell."

"If you need a fifth Fu is available." The girl said "Miss Hokage is it alright if Fu joins as their fifth?"

"You and Kale do all your work together anyway…I guess it makes sense." Tsunade sighed "Very well consider Fu your new member."

"Hooray!" the girl cheered standing on one foot and holding her arms up, that's the signature 'Fu is excited' pose.

"First I'll need to test you four." Sensei said "Luckily I bought a few more this time."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out four bells "Same rules as last time. You'll never win unless you come at me with all you've got."

We headed out to the training field and got set up.

"Same rules as last time." Sensei said "You have till sunset."

"This place takes me back." Naruto said.

"That's right, this is where we first trained." Sensei pointed out.

"As Team-7." Sakura sighed.

"Back then Sasuke was around…"

"Fu senses that everyone is down in the dumps." She said "Do you not want Fu here?"

"No Fu, you'll fit right in." I smiled.

"Well…let's begin." Sensei smiled closing his book.

"No holding back." Naruto tightened his band.

"You're not reading this time?" I asked.

"Have you already finished?" Sakura said putting her gloves on.

"I have a feeling I won't be able to." He laughed pulling his band up and exposing his eye.

In a blink Naruto started hurling shurikens at Sensei. Sensei swatted them back, Naruto jumped up and used one of his clones as a large shuriken.

_He used his clones to dodge._

"Well your timing hasn't changed." Sensei said grabbing him from behind as another clone pointe a kunai at his back.

"Okay, we can start." Sensei said vanishing.

"He's below!" Sakura yelled punching the ground.

The ground shattered and crumbled from the force of Sakura's blow.

"He's there!" I pointed at Sensei.

I reached on to my back and pulled out a staff, the dreamcatcher one. I focused my chakra, and waved my staff.

" **Ether Shackle!"**

I held the staff with two hands, a series of thin yellow tendrils shot out and wrapped Sensei up.

" **Silver Mist Breath!"** Fu took in a breath before blowing out a stinging silver steam.

Sensei pushed on my shackles and broke free and disappeared before Fu could hit him.

"Rats…" Fu hissed.

The four of us attacked a few more times before Sensei disappeared. Even with me boosting Naruto's speed or increasing Sakura's monster strength we still couldn't get close to the bells.

"There has to be a weak point." Sakura said as we regrouped.

"You three know him best." Fu said "Any ideas?"

"Hmm…I've got it!" Naruto gasped.

"You're coming up with our plan?" I asked "Well…what is it?"

Naruto had us huddle up and explain his idea.

"It could work…"

"I see…"

"Let's do it!"

The four of us got into position and started our attack.

"Scatter!" I threw the three staves around Sensei **"Three Layer Sealing Circle! Binding Fiend Hands!"**

A group of black nightmare hands rose up and grabbed Sensei's legs. Fu slid by and started moving her hands.

" **Bee Stingers!"**

Fu's hands transformed into sharp stingers.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled "The big climax of Make out Paradise is-."

"Shut up!" Sensei covered his ears and closed his eyes "I don't want to know!"

Fu and Sakura dashed by and snipped the four bells off Sensei's waist.

"Hehehe." Sakura laughed "We win Sensei."

"Fu is the victor!"

"Go us!"

* * *

**Later**

"I'm surprised you guys are even stronger than I expected." Sensei said.

"Maybe I surpassed you Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto laughed.

"I'm still young." Sensei said "I've developed a brilliant new Jutsu myself."

"Still I haven't gone home or to get Ramen yet!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm a little hungry too." Sakura blushed.

"Fu could use food!"

"I wouldn't mind a meal." I shrugged "Let's go."

"Well I have to go fill out the team forms." Sensei said "See ya."

He disappeared and left the four of us there.

"Well Naruto, it'll be your treat." Sakura said.

"So like a date?" he wondered.

"Fu and I are still here." I said.

"Double date then." Naruto nodded digging through his wallet.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped and started waving "Shikamaru! Temari!"

"Hey!" Shikamaru looked over at us "Is that Naruto? When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday." Naruto laughed.

"Hey Temari do you have that thing I asked for?" I asked.

"Umm no Kankuro is still getting it together for you." She said "I'm sure he'll tell you when it's ready. Trust my brother, he's your friend isn't he?"

"Okay." I grumbled "Fine…I'm banking on him to get me what I asked for."

"So." Naruto nudged Shikamaru "Are you two on some kind of date?"

"No." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I've made that joke a dozen times with these two." I told Naruto "I get the same answer every time, no."

"Like I'd go out with him." Temari said "I'm here for the Chunin exam, I'm the messanger from the sand for the examiners."

"And I'm the examiner." Shikamaru said "It's a real drag."

"The Chunin exam…that brings back memories." Naruto sighed.

"What are you doing about it?" Shikamaru said.

"Huh?"

"It's the Chunin exam, and you're the only one from our class to not be a Chunin." Shikamaru said.

"EHHH?!" Naruto yelled "You mean you two…"

"Yep." Sakura and I stuck our tongues out.

"Fu is a Chunin too." The green haired girl smiled.

"Neji, Kankuro and Temari are already Jounin." Shikamaru said.

"I came this close." I said holding up my fingers "and I lost out to Neji."

"But…what about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"You should be more polite Naruto." I smiled "He goes by Kazekage now."

"Wait Gaara is…Kazekage?!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. The Village Hidden in the Sand

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as Sensei walked up.

"What else is new with him." I sighed.

"I had to fill out paperwork." Sensei explained "Nothing I could do."

"Come on look alive!" Naruto yelled "This is our first mission as a team."

"Is Kakashi-Sensei always so drab?" Fu asked.

"Kinda." I shrugged.

"That's just how he is." Sakura told her "Maybe he'd look more cheerful if he showed his face more."

"Hmm?" Sensei looked off and shook his head "Come on let's go."

We headed to the main office where we would be getting our first mission as Team Kakashi. Of course Tsunade and Uncle gave us something easy, and of course that didn't sit well with Naruto.

"Ugh, come on." Naruto groaned "That's boring, no thanks."

"EH?" Tsunade growled "What's with the attitude?"

"Naruto you haven't matured at all have you?" Iruka-sensei sighed.

"Fu also think we should get something more interesting." The girl pipped up.

"Don't side with him!" I yelled.

"Stop bickering." Uncle growled.

"I'm sorry Milady." Sakura grabbed Naruto and Fu "I'll sort them out."

_She's just doing it so Tsunade won't get mad._

"The Third was way cooler." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Urgent report!" a woman burst into the room.

"You're being loud." Tsunade groaned "What?"

"An urgent report from the sand." The woman said "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by The Akatsuki."

_Gaara was taken? Those men in the cloud coats._

"Hmph…" Tsunade smirked "Alright then, Team Kakashi change of plans. Your mission is to go to the Sand, get the situation and assist how ever they need."

We wasted no time gathering our things and meeting up at the main gate.

"Fu is ready!" the girl did her usual pose.

"Let's go." Naruto nodded.

"We're off Milady." Sakura waved.

I pulled the strap that held the staves to my back tight "Let's not waste time."

"Heading out?" Jiraiya said dropping down to speak with Naruto.

"Kale." Uncle waved me over.

"I know." I whispered.

"These are the same people from a few months ago, Fu will be in great danger. Whatever happens you cannot let them take her." He said "I'm serious she should really stay in the village."

"I won't let them take her." I said "I've worked too long to fail now."

"Fu will be fine." The girl whispered to me "She has worked to be stronger than last time."

"Come on let's move!" Sensei yelled.

"Right!" we all nodded and jumped away with him.

We only got a small distance out of the village when Sakura stopped.

"Temari!" the yelled.

"Hmm?" the girl stopped walking and looked up "Oh, what are all of you doing out here?"

Sakura quickly jumped down and explained what was in the letter.

"Dammit…I knew I had a bad feeling." Temari mumbled.

"It will take us three days to reach the Sand Village." Kakashi-Sensei said "We have to hurry."

"I was going home anyway so I'll come with you." Temari nodded.

Once we got into the trees Naruto was off running.

"Naruto slow down." Sensei yelled "we can't afford to get split up."

"I can't stand it!" Naruto yelled "I know why they're after Gaara…you still don't know…what's inside me."

"Hmm?" Sakura asked.

"Fu has felt something between her and Naruto." The green haired girl whispered to me.

"Sealed inside me is the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said.

_Back then…on the bridge with Haku, I felt something terrible inside Naruto…so that's what it was._

"They're after me and Gaara cause of the monsters inside of us." Naruto said "All people do is see us as monsters I can't stand them looking at us like that! He and I are a lot alike, when we fought, he was lonelier than I was. Now he's being targeted by Akatsuki, just like I was before, it's always him, always by himself, it's always him by himself! I'm not going to sit here and ask why! I will save him!"

_Yeah…we will._

"You've gone through a lot haven't you." Sakura told Naruto "Itachi Uchiha, you're his target yeah? I've seen Tsunade's research, the person Sasuke wants to kill is a member of Akatsuki and because of that Sasuke went to Orochimaru to gain power. So we have a year and a half to get Sasuke before Orochimaru steals his body. Orochimaru was originally a member of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki…" I sighed "We know they exists but only know of two members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki"

"Fu has heard that they are a small group, only a dozen members or so…"

"The closer we get to Akatsuki the closer we get to Orochimaru and the close we get to Orochimaru…" Sakura said.

"The closer we get to Sasuke." I finished.

* * *

**Later**

It took us just over two and a half days to get to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"This place is the same old dustbowl." I sighed as we got up to the gate.

"Lady Temari!" a guard saluted as we approached "We've been waiting for you, this way please."

We followed them into the village and got the latest update.

"After the Kazekage was abducted Kankuro went after them, but he was wounded."

"What?" I perked up.

"Kankuro too." Temari shivered.

"He was poisoned but we've been unable to neutralize it. At the current rate he only has a day and a half at most." The guard explained.

I noticed Temari was really worried, I mean her family is in danger but…she had a look of lost hope on her face.

"Take me there right away." Sakura told her "I'll examine him."

We headed into the main hospital of the Sand Village and went right upstairs.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled running in.

As soon as we rounded the corner some old woman was jumping in to attack Kakashi-Sensei. When the old hag jumped in Naruto and I stepped up to block her attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto and I asked "Going after our Sensei?"

"I remember you White Fang." The old woman said "I'll get revenge for my son here and now."

"Wait you have my confused!" Sensei waved his hands.

"No excuses." The woman said reading her attack.

"Look at him Sis." An old man said blocking her path "There is a resemblance but he's far too young to be the White Fang."

"Huh…" the woman's eyes went wide "I mean I knew that I was just playing!"

"Whew…" Sensei sighed.

"All of you quit fighting and get out." Sakura glared "I have worked to do. Kale come here I need your help."

"What's up." I asked as Naruto, Sensei and Fu went out to hall.

"I'm going to pull the poison out." She said "But it will, be excruciatingly painful, I need you to bind him down."

"It won't interfere?" I asked.

"It'll be fine." Sakura told me.

"Right." I placed my staves in a triangle formation **"Three Layer Seal: Chains of Binding!"**

A series of white light chains flew out and wrapped around Kankuro's arms, legs and neck.

"I'm ready." I said focusing "Hurry though his isn't easy to channel okay."

"This need to be slow and precise." Sakura said grabbing a large bubble of water "He can't move understand."

"Right." I made sure the chain was tight "go."

Sakura pushed the water through Kankuro's skin and used her medical skills to pull it over his heart and collect the poison from inside. She had to pass through him multiple times in various locations, each time Kankuro's body would spasm and scream in pain. I forced more chakra into the chains to pin him down.

"And…" Sakura pulled one more time and collected a large ball of poison "That all of it! There should be nothing to worry about, I removed the poison."

"Ha…" Temari sighed and slid to a seat against the wall "Thank god…"

"I still have to make an antidote for the traces left." Sakura said "So no relaxing yet."

I picked up my staves and reattached them to my back. I watched as Sakura instructed the nurses and aides to get her what she needed. Sakura and I had worked together a lot the last two years while Naruto was gone but every time I see her work it's incredible.

"You're a lot like that Slug Woman girl." The old lady said.

"Of course, Miss Tsunade is my teacher." Sakura smiled "and she told me to come here."

"There's no time to waste, let's go after The Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled.

"Soon." Sensei said "Relax Naruto. So, what happened to the pursuit of Akatsuki have we lost them?"

"I'm afraid so." Baki sighed.

"Take me to where Kankuro was fighting, I've got some skill with tracking." Sensei said "I can pick up the trail."

Don't bother." A raspy voice groaned.

"Kankuro?" I looked down and saw his eyes were open.

"Two people took Gaara, you should follow his scent instead." Kankuro grunted trying to sit up.

"Lay back down, you'll circulate the poison." I told him.

"Shut up, I'm fine" He hissed in pain "I snag a piece of one's clock, it should still be in Crow's hand."

"Success out of failure, a true Shinobi indeed." Sensei nodded.

"Kankuro you're sure one of them was Sasori?" the old lady asked.

"Old Lady Chiyo and Mister Ebizo?" Kankuro looked at them "When did you get here?"

"Tell me about the fight." I said "Fu the book."

"Right!" She nodded and pulled a journal out of her backpack.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"My Akatsuki notes." I told him "I'm using to keep track of their members, their strength, weaknesses, current status, stuff like that. Right now there are two people in it, Itachi and Kisame…so about those two."

"One of them was Sasori of the Red Sands." Kankuro said "He called the other one Deidara, he was using some sort of explosions when he fought Gaara."

"Fascinating…" I said scribbling down notes "Every little bit helps."

I got more information about Akatsuki from Kankuro, appearance, notable Jutsu, anything that would help me.

"Drink this." Sakura said giving him an Antidote.

"Bleh." Kankuro coughed "Tastes like crap."

"Medicine always does." Sakura giggled "But you should be fine now. There will still be minor paralysis so try not to move much and get some rest."

Most of us split up to wait while Sensei's dogs tracked down Gaara's approximate location. Naruto was determined to save Gaara, because they were alike…and he wanted to have a favor from the Kazekage.

_If Naruto knew Fu was like him…what would he say?_

In our wait for the dogs the sun set and the moon rose.

"Temari, go sleep." I told her standing in the door way "It's nice you care but sitting by Kankuro's bedside the whole time won't speed up his recovery. If you worried about someone watching him I'll stay here."

"I…"

"You're the healthy one out of you three." I told her "Go sleep."

Begrudgingly she got up and left and I took a seat by the window.

"Not gonna lie…you look like crap man." I smirked.

"I recall you looking worse after that fight in the forest." Kankuro groaned sitting up.

"These guys…their no joke yeah?" I asked.

"They…they defeated Gaara…but only one of them fought him, if they both participated…" Kankuro sighed.

"It would have been even worse." I sighed "But they took him alive, which means they wanted something…They want the One Tailed Beast."

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Cause every person I know to get attacked by Akatsuki has been a host to a tailed Beast." I explained.

"I screwed up…couldn't even save my little brother."

I got up and walked over to him "You've done your part, now let me tag in okay."

"You idiot." He tried to laugh but only coughed.

I patted him on the back "Stuff like this, it's what friends are for dumbass."

I grabbed his hand and looked Kankuro in the eye "We will save Gaara, so trust us."

"Hmm." He smirked "How can I trust someone like you, if it wasn't for me you'd barely be able alive."

"Almost three years and you're still gonna hold that over my head?" I smiled "Once I do this, we'll be even."

"Idiot." Kankuro smiled back.

"Takes one to know one." I laughed.

I heard Naruto calling me so I grabbed my things and got ready to move out.

"Kale…"

I stopped walking and turned back.

"Please…save him."

I placed my fist over my heart "Trust me, Gaara's coming back alive."

_I won't fail on this retrieval missions, it won't turn out like last time…cause if I fail…how will I be able to look at Kankuro in the eye ever again._

_Sasori of the Red Sands…you took out my friend…I'm coming for you._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Akatsuki

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"I'm coming with you." Temari demanded "This is the Sand's problem one of us has to go with you."

"I don't know…we've already got a group of five." I told her.

"Temari stay here and reinforce the border." The old woman said from a high ledge "If it is a Shinobi of the Sand you need than I will suffice."

"But Old Lady Chiyo Gaara is my-."

"I'm not some old woman." The lady said jumping off the roof.

"Fu thinks that was unsafe!"

"Hyup." The woman landed before us with a perfect landing.

_She's pretty good._

"Besides." Chiyo said "I've been meaning to see my Grandson for some time now."

"We'll take the back up." Sensei told the old woman "Come on we should leave right away."

As soon as all our gear was check we were off on Gaara's trail. As we dashed through the trees I looked over at Fu.

_I won't let them take you…_

My eyes glanced at Naruto.

_Same for you idiot…_

"Hey Naruto can Fu ask you something?" Fu spoke up "When did Akatsuki begin to target you?"

"I'm not really sure…" Naruto shook his head.

"A few years ago two Akatsuki agents infiltrated the village and attempted to make contact with Naruto." Kakashi-Sensei explained "Though that was three years ago I still don't know the motive."

"Three years?" I wondered "Sure was a long time for them to wait, why haven't they come back yet?"

"Maybe it wasn't a matter of choice but necessity?" Sensei said "Perhaps they weren't ready to take Naruto at that time?"

_Not the right time…if the first Host to get kidnapped was Gaara…did Itachi walk away from Fu because he wasn't ready to take the Seven Tails yet?_

"It requires significant preparation to separate a Tailed Beast from a person." Chiyo said "That is what likely hampered their effort to steal Naruto."

"Tailed Beast?" Sakura asked.

"Your Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know that much?" the old woman glared.

"In the Leaf information of the Nine Tails is top secret." Kakashi-Sensei explained.

"I see…" Chiyo nodded "Well a-."

"A Tailed Beast is a creature of immense chakra." Fu cut her off.

"This one knows." Chiyo said looking at Fu suspiciously "The One Tailed Raccoon is sealed inside of Gaara."

"So there are more than just the Nine tails?" Sakura asked.

"They are named according to the tails they have." Fu said "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six Seven, Eight and Nine. Each is different, with it's own strengths and weaknesses, strength can usually be determined by tails, so in most cases something like Seven Tails could beat Three Tails."

"You're quite educated about Tailed Beasts girl." Chiyo said.

"Fu…has done her research."

"During the Great Ninja wars nations fought of Tailed Beasts, however it's not that simple." Chiyo explained "The beasts will not bow to man, yet Akatsuki is attempting to control their power. It would be difficult for them, as over time the beasts have scattered over the world."

We cleared a few trees before Sensei looked up.

"STOP!"

We all hit the ground and slide to a halt, there was a person blocking our path, a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Grr…" I heard Fu growling.

"Who is that?" Sakura looked around.

"I wasn't expecting this so early." Sensei said.

"Don't look into his eyes." I warned.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto growled.

"So this is the one who killed his whole family." Chiyo said.

"It has been sometime, Kakashi, Naruto…Kale, and Fu." Itachi said.

"Not just me, but Gaara too!" Naruto yelled "I'll kill you!"

"If we can't look at his eyes how do we fight him?" Sakura asked.

"Follow the feet." I said "A body has many tells, not all of them are written on the face."

"This is difficult." Fu grumbled "Fu prefers a head on approach."

"There's no need to panic." Old Lady Chiyo said "There are many tactics to fight eye based Jutsu."

"Well what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"When fighting One on One you must flee, if two on one fight from the rear." She explained.

"I see…" I nodded "If one person gets behind him he won't see them, and even if the head on attacker is trapped in the Genjutsu the rear attacker will be unaffected and be able to free the front attacker."

"So the old hag is useful." Naruto scoffed.

"It's not that easy." Kakashi-Sensei said "His isn't a normal Sharingan, it's an Mangekyou Sharingan, there is no canceling the effect once your trapped in that Genjutsu."

"This is troublesome indeed." The old lady mumbled.

"To figure out all that after being affected by my Tsukuyomi only once." Itachi said "Impressive as always Kakashi…"

"You also become exhausted after using it." Sensei said "You'll always flee after using it…that's still not all it poses risk to you as well…"

"All that from one fight." Fu said "Incredible."

"So tell me Itachi." Sensei said moving his headband to expose his eye "How blind have you become?"

"I see…" Itachi sighed.

"This won't be like the last time." Sensei told him.

"This time you're going down!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll handle him." Sensei said "You all cover me, this is no time to rush in hard headedly. I can't handle Itachi myself so I relying on you guys."

"Relying on me." I smiled pulling out the Staff with the skull, Voodoo "Lucky for you being relied on is my specialty."

I stabbed the staff into the ground and made hand signs "An Aura of strength upon us! **Vengeance Aura!"**

A soft blue mist surrounded our side of the field, emanating from my staff "Let's begin."

"I kindly ask that you hand Naruto over." Itachi said pointing at him.

"My first!" Sensei ran it.

"RAHH!"

"WHOA!" I jumped up as Naruto slammed his Rasengan into the ground.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was suddenly standing totally still.

"He's caught in the Genjutsu." I yelled "That dumbass!"

"We have to wake him up." Sakura said.

I quickly moved my hands and took out the Dreamcatcher Staff.

"Disrupt his Chakra flow." I told Sakura and the old lady.

"Hmm…" the old woman looked at me.

I placed both my staves down at Naruto's sides and made hand signs.

" **Two Layer Seal Break!"**

I changed my fingertips with chakra and grabbed Naruto's forehead.

"GAH!" he gasped as he snapped back to reality.

"How did…"

"Disrupted your Chakra flow." I told him "He used a Genjutsu with just his finger…Itachi si strong."

"How did you know that trick?" Chiyo asked me.

"I'm the Support ninja, I have to know how to get my allies out of a Genjutsu." I smiled "I was surprised I was able to break Itachi's with just two seal level though."

"Time to put you're all into the fight Naruto!" Sensei yelled.

" **Grand Fireball!"**

Itachi shot a huge fireball at us, we all backed away and avoided the attack. Everyone moved into position to make an opening for Kakashi-Sensei.

" **Spider Silk Jutsu!"** Fu raised her hands and white silk shot out and glues Itachi to the floor.

"RAHH!" Sensei broke out of the ground and hit Itachi with an uppercut.

Sensei and Itachi landed and started exchanging punches and other attacks. Kakashi-Sensei disappeared and then started pulling himself out of the erath.

_A Shadow Clone…_

Sensei dashed forward and locked Itachi's arms up.

"Naruto!"

" **Giant Rasengan!"**

Naruto appeared and hit Itachi with a huge Rasengan that made a massive crater and blew Itachi multiple feet away. We all gathered around at the crater and were quite surprised by what we saw.

"This…"

"Isn't Itachi." I said.

The man in the crater was most certainly not Itachi Uchiha, I had never seen this man in my life.

"Is it a Jutsu or what?" Sakura asked.

"I had a feeling something was off from the start." Sensei said "A Two Layer Seal Break shouldn't have worked on Itachi's Genjutsu."

"This man…" Chiyo sighed.

"Do you know him? Fu asked.

"Yes, this is Yuura, he is a Jounin from the village." She said.

"A spy?" I wondered.

"Impossible, he's been working on the Council for years." The old woman said.

"That Jutsu…" Sensei sighed.

_Kankuro said that the guards at the gate were caught in a booby trap and ambush, yet he said Deidara was the only one to ever enter the village…I'm guessing this is the guy who let Sasori in to set the trap._

"This was a stall tactic." Chiyo said "they must have already started the extraction."

"Extraction?" I asked.

"They must want to use the One Tailed Shukaku and make a new Jinchuriki."

"We have to hurry and save Gaara." Sensei said.

"Jinchuriki?" Sakura asked.

"It's a fancy way of saying host." Fu told her.

"A Jinchuriki is something that exists to control immense power." Chiyo explained.

"I thought you said the tailed beasts were uncontrollable?" Sakura asked.

"There is a way, by sealing them inside the body of a human host, doing so suppresses the power of the beast and allows it to be directed. Those with a Tailed Beast sealed inside them are known as Jinchuriki. A Jinchuriki resonates with a Beasts power and uses it as their own." Chiyo explained "including Gaara the sand has had three Jinchuriki."

"So these Jinchuriki…are used as weapons for war?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"But-." Sakura started but was cut off.

"How do you remove a beast?" Fu asked.

"It takes time, a sealing Jutsu which releases the power…but if it's done…The Jinchuriki will die." Chiyo told her "The Jinchuriki before Gaara had the Shukaku extracted, and were killed as a result."

In the instant the usually energetic Fu looked crushed, resigned to a fate she had never signed up for. The revelation that Jinchuriki are killed made Sakura cry…I couldn't blame her.

"You're always crying Sakura." Naruto said "I told you don't worry, because I'm gonna rescue Gaara."

"Naruto it's you I'm-."

"Let's hurry." Naruto said "We don't want to keep Gaara waiting."

"Fu?" Sensei was looking at her "Something wrong."

"Fu…is fine." She said putting on a smile "Let's hurry yeah!"

* * *

**Later**

We had to stop and rest a few times along our way to get to Gaara, but before long we arrived at the location, surprisingly Guy's Team was already there.

"You're late Kakashi." Guy-Sensei said.

"We hit a little trouble on the way."

"Naruto, Sakura!" Lee waved "Kale too."

"Hey." Tenten smiled walking up to me.

"Wasn't expecting you guy." I smiled.

"Hello!" Fu cheered.

"Oh…hey." Tenten hald smiled "Why's she here."

"Fu's our fourth for this mission." I explained.

"I see…" Tenten said.

For some reason Tenten never really took a shine to Fu like everyone else had, Mom says it's because she's jealous but I think Tenten just has a personality that makes her adverse to energetic people like Lee and Fu.

"So have you gotten that stuff yet?" she asked me.

"They're still working on it." I told her "Hopefully once this mission is done I'll have it."

"Good, once you get it we'll get started." Tenten nodded.

"So what's the problem here?" I asked.

"A barrier." She explained.

"Hmmm…" I inspected the rock in front of us and the tag on it.

"So can you break it?" Lee asked.

"Nope." I shook my head "At least not from here, this is a Five Seal Barrier, one of the tags is here but the other four are scattered around. It'll take to more than one person to break it. Neji where are the other four."

Neji used his eyes to scan the area and find the locations of the other tags. We hooked up our radios and sent Team Guy to the other four while I would break the main seal at the door.

"Sakura once the barrier is down use your monster strength to smash the boulder." Sensei told her.

"Right."

"Ready." Lee said.

"In position." Tenten cut in.

"I am ready as well." Neji spoke up.

"Same here!" Guy-Sensei yelled.

"Ready…go!" I yelled ripping the tag.

"HAAAA!" Sakura ran up and punched the boulder, crumbling it to pebbles; we all moved from our assigned positions and slipped inside.

In the cave were two people, a large hunched over man, and a slightly female looking man with blonde hair. Next to the blond guy was a large bird like creature.

_Deidara and Sasori…_

The two members of Akatsuki were sitting on Gaara like he was a park bench.

"I wonder which one's are the Jinchuriki?" Deidara asked.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

"The one with the loudest bark." Sasori said.

"That's him…Mhm." Deidara nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Vs Deidara and Sasori

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"What the hell are you doing Gaara get up!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop it Naruto." Sensei said "You have to understand."

_He hasn't so much as breathed…we were too late…_

"You get it don't you?" Deidara asked "Mhm…he's dead."

"Give him back!" Naruto roared.

He tried to attack but Kakashi-Sensei quickly stopped him "Go rushing in like that and you'll be killed."

"I'll look after this one." Sasori said "The Jinchuriki are looking for a fight."

"Master." Deidara smirked "I think I'll handle the Jinchuriki."

"One person to one beast." Sasori growled "That's the deal, don't push your luck Deidara."

"Without inspiration an artist's works will falter." Deidara said "You say one to on…but you intend to take on two yourself."

"Two?" Sakura asked.

"I heard Seven an Nine have incredible chakra…Mhm." Deidara smiled.

"You call those explosions art?" Sasori grumbled "Art lasts forever, something lasting into the future."

"I respect your opinions." Deidara said "But true art lasts only a moment before fading away."

"They're having a debate about art at a time like this?" Fu glared.

"Stop screwing with me!" Naruto yelled throwing a large shuriken.

Sasori's tail extended and swatted the weapon away.

"Are you trying to piss me off Deidara?" he growled.

"I told you it was gonna make you angry Mhm." Deidara said standing up and having the brad pick up Gaara "My art is the fine skill of explosions, far different than you puppet show."

Sasori tried to attack him but Deidara got on the bird and flew off "See you later!"

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled running after him.

"Dammit." Sensei hissed "Fu you're with me, we're going after Naruto. Sakura, Kale you guys and Lady Chiyo deal with him."

"Good, that's what I wanted." I smiled.

"Until Guy and his team get back don't overdo it." Sensei warned.

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"How fortunate." Deidara smiled "I'll be taking on three Jinchuriki in less than one week."

"GRR!" Naruto glared "You're an idiot, Gaara and I make two, even I'm not that dumb."

"Oh!" the Akatsuki member laughed "You don't know?!"

"Huh?"

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue.

"Hey Nine Tails!" Deidara called "You're standing right next to the Seven Tails Jinchuriki…that's the truth Mhm."

I could feel Naruto and Kakashi looking at me.

"Fu?" Naruto was looking at me "You…"

I frowned "Yes…Fu is the Jinchuriki for the Seven Tailed Beetle. She has kept it a secret…because of this, you will now hate me, just like everyone else."

* * *

**Kale's POV**

_This guy took down Kankuro, I can't afford to get lax…but Fu and Naruto are running right to Akatsuki…what do I do._

"You two have no reason to fear." Lady Chiyo said walking forward "I'm here, so just stay back."

She suddenly pulled out a string with kunai tied to them and launched them at Sasori who took them and let his cloak be ripped.

We now had a true view of him, a large tail, some sort of face on his back, and a gauntlet that reminded me of Dosu's amp.

"If you oppose me I'll be given no choice, I'll kill you and add to my collection." He growled "I'll rip out your innards and peel off your skin slowly."

"That is not his real body." Chiyo warned "It's just a puppet."

"I'll put you with the rest of my collection." Sasori told us "just like this one here, once I do you three, I'll finally eclipse 300 bodies! That is my art!"

"So where is his real body?" I asked.

"Don't you usually control a puppet from the back?" Sakura said.

"He's inside the puppet." Chiyo told us "Because the master is open when the puppet is in operation they are weak in combat. So in order to circumnavigate that issue Sasori wears the puppet like armor. That is his favorite puppet, Hiruko, I know it well."

"So what's the plan?" I asked pulling out my crystal staff.

"We have to get him out of Hiruko." Chiyo said.

"Seems simple enough." Sakura nodded.

"That thing will be riddled with traps." I said "Just like Kankuro's puppets. I've sparred with him enough to know secrets of Crow, Black Ant and Salamander but I don't know anything about this one."

"Lady Chiyo you said you knew this Puppet well, so we have an advantage right?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I could handle this myself but I guess not." The old woman said "He's made modifications, the shell, the arm, those weren't there before. If he added those he likely reworked the traps as well."

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"We need to destroy Hiruko." Chiyo said "But I don't have the strength for that…however, Sakura has the same superhuman strength as Tsunade, so she will have to get close and smash it, but to do that she must avoid the traps."

"It's poison right?" Sakura asked me.

"Yes, you saw what it did to Kankuro." I told her pulling out the Dreamcatcher Staff "I'll be here too back you up though."

I had the Dreamcatcher in my right hand and the Crystal staff in the left, I was ready to fight along with Sakura.

_The two of us are not the frontline fighters of the team but here we are…_

"To avoid his attacks you need to know the ins and outs of that puppet and avoid in an instant." Chiyo said.

"Knowledge of the traps and an instant reaction." Sakura sighed "I don't have either of those."

"Of course, you'd need years of fighting experience." The old woman said.

"So how?" I asked "How can we fight."

"You two kids still think I'm some useless old woman." She laughed taking her hat off and letting her hair down "Leave it to me, his experience compares to mine, besides the first move is on the board, if you listen to me…the three of us can defeat him."

Chiyo leaned over to Sakura and I to whisper the plan.

"Got it." We both nodded.

"Finally ready?" Sasori asked "You know I hate to be kept waiting."

"Clam down." Chiyo said "We'll kill you quickly."

"GO!" I yelled running forward and focusing Chakra into my crystal staff **"The speed of the wind, Speed Aura!"**

A white mist surrounded Sakura and I, allowing us to move even faster.

"HA!" Sasori pulled the mouth cover off his puppet and started firing needles at us.

I jumped to the side while Sakura danced around the needles, in the commotion Sasori launched the device on his arm out and I heard it whirling up.

" **Freeze Solid, Cold Embrace!"**

An Ice Cocoon surrounded the drum and contained the blast. With a path open Sakura ran forward, the tail on Hiruko shot forward but stopped right before her.

"Now Sakura break it!"

"HHHAAAAA!" Sakura jumped up and brought her fist down, shattering the shell of the puppet.

In the commotion I quickly saw a blur jump out and get to the shadows.

"Of course it was you grandmother." Sasori said speaking in a softer tone "No wonder they were able to dodge so effectively, you were pulling their strings."

_So he caught on?_

"You saw the attacks and used you Jutsu to control those brats." He said "You also attached threads to the tail on Hiruko and stopped my attack; you did it with that kunai attack earlier."

"Yes, still I had to significantly suppress my chakra to hide the thread." Chiyo explained "You worked it out, I'm impressed."

"Of course, you were my teacher." Sasori said "you taught me how to play with the puppets."

"We're not here to play." Chiyo said.

"Oh I know." Sasori said throwing his coat off and showing his body "It won't be easy for you."

"Impossible!" Lady Chiyo gasped.

"He's…so young." Sakura said.

Sasori's real body was that of a boy, around mine and Sakura's age, he had shaggy red hair and near perfect skin.

_Kankuro told me this guy was a well know Shinobi from decades ago…yet he looks my age? It doesn't make sense._

"Why don't I show you a fun puppet." Sasori said pulling out a scroll and summoning a puppet "Killing this one took me a long time."

"No…that's…" Chiyo gasped "The Third Kazekage."

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"HYUP!" I fluttered my beetle wings and stopped against the wall.

"You know you're quite odd." Deidara said looking at Naruto "Most people hate Jinchuriki but this Gaara…this is the first time I've seen a Jinchuriki who actually cared about other people."

" **Bee Stingers!"** I transformed my fingers and shot needles at him, but Deidara flew around them.

"All the others we've trapped up to now, the ones defeated by my colleges, their friends, their villages, no one came to save them…isn't that right girl?" he asked looking at me "The Village Hidden Behind the Waterfalls threw you out like trash the second Itachi and Kisame came after you, I still don't know how you managed to get away six months ago, but this time will be different."

"Fu escaped…because someone came to save her." I said "Fu has finally found people who care about her, even if they don't know my secret; I know they won't let me be taken. So like Gaara and Naruto, I'm not rolling over to you and fighting alone, I'm fighting with the people next to me!"

"Oh this is pitiful." Deidara sighed "MHM…Well you'll all share the same fate soon."

"I'm going…to kill you." Naruto growled.

"Oh yeah?" Deidara smiled "How about this…HA!"

* * *

**No POV**

Fu looked next to as a small clay spider crawled onto her shoulder.

"HA!"

A concussive blast went off and engulfed her in flames.

"FU!"

"AHHH!"

The girl fell off the wall and crashed to the ground.

"Oh no!"

"See!" Deidara yelled "Art is an Explosion! She better not be dead though, I'll get in trouble." The smoke cleared and Fu's body was there, but there was a hole in the chest.

"Huh?" Deidara looked confused.

"HYAAA!" Fu appeared behind the blonde man **"Bug Transformation Jutsu: Grasshopper legs!"**

Fu kicked Deidara with two forceful blows.

"How did you…?" Deidara hissed flying back "It's not a substitution."

"It is simple." The girl said flying down next to Naruto and Kakashi **"Molting Technique,** Fu has shed her skin. I will need you two to watch me, Molting makes me weaker to attacks for a bit."

"Not a problem." Naruto growled "Let's go Fu!"

"Right!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	34. Puppet Master

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"The Third Kazekage?" I asked looking at Sasori's new puppet.

"It's been over a decade since he suddenly disappeared." Chiyo explained "Sasori…"

"You're still sharp for a senile old woman on death's door." The boy insulted.

"I've got too much left to do before I die." She told him "You've fallen to the level of a common thug, betrayed your village and gone after the Kazekage three times."

"Three?" Sakura asked.

"First the third, then with Orochimaru who killed the Fourth and now Gaara." Chiyo said.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to the Fourth." Sasori said "My subordinate guided him but that was it, but yes Orochimaru was originally my partner when he was in the Akatsuki."

"You know about Orochimaru?" Sakura glared.

"There's that look." I sighed.

"Let's get started." Sasori said setting up his strings and moving his puppet.

The second he sent his puppet forward Chiyo used her strings to pull Sakura and I out of the way. A series of blades came out of the puppets arms and swung at Sakura.

" **Levitation!"**

I waved my Staff and made the broken tail of Hiruko rise up and block for her, unfortunately it was a one-time deal because the tail shattered a few seconds later. Sasori moved his hands and the Arms of the Kazekage opened up to reveal tags that summoned even more arms.

"HA!" Sasori made a sigh and sent the arms pouring out.

Chiyo moved Sakura in a specific direction and bent her around the arms.

_If I had a second to sit still I could reseal those arms but I can't stop moving or I'll be killed._

"HM!" Sasori moved his hands again, suddenly one arm bent and started spewing out toxic gas.

"Don't breath!" Lady Chiyo warned.

_Throwing a tornado would only spread the gas and endanger both me and Lady Chiyo, besides that won't save Sakura…I have to buy her time._

I shook the Dreamcatcher Staff **"Safe Word: Shallow Grave!"**

"That spell halts death." I told Chiyo "But it only lasts a few moments, pull her out now!"

"There are kunai ropes." Sasori smiled "You can't pull her out."

"I'll cut her loose." I said.

There was a sudden explosion from inside the cloud and the gas was blow away.

"I got ya!" I yelled as Sakura flew you.

_She blew herself up to blow the smoke away…smart and stupid._

"I'll get you!" Sakura yelled "Even if I lost my arms and legs I'd get you! I'll beat you an inch from death and force you to tell me everything about Orochimaru!"

"HMM!" Sasori flicked his wrist and the mass of arms started shooting out kunai.

In a flash two puppets appeared and blocked the attack.

"You should listen when a lady is talking." Chiyo told her grandson.

_To Naruto and Sakura getting Sasuke back is everything…to me…I'm still unsure, I'd like him back because he is my friend but…he's made so many poor choices I find it hard to trust him. My desire is not for Sasuke to return…it's for Naruto and Sakura to be truly happy again. So if finding Orochimaru and Sasuke will do that, then I'll support them to the end._

"Ah…those two." Sasori observed.

"The first puppets you even built." Lady Chiyo said "Your Mother and Father."

_He…built his own parents?_

"What are you planning to do with those?" Sasori asked "I built them so I know all their tricks."

The two puppets joined hands before separating with wires connecting them. The two puppets flew by and sliced the mass of arms to pieces before clashing with the Kazekage puppet.

"Amazing…" Sakura gasped.

"Well this is troublesome." Sasori said pulling his puppet back "Shall I get serious then?"

The mouth of the puppet opened up and started leaking some sort of black cloud.

"So the puppet has the Third's Jutsu as well?" Chiyo asked.

"What was the Third Kazekage's Jutsu?" I asked.

"The most feared weapon in all of the Sand, **Iron Sand**." She said "The Third created this himself to base on any weapon he wanted. He was born with the ability to manipulate magnetic forces so only he can truly use Iron Sand."

"But how can a puppet have chakra?" Sakura asked.

"It's a human puppet." Chiyo said "So it contains the chakra of its original form. Only Sasori can create human puppets, so only he can use that Jutsu now."

"This one is my favorite puppet." Sasori said "You should all feel honored to see it."

"You two leave, I will handle things from here." Chiyo told us "This is beyond what I anticipated, you can't do anything."

" **Iron Sand Rain!"**

The black dust gathered into tiny balls and flew at us. The Mother puppet came over and pulled Sakura and I to safety while the Father blocked Chiyo with a shield.

"Seems you've made some upgrades." Sasori commented "Impressive, but you were so concerned with the brats you left yourself open."

There was a creaking sound and the joints of the Father puppets rusted shut.

"So Iron Sand can damage metal parts…good to know." I nodded.

"Now I'll aim for all of you." Sasori said "At least two of you are sure to die this time."

The dust gathered again and shot forward.

"What now hag?!"

The arms of the Mother puppet popped open and blocked Sakura and old.

"Old lady!" I yelled as the sand crashed around her.

When the dust cleared I was surprised she was in once piece, but her arm was open and acting like a shield.

"You rigged your own arm." Sasori laughed "You think just like me old woman."

"Maybe so." She said disconnecting the arm because of the Iron Sand.

"You're finished." Sasori said "You're puppets are useless now, a puppeteer with no puppets is just a normal person."

The Iron Sand formed into giant shapes, at this point we were rapidly running out of options.

"You two should run away." Lady Chiyo told us.

"I'll do it." Sakura walked over "I'll be the puppet."

"I only have one arm, this won't be like last time." Chiyo said.

"It's fine." Sakura nodded "I may not have the weapons but what I do have is my teachers hatred for losing."

"I actually have something that I was saving for this moment." I smirked reaching into my pocket "A gift from a friend. It'll be the weapons."

I opened up a scroll "HA!"

There was a quick puff of smoke and a deceive popped up.

"Where'd you get that?!" Sakura asked.

"A last minute side kick." I smirked "I may not be as good as your master but we'll do our best…Isn't that right **Crow?** "

I used my staff to attach strings and the puppet rattled "Let's dance."

"I'll trust you two with the sand." I said "The Crow and I will operate from afar."

"It's useless!" Sasori yelled as Sakura dashed forward.

We all jumped up as the Iron Sand slammed into the ground and broke the floor. The large box like piece tried to slam into Sakura but she sent it flying though the wall and making the whole cave destabilize.

"Now us!" I used my staves to move Crow and open its mouth **"Poison shooters!"**

The flurry of tainted metal shot off and forced Sasori up to the ceiling for safety.

"What kind of girl has fiendish strength like that?" Sasori hissed.

"HMM!" the puppet master moved his hands and combined the sand into one ball **"Iron Sand: World of Needles!"**

The sand started chasing shape and becoming a thicket of spike and off shoots. It was spreading so fast and hitting the walls of the already crumbling gave my only choice was to dive for cover.

"Sakura?!" I yelled then I got up "Old lady?"

I looked to the center of the sand web and saw Sakura standing there all cut up an bloody.

"Ugh…" she wobbled and fell forward.

"The sand is poison too?!" I yelled.

"She'd normally have three days but I won't give her that long!" Sasori yelled "I'll put her out of her misery right now!"

_Dammit I'm too far to help her!_

The Kazekage puppet flew forward and extended it's blades to attack Sakura, just as it was about to hit her, she jumped up and smashed it to piece with a single blow.

" **Fetch Chain!"**

I formed an ethereal chain and pulled Sakura free.

"You're alright?" the old woman asked.

"I made an antidote remember, but I only have one left." Sakura said "I'll give it to you Lady Chiyo. They only last three minutes so we have to hurry and end this fight."

I pulled Crow to me "That will be more than enough time.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Sasori of the Red Sand

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I looked around at the situation, Sakura and the old lady were in bad shape and I was starting to run low on chakra, that three minute time limit was gonna get tight.

" **CROW!"**

I waved my staves and moved the puppet forward, and popped the blades out from it's wrists and started slicing at Sasori. He waved back and forth to dodge before kicking the puppet in the chest and breaking it up.

"It seems I must really get serious." Sasori said unbuttoning his cloak.

"So that is what you did." I said looking at this body "You're a puppet too."

"It's been a long time since I had to use myself." He groaned as blades what out of his back like wings and his abdomen opened up to show meatal rope like intestines.

I moved Crow forward but with a flick of his rope Sasori shattered it.

"Dammit!"

The palms of Sasori opened and started spewing out flames.

"WHOA!" I dove for cover and ducked low.

"Come out and play." Sasori yelled throwing his tendril at Sakura.

"GAH!" she hissed as it cut her side.

The rope stuck to the ground and Sasori used it as an anchor to pull himself to Chiyo.

"NOW DIE!"

"Pull!" I told Sakura.

"HAA!" she grabbed the rope and started to reel Sasori in.

I quickly formed hand signs **"The Strength of Fire: Inferno Blessing!"**

I pushed the attack toward Sakura and her hand engulfed in flames. Sakura focused her Chakra in her hand and the flames grew brighter.

" **Duo Art: Blazing Battering Ram!"**

Sakura's punch connected and shattered Sasori to pieces as orange fire burned around the air.

"Just in time…" Sakura panted as her fire on her hand went out.

There was a clattering noise and I looked back to see the puppet reassembling itself.

"No way…"

I summoned a chain and used it to pull Sakura to safety.

"I thought I'd never have to use this Jutsu again but it seems it was not meant to be." Chiyo said pulling out a scroll.

She released the seals on the scroll and ten puppets appeared.

"Impressive, they say you can measure the strength of a puppeteer by counting the puppets they can wield at once." Sasori said in a dead voice **"The Ten Finger Technique** , I've heard of it was once used to take out a whole castle by itself. That may be a considerable amount of puppets but…"

A scroll popped off Sasori's back and he opened it up and summoned a hundred puppets in one shot.

"I took down a country with these." He said without an emotion "How will I ever explain that it took me this long to kill an old hag and two bratty kids, and I even had to use my trump card…Deidara will never shut up about this… **Secret Red Technique: Hundred Manipulation!"**

"The antidote has worn off, you two don't do anything." Lady Chiyo said.

"Hmph." Sakura stepped up "Haven't you learned my character by now?"

I sat down and place my staves in a triangle around me "Just like a certain old hag…cover me Sakura."

"Right!"

I slowly started making hand signs, gradually picking up the pace until I was moving at a blinding formation. Around me Sakura was knocking apart each puppet that attacked in my direction while at the same time helping Lady Chiyo on offense.

"Bull…Ox…Ram…Tiger…" I kept chanting as I moved my hands "Eagle, Serpent, Toad…"

With each seal the tips of my staves grew brighter as chakra collected.

"Whatever you're doing stop now." Sasori said as a puppet jumped from behind me.

"Kale!"

"It's done!" I slapped both my hands down **"Arcane Jutsu Sealing Arts!"** A large circle appeared on the floor **"Curse of Silence!"**

In a flash everyone of Sasori's puppets vanished.

"Impossible you…resealed all of them?!"

"Now Sakura!"

"CHAAA!"

Sakura threw a orb that transformed into a seeker head midair. It reached Sasori and pinned him to the wall.

I quickly moved my hands and sealed the face to the wall.

" **Close!"**

A seal appeared on the back and locked Sasori there.

"We're…done." Sakura panted.

"Ugh…" I feel to my knees.

"Kale!"

"Too much chakra in a short time." I smiled "I'll be fine in a minute, a seal that size isn't easy on me."

"You ability to break and create seals in incredible." Sakura smiled.

"Die…"

"GAH!" Sakura stepped in front of me and was impaled with a sword.

_He…changed bodies?_

"Sakura!"

Even with the sword in her Sakura started healing her wound right then, but like every weapon he had that sword Sasori was using was poison.

"HM!" I watched as the old lady injected Sakura with the very last of the antidote, at that same time I saw the cut on her arm.

_Dammit!_

"You're not going anywhere!" Sakura growled as Sasori tried to free his arm.

In order to get away Sasori disconnected his arm and tried to back up.

"HYA!"

I flicked my wrist and used a little bit of chakra to throw Crow's head at him, stabbing into his side at the same time the Parent puppets pieced his living tissue with swords.

"You got careless." Chiyo said "And missed the binding seal on the floor "This time it is certain."

"That tube like thing in your chest, that's you." I said "by implanting it you can move from body to body at will. Now that it's been poisoned and pierced you're finished."

"Ugh…" Sakura suddenly fell over.

"No!"

"I…still…win." Sasori groaned "She'll die from blood loss at any moment."

I watched as Lady Chiyo carefully pulled the sword out of Sakura and healed the wound.

"Why do you persist?" Sasori asked "She is going to die, medical Ninjutsu will do nothing."

"I stopped regular medical Jutsu…I am giving her my own life-force." Chiyo explained "This is **Life-Transfer Jutsu.** In the beginning I meant it for you…it gives life to puppets in exchange for the user."

"Hmm…" Sakura groaned waking back up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yes."

"Impossible, the user dies from that Jutsu." Sasori growled.

"She only received a wound, she didn't die." Chiyo explained "So they balanced out."

"What Crap." Sasori hissed "BAH!"

Sakura ran up and punched him in the face.

"It's useless, I feel no pain." Sasori told her "Women seem to like doing useless things. My heart is as hard as my body, if my grandmother dies here…I will feel nothing."

"How can you treat life like that?!" Sakura yelled "To treat you bonds so feebly! How are you so closed minded?!"

"That's enough Sakura." Lady Chiyo said "The Sand did this to him."

"When you become like me, then you'll understand." Sasori coughed "A body that doesn't decay, stripped of the mortal coil, with puppets I can make as many people as I want. I don't add for the sake of numbers, I add for quality."

"What the hell are you?" I mumbled.

"I'm incomplete…I haven't shed all my humanity yet, because of the core…" he mumbled "Since I'm unable to move I'll be nice to you for just a second…think of it as your reward for winning. You wanted information about Orochimaru yes?"

"Huh?" Sakura perked up.

"Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Village Hidden in the Grass ten days from now at noon. I have a spy among Orochimaru's subordinates. I'm supposed to meet him there." Sasori said as his eyes closed "But I don't think…I'm going to…make it…Hmm…"

His eyes slowly closed and the last bit of life left his body.

"We did it…it's over." I said walking over to his body.

"No…we lost." Chiyo said "He had a chance to avoid the last attack…but took it."

"Hmm" I started looking at the body "What to do with you…"

* * *

**Fu's POV**

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto spawned a few clones and used them to throw Deidara to the ground. In our pursuit we had managed to blow off one of his arms and incapacitate him. Now that he had him pinned Naruto was laying into him.

"You're attacking a clone!" I yelled.

"Hmm…" Kakashi-Sensei was looking at him.

I felt a dangerous chakra gathering around Naruto and he was suddenly enveloped by the chakra, it started to take the form of a fox.

_He's losing control…_

As he grew angrier another tail formed in that instant Sensei ran forward and stuck a tag on his head that stopped the transformation.

"When a Jinchuriki loses themselves to their emotion they begin to take on the characteristics of their beast" I explained "Fu has experienced it once herself, although hers was far more gruesome looking."

"We're back." Sakura and Kale said dropping from the trees with Lady Chiyo.

Kale had a large dummy tied to his back but otherwise they looked tired but fine.

"That clay guy still giving you trouble?" Kale asked.

"What happened to Gaara?" Lady Chiyo asked."

"…"

"I see."

"Ugh…"

"We found him!" Guy and his team yelled form far off.

There was commotion in the trees as Deidara made one last effort to escape, he came to a stop by the downed body of his bird from before.

"Watch out he uses explosions!" Kakashi yelled.

"HOOOMM!" Deidara took a bite of his sculpture "Take a look this is true art!"

His body started to contort and bulge up.

"He's not gonna."

"The Chakra is gathering in one place." Neji said.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

"Get out of here!"

Deidara popped like a billon and a massive explosion went off. We all ran for cover but there was no outrunning a blast like that, but then in a flash…the explosion was gone.

"What the…"

"UGH" Kakashi-Sensei grabbed his chest and fell back.

"Sensei!"

"What did you do?" Kale asked as Sakura started to heal their teacher.

"I sent the explosion to another dimension." He explained "More importantly is everyone else safe?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"Sakura." Naruto's clones arrived with Gaara's body.

* * *

**Kale's POV**

When we retrieved Gaara we moved him to a nearby field. Sakura tried to heal him but we knew before we got to this field there was nothing to do…his beast had been extracted, he was dead.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm…" Sakura only shook her head.

"Why…" Naruto asked as he began crying "Why is it always Gaara? He's the Kazekage…and he's just supposed to die like this?"

"Relax Naruto." Lady Chiyo said walking over to Gaara's body.

"You shut up!" Naruto yelled "If you had never put that thing inside him in the first place this wouldn't have happened, did any of you ever take even a second to ask Gaara how he felt?! Jinchuriki…you all just made that word up to label us."

"Naruto…" Sakura looked concerned.

"I was too weak for Sasuke so a trained…and after all that…I was still too weak. Nothing has changed…"

"Hmm…" Lady Chiyo kneeled at Gaara's body and place her hands on his chest.

_This is…_

"That Jutsu!" Sakura yelled.

"Mhm." I grabbed her shoulder "No…"

"But-."

"Sakura…no." I looked at her.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked with anger and only grew more upset when she didn't respond "I said what are you doing?!"

"She's bringing Gaara back." Sakura told him.

"Bring him…back?" Naruto asked confused.

"This Jutsu…is something only Lady Chiyo knows." Sakura explained.

"Ugh…dammit." Lady Chiyo groaned "Not enough…Chakra."

"Then use mine." Naruto begged "You can use it right?"

"Hmm…place your hands on mine."

The force of the Jutsu increased as Naruto added his Chakra to Chiyo's.

"This world of Shinobi has made many foolish old people." Chiyo said "I'm glad to see that the next generation has appeared. My past is just a series of mistakes, but I'm glad that in the end I was able to do something right. The Village of the Sand, and the Village of the Leaf, their future…will surely be different than the past. That gift Kakashi spoke of, will change the future, Naruto…you will become a Hokage unlike any other…Sakura stop risking your life for foolish old women who are dying, protect those important to you, you're a lot like me women with spirit like a man's are hard to come by, you will be even greater than your master…Kale your skills are just blossoming, I have a feeling you will become a great master, you're a smart boy people will look to you for knowledge…and Fu…stop keeping secrets, trust the people close to you."

"Stupid old woman." I sighed.

"Finally Naruto I have a request, you are the only person who can understand Gaara's suffering, you understand him as he understands you. So…look after Gaara."

"Hmm…" the old woman fell back into Sakura's arms.

_So that's it…dying like that…with no show…_

"HA!" Gaara suddenly sat up.

"Gaara…" Naruto looked at him.

"…Naruto?"

I looked around, we weren't the only people here, seemed like half the Sand village was here.

"Everyone came rushing to save you." Naruto laughed "You scared all of us."

"That's for damn sure." Kankuro sighed "it's rude of the little brother to make your siblings worry like that."

"Gaara is still Kazekage, you should be more formal." Temari scolded.

"Lord Gaara is so cool~" the girls were pushing Naruto out of the way so they could look at their leader.

"I'm chopped liver." Naruto grumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Kankuro shrugged "The ladies always go for the cool types."

"I think Shikamaru said that once too…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey Crow's shot." I told Kankuro.

"Not a surprise he was on his last legs after the first fight." He shrugged.

"Here I got you a present to make up for breaking your toy." I said taking the dummy off my back.

"Fair trade, I got the stuff you were looking for." He said taking the bag off his back.

I opened the bag "Perfect…wood from the rare palms of the Desert."

"Sweet you got it!" Tenten nodded "We'll get to work building staves four and five when we get home."

"Thanks for everything." Kankuro told me and Naruto "You guys save Gaara."

"Don't thank us." Naruto said "You should thank that old lady, she saved Gaara with the medical Jutsu. I mean she passed out from using."

"Naruto…" I sighed.

"She'll be fine when we-."

"No." Kankuro cut him off "It wasn't Medical Jutsu…Naruto Lady Chiyo is…is dead. That was Life Transfer Jutsu. It was a technique developed to give life to puppets but was deemed to dangerous and declared forbidden."

"Naruto you really do have the power to change people." Temari said "Lady Chiyo would never do something like this."

"She entrusted the future to you and Gaara." Kakashi-Sensei said "A fitting moment for a Shinobi."

"Yeah just like the Third…I understand for sure." Naruto nodded.

"UGH!" Gaara struggled to stand up.

"Gaara you shouldn't."

"No…" he stood up "Everyone…we pray for Lady Chiyo."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Staves

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Well we're be going now." We said looking at the Sand Siblings.

"Yep See Ya." Kankuro waved.

"I'm not really good at the whole shaking hands and stuff…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hmm…" Gaara reached out his hand to Naruto.

"Hehehe." I snickered a bit.

"Hmm…" Naruto slowly moved and shook Gaara's hand.

"See ya!" we all waved as we walked off.

We started making the trek back to the village. Kakashi-Sensei couldn't walk so Guy-Sensei had to carry him. I was walking with Tenten as she inspected the wood I had obtained.

"This stuff is perfect." She smiled "I think we can get two good staves from this."

I looked over and saw Fu was walking alone, I think she was uncomfortable now that Naruto and Sensei knew the truth, she was worried they would rat her out.

"They won't judge you." I told her "Naruto understands you, he won't tell…and Sensei…he's too beat up to bother."

"Fu knows, she's just wondering, if Gaara and Naruto can gain respect, can Fu do the same?"

"I'm sure you can." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

When we got back to the village we made our report to Tsunade, the part about Fu being targeted was conveniently left out. Sakura did give out the information about Orochimaru though. While she talked to Tsunade I was with Tenten working on cutting and sanding the wood for Staves Four and Five.

"How's this look?" she asked holding up one that looked like a shepherds crook.

"Good, a little plain but I like it." I said "I'll get to work on infusing it, can you start to build number Five?"

"Right away, and design?" she asked.

"You can do it, I trust your weapon skills." I smiled placing the staff out and sitting down.

"Okay, It'll be a few hours." She said walking off "Have fun!"

I closed my eyes and started to infuse the staff with my chakra. This was a delicate process that could take long amounts of time, my mind had to stay clear to keep the chakra flow steady, but soon.

"Done." I opened my eyes and picked up the staff before strapping it to my back.

"Took you a while." Tenten said "So long I already carved and painted Number 5…I call it, Mystic staff!"

The new stadd was blue and green the tip had four prongs and at the center was a large egg shaped yellow jewel.

"Mystic Staff." I said "I like it."

"Dreamcatcher, Voodoo, Crystal, Shepherd and Mystic." Tenten said "All I made four of those, don't you forget it."

"And you'll keep making them." I said "As long as I need them."

"How many do you really need to regulate?" she asked as I started the ritual for Mystic Staff.

"Uncle said as I train and grow stronger I'd naturally begin to gather more, and I'd just know when I didn't need more. I knew I needed more which is why I asked Kankuro to get me this wood, Desert Palm is known for conducting Chakra well." I explained.

* * *

**Later**

"What's up Naruto?" I asked as I walked.

"Uhh…do you have more of those things on your back?"

"Yeah two new ones." I said "What are you doing."

"We've got a mission but we need a members because Old Lady Tsunade says so." He shrugged "I tried asking Kiba and Shino but they said no…and Hinata passed out."

I walked with him cause I was bored, we quickly found Shikamaru but he was giving us a tough time.

"Yeah I know we've got this whole friendship thing and I'd like to help but I just can't with the Chunin exams and all that." He shrugged.

"In that case I'll help." Choji said walking up "Yo Shikamaru you're mom asked me to bring your lunch."

"Don't you have a mission with Asuma-Sensei and Ino?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on we can't ignore Naruto's request." Choji said "I'll just talk to Asuma-Sensei about it."

"You're the best Choji!" Naruto smiled.

"He'll say no." Shikamaru said "He has Lady Tsunade over him."

"Still…" Naruto smiled "After all this time you're still easy."

_Someone's here!_

"HMM!" Shikamaru tackled Naruto as Choji blew up his hand.

"HYUP!" I jumped to the side and Choji punched a small tiger that was running at us, when his fist hit it the tiger splattered and turned into ink.

"Another from above!" I pointed out.

"HM!" Choji reached up and grabbed it.

"Where are they coming form?" Naruto asked.

"Over there." I took out the Shepherds staff and pointed "On the roof."

"Hmm…" Naruto squinted "Never seen him before, but he has a Leaf headband on."

"I have no idea what he's doing, we should be safe and capture him." Shikamaru said "We'll cover you, go Naruto!"

I raised the staff and waved it, gathering lighting. As Naruto charged forward he was confronted by six ink tigers.

" **Storm Hammer!"**

A sharp bolt shot off and roasted the images.

"Seems the situation is handled." I said as a bird landed on my shoulder "Seems I'm needed."

* * *

**Later**

"Ma'am?" I asked looking at the Hokage.

"Kale…we've found your team a new member." She said "and a captain to operate while Kakashi is out of commission."

"Great." I shrugged.

"The new member, I need you to keep your eye on him okay." Tsunade said.

"Sure, is there a problem with him?"

"He's from ROOT." She explained.

"I see…Danzo's organization." I nodded.

"I know you have your opinion of the Danzo." She said "So I know you'll be extra critical."

"What is that old freak trying to pull?" I asked.

"He's making a play like he always does." Tsunade shrugged "Don't let your guard down."

"I won't I'll keep a close eye on the new guy…thanks again for back then." I said.

"There was no way I was losing a skilled ally like you to ROOT." She smiled "By the way…it took a lot to get Naruto cleared for this mission, keep an eye on him too. And for some reason they were giving me a hard time about Fu again, the councilors don't like her."

"Of course not, it's because she's not from here and those old bags of bones are still convinced she's a spy despite all she's done here!" I yelled.

"I know." Tsunade said "I trust Fu, she's a good girl, a little out there but a skilled and loyal ninja, I just wanted to let you know, it's possible this boy, Sai, will be keeping an eye on Fu. Now you're new team is meeting, you don't want to be late. You know…had you passed the Jounin application you might have been cleared for leader instead of me having to appoint Yamato."

"Well you should have just promoted me." I smirked.

"You'll get there when the times right…your application did come up again, you passed all the tests it's just a matter of council approval, and they all drag their feet since you refused Danzo last year." She said "We can discuss that later, good luck."

"He can try and recruit me a hundred times." I told her "I will never work for that warmonger."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Sai

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked at the new guys.

Captain Yamato seemed nice but Sai…to seconds in and him and Naruto were fighting. Sai was odd, his face showed no emotion and her was far too collected for normal.

_I need to keep an eye on this guy._

"Well the four of us are off on this mission." Captain Yamato said "So why don't you all introduce yourselves."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Kale Magonius."

"Fu is Fu!"

"I am Sai…"

"Good." Captain Yamato nodded "Now that introductions are out of the way I'll explain our missions. The six of us are going to the Tenchi Bridge, there we will intercept the Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back for interrogation. This may be our best chance to obtain information of Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha so stay focused. Assemble at the gate in one hour. You're dismissed."

Sai was quick to depart but Naruto, Sakura, Fu and I headed for a walk.

"Why is that Sai person here, was Fu not a good replacement?" she wondered.

"Oh no Fu you did fine." Sakura smiled "I guess with all this Akatsuki stuff they just want extra eyes on Naruto."

"That Sai guy…" Naruto grumbled "I can't stand him, who does he think he is taking Sasuke's place."

"I thought Fu was technically Sasuke's replacement." I said.

"She's way to energetic to be Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Fu will take that as a compliment." She smiled standing on one leg.

"Sai's certainly rough." Sakura laughed "but his face and voice do resemble Sasuke."

"This Sasuke you all always talk about." Fu said "Fu wonders what he was like."

"Sasuke was strong like Naruto, smart like Sakura and had skill with Jutsu like me." I told her "He used to be our fourth member before…some stuff happened. But in personality he's just like Sai, quiet and brooding."

"Bah!" Naruto scoffed "Sasuke's way cooler."

"I have to run, I'll catch you guys at the gate." I said.

* * *

**Later**

"Just remember to keep your eyes open." Tsunade told me.

"I know we just had this conversation two hours ago." I groaned.

"Remember to keep Naruto under control." She said "Kale this is important, coming back with critical information about Orochimaru, Sasuke or Akatsuki will go a long way on your Jounin application."

I opened my mouth to speak but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

The door creaked open and old man Danzo walked in, his scared body bothered me.

_This old crackpot is hiding something._

"What is it Danzo?" Tsunade asked with little patience.

"You have assigned an elite Anbu member to be the leader of Sai's team correct?" Danzo asked.

"I selected someone who has stood out since the time of the Third." She explained.

"I see…I just hope he hasn't taken the Third Hokage's teaching to heart." The old man said.

"Hmm?" I laughed "You speak as though the Third's teachings were flawed."

He only gave me a glare before walking out "I'm satisfied, I'll be going."

"I hate that guy." I sighed once he was out of ear shot.

"You're telling me." Tsunade scoffed "Well you best be off."

"I'll do my best." I waved.

* * *

**Later**

We didn't get very far from the village before Naruto was glaring at Sai and making everything awkward. We had a mission to get info about Orochimaru, and I had a mission from the Hokage to watch Sai…I wasn't gonna screw this up.

"What is it?" Sai asked looking at Naruto.

"I guess they are alike." Naruto pouted.

"Please stop staring at me." Sai instructed "I will hit you."

"Everything you say pisses me off!" Naruto yelled.

"I have no hate towards you." Sai said "I am just putting on airs."

"So you do hate me!" Naruto yelled "Why are you even here, all you do is piss people off!"

"Hey don't say something like that." Captain Yamato scolded "Teamwork and cooperation are important. Aren't you a student of Kakashi, what's with you."

"He's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto yelled "The other member is Sasuke!"

"Shut up you idiot." I sighed.

"This guy is just some replacement, he will never be a member of this team!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm…" Sai grinned slightly "I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be compared to garbage who ran crying to Orochimaru in order to obtain power."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop." I stood in front of him "Let's all cool down."

"Naruto's an idiot who doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Sakura said "Please forgive him."

"Seems like some people here are reasonable." Captain Yamato sighed.

"Think nothing of it." Sai nodded.

"Good…" Sakura smiled before pulling back and clocking him with a punch.

"HUH?!"

"Her super punch!" Fu gasped.

"Me…you don't have to forgive me." Sakura growled.

"You fooled me…the fake laugh and everything." Sai blinked.

"You know nothing about Sasuke!" Sakura yelled "So don't talk as if you do! Badmouth him again…and I won't hold back."

"That fake smile…I'll remember it." Sai blinked.

_This guy just got punched in the face and he's not even phased…what is with him._

"How are you that calm?" I asked.

"I once read that a smile is the best way to get out of trouble, even if it's fake. Surprisingly it fools everyone." Sai smiled "Seems it won't work here though."

Sakura and Naruto were glaring at Sai. I understood, I didn't like him talking about Sasuke either but…what he said wasn't a lie, Sasuke did run to Orochimaru to obtain power, he abandoned us…

" **Four Pillar Prison!"**

The ground ripped open and a large wooden cage formed.

"If you don't stop arguing I'll throw you in the cage." Captain said "But if we do that we'll run out of time to get to the Tenchi Brige and we'll lose our chance."

_Wood Style Jutsu, I thought that was something only the Frist Hokage could do. Who is this Yamato?_

"So you can all spend the day in the cage, or we can get a hotel at the hot spring…I'm trying to be nice but I don't have any problems leading via fear." He glared.

_Spooky!_

"Fu votes Hot Spring!" Fu yelled.

* * *

**Later**

"This is it." Captain Yamato said "Men who share a bath together are true companions."

"Uhh…sure." I blinked.

We all soaked for a bit before Captain got out. I saw Naruto looking at the fence that blocked us from the ladies bath.

_Fu is right on the others side of that fence…totally naked…I wonder how the water looks on her tan skin…what am I say I'm being a total pervert._

"Oh Naruto." Captain Yamato looked at him "An interesting story, once when he was young Master Jiraiya almost died, apparently Tsunade's immense strength broke six ribs and a few organs…he was thinking about the same thing you were…oh well see you later."

_Note to self…don't do that._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Tenchi Bridge

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Hmm…" I sat on the roof of the inn and observed Sai.

He had gotten up early and gone outside, for as closed off as he was he outside drawing a picture with ink and stencils. Sakura ended up waking up and talking to him about his pictures, it seemed like he just drew what was around but never named his drawings, or the pictures in his picture book.

"You don't name your pictures after what you feel or anything?" Sakura asked as I walked up.

"I can't…" Sai said "They do not make me feel anything, I don't…feel anything."

"Is that why you talk so rudely?" Naruto asked as he walked up.

"Good morning!" Fu cheered striking her usual pose.

"We're getting ready to go." Naruto looked at Sai's drawing pad "Hmph…nothing special."

"I see…" Sai smiled "Just like your penis."

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled "If you have something to say just say it, quit it with that fake smile bullcrap! If you wanna fight let's go!"

"That's not it at all." Sai said defusing the conversation "I don't…think anything of you. Please go on I will catch up in a moment."

"Here let me help you clean up." Sakura said picking up some of Sai's things "This book, it's not printed, did you draw it?"

"Yes…" Sai nodded.

"Maybe you could show it to us on the way." Fu smiled.

"I cannot do that." Sai blinked "It's not finished, and I don't show it to other people. It belongs to my brother."

_So…he isn't totally brain dead._

We journeyed a little more during the day and come night Captain Yamato used his Jutsu to build a house for us to stay in, we went over the plan for tomorrow, we were going to be working as teams, Naruto and Sai, Me and Fu and Captain and Sakura.

* * *

**Later**

The next day we did a dry run in which Naruto and Sai screwed each other over.

"Why didn't you just untie me!" Naruto yelled.

"It is not easy to fight when you have to babysit someone else." Sai told him.

Naruto casually shoved Sai out of his way "I will never consider you a member of this team."

"This was pointless." Captain sighed "All they do is fight."

_Naruto pushes Sai again and again but Sai never reacts…why anyone else would have killed Naruto for how he's acting._

"I wonder what Sasuke would do in this situation." Sai said "Would he have looked after you…after he betrayed the village and nearly killed you, you still call him a friend."

"If it will save my friend I'll do anything." Naruto glared as he walked off "Even work with you."

"Why does he care about Sasuke so much?" Sai asked.

"Because, they're like brothers." I said "You have one, don't you understand?"

"No…not in the slightest." Sai shook his head "I don't have emotions."

"You feel nothing…" I blinked "Still you have a brother, can't you imagine what it's like for him to not be there?"

"I suppose." Sai shrugged with no effort "Seeing as my brother is dead."

_He talks about a dead boy like it's nothing._

"Is that the expression I was supposed to have?" Sai asked.

"Huh?"

"When my brother died I did not know what kind of expression to make." Sai blinked.

_This guy…_

"Come on." Captain Yamato said "We have to get going."

"Sai, if you insult my friends again…I will kill you." I said clearly.

* * *

**Later**

We were all hiding far in the back as Captain Yamato approached the spy while disguised and Sasori in the Haruko puppet. He engaged the spy in conversation and our hope for information was revealed to be Kabuto.

"The winds strong I can't hear them." Naruto complained.

"It's fine, as long as it blows away from them we're in the clear." Fu told him.

"Why doesn't he just capture him already?" I wondered.

"This is a delicate operation." Sakura said "This is Kabuto remember."

"Too carefully and you arouse suspicion." Sai explained "too aggressive and they'll catch on and flee. It takes skill to walk the thin line of safety."

I blinked and suddenly Orochimaru was behind Kabuto.

"Orochimaru?!"

"He was followed!"

"Do we go?" Fu asked.

"Wait for the signal." I said "We're still in hiding."

Instantly Kabuto turned and smash Captain Yamato's shell. Luckily he was able to use a dummy to get free, Yamato gave us the signal to come out. We all quickly ran to his side, I pulled out two of my staves and got ready to fight.

"Oh it's you." Kabuto looked at us.

"That's quite the face." Orochimaru hissed "Why don't we play, I'll see who's stronger you or Sasuke."

I felt the pressure in the air changing as chakra started to gather around Naruto.

_This is like the last time at the bridge._

"Give Sasuke back." Naruto growled.

"There is no giving back Naruto, why don't I explain something to you." Kabuto said walking forward "Sasuke came to us because he wanted to, it's time for you to grow up and accept reality, the way you act now is unbecoming of a man."

"I've had enough of you attitude!" Sakura yelled.

"If you want to know about Sasuke, just try and force it out of me." Orochimaru smiled.

"RAH!" Naruto shot forward, kicking of the bridge and shattering a few boards.

Cloaked in a strange Reddish Orange chakra Naruto jumped forward and swatted Orochimaru far away.

_That distance from one punch?!_

"He's slipping away!" Fu yelled.

"My…" Orochimaru crawled back, his face practically falling off "Seems you've become quite the Jinchuriki Naruto. I see why they chose you to watch over him, Konoha should have appreciated my experiments more."

_Appreciate his experiments?_

"Lord Orochimaru who is this Man?" Kabuto asked.

"I thought he was a reject from an experiment involving cells form the First Hokage…seems I was wrong." Orochimaru smiled "I wanted that ability to bend a tailed beast to my will. But before I recover you I'll want to see Sasuke fight the Fox boy."

"Stop talking like you own him!" Naruto growled as two more tails grew out of his chakra cloak.

"A third tail!" Fu gasped.

_The air is getting hotter._

"GAAAUGH!" Fu grabbed her chest.

"Fu!" I ran over "What's wrong."

"It's…trying to pull mine out with it!" she cried "I only saw two tails before…but his third is ceasing an overdrive and resonating with my Beast Chakra."

_Dammit at this rate Sai and Captain Yamato are going to know._

"AHH!" Fu cried again this time though when she opened her eyes they were compounded like a fly's "Not…again…stay in!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

Naruto suddenly howled and the entire bridge buckled from the force of the chakra. Kabuto attempted to attack Naruto only for him to howl again and break the middle of the bridge.

"GAH!" I grabbed Fu as we were blasted back.

The bridge started giving out so I dragged her to the nearby grass, I didn't realize that in the commotion Sakura had hit her head and passed out. Captain Yamato used his Jutsu to brace the bridge but Naruto jumped to the other side.

"He's moving away." Fu panted "I feel calmer…"

"Sakura!" I looked back and saw her unconscious body rolling off the bridge.

"Sai help Sakura!" Yamato instructed.

Sai summoned a bird but rather than save his teammate he took off after Naruto.

_Dammit I can't go after him and leave Sakura like that._

" **Levitation!"**

I took a piece of scrap form the bridge and used it to catch Sakura.

"Damn." I hissed using more Chakra "She's not as light as she looks. Need some help here!"

Captain Yamato used his Jutsu to make a beam and carry Sakura back to the ground. Far in the distance I could hear explosions and other commotion.

"Ngh…"

"Are you alright Sakura?" I asked.

"Ow…yeah I'm okay." She nodded.

"Fu feels fine now to." The green haired girl half smiled.

"What is that." I said looking off as a beam of red light shot off.

" **Wood Clone!"**

Captain Yamato sprouted a clone that ran off to follow Naruto and Sai.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto happened." I said looking at the damage "No he ran off over to that side. Who knows what he's doing."

I felt the pressure in the air change again and knew something big was going down over there.

_Dammit Naruto…and Sai what's he doing?_

"…four?" Fu mumbled

"Huh?

"Captain Yamato you know something about Naruto don't you?" Sakura asked "What's happening to him?"

"Sakura there's no need for you to worry." Captain said "There's a reason I was chosen as your captain for this mission."

"It seems Sasori won't be showing up after all." Kabuto said reminding us he was here "His choice to tell you about this meeting means he was planning on you taking care of Orochimaru, you must have impressed him with your strength for him to tell you…he must be captive or dead."

"Option 2." I smirked.

"Ah wonderful." Kabuto smiled "Option 1 was so boring."

There was suddenly a loud bang the a beam shot off far behind us.

"So much Chakra." Fu gasped.

Explosions and blasts went off until Naruto was launched back to this side of the bridge.

"More foxlike than before." Kabuto observed.

Naruto now had for tails and the cloak had gone from orange red to a dark blood red.

"AAHHH!" Fu fell to the ground and stared rolling.

"Fu!"

"No…don't come closer!" she cried "GAH!"

Just like Naruto Fu was surrounded by a shroud of chakra, only hers was a green color, it had one tail and two chakra wings, just like earlier her eyes had become bug like and compound.

"Fu…" Sakura gasped "What's happening to her."

"She's resonating with Naruto." I gulped.

Fu stood up, her head twitching as she made a series of strange clicking noises.

"But how…" Sakura gulped.

"Because…" I frowned "Fu is the Jinchuriki for the Seven Tails."

"Tick…tick tick." Fu clicked a few times before she flew at Naruto.

"Fu stop it!" I yelled.

"BZZT!" she buzzed as her and the fox clashed in midair. We were all blown back by the force of their chakra colliding.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled jumping back "Or we're all gonna get killed!"

"Fu is really a Jinchuriki too?" Sakura asked.

"She wanted it to be a secret." I said as her and Naruto stared each other down "She was afraid of being judged…she kept a part of her secret from everyone…just so you would all be her friends."

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled running forward "The two of you have to stop!"

"Sakura don't!" I yelled grabbing my staves.

_This is just like the last time!_

One of Naruto's fox tails moved and struck Sakura in the side, right after that wood sprouted up and tied Naruto down.

"Buzz….click, click." Fu flew at the down girl but stepped between my ring of five stave.

" **Five Layer Bind: Static Field!"**

Fu screeched as she was blocked from Sakura by my Jutsu.

"Now relax Fu." I said "I'm going to put you back to sleep now."

"BUZZZ!" she based her head against the wall.

_Luckily she only has three of her seven…I can manage with this…had she spawned another I might have been in a bad spot._

" **Five Layer Seal: Beast Cocoon!"**

" **Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment!"**

Naruto was surrounded by ten wooden spiked pillars and started having the chakra drained, at the same time I began to diffuse Fu's overflowing Chakra into the earth and air until her eyes returned to normal and she feel to the floor.

_Good…the drain was enough for now. But still…how was captain Yamato able to seal Naruto? I've never seen that technique, resealing a beast…my Beast Cocoon just sucks out the Chakra but that reseal the Fox?_

As soon as they was back to normal Sakura began to heal Naruto and Fu.

"Sakura about not telling you-." I started.

"It's fine…I understand." She said not looking up from healing Naruto.

_This was almost really bad, two Jinchuriki on a rampage…Fu only transformed because her body reacted to Naruto's transformation…but only after he got to three and four tails, when she saw Naruto in the Wind County on the Gaara mission she didn't feel anything…maybe it's related to how close he got to having seven tails?_

"Captain." I spoke up "The Jutsu you used to seal up Naruto's fox, can you show me how?"

"Sorry but I can't." he frowned "I'm the only one who can do it, and that's because I have the First's cells in me. Still you managed to subdue Fu."

"No…" I shook my head "I drained her chakra and since you seal Naruto at the same time the resonation stopped and she passed out and returned to normal. Had she changed like Naruto I would be useless."

_Wood Style can't be the only Jutsu for sealing a Tailed Beast…I've got to figure something out._

"Fu likes to keep this to herself…" I said "I'd appreciate if we'd all keep this a little hush-hush for now…I'll talk to her about it after the mission."

"Hmmm…" Fu opened her eyes "What happened?"

"You freaked out." I told her.

"Fu…oh is everyone okay?" she asked looking at Sakura's arm "Did Fu-?!"

"No." Sakura smiled "This was from when the bridge collapsed.

_She lying…well to be fair that was Naruto not Fu._

"So…once Naruto gets up what's the plan?" I asked "Since Sai's gone…"

I was cut off as Naruto came to, I was actually happy to see he was his usually loud self, he was only up for a bit before he and Sakura were arguing.

"So where's Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Sai…" Yamato sighed "I have a clone trailing him, he's with Orochimaru."

We crossed to the other side of the ravine and found a massive crater, I figured Naruto was the cause Sakura managed to tell Naruto it was just from Orochimaru and that's how he passed out.

"Sai's things are scattered all around." Sakura pointed out.

"What happened here?" Fu wondered.

"Sai had a discussion and then left with Orochimaru." Captain Yamato said.

"Just like the old hag feared." I grumbled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade had he suspicions about Sai." I explained "She asked me to keep an extra eye on him since he works for Danzo. Now it's just as she feared, Sai had a secret mission as well and it must have been to meet with Orochimaru. I worried even more now about what that crazy warmonger is planning in the shadows. He'll remove people with Orochimaru's help…and sprout a new Leaf based on his ROOT. Sai is the go between, we should follow them."

"I agree." Captain Yamato said "Depending on circumstances we may have to dispose of Sai. My clone is following them as we speak, we need to start on their trail right away."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Smiles

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

In our race to catch up to Sai and Orochimaru we passed by a fake dead body and discovered a strange message in Sai's book…the pictures were unclear but Sakura was able to discover that it was the story of two boys fighting many opponents till they met at the center. Sakura suggested that the story was about Sai and his brother, but the final two pages in the center were incomplete.

Soon though we met up with the Captain's clone in an barren field.

"The entrance is that rock formation there." The Captain pointed.

"Under those rocks…" Naruto said "Sasuke is waiting."

"Yeah." Sakura and I nodded.

"Let's go." Naruto took a step.

"Hold on." Yamato said holding out seeds "Eat these, if we get separated I'll be able to locate you guys with these. I already put one in Sai's food the other night."

I gulped down the seed and the five of us got ready to move out, we were going in order, Captain, Sakura, Fu, Me, Naruto. We were going to approach from underneath…hard and quick. We started digging a tunnel and making our way into the base.

"The hideout is surrounded by rock." Captain pointed out.

"Okay I'll just blow it up with my Rasengan." Naruto said.

"Use something like that and they'll know were here." Sakura scolded.

"Step aside and let the great Kunoichi Fu take the stage." She girl giggled crawling passed **"Digestive Acid!"**

Fu reared back and shot green goo on the rock, it quickly dissolved the wall and opened the way.

"The magic of some bugs digestive juices is incredible." Fu giggled wiping her lips "Tastes like bark though."

"Well the information part was a success." Sakura said as we slipped in.

"Let's find Sai." Captain Yamato said taking the lead.

We slowly snuck down the halls, taking a few turns here and there. After a few halls we stopped at a door.

"Here." Captain said opening a door "Found you."

"The Anbu are as impressive as always." Sai fake smiled as we entered the room.

"Why don't you tell us the truth." I glared.

"Why'd you betray us!" Naruto yelled.

"You should be quiet." Sai said "People will hear."

"We found this." Sakura said giving him his book.

"Oh…thank you." Sai said taking it back.

"You're here on Danzo's orders right?" I said "What is he planning with Orochimaru? Is it the destruction of the village?"

"No…" Sai smiled.

"Quit it with the fake smiles!" Naruto yelled.

"My mission was a failure the moment you all found me." Sai explained "and I can't take care of the five of you alone, there is no more reason to hide it…the mission is as you say, to destroy the way Konoha is today. In order to do this I was supposed to gain favor with Orochimaru, thus allying us with him…that was my true mission."

"Keep talking." I instructed.

"I was to transmit data on Orochimaru to Danzo, this was also for espionage."

"Trying to outwit Orochimaru, that's dangerous." I told him.

"I was singled out due to my ability to manipulate ink into creatures that could transmit the information." Sai told me.

"This is some serious treason." I said "Do you understand what you're doing."

"Yes, I followed the orders I was given…that is all." Sai shrugged "Sai is just a codename, in reality I am nobody, a tool made to serve Danzo…no matter what you say it means nothing to me."

"Then why do you have this book?" Sakura asked "It's about you and your brother right, you carry it because it proves you are real, it proves you have some idea of emotions."

"Why would I carry a book to justify my existence." Sai asked.

"Because you don't want to forget your brother, because your bond is that important." Sakura told him.

"Bonds?"

"Only the left half of the book is unfinished." I told him "the center…you were going to fight your brother there weren't you? I know you're a part of ROOT Sai, they tried to recruit me once to so I know a lot about them, no emotions, no names, no pasts, and no futures…it's cruel. I know what killed your brother it was-."

"That's quite enough." Sai cut me off "You are wrong! My brother…this book was to be a present but…he got sick…and died. He was not my blood brother, but he always complimented my drawings, I called him my brother. After he died…I forgot what I wanted to draw."

"We shouldn't talk here anymore." Captain Yamato said "Let's get outside."

* * *

**Later**

"I'll be leaving my clone here to watch you Sai." Yamato said having tied up Sai.

"Now for why we came here, let's get Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Fu will do her best to help!" the girl cheered.

"You should give up." Sai spoke up "I saw Sasuke, Orochimaru is always with him, if you go with him you'll be torn to pieces. Besides, Sasuke said he does not care about you, even knowing that you'd still go and fight Orochimaru to convince him? You haven't been ordered to, so why?"

"Because…he's the person who accepts my existence the most." Naruto smiled "Sasuke is my friend so I want to preserve out bond. If my arms get ripped off I'll kick, my legs I bite, my head I'll curse him…I won't give up till I get Sasuke back."

_If Sasuke says no…what will Naruto do?_

"WAH!" we all jumped back as a set of daggers landed around Sai.

"Seems like you were captured Sai." Kabuto said landing next to him "It doesn't seem like you betrayed us so I'll free you."

Kabuto cut the wood holding Sai and prepared to fight us.

"If you get in my way I won't hold back." Naruto told them.

One of Naruto's clones tried to ambush them from behind but was kicked away.

"Pointless." Kabuto him.

"We're just getting started." Naruto said.

"Sasuke has changed." Kabuto said "He won't go with you."

"Hmm…" Sai walked up and put Kabuto in a submission maneuver.

"What are you doing?!"

"People change." Sai blinked "so do I. I want to see what bonds are truly made of."

"Hold him still." Captain said using the clone to tie up Kabuto.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked Sai.

"I told you, I want to observe your bonds." Sai smiled.

"You idiots know nothing." Kabuto sighed "Sasuke isn't what you think."

"We'll be the judge of that." I smiled "So…where is he?"  
"Training in the inner chambers, but those are maze like, you'll never find him. Without getting caught."

We headed down to look for Sasuke in our teams of two.

"Let's get moving Fu." I said.

"Right behind you!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Sasuke

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Clear!" Fu yelled closing the door.

"The next one!" I said moving down the hall.

_Come on he has to be here somewhere._

Eventually Fu and I heard some commotion coming from the other halls so we moved to regroup with the others, Sai had gone off in search of Sasuke so we were back down to five.

_Can't that idiot ever work with us?_

"Hmm?" I almost tripped over something "A book?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

I skimmed it "It's a Bingo Book, a list of bounties. A lot of them have already been eliminated."

"Why would Sai have that?" she asked.

"Cause he works for ROOT." I shrugged turning the page "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Captain Yamato asked.

"This page." I held the book up "Is Sasuke and it's not crossed out."

"Why would Sasuke be in that book? Naruto asked.

"Cause Sasuke is clearly a target, Sai may really be here to take out Sasuke." I said "A secret mission to cover another secret mission."

"That can't be possible!" Naruto yelled "He said he was going to help us. I saw him smile, a real smile form his heart, he wouldn't go back on that."

"But if it was a trick…" Fu frowned.

"If Sai was assigned the mission of eliminating those who oppose the village…Sasuke would be a logical target." Captain Yamato explained "Danzo plans to remove what is going to be Orochimaru's next body, he was moving Sai into position, not betraying the village."

_Yeah I'm still not too sure about that one._

"We have to find Sai now!" Naruto yelled.

We took off down the halls trying to find either Sai or Sasuke. Not too many doors later the whole base shook.

"What was that?" Fu looked around.

"Sai's chakra." Captain observed "It's reacting."

We turned a corner and half of the tunnel was gone, blow away by something.

"SAI!" Sakura took off.

"Wait!" I chased after her.

_Every time she runs in like this she nearly gets killed._

"What are you after?!" She yelled grabbing Sai "How many times are you gonna stab us in the back huh?!"

"Oh it's you two…" A voice said.

_No…it can't be._

I turned my head up towards the hole in the ceiling and saw him, Sasuke. He looked mostly the same, just taller…but his face seemed even darker on an emotional level.

_Just looking at him I feel like I don't know him at all anymore._

"Sasuke…" Sakura and I both whispered.

Naruto must have heard us because he came sprinting down the hall and slid to a stop, Fu and Captain Yamato slowly followed behind.

The tension in the air was palpable, I felt like everything would change in a moment.

"Naruto, you came to?" Sasuke observed "Is Kakashi here as well?"

"He couldn't make it." Captain Yamato said walking up "I'm here in his place, and we, Team Kakashi, will be taking you back to Konoha now."

"Team Kakashi." Sasuke looked at all of us.

Sai reached back and drew his sword.

"SAI?!"

I heard a clicking noise and saw Fu was readying herself as well.

"You to Fu?!"

"Are they supposed to be my replacement?" Sasuke asked "Is she going to go on about bonds like that guy, a couple of saps fit for a group like that."

"My mission is to assassinate Sasuke." Sai said "But that is not important right anymore, I wish to act on my own feelings, Naruto helped me remember something very important to me…I may not know you but there is a reason the others chase you with such fervor, they don't want their bond with you to break."

"These three go on and on about you." Fu said "Quite honestly Fu doesn't really get it, but she does know that you are supposed to understand how your teammates feel…Sasuke is supposed to understand Sakura, Naruto and Kale. Fu is confused do you not understand the bond the four of you had?"

"Of course I understand." Sasuke said "That's why I cut those bonds. I have far more important ones to carry. A bond forged by hate, having other bonds would make me lose focus."

"If that's true…then why…why didn't you just kill me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…"

"It's simple." Sasuke shrugged "It's not that I wasn't able to do it, I just wasn't going to give him the pleasure of having it his way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's not important." Sasuke said "I only spared you on a whim."

Before I could even blink Sasuke was next to Naruto, draping his arm on his shoulder.

_That speed…my eyes couldn't keep up._

"Your dream is to be Hokage right?" Sasuke said "If you hadn't wasted you time looking for me you could have been training to achieve that dream."

"Sasuke…" Sakura shivered.

"Sasuke." I growled.

"This time…" Sasuke drew his sword "I think I will kill you."

"Someone who couldn't save a friend doesn't deserve to be Hokage, don't you think?" Naruto responded.

Sasuke drew his sword higher and closer to Naruto's neck.

"SASUKE?!"

Sai stepped behind Naruto and blocked Sasuke's sword while also moving his own hand into an attack position.

"You're choice of block was correct." Sasuke commented.

Naruto jumped up and Captain Yamato and I took the chance to try and capture Sasuke. I summoned an ethereal chain and he sent out his wood.

" **Spider Silk Jutsu!"** Fu raised her hands and shot out white goo that stuck Sasuke to the floor.

" **Chidori Discharge!"**

Sasuke let off an electric field that zapped Naruto and Sai while breaking my chain and burning Fu's silk.

_A full body discharge?_

I saw Sakura pulled her fist back and charge forward. As Sakura moved I saw Sasuke's eye's change to Sharingan. Yamato stepped up to block her but his Kunai was cut and he was stabbed in the chest.

"You chose wrong." Sasuke commented.

"Captain Yamato!"

"This sword is special, it' can't be blocked." Sasuke told him.

The blade had a strange glow to it, an electric charge was traveling down it and into the Captain. Sasuke looked away and stared at Naruto. While he was distracted I took the chance to move my hands into signs.

" **Cancel!"**

I pointed at Sasuke's sword and stopped the current so Yamato could push the sword out of his body with his Wood powers.

"Thanks." He nodded standing up and creating a dome to trap Sasuke.

"No problem."

" **Cocoon wall!"** Fu shot silk to cover the front of the dome.

Sasuke used his sword to cut a hole in the roof of the dome and jump out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "Don't you understand Orochimaru is going to steal your body!"

"If that happens…then so be it" Sasuke said with no emotion.

_He…he doesn't care at all._

"You're still a child Naruto." Sasuke commented "I don't care about the rest of the world or myself, just my revenge. As long as I accomplish my goals I don't care what happens."

"Enough talk." Yamato said "With your friends here I had hope to not have to resort to methods like this, but it's time to get serious."

"I'm done with you Konoha people." Sasuke made a hand sign "I'm ending this."

"Now, now." Orochimaru appeared and grabbed his wrist "There's no need for that Jutsu."

"Remove you hand." Sasuke demanded "I have no reason to stop."

"We need them to deal with Akatsuki." Kabuto told him "remember if Akatsuki get in the way they may stop your plan for revenge. Even if it increases your chances by 1% you'd take it correct?"

"Let's go." Orochimaru instructed.

Sasuke stared down at all of us, acting like some sort of God, then he disappeared just like that.

_Another total failure…Sasuke I don't even know who you are anymore._

"Dammit…" Naruto sobbed.

"Don't cry." Sakura said "That does nothing, we're still here, so we'll get stronger together."

"You still have six months." Sai said "And more is always better…I'm pretty strong."

"Yeah…thanks." Naruto said whipping his tears away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Jounin

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"I see…" Lady Tsunade looked over our team "Well?"

"We're not giving up." Naruto told her.

"Good." She smiled "Cause I've already got another mission on the horizon…you're dismissed, Kale you stay."

The other stepped out and I took a seat.

"So…is it genuine?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Sai."

"Well he saved Naruto's life." I said "He seemed serious when he said he wanted to help us…yes I believe him."

"Good, cause he already requested to be made a member of the team." She smiled "He's still close to Danzo so keep an eye on him, but give him some slack."

"Yes Ma'am, is that all?" I asked.

"No…the report, was Sasuke as bad as it sounds?" she asked.

"It…was pretty bad." I admitted "Had Orochimaru not stepped in I don't think we would have made it back. He was serious about killing us."

"I feared as much." She said.

"If I can make a confession…" I sighed "I think this is a time Danzo is right, Sasuke…may be better off dead."

"You'd say that about a friend?" Tsunade asked.

"The Sasuke I knew is long gone." I frowned "I'm not like Naruto and Sakura, I just can't hold out hope for someone like that, the look in his eye…he's fallen."

"I'll keep that between us." She smiled "But for now we stick with trying to turn him back to the light."

"I understand." I nodded.

"And one last thing." She said handing me a package "You were promoted."

"HUH?! I coughed "But we failed!"

"With Sai close to you Danzo's vote changed." She laughed "Congratulations, you're a Jounin."

"This is gonna mean a lot of extra work isn't it?" I sighed.

"You sound like Shikamaru." Tsunade laughed "But still…this is a sign that we of the village recognize your strength as both a leader and shinobi. You're still allowed to work with Team Kakashi though so no worries."

"Great…you know Naruto's gonna kill me when he hears about this." I said ditching my robe and throwing the more elaborate flak jacket on.

"Oh but that's half the fun." She snickered.

"Old hag…" I grumbled.

"By the way." She said as I tried to leave.

"What now." I groaned.

"You've been placed on the Jounin council as well, as a Jounin of one of the vilalges major clans your voice will carry weight at meetings."

"Can't Uncle do that crap?" I asked.

"He's not clan leader." She said "And you father doesn't want to go so you're next in line."

"Jerks." I growled "Fine whatever."

I stepped out into the hall where Naruto, Sakura and Fu were.

"What did she want?" Fu looked at me.

"Nothing about you." I told her "Umm…I got promoted."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked "Come again?"

"I'm a Jounin now." I told them.

"AWW COME ON!" Naruto yelled.

"Aww calm down you Genin idiot." I smirked "it's not gonna change us, so who really cares, Kakashi-Sensei will still be in charge."

"Well this is important!" Sakura cheered "Let's go celebrate!"

* * *

**A few days later.**

Sakura had come to get me saying she and Sai were going to meet up with Naruto to see Kakashi-Sensei and wanted to know if I wanted to tag along. I said sure and went to grab Fu so we could all hang out.

"Naruto." Sakura waved as we got close to where he was waiting.

"You brought all them, this was supposed to just be me and you, like a date." Naruto grumbled.

"You're an idiot if you think Sakura's ever gonna do that." I laughed.

"You shut up!" he yelled.

"Now is that anyway to talk to you superior…Idiot Genin." I stuck my tongue out.

"RAHH!" Naruto groaned "Someday I'll be Hokage and I'll demote you or something!"

"This is fun." Fu giggled.

"Umm…may I join the conversation as well?" Sai asked "I read a book about getting to know people, it said I shouldn't be formal and try using things like nicknames.

"I didn't know you cared about stuff like that." Naruto laughed.

"Well I thought about it but I couldn't think of any good nicknames." Sai frowned.

"They kinda just happen." Naruto told him "Don't stress about it."

"Try using some characteristics." Sakura told him "For example Naruto could be Stupid Naruto, or Idiot Naruto."

"Imbacil, dumbass, block head." I added.

"These are all putdowns." Naruto frowned.

"Fu thinks it's funny." The girl giggled.

"Not you too Bug Brain." Naruto sighed.

"See even Fu got a nickname." Sakura laughed.

"Okay…" Sai said thinking and looking at the pink haired girl "I think I'm getting the hang of it…Ugly."

"RAHHH!" Sakura tried to attack Sai in a rage and Naruto held her back.

"Not really on point there Sai." I sighed.

* * *

**Later**

"I see, so this is the new guy?" Kakashi-Sensei looked at Sai "Well nice to meet you."

Sakura had to explain that Sai and Naruto were fighting and that's why they were all bruised.

_She did that…_

"Also congratulations." Sensei looked at me "I heard you got called up to the big leagues."

"Please Sensei you're embarrassing me." I mumbled.

"Umm our last mission." Naruto mumbled.

"I heard everything from Yamato, even about Sasuke." Sensei spoke up.

"We don't have much time left." Naruto sighed "and where we are right now, none of us could take on Sasuke, he's gotten a lot stronger."

"Well in that case you need to get stronger too." Sensei told him.

"His power growth was exponential." I said.

"Fu has never met Sasuke before." The bug girl said "But even she could tell he was strong like her…stronger."

"After talking with Lady Tsunade she thinks he may be using a Jutsu or drugs to accelerate his training." Sakura explained "With Kabuto working with him that's not out of the question."

"In that case we'll need a Jutsu to keep up with him." Kakashi-Sensei said "I haven't just been sitting here sleeping, I've been thinking you know. The method I've thought up will really only work with Naruto, it's something only he can do. This training may let him surpass even me."

_Surpass even Sensei…_

"I'll be with you when we do it." Kakashi-Sensei told him.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

"Develop a new Jutsu all your own." Kakashi-Sensei told him "Even greater than the Rasengan. This stuff isn't gonna happen overnight though, it will take time. But I do have a way to do it in record time."

"How?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Hello!" Asuma-Sensei yelled entering the room with his team.

"You should knock first." Ino scolded.

"Hey." Shikamaru shrugged as he came in and looked at Sai "You're that guy…"

"Hello." Sai smiled "It's nice to see you."

Sai introduced himself the others, he was clearly interested in making friends with them.

"Hey I heard about your last mission from Tsunade." Shikamaru whispered "Listen the exams are over so if you guys need something just ask, I'll help you out."

"Thanks." I nodded.

Asuma suggested we all go out for lunch to celebrate my promotion again. I got dragged along to another free meal before going off to train with Fu. I was having her release small amounts of Beast Chakra so I could work on developing a way to seal it if she should ever become like Naruto did at the bridge.

"Can Fu…take a break?" she panted.

"Yeah that's enough for today." I smiled "I think we're getting somewhere, I was able to stop a one tailed form with a pentagram seal."

"Fu is nervous." She sighed "She lost control for the first time in years…Akatsuki is targeting her…soon everyone will know and start to hate Fu."

"No." I put my arm on her shoulder "Why do you keep saying that, even if the truth comes out no one will judge you. You have friends here, stop worrying."

I looked up as saw a bird flying in the sky.

"Come on Fu, we've gotta go." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

I looked at her "The Twenty Platoons are being summoned."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Hidan and Kakuzu

_talics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Any Questions?" Tsunade asked the group assembled before her.

A select few had been called to the roof of her building to get a briefing, we were going after Akatsuki and after they attacked the Temple of Fire. Fu and I were assigned to work with Shikamaru and Asuma-Sensei, I was second in command after Asuma.

"Fu maybe you should drop out." I whispered "This is Akatsuki."

"Fu will not run away." She said "I will be fine, you'll be there with me."

I blushed a bit "I'm just worried about you."

"I have a question." Asuma raised his hand "Chiriku, one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve was a monk at the temple, what happened?"

"Sir Chiruki…died at the hands of the two Akatsuki."

"I want to know their plans but they are dangerous." Tsunade said "If capture is impossible, eliminate them. We know of four Akatsuki member, two of whom are presumed dead, we don't know if these are ones we've had some experience with or not, but they always operate in pairs so be careful…don't let them escape!"

"So what's the first stop?" I asked.

"We begin where they were, the Fire Temple." Asuma said "It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it."

* * *

**Later**

"This is the Fire Temple?" Fu said as we walked around the rubble.

"It's definitely seen better days." Asuma said as we walked down the rows of coffins.

_This was a merciless slaughter._

We found the head monk and an aide amongst the destruction, they were cleaning and attempting to get a start on restoration."

"So, where's Chiriku?" Asuma asked.

"Unfortunately his body is the only one we've yet to find." The monk said.

"Hmm…" I tapped my foot "Maybe they took him with them?"

"Why would they do that?" Fu asked.

"If someone had a bounty on the guy Akatsuki may have tried to cash in." I suggested.

"…probably." Asuma sighed.

"Then they probably took him to an exchange center." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well where are the nearest exchange points?" Fu asked.

"Five in the general area." I said "There's one not too far from here."

Fu helped me prep messages for the carrier pigeons and we sent them off to the other teams to have them check the other centers.

"Let's get going to ours."

"If you're going to battle." The old monk said "Allow me a moment to sa a prayer for you."

"Sure." Asuma-Sensei nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"That's the coat." I said looking at the man sitting on the steps of the abandoned building "Black with red clouds, he's Akatsuki all right."

"Fu doesn't recognize him." She said "We've never encountered him before.

The man on the steps was young, tall, had slicked back grey hair and a huge three pronged scythe on his back.

With no option but to attack while his partner was gone we all got into positions and started our attack.

"Geez it took you long enough-." The man whined before realizing Asuma was behind him.

He quickly jumped back and used his scythe to bat the shuriken away.

"Now!" Shikamaru yelled binding the man with his shadow.

" **Bug Transformation Jutsu: Mantis Forearms!"**

" **Four Layer Seal: Ice Spike!"**

I pulled out the Mystic Staff and used its power to create an ice spike and jam it into the man's chest while Fu's arms became sharp like a praying mantis and she stabbed his heart.

"Got him." Fu smiled.

"That's one down." Asuma nodded.

"Jeez that hurts you know." The man said.

_What the hell?_

"Impossible, Fu has pierced your heart." The girl said.

"Man that really hurts." He groaned.

"Immune to a heart strike…how? Immortal?"

"Hey you're catching on." The Akatsuki member smiled "By the way…who are you guys anyway?"

He looked at all of us but stopped at Asuma.

"Aw Dammit." He groaned "I'm gonna get dragged back into that pisshole aren't I?"

"We're Ninja from the Leaf Village." Asuma explained "And we're here to take you out. Akatsuki move in pairs so we planned to take you out before your partner showed up."

"Well then you went after the wrong guy." The man smirked.

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru behind you!" Fu yelled.

A masked man appeared behind Shikamaru and tried to take his head off with a punch but luckily he got free in time, unfortunately his Jutsu broke and the scythe guy was able to move again.

"Fu, Kale get out of there!" Asuma yelled.

Fu grew wings and buzzed back while I slide away, we quickly used the chance to regroup with Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Seems money came to find you Hidan." The masked man said.

"Stay out of this Kakuzu." The grey haired guy said "They'll be my sacrifice."

"Skip the girl." Kakuzu said.

"Huh?"

"Are you blind." The man grumbled "She's Number Seven."

_They caught on to Fu right away!_

"Well lucky us, the Seven Tails Jinchuriki came right to us." Hidan laughed dragging his foot through his blood.

"You're…the Seven Tails…" Shikamaru looked at Fu who only turned.

"It was stupid of you to sign up for this, we brought Akatsuki what they wanted." Asuma glared "But we'll deal with that later, right now we have to deal with these two."

Hidan finished dragging his foot and was now standing in some sort of diagram, a circle and a triangle.

"Don't let your guard down or you'll die." Kakuzu warned.

"If they kill me that's just fine." Hidan smiled.

"I'll charge them, Shikamaru you bind them." Asuma said.

"That's too dangerous." Shikamaru said "This isn't like you."

"I'll go in with you." I said.

"NO!" Asuma commanded "These guys are too strong, you watch Shikamaru and keep an eye on the masked guy we don't know what he can do."

"We should take a precaution and retreat for now." I said "We should fight if we know nothing and they want Fu."

"They won't let us leave." Asuma said "This is the only option."

"This play…doesn't suit you." Shikamaru said.

"I'm no pawn." Asuma smirked drawing his blades.

Asuma engaged Hidan in combat, the Akatsuki swung his scythe like a ball and chain. While Asuma had him distracted Shikamaru tried to chance Hidan down with his shadow. The scythe was sharp, just a nick on the cheek and Asuma was dripping blood.

" **Fire Style: Burnt Ash Mist!"**

Asuma spit out a plume of grey smoke and when he clicked his teeth it engulfed into an explosion. Right as the fire started I noticed Hidan stepped into the trigram on the ground.

"Ohh yeah!" Hidan yelled as the smoke cleared "That felt great!"

"GAHH!" Asuma yelled as he was scorched.

"He was burned too?" Fu asked "But he wasn't near the explosion."

"You've been cursed." Hidan said "My ritual starts now! Let's embrace the pain as one!"

_What's going on…?_

Hidan pulled out a long baton and stabbed his own leg.

"AHHHGA!" Asuma yelled grabbing his leg.

"That hurts doesn't it?!" Hidan laughed.

"He's holding the same leg Hidan stabbed." Fu pointed out.

"It this guy…some sort of living Voodoo doll?" I wondered.

"Do you want to savor more pain…or do you want me to end it now?!" Hidan asked raising his spike to his chest.

"Shikamaru!"

"I know!"

Shikamaru's shadow darted forward and managed to snag Hidan in time.

"Dammit…" Hidan growled.

"It'll be a while to back up gets here." I said "We'll have to hold this down till then, but if we attack the crazy guy the Captain will get hurt too."

"If this keeps up I'll have to come in." Kakuzu said.

"I said not to get in the way!" Hidan snapped.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru hummed.

"Got something we can use?" I asked.

"Yeah…let's go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. Reaper

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"What are you trying to pull!" Hidan snapped as Shikamaru stood up and stepped to the side.

"Shikamaru?"

"We have to drag him out of the circle, then the curse will wear off." He hissed slowly stepping to the side.

"So it is a curse, I've never heard of one like this though, a curse that ties you to your opponent." I sighed "But I suppose this is a curse that could only work for an immortal like that guy."

"He curses you if he ingests your blood, before when he licked the scythe I thought he was just being creepy but it was part of his plan. In addition he has to be in the blood diagram for it to work."

"You punk!" Hidan yelled.

"You know…" Shikamaru groaned "You talk too much."

"I'll spill your blood next!" the Akatsuki yelled.

"There is no next." Shikamaru said forcing Hidan out of the circle "He'd clear!"

"Let's check!" Asuma said slashing Hidan's ear.

We all waited, but nothing happened.

"The curse is broken!" I yelled.

Shikamaru quickly used his shadow to impale Hidan in place.

"You!"

"That's the limit." Shikamaru panted "Hurry!"

"Kakuzu help me!" Hidan yelled as Asuma charged up his chakra blade "HELP ME DAMMIT!"

"I told you to keep your guard up." Kakuzu shrugged as Asuma dashed passed and sliced Hidan's head clean off.

"It's done…" I sighed.

"One down." Fu looked at Kakuzu "One to go."

"Hmmm…" Kakuzu hummed "I've been looking for you for a long time girl, Number Seven belongs to the Waterfall, who'd it end up in the Leaf?"

"Fu forged her own path." The girl explained "And that meant leaving Takigakure…Just as you did."

"Hmm…" Kakuzu nodded "I haven't been there in a long time…Hidan if you wanted my help you should have said so sooner."

"You shut up!" a voice yelled "You did it on purpose!"

"No way…" Fu gasped.

"He's…still alive?!" I yelled.

_What the hell is this guy?!_

"You told me not to interfere." His partner shrugged "You're making a fool of yourself by yelling."

"I don't feel like yelling." Hidan said "Just get over here and help me dammit. Bring my body would ya?"

The masked man walked over and picked up the talking head "This is lighter."

"I said my body you dumbass!" Hidan snapped "And stop pulling my hair!"

"Start complaining about you neck pain first." Kakuzu told him.

"I know, this isn't a typical wound, I'm gonna be sore for days." Hidan told him.

"Days?" I wondered.

"How do we deal with this?" Fu asked.

"Without his body he can't use Jutsu." Shikamaru said trying to catch his breath "Immortal or not a head can't do much on its own. We just have to deal with the other one."

_Asuma is wounded and Shikamaru is barely conscious…_

"Fu, follow my leads." I told her.

"Right." She nodded.

"You better not get relaxed!" Kakuzu said kicking Asuma away.

He dropped Hidan's head onto his body and sowed the man back together with strange black rope.

"Damn are you sure it's on right?" Hidan asked cracking his neck.

"Stop moving so much or it'll fall off." Kakuzu warned.

"They reattached it." Fu gasped.

"You speeches and rituals always get in the way." Kakuzu berated his partner "You take care of the bounty I'll deal with the Jinchuriki."

"Fu!"

"Right!" she said making hand signs.

" **Five Staves: Pentagram Formation!"** I threw all five of my staves into the air and they floated around me.

"Let's go!" I ran forward **"Shepherd!"**

I grabbed the crook staff and the tip charged with light.

" **Water Style Bug Jutsu!"** Fu put her hand to her mouth and started throwing up yellow goo **"Honey Swamp!"**

Kakuzu stepped into the honey and got trapped on the ground.

" **Illuminate!"** I fired off a blast of pure light at him, somehow his arms unstitched and flew off grabbing my staff and redirecting the blast before grabbing Fu and I.

"GAH!" I screamed as I was choked and my other staves stopped floating and fell to the ground.

"HELP!" Fu cried as she was dragged over to Kakuzu.

"FU!" I yelled reaching out for her hand.

_No…I won't let them take her._

"Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled as Hidan jumped backwards and pulled his Scythe to himself.

Asuma ducked under the scythe, which was the last thing he should have done. The crude metal weapon flew through the air and slammed into Hidan's chest.

"BAH!" the man coughed up blood "Ha…ha…HAHAHAHA! You idiot!"

_Asuma!_

"This is it, the ultimate pain!" Hidan yelled "The one that kills you!"

"NOOO!"

"It's over." Kakuzu warned.

"HYA!" Hidan grabbed his spike and jammed it through his own heart.

"BLEH!" Asuma coughed up a mouthful of blood.

_DAMMIT!_

"Oh yeah…that's the stuff." Hidan moaned.

"ASUMA!" Shikamaru cried.

"I'm done." Hidan said as his skin turned back to normal.

"I'll be done in a second." Kakuzu said.

"You Bastard!" Shikamaru tried to get involved but Kakuzu only threw me into him.

"GAH!" we both ground as we collided.

"I won't…give up!" Fu yelled as her chakra started to spike and her eyes changed again.

"FU!" I yelled.

"CAW!"

The air was suddenly filled with black feathers and crows.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Hidan yelled.

A man appeared from the crows and slashed Kakuzu, forcing him to drop Fu.

"Shikamaru we're here to help you." Ino said.

"Fu!" I grabbed the girl and pulled her back "Are you alright."

"Yeah…" she panted "I'll be fine."

_We almost lost here…this is getting out of hand._

"Ino get Fu and Shikamaru to safety." I said summoning my staves "I'll protect you guys."

The crows cleared out and I stared Kakuzu and Hidan down.

"I won't let you take Fu." I told them pulling out a kunai.

_I'll summon a big one if I have to._

"You're not getting away!" Kakuzu said trying to go after the dying Asuma.

"You'll all be my sacrifices!" Hidan yelled.

Suddenly the two stopped.

"What?" Hidan hissed "But we're getting to the good part!"

"What about Seven?" Kakuzu asked.

_They're talking to someone?_

"Just give us a little time." Hidan begged.

"We're leaving." Kakuzu said "But we'll be back for the girl soon…"

The two used a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Another…total failure."

_This is becoming a pattern…I don't like it._

I looked at Fu as the sky opened up and the rain poured down.

_I can't hide her any more…for her own sake._

I gave Shikamaru, Ino and Choji their privacy with Asuma.

"I'm second in command…I'll get started on the report." I told Fu.

* * *

**Later**

"I see…" Tsunade said as I finished my report with Fu and Shikamaru.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Shikamaru, Kale notify everyone you can find." She said "I'll tell Kurenari."

"No." Shikamaru spoke up "I'll do it…I have a message for her from Asuma-Sensei."

"Okay…you two are dismissed." She said "Fu you stay."

I looked at Fu as I left, I hadn't told her I was telling Tsunade the truth in my report…I could feel the bertaryl in her eyes.

"How…how could you." She mumbled.

I left the room and Shikamaru and I went our separate ways, the first place I went was to where Naruto was training. I wasn't sure how to tell people someone died, I figured maybe Kakashi-Sensei could give me some advice.

When I got to the training field Naruto was working on some kind of Rasengan, Captain Yamato was sitting farther back regulating the Nine Tails.

"You're back." He said as I walked up and leaned on a pillar "How'd it go."

I was silent for a moment "Sensei!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi-Sensei looked my way before he and Naruto walked over to me "What's up?"

"Training's done for the day." I told them "You gotta come back to the village."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"…" I sighed "Asuma is dead…I told Tsunade about Fu's secret…it's all gone to shit."

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"I…I don't even know what to say." Lady Hokage sighed as I stood before her with my head down.

"I-."

"Don't!" she cut me off "I' doing the talking understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded.

"Fu are you really the Seven Tails Jinchuriki?" she asked.

"…yes." I sighed.

"Dammit." She mumbled "Do you understand the position this puts me in? The Tailed Beasts are scattered to balance power, if people find out one moved to the Leaf Village things could get messy."

_So I'm just some chip to play with._

"I'm disappointed in you." Tsunade frowned "You lied to me! You had other's lie to cover for you! If Takigakure finds out…I don't know what will happen! In your stupidity you nearly walked right into Akatsuki's hands! We practically gave them a gift! Not to mention now I'll have the advisement council on my neck about you and Naruto!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to…" she hissed "It takes a lot to earn my trust, and you've lost any I had in you, it's going to take a lot to get it back. Until further notice you're suspended form all mission duty and confined to the village."

"Fu understands." I frowned.

"You can go." She said.

I turned to leave.

"And Fu…for the record." Tsunade spoke up "If you had told me the truth from the start, I still would have let you stay."

"Thank you." I whimpered.

I went outside and found a seat on a rood to cry alone. This was it, everyone was going to know the truth…and they'd hate me for it.

"What are you doing up here?"

I turned around and saw Ino was there.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" she asked "Are you upset about Asuma-Sensei, listen it's not your fault if that's what you're thinking."

"No that's not it." I sniffled "Why are you talking to Fu, don't you think she's a freak…a monster?"

"Not at all." She said sitting next to me "If this is about that whole you being the host for the Seven Tails trusts me you're overthinking it."

"This will be just like the Village behind the Waterfalls." I cried "Everyone will come to hate Fu cause of what she is."

"No they won't." Ino smiled "You have friends here they don't care who you are or what's inside you…to us you're still Fu and nothing has changed."

"You…mean that?" I asked.

"You're still my friend." Ino hugged me "Now stop crying, I'd like to cry with you but I'm all out of tears today, so if you don't stop I'll steal your tears to cry with."

I nodded happily "Fu is happy to have finally made friends like she always dreamed of."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	44. Covert Ops

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"What are you doing?" Fu asked as I sat at a table reading.

"Studying my Akatsuki notes." I said "I had to add in what we learned about Kakuzu and Hidan. How goes your confinement?"

"Okay." She blinked "People have been coming to visit Fu so she doesn't get bored…Fu is embarrassed she was worried everyone would hate her but no one even cares…she's sorry she got upset with you."

"It's fine, but now I'll feel safer knowing others are looking out for you." I smiled "Now I gotta run, Sensei told me to meet him at the gate around now, I'll see you soon Fu."

"Good bye!" she smiled "Fu will be waiting for you to come back!"

"Fu when I get back let's go get dinner or something yeah?" I asked "Like a…date."

Fu blushed "Oh…okay."

"Cool."

_After they almost took her…I can't wait I have to tell her how I feel._

I headed through town and found Kakashi-Sensei. He told me the two of us would be handling something why Naruto worked on his training.

"Team 10 is trying to go after The Akatsuki on their own." Sensei said "We're not gonna let them."

"Sounds like a plan.

We headed to the front gate and when we got there Lady Tsunade was scolding Ino, Shikamaru and Choji trying to stop them.

"Accept reality, it's just the three of you!" she said.

"Well what if it was Five?" Sensei spoke up.

"Kakashi!"

"Two Jounin should be enough to watch a three people." I said walking over to her "Come on old hag, they'll just go anyway, can't you trust me to look after them, you promoted me for a reason, now let me show you…put me in charge."

"Fine…whatever." She groaned.

"Thank you." I smiled "Alright let's go!"

Since I was technically in charge of this mission I dictated all planning factors to Shikamaru. Kakashi-Sensei is technically my superior but he was letting me do the leading here. Even through Kakashi-Sensei and I had just joined them Shikamaru had already fit us into his plan. I was a little aggravated that Shikamaru had decided to start smoking…what a bad habit.

"I found them." Ino said returning her spirit to her body "If we go to 2 o'clock we'll hit them in about ten minutes."

"Good…" Sensei nodded.

"Come on let's go." I said pulling my strap to make sure my staves were tied down.

We all moved out into the forest of dead trees. I had everyone get into the positions Shikamaru had planned and then gave the signal. We used Shikamaru's shadow possession to quickly get Hidan and Kakuzu on the back foot before we beat them back with kunai and exploding tags. They avoided most of the tags but we used a trap designed by Shikamaru to catch their shadows with blades.

_Alright step one is complete…now for the big show._

I thought we had them when Shikamaru moved Hidan to attack Kakuzu but somehow the man dodged. The masked members hand rose from the earth and removed the blade holding him down. Even with Kakuzu free we were able to use Hidan as our puppet to attack with, we had him get Kakuzu into the position we needed and I gave Choji the nod to attack.

" **Spiky Human Boulder!"**

Choji hit the ground but when he sprung back Kakuzu was fine. I realized that his body had the ability to get harder than steel, so attacking him wouldn't be easy.

_It's probably Earth Style Jutsu._

"No physical attack will work on me." Kakuzu gloated before a hand shot through his chest "GURK!"

" **Lightning Blade!"**

Sensei's hand had ripped a hole through Kakuzu chest.

"WAHHH!" Hidan yelled "No way!"

Ino and I held back while Kakashi explained that he knew Kakuzu used Earth Style to harden his body and since Lightning beats Earth his attacks were perfect to take him out in a surprise attack.

"One thrust to the heart." Hidan shook his head "Don't be getting killed so easy."

"Didn't we tell you that you talk too much?" I said filling my hand with chakra "You're up next Hidan!"

I focused the chakra to one point on my right index finger **"Four Layer Seal: Finger of Death!"**

Before I had the chance to blast the immortal Kakuzu came up and kicked me away.

_How, there's no way Sensei missed._

"Let's end this!" Hidan yelled.

"That's the idea." Kakuzu growled taking his cloak off.

Kakuzu's body was covered in stiches and had four strange masks on his back. The mask gurgled and flew off his back before turning into four hairy beasts with the masks where faces would be, one for the beasts formed and them instantly melted.

"Watch me Lord Jashin!" Hidan yelled "I'm going to splatter these heathen all over the dirt!"

"Be careful." Shikamaru said as his shadow ran out of time.

"Hidan step back." Kakuzu said "I'm taking care of this."

"I'm pissed. Hidan glared "Let's do this the old fashioned way!"

Hidan ignored everyeone else and came right at me, swinging his scythe.

_One hit and I'm finished._

I kept stepping back and avoiding him, but I noticed one of the hair monsters was next to me.

" **Wind Style: Pressure Blast!"**

I quickly moved my hands **"Phase shift!"**

The wind blast passed through me and the beasts turned their attention to Shikamaru and Choji, trying to blast them with lightning, luckily Sensei stepped in front and blocked the blasts with his lightning hands.

_Earth Wind and Lightning?_

Hidan realized I hadn't been killed in the wind blast and came back swinging, I managed to flip back and pulled out a staff **"Water Style: Gush!"**

I blasted him with water and got to safety by the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…somehow." Sensei told her.

"I'm clean too." I said checking for cuts.

"To think we couldn't kill you with that maneuver." Hidan sighed.

"Let's just end this." Kakuzu instructed and looked to the one beast **"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"**

"Fire, Earth, Lightning and Wind?" I wonder "He can use four elements? That's not possible only my clan can do that!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	45. Elements

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Get behind me!" I yelled at the other's jamming all five of my staves into the ground **"Five Layer Seal: Lotus Shield!"**

A red glowing dome surrounded us and blocked the heat.

_What is with this guy…all different elements…Even in my clan, ones tapped into the heart of element Jutsu a skill like that comes once in a lifetime._

The second I dropped my shield Hidan was attacking Kakashi-Sensei but luckily we broke them up before Hidan could do anything.

_Kakashi-Sensei is on his last legs, my chakra is dropping quickly…we need to end this now._

"Their teamwork is nearly flawless, no, it is flawless." Ino sighed.

"That lightning blade got him." Choji said "So how is he alive."

"If I had hit his heart it wouldn't be a problem, but I hit that mask." Sensei explained "That thing died in his place."

"When he escaped my shadow earlier it looked like his arm was beating." Shikamaru said.

"I'm thinking those things are like Kakuzu's extra lives." I told the others "They die before he does, they also can use Jutsu that he can't making him an element master. The guy has five lives…four since we already got one."

"So we're supposed to kill him four more times?" Ino asked.

"These are all hearts of the Ninjas I've killed." Kakuzu said "And since you killed one I think I'll be taking yours as fair compensation."

"So what's it like to realize that you're opponents are immoral and undefeatable?" Hidan asked.

"There's a stark difference between Immortal and Invincible." I told him "You can still be chopped up and immobilized. Alright give me something Shikamaru."

I summoned my staves back to me, tying them to my back.

"We separate them." He nodded "We stop the one with the extra hearts and the other guy will open up."

"So how are we going to incapacitate Hidan?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"I can." Ino spoke up.

"No." I shook my head "If you miss we're screwed."

"I'll bind him with my shadow." Shikamaru said.

"You'll need a distraction." I said.

"Leave it to me." Choji said.

"No you're attacks are all physical." Shikamaru said "If he touches you even a bit it's all over, my Jutsu is the safest."

"Enough yapping let's go!" Hidan yelled.

"I'll catch him." Shikamaru said with determination.

The breeze blew through the charred trees, scattering ash as the next stage of our battle began. Shikamaru stepped up and shot off his shadow.

"Aw they're scared of my blade!" Hidan laughed jumping away from the shadow "That all you got?!"

"RAH!" Kakuzu tried to step in but I scattered my staved.

" **Rectangle Seal: Fire Field!"**

Four walls of fire blew up and blocked Kakuzu in while Shikamaru snagged Hidan.

"Good now go!" I yelled.

"Right!" Shikamaru said having Hidan drop his scythe "Let's go for a walk!"

"A bunch of blunt staves won't cut it." I said walking up and kicking the scythe into my hands "This should kill those hearts nice and good."

"You're underestimating Hidan." Kakuzu said "That Shikamaru kid is something, may actually be worth decent coin one day…well I mean he would have but Hidan's gonna kill him so."

"HYA!" I swung at him with his partner's scythe but he ducked under it.

"It's heavier than you expected isn't it." Kakuzu scoffed "You with your seals and that headband…You remind me of someone I once meant."

"Someone from the Village of the Waterfalls like Fu?" I asked.

"I wasn't even in the village when that girl was alive." Kakuzu said "No you remind me from an opponent from the leaf I fought a long time ago."

"Yeah, who's that?" I asked swinging the scythe but having it grabbed by one hand.

Kakuzu held the blade with one hand as the stiches on his arm popped and that strange fur leaked out.

"You remind me of the First Hokage."

"The…first?" Sensei said.

"Just how old is this guy?" Ino yelled.

"You…met the First Hokage?" I asked confused "You're immortal too?"

"There is no such thing as immortality, I've just extended my life by stealing hearts before mine go bad. The maximum number of hearts I can have is five including my own, since you all killed one I'll be taking a new heart to replace it with."

Two of the mask beasts fused together to make one skilled in fire and wind.

_Elements that boost each other…this is tough._

The two beasts charged up and blasted out a massive inferno, I quickly placed my staves and made hand signs **"Tidal Wall!"**

The walls collided and the area was filled with steam but the fire kept approaching.

_There's too much fire!_

"You're mine!" Kakuzu yelled wrapping me up with his tendrils.

"AHH!" I screamed as I felt the hairs break my skin and start wriggling towards my heart.

"KALE"

"I'll be taking that now!" Kakuzu yelled "BAH!"

He mask was suddenly drenched with blood "What the…this can't be."

"It worked." I smirked "Hidan killed himself using your blood."

_Right on time Shikamaru._

"But when? How?"

"A blood capsule to steal your blood when Kakashi-Sensei pierced your first heart." I told him "You were talking about us underestimating you…looks like the shoe's on the other foot now. Asuma-Sensei died helping us figure out how to stop you, Shikamaru won't waste this chance."

"GAAHH!" Kakuzu groaned and fell to the ground.

"RAAHHH!" I started pulling his tendrils out of my chest.

"Don't, you'll heart your heart like that." Ino said.

"There's no time!" I yanked them our "GAAHHAA! He still has the masks, if they get back to his body we're screwed!"

The remaining masks came running to Kakuzu, Choji used his Jutsu t grow giant and slam the two into the ground.

"Nice Choji!"

"BAAAA!" hair rippled out as the beasts managed to form back into Kakuzu, one mask shattered on contact "It's been a long time since I went through two hearts in one fight!"

Kakuzu's body was ripping itself apart and hair shot out everywhere. Before any of us could move our hands were bound by Kakuzu's hair.

"NOW DIE!"

" **Drowning Maelstrom!"**

From behind us a whirling water spiral appeared and blew Kakuzu's attack away.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto jumped down from the trees.

"Ehh you're right on time idiot." I shrugged.

"You all seem at your wits end." Yamato said "Struggling? He must be strong."

"Another one?" Kakuzu growled "You didn't bring the girl, what a shame, I'll have to kill more to get her."

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He's fighting the other guy." Choji explained.

"He needs back up right away." Sensei said summoning his dog "Two people at least, and one needs to be medical."

"Sai and Sakura go with Pakkun." Yamato told them "Back up Shikamaru."

"Leave this one to me." Naruto said.

"Did you finish it?" Kakashi-Sensei asked Yamato.

"No it's only half strength." He told him "However…Naruto is stronger."

Naruto quickly summoned up two clones.

"So you're the Nine Tails." Kakuzu said.

"Watch yourself." I warned "This guy can use all the elements, he splits himself apart and has three hearts left, we already took out the first two."

"Right!" Naruto ran in but Kakuzu quickly wrapped up the clones and killed them.

Naruto only made more clones and started to form a Rasengan. This one had more power than normal and the wind ripped around it, hissing and screeching.

_This noise is deafening_

"What the hell is that?" Kakuzu grumbled.

" **Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!"**

"Everyone stay back!" Captain Yamato warned "You don't want to get caught in that!"

Kakuzu crushed some of Naruto's clones and blasted the others with wind and fire. He thought he had them all until one more appeared behind him and hit him with that new Rasengan. The air rippled…and then nothing.

"It failed!" I yelled picking up Hidan's scythe.

"Figures!" Sensei ran with me "Yamato!"

"Your heart is mine!" Kakuzu yelled.

Kakashi-Sensei charged his hand up and cut Naruto free while Yamato bound him.

_He's in position._

I waved my hand and tied Kakuzu up with ethereal chains.

"I can't move!"

"HYAA!" I jumped up and brought the Scythe down through one of the masks **"Reaper's Scythe!"**

"GAH!" he groaned as the mask shattered and melted off.

"He's down to two hearts!" I yelled jumping back.

"Even though it's called Rasen-Shuriken it's a point blank attack." Captain Yamato explained.

"What idiot named it like that?!" I snapped.

"Uhh…" Naruto scratched his head.

"Figures."

"You time frame is too short." I said "You can't charge it an attack fast enough. You'll never be able to hit Kakuzu with a move like that."

"Give me one more shot." Naruto said standing up "I'll decide it with my new move."

"He just saw it." Ino said "He'll dodge this time."

"You Shadow Clone Feint won't work twice." Choji explained.

"We've got the numbers." I said "We shouldn't chance this."

"I need to cross this bridge alone." Naruto told us "If I can't get to the other side I'll just be a kid forever. Please…"

"Alright then." Sensei stood up "One more."

"BLEH!" Kakuzu spit out more of those creepy tendrils until he had a mane like a lion.

"His Chakra changed." I said "Be careful."

Naruto quickly charged up a new Rasen-Shuriken and went right back in to fight. This time when he got close Kakuzu jumped up into the air.

"He saw thought it!" Ino yelled as Kakuzu attacked again, but the Naruto that got attacked was a fake.

"I've got you!" Naruto yelled appearing behind Kakuzu.

The air itself snapped open and blasted out from the center like a bomb, the Wind attack ripped Kakuzu's whole body apart like confetti and scattered him around the ground, part of the forest was leveled by the attack but we had won as a result.

_What power…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	46. Relax

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Great work everyone." Tsunade said as we all stood in her office "But there are still many members of Akatsuki remaining, don't let your guard down. For now…take a break, you earned it."

Everyone else filtered out but I took a seat.

"It went well for the first mission." Tsunade said.

"Took out two Akatsuki, we all made it back alive in one, slightly bruised, piece." I said "And I got this cool scythe."

"Be careful with that thing." She sighed "Why are you even keeping that?"

"I'm gonna make it into my next staff." I smiled "It's got a handle so it passed the main criteria!"

"You're just as weird as your Uncle you know that." She sighed louder.

"Don't talk about me when I'm not here." Uncle said walking in.

"So about Fu…" I said "How long are you gonna keep her grounded?"

"She's been a good girl." Tsunade said "Probably just a few more days, but she'll have to be watched like Naruto."

"Understandable." I said standing up "Well I'm off, I promised Fu I'd take her to lunch when I got home."

"Oh here take this with you, I found it in the closets when we were cleaning the office the other day." She handed me a staff with a dragon holding an orb in its mouth "Figure you can use it…just get it out so it's not cluttering the place up."

"Sure." I took the dragon staff and headed into town.

* * *

**Later**

"Fu will be allowed on missions again soon!" the girl cheered "Yay!"

"Yeah it'll be fun to work as a team again." I smiled.

Fu and I kept eating, it was nice to just spend time together.

"Oh hello Fu." My mother walked by "You two are eating together, is this a date?"

"Mom!"

"Sure…" Fu shrugged."

"How cute." Mother waved walking off "See you later."

"Fu you…"

"You called it a date the other day." She pointed out "Fu was just repeating your statement."

"Oh…"

"But Fu would like this to be a date too." She smiled "Fu um…likes spending time with you."

"Yeah." I smiled "I like spending time with you too. Although it would be better if those three weren't watching us."

I pointed over to the bar where Naruto, Sakura and Sai were eating and watching us, strangely Sai was attempting to feed Naruto since the blonde boy had a fracture in his arm from the Rasen Shuriken.

"Fu likes spending time with our friends…even if that means we don't spend time alone." She laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"And done." I sighed picking up the Dragon Staff and strapping it in with the others "That brings the count up to seven…it keeps growing."

I was all excited for my day off but Tsunade was calling our whole team to her office for something. When I got there Naruto and Sakura were also arriving.

"You're late." Tsunade said.

"Sorry Naruto was eating and…" Sakura panted having run all the way here.

"Hey Pervy Sage!" Naruto waved.

"Naruto." Jiraiya smiled "How are you."

"So why'd you call us here this early?" I asked.

"It's about some information that's been floating around." Uncle explained.

"Information?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Orochimaru is dead." Tsunade explained "Sasuke killed him."

"Are you…serious?" Naruto asked.

"I got that information from a reliable source." Jiraiya nodded "It's true."

"Then…" Sakura smiled.

"He'll come back right?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade just sighed.

"And here comes the bad part." I nodded.

"It would seem that's not the case." Jiraiya said.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled.

"Probably cause he doesn't want to." I said "He's obsession has taken root in his heart and won't think about anything but revenge."

"He likely won't stop until Itachi is dead." Uncle spoke up.

"Him again." Naruto growled "Then we need to form a team to move out now, the mission is still to take out Akatsuki right?"

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"To get to Sasuke we need to go after Akatsuki." Naruto explained "We need to find Itachi."

_I see, if Sasuke is going after Itachi by getting their first we'll cut him off._

"If we capture Itachi we can force Sasuke to come to us." I said "And it's not illogical seeing as Itachi is a wanted ninja in this village, plus catching him will give us intel on Akatsuki."

"They're not talkers." Sensei said entering the room "up to this point capture has been too dangerous of downright impossible."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Naruto yelled.

"Just what you said, our best bet is finding Itachi." Sensei walked over.

"Let's say you find him, then what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm…" I hummed "Hadn't thought about that."

"Well we can't do it as just a single team, especially not with Fu grounded like she is." Sensei said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"We'll need a few teams working together if we want to capture Itachi." Sakura explained.

"A platoon of two teams should suffice." Sensei said "And communication will have to be good so, we'll need a team we mesh with…actually I already picked a team to help us. Oh and I'll need you to give Fu the all clear to go back into the field."

"Alright consider it done." Tsunade said "I think she's learned her lesson for now."

"We'll meet at the gate in an hour." Sensei said "I already told Sai to meet us, so get your things so we can go."

* * *

**Later**

"The weather is pretty lousy." Sensei said as the rain pattered around us "But it'll cover our tracks."

"Come on let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Fu is ready to get back in the field!" she cheered.

"Maybe the rain will cool those two off." Kiba laughed.

"Hmm…Shino nodded.

"Naruto please calm down." Hinata sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Deidara

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"We'll start here and fan our 5km in each direction." Sensei said "If we don't find anything here we'll mark a new center point and repeat."

"If we go 5km we won't be able to use the headsets to communicate." Sakura said "And if we get caught out alone…"

"If they move as two we ought to move as two." I suggested.

"We'll need more than two." Sensei slammed his hand down **"Summon!"**

Kakashi-Sensei's team of dogs poofed up and looked around.

"We might not have the voices but we have the noses to help." Pakkun said "We sense danger a mile away."

"For team make up you'll each have two of my dogs with you." Sensei explained.

"Two?" Fu asked.

"You all get along nicely." Sensei smiled "Naruto and Fu will be staying with me, Hinata and Yamato."

"You guys get the big fella." Pakkun nodded his head at the largest dog.

"Since Kiba has Akamaru he won't need a dog." Sensei said "I'll be keeping Pakkun with me. If you run into an enemy flee and come back here, our first priority is to follow Sasuke's scent."

"Let's move!"

I headed off with two of Sensei's dogs. We headed out towards the fields before one of them perked up.

"You hear that?" It asked.

"You mean those explosions?" I asked "Sure do."

The dog and I headed in the direction of the explosions and when I got there I found Sasuke…and he was fighting Deidara. I quickly sent Sensei's dog off the fetch the others.

_This could be my chance to take them both out of the picture…Sorry Sasuke but this is the end!_

I watched Sasuke use snaked like a hook shot to get to a tree, he looked like a demon but was missing a wing. Once he landed on the branch I made my move.

"HYA!" I pulled out the Death Scythe and took a swing only to have it end up embedded in the tree, Sasuke having ducked.

"You should have stayed still." I balanced on the handle "It would have been quicker that way."

"Stay out of my way…I'm busy but I can kill you after this guy if you want." Sasuke glared.

"No thanks." I shook my head "I don't like to wait."

"You have Hidan's Scythe" a masked man in an Akatsuki Jacket said "How'd you…first those two and Now Deidara…it's just terrible."

"Shut up Tobi!" a voice snapped.

The smoke cleared and Deidara appeared riding on a clay bird.

"Oh you're alive." Tobi cheered.

"He doesn't give up…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well he had one arm crushed and one blown off but he's fighting…that's resilience." I said jumping down and pulling my scythe out of the tree "I've got a bone to pick with Akatsuki so I'll be taking care of these two while I'm here…but don't think I won't take my openings with you."

"I was going to say the same." Sasuke commented.

"I'll turn the both of you into brilliant art explosions!" Deidara yelled reaching into my bag "I won't lose,, not to the likes of you!"

He grabbed a hunk of clay and started eating it.

_Another fake suicide bomb?_

"Tobi get lost!" Deidara snapped.

The masked guy booked it and Deidara started puking his guts out the clay swirled and melted until it took a shape, it stacked higher and higher until we were faced with a giant Deidara.

"That thing is a giant walking bomb!" I yelled backing up.

"Don't bother running!" Deidara yelled "You can't escape my C4 Garuda!"

The giant clay sculptor popped like a balloon, but that was it.

_No way…Deidara's are is all about leaving a mark in a moment…a fleeting flash in the pan, that couldn't be his masterpiece._

"I WIN!" Deidara made a hand sign "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

" **Null Felid!"**

I set up a small zone in which all Jutsu but my own are rendered useless and void.

_I can only hold the field for a few moments; it will need to be enough time._

I noticed Sasuke was gone, but all around all sorts of creatures were engulfed in flames and turned to ash.

_Everything is blowing up from the inside out._

I heard a groan and saw Sasuke had stabbed Deidara with his hand, I slowly lowered the field.

"You really think it's that easy?" I said making a super jump up to the sky and swinging the scythe right though the bird "I found you!"

"Perfect!" Deidara yelled grabbing onto Sasuke "Now witness the true nature of my C4!"

Deidara spit out a balloon of clay that surrounded Sasuke and trapped him.

"It's over Uchiha!" Deidara jumped back towards where I had landed.

" **Ether Chain!"**

I put the scythe away and took out the new Dragon staff, yellow chains appeared and pulled Deidara down to me.

"I've already won!" Deidara laughed as I bound him for a final attack **"My Art Wins!'**

I charged my finger with Chakra from my staves

You're done!" I pointed at him **"Seven Layer Seal: Hyper Finger of Death!"**

Deidara was blasted with a bolt of pure hot Chakra, but still one of my strongest Jutsu Deidara sat up, ignoring the burned hole in his shoulder.

"RAH!" Sasuke appeared out of thin air and clocked Deidara.

"Dammit you knew!" Deidara yelled.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"Take this!" Deidara threw clay snakes to bind Sasuke but he fried them with a Chidori spark.

"We're both at the limit." Deidara smiled "But I'll win, even if I was frozen that won't stop my art…show some fear brat, you're…GONNA DIE!"

"…" Sasuke just blinked at him.

"Hmm…" I surrounded myself with a dome made by all seven of my staves "Have fun killing each other, saves me the trouble."

"It really pisses me off!" Deidara snapped "You're just like Itachi dammit stop acting so high and fricken mighty and show a little fear for once in your damn life! Those eyes…it's always those damn eyes!"

_He's snapping._

"I can't stand it, looking down on my art…I can't stand them!"

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…No Sharingan." Deidara smiled "You've underestimated me brat."

Deidara ripped off his shirt to reveal stitching over his heart like Kakuzu.

"GAH!" he groaned ripping it open to reveal another maw on his chest.

"Ha…ha…HAHAHA!" Deidara cackled feeding the mouth clay "This is it, my true masterpiece…my Magnum Opus! I'll blow myself up!"

_This idiot…_

"I'll become a true piece of art! An explosion that scars the earth for all of eternity!" Deidara yelled "You hear me Onoki! Can you see?! I finally found True Art!"

Deidara stood up "Nothing can protect you, we'll all die together!"

Deidara's body began turning black "Admire…revel in it…Despair…LOOK AT ME MASTER ARE YOU PROUD?!"

"MY ART IS…" his body cracked along the chest **"AN EXPLOSION!"**

Deidara's eye cracked at a massive explosion went off.

_There's no way it'll hold!_

I forced more Chakra into my shield, it was cracking and splintering from the pressure. I pumped more in until I was at my limit and just as the shield gave way…the blast ceased.

_I…made it._

I looked around, as far as the eye could see there was nothing but brunt earth and flattened land, in the center of the crater was Deidara's body, I burnt husk with smoke pluming out his mouth.

_Holy crap…anyone else would have been turned to a stain on the ground by that._

I looked around and tried to sense Sasuke's life force but I came up with nothing. I walked up to Deidara, he looked dead. I reached out an place my fingers on his neck.

"What the hell?!" I gasped "He's still got a pulse?!"

_How the hell is he alive?_

"Well…I captured one." I shrugged "But he's useless if he kicks the bucket before we can pump him for info.

"KALE!" it didn't take long for the others to show up "What the hell happened?"

"Deidara happened." I sighed looking around "He blew himself up, he's alive but fading fast. If we wanna get anything from him we gotta stabilize him."

"I'll try." Sakura said "But I don' like healing Akatsuki."

"You were supposed to get backup if you ran across any Akatsuki." Sensei scolded.

"I wasn't alone." I hissed "Sasuke was here…"

"He was here!" Sakura gasped "Where is he now?"

"I lost him in the explosion." I told her "I don't know where he is."

"I smell other scents mixed with Sasuke's." one of the dogs said "He must be traveling with others."

"He probably has his own team." Sensei explained.

"What are we waiting for we need to follow them." Naruto said.

"We can't." Pakkun said "The trail just stops here."

"How?" Fu wondered.

"Either he used time space Ninjutsu." Yamato explained "Or he was wiped out in the blast."

"It was the latter." Kiba said "I found him."

"Then lead the way."

"There's a problem." Kiba said "Sasuke's scent, it's all over the place."

"They probably figured out what we were doing and came up with a plan to distract us." Sensei said.

"But how'd they know?" Sakura asked.

"If they have a chakra sensor Ninja they could have felt us miles away." I explained.

"If we split up the radios won't work, not to mention I'm the only one who can track him." Kiba said "Which way am I going?"

"Well just check all of them!" Naruto said creating clones.

Naruto sent his clones all over, scouring every direction to check for Sasuke. Naruto ran off and left the rest of us there.

"If you've all got this I'm headed back to the village." I said "I'm not of much use without my Chakra and I burnt all of that blocking Deidara's Masterpiece. I'll drop Deidara off with the interrogators."

"Alright, Fu head back with him." Sensei said.

"Right!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So originally I had Deidara die like he was supposed to, they I decided it be more fun to experiment with keeping him around.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	48. Jiraiya

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I told Tsunade what happened during my encounter with Sasuke, and I gave her my recommendation to stop chasing…and start hunting. Deidara was handed over to the interrogation squad and left up to them.

Everything was quiet for a few days, Sakura and the others got back, told me they fought the masked man, Tobi, and that he had a Sharingan, everything was easy but then I got a call from the Hokage.

In her office was Shizune, Kakashi-Sensei Uncle and a few frogs, the room had a somber feel too it.

"So…what happened?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"Jiraiya went looking into Akatsuki." Uncle spoke up "…He's dead."

"Ha…" I sighed "Damn…so, did anyone tell Naruto yet?"

"No." Sensei said "I was gonna go get him in a second."

"Well hurry up." I shrugged "This isn't something to keep waiting."

Sensei headed out and while he was gone Fu, Sakura and Sai showed up and got the same news I did, Apparently Jiraiya had gotten in a fight with two members of Akatsuki, Pain and Konan, supposedly former students of his. Soon Sensei was back with Naruto.

"So this is Jiraiya's pupil." A little old frog said when the boy walked in.

"Yep." Tsunade nodded "That's Naruto Uzumaki."

"An Old man frog?" Naruto tilted his head "What's up?"

"Watch your mouth Naruto!" Tsunade scolded "This is Fukasaku, he's one of the great hermits of Mt Myoboku. He came all this way to talk with you."

"I'm head sage if you wanna get technical." The old frog explained "You're Little Jiraiya's student."

"Who do you think you are talking about Pervy Sage like that?" Naruto said "What's this frog's problem?"

"I said watch your tone!" Tsunade snapped "He taught Jiraiya Hermit Style Ninjutsu."

"Perv Sage." The frog laughed "You've got good attitude kiddo."

"What do you wanna tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's best to come out with it." The old toad sighed "…Jiraiya's been killed."

"…Huh?" Naruto just stared at him "What…"

"During the fight Jiraiya lost the ability to speak." The frog said "But he used the last of his strength to write a message for you."

The amphibian took off his cloak to reveal an assortment of numbers burned into his back.

"A Code." Shizune observed.

"9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15…" I hummed.

"He did this so Pain wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying, Jiraiya died to get this information." The old frog said.

"Old lady…did you send him there?" Naruto asked.

"…Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he snapped "Why did you let him do something so stupid?!"

"Naruto!" I yelled "Stop it!"

"Naruto." Sensei gave him a look "You of all people should understand just how the Fifth feels."

"Screw you." Naruto grumbled walking off.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"You know if he had been Fifth Hokage…" Naruto looked at Tsunade and Uncle before he left "he never would have sent either of you."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"It's fine…" Tsunade said "Just leave him be."

"But-."

"Sakura…" I sighed "It's not worth getting angry over. Sorry Mr. Frog, Naruto's an emotional one."

"I understand." The frog said "It's fine."

"Still this destined child prophecy…" Uncle sighed "We better hope it's Naruto."

I took a look at the frog's back "We better get this to the Code Breakers, see what they can come up with."

Shikamaru came by and was assigned to work with me and the Cryptology teams to decipher Jiraiya's final message.

"This is fine…" Shikamaru said "But I came by to talk about something else."

Tsunade ignored him and walked right out.

"Umm…?" he just stood there.

"Shikamaru get to work." Uncle said "We're counting on you."

"Lady Tsunade hasn't left her office all day." Sakura said "so…"

"Alright." Shikamaru sighed "I get it…"

"Pain's a puzzle alright." I said "Even with everything Fukasaku told us I still can't think of a way around it."

"We've got three things to work off of." Shikamaru said assessing our current situation "The Dead body, the hostage and the code, one of them has to have the key."

* * *

**Later**

"Anything?" I asked Dad at the table.

"Nope…" he sighed.

"This code will be the death of me." I groaned "Maybe Naruto…?"

"Yeah…but I'm more worried about Naruto than I am this code." Mom sighed brushing her blazing orange hair out of her eyes.

"I know what you mean, he's barely left his house since he got the news…" I frowned "Uncle has been fairly quiet too."

"He and Jiraiya were close friends, it's not a surprise he's somber." Dad said.

"I'm gonna go try talking to Naruto." I said "I'll talk to you guys later."

I headed off to Naruto's house but when I got there it was empty. I didn't really care, I was just happy Naruto was getting out for once. On my way to the Cryptogram office I found Uncle meditating in a park.

"Hi…" I walked up to him.

He just blinked.

"You um…wanna talk?" I asked.

"Haa…" he sighed "You know…I should have just gone with him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were always the doers, Orochimaru and I were the thinkers…kinda like you and Naruto. This is the second friend I lost in a short period of time…I'm not liking this trend."

"Well it stops here." I said standing up "I'm gonna figure out the trick to Pain and end it there."

By the time I got the Cryptogram office they had figured out the first prt of the code and now were looking at a punch of lines from one of Jiraiya's books.

"I can't get it." The girl from the office said "It's just inncoherrent garbage."

"The first words." I took on look at the page "They make something that makes sense?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked over my shoulder.

"Look." I dragged my hands over the page "It says…"

"The Real One Isn't With Them."

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto sighed.

"Talk to the old frog." I suggested "He saw the fight up close."

"Let's go right now!" Naruto demanded.

_He's back in the saddle._

We headed to Tsunade's office and showed what we had to the frog.

"The Real One Isn't With Them." Fukasaku hummed.

"Anything?" I asked.

"With only this…it's too vague." He said "I'm sorry."

"Anything else you can add?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've told you everything I know about Pain, He's the kind of guy who comes back after he dies, it's dangerous to go against him without knowing the key."

"How about the autopsy and the interrogation?" Sensei asked.

"We need more time." Sakura said.

"We're running out of time." Fu said "At this rate Pain will show up looking for Naruto and I."

"It's gonna be a week before the tests in the autopsy are done." Tsunade said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Shikamaru asked.

"With Shizune on the Autopsy it'll move faster, but all we can do is wait." She sighed.

"I'm telling them to hurry up." Naruto grumbled.

"If you get in Shizune's way I won't forgive you!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm getting revenge." Naruto said "I'm not just waiting around here."

_Revenge…be careful Naruto…don't end up like Sasuke._

"Secrets or not Naruto, you can't fight Pain." The frog told him.

"What did you say?!"

"Come with me." The old frog said "I'll train you on Mt. Myoboku, I'll just have to beat lessons into you like I did with Jiraiya."

"Will that let me beat Pain?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but as you are now it's no good." Fukasaku said "Do you mind Tsunade?"

"Of course not, work hard Naruto."

"This training will be harsher than you'd imagine." The frog said "Can you handle it?"

"If Pervy Sage could than so can I." Naruto smiled.

"Well then…let's go."

They left us with a communication Frog and said they'd be back soon, the rest of us were left to decipher the messages left by Jiraiya.

* * *

**Later**

"Tell me what you know about Pain." I said looking into the cell.

"I'm not telling you squat." Deidara said "Because of your interference my masterpiece was ruined…I should have burned up."

"You're not in a position to resist." I said "I've got all day."

Deidara was in a cell, with all his mouth sowed shut and kept far away from anything he could make a bomb out of.

"If you won't tell me then let's chat." I took a set across from the door "Why'd you join Akatsuki."

"None of your business." He said.

"You used to be a ninja from the Hidden Rock." I said "Why'd you leave."

"None of your business." He spat.

"Normally you never shut up…odd to see you so quiet now." I smirked.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue.

"Who taught you?" I asked.

"What's it matter?" he said.

"Right before you blew up you asked if your master was proud of you, I was just wondering who that wad." I said.

"…A very big person in the Rock." He responded "But he was an old fool who never understood my art."

"Deidara what is Akatsuki's goal?" I asked.

"The capture of the Tailed Beasts as a weapon, with the beasts in our control wars would start and we'd be hired to turn the tide…war as a business…or no war at all."

"Now you're talking?" I asked.

"What's the point in not…I'm dead anyway." He shrugged "I couldn't do it myself…and if you're asking about Pain he must be coming here for Nine and Seven…he'll clean me up while he's at it."

"You sound sure of yourself." I said "Are you that confident your allies will betray you?"

"Allies." He scoffed "You're under the impression that we all actually liked each other."

"You used to be a great Ninja Deidara." I said standing up "Maybe it's time you realize the mistakes you made and use your art for something good."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	49. Pain

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

With Naruto gone some of us, like Fu, trained to fight with him while others, like me, worked to figure out the puzzle that was Pain.

"The Real One Isn't With Them…" I stared at the paper "I've got nothing…no way it's shadow clones, no one would fight Jiraiya like that…puppets like Kankuro maybe?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a siren started blaring.

"The invasion alarm?!" I ran outside and sure enough the village was under attack by creatures of all shapes and sizes.

"No way!" I yelled.

"We're under attack!" someone yelled "Battle Positions Everyone!"

A man ran passed me and was suddenly swept off his feet by a tornado of paper.

_What the hell._

A woman appeared out of the paper, she was wearing an Akatsuki jacket, had short blue hair with a paper flower in it and appeared to be older than me.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" she looked at me "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you." I said reaching back for my Mystic Staff.

"You are the one who took Hidan's Scythe." She said "You killed Kakuzu's hearts. Kale Magonius."

"Nice of you to know my name."

"They mentioned you knew the Seven Tailed Jinchuriki, Fu, where is she?" the woman asked.

"I told you." I glared "I'm not telling!"

The woman spread her hands and let off a blast of paper "Very well…then I, Konan, shall end you."

* * *

**Fu's POV**

" **Silver mist Spray!"**

I jumped back and spit out a cloud of dust to block the attacking Centipede monster. Explosions were going off as strange beasts rampaged around town, men with orange hair and Akatsuki coats were going through town looking for Naruto and I.

"Where are they, The Nine and Seven Tailed hosts." One of the men asked Iruka, but when he didn't answer "Very Well."

He pulled back to attack but I shot off silk to stop him "I'm right here."

"Seven." The man said.

_This must be Pain._

"You attack the village to search for Naruto and Fu." I said "Despicable."

"Fu…"

"Get the injured out of here." I said "This is Fu's problem, she brought this here so she will deal with it."

"Alright…good luck." He said running off with an injured man.

"Why do you fight for this village…unlike the Waterfall." Pain asked.

"Takigakure threw Fu to the wolves." I said "But Konoha…not a single person has told you what you asked for, they all sided with Fu and Naruto…so Fu won't run away, this time I fight!"

I pulled out a kunai and made a quick swipe forward, Pain ducked under it and stabbed at me with a pipe I moved around it and formed a hand sign.

" **Bug Transformation Jutsu: Mantis Forearm!"**

My arm turned into green sickle before I reached forward to stab at him, his strange eyes glowed and he avoided my attack causing me to stab the wall.

"Seven Tailed Jinchuriki Fu, where is the Nine Tails?" Pain asked.

"Hmph." I stuck my tongue out "Fu's not telling, and unlike the others you can't kill me because you need Fu alive."

"HMM!" he strained his eyes and I was blasted away by the air itself.

"What the!" I grew wings and fluttered back.

He suddenly appeared behind me and kicked me to the ground.

"GAHH!" I yelled when he stomped on my back and grabbed my hair "Where is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm not telling you." I glared.

"How about now?" He grabbed my wings and started to pull on them.

"AHHHH!" I cried out in pain "STOP!"

Pain was suddenly blasted off me by a bolt of lightning.

"Fu!"

"Kakashi-Sensei." I smiled "Thank you…how did you know to help?"

"There was already a report that you had engaged Pain, obviously we can't have you fighting someone like this alone."

"Right!" I nodded "Give Fu a hand!"

I ran forward and opened my mouth **"Poison Spit!"**

I opened a tube in the back of my mouth and shot an acidic blast out but Pain side stepped it.

_Perfect!_

Kakashi flicked his wrist and sent a dog made of lightning out but when it got close to Pain it vanished.

"It canceled the Ninjutsu?" I said "Not to mention the first one blocked my attack before.'

Another person appeared, he was dressed like Pain, the same cloak, the same black metal piercings…

"Another one." Sensei looked around.

_If their eyes are all linked like Grandpa Frog said we'll have to blind one…there's a transformation just for that!_

I moved my hands **"Stinkbug Smoke Bomb!"**

I coughed out a cloud of green rancid green smoke to cover the battlefield and create an opening for Kakashi to attack but even with the cover he missed the larger Pain.

"Jiraiya took on all six at once?" he wondered "Talk about power."

"A testament to his strength." I smiled.

The second Pain spun his head around and pulled off his cloak to reveal three heads, six arms and a jagged tail.

"Ashura." I hummed.

"WAH!" Kakashi-Sensei was suddenly yanked forward.

_His power is Gravity manipulation, he can repel and attract things!_

" **Silk Shooters!"**

I held out my hands and used my transformations to shot silk and grab onto Kakashi, while I pulled him with one hand he dropped a double in his place.

"AAH!" he groaned as the tail shot through his chest.

"Kakashi!"

" **Lightning Shadow Clone!"**

His body burst into electricity and zapped the three headed Pain, while it was stunned Choji and his father appeared and bunch the Pain into the ground, crushing it.

"One down." Kakashi said "Always helps to have a backup plan."

"We still have five to go." I commented.

"HHM!" the First Pain dash right for me and punched through me chest.

" **Molting Technique!"**

I pulled myself out the back of my body and rolled away in the smoke.

"He had to know I'd do that and weaken myself." I said when I got back to the others "Pain won't kill me as long as the Seven Tails is inside me."

"There's a time before he can use his gravity power." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"We'll have to use that brief moment to strike him down." Choji's dad nodded.

"I've got a plan…I'm counting on you three." Sensei nodded.

"Right!"

We worked out our maneuver and started our assault, Sensei made himself known and got blasted trying to grab Pain but that would open him up for a double Human Boulder that we'd use to bind him with chains.

"He's open!"

I ducked my head **"Bug Transformation Jutsu: Hercules Helmet!"**

A dome with a beetle horn surrounded my head as I shot forward to impale him, I was sure I'd get him but the second Pain had blocked the attack.

"WHAT?!"

The other Pain broke free and grabbed me before blasting the surrounding area "None of them can move…they will all die because they helped you."

"HELP!" I cried as he dragged me off before crushing the area behind us.

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"RAHH!" I waved five of my staves **"Five Layer Seal: Twisting Cyclone!"**

I spiral of wind flew towards Konan and blasted her into paper but like every time before she was just reforming.

_How can I get around her?_

I looked over and saw a paper fall on my arm, suddenly more and more were gathering and binding my hands, preventing me from attack.

"I'll ask again, Where are Fu and Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan asked.

"Drop dead." I smiled "MMHPH!"

My mouth was covered and I felt my eyes getting blurry.

"Goodbye." Konan said.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Slave Jutsu!"**

A soaring dragon gusted by and burned up Konan's paper.

"Huh?" she gasped backing up to avoid the combustion.

" **Buluphont's Aureal Incapacitator!"**

Konan was suddenly knocked back by a powerful blast of sound.

" **And Tarak's Descent of Fire!"**

A flaming meteor fell from the sky and crashed into Konan, she quickly jumped from the fire before a beam fell from the sky.

" **Fire Style: Light Strike Array!"**

"AHHH!" Konan was suddenly burned up as a beam of sunlight struck her.

"Are you alright Kale?" Dad asked floating over.

"Yeah, thanks Mom, Dad." I nodded.

"It's been a long time since I've had a fight like this." Mom float on hot air as little wisps of fire surrounded her body.

"Hmm…" Konan looked at us as her body fixed itself with paper.

"Mom, Dad…you ready?" I asked.

"This woman goes no farther." Mom said.

"She may know the secret of Pain." Dad said "We need to capture her."

I pulled my staves off my back and let them float around me "Then let's get her talking!"

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"What are you watching me for Mhm?" I asked the guard.

"You're a member of Akatsuki, with the village under attack we have to keep you contained." The guard, a boy with dead eyes and black hair said.

"Huh…" I nodded "Alright."

The door to the jail blew open and Pain walked in.

"Deidara…" he looked at me "You've been talking."

"Maybe~" he smirked "What'ch gonna do about it Mhm?"

"I'm going to make sure you stay quiet."

The guard boy started drawing a picture to attack but was quickly knocked away by Pain.

"Hey." I looked at the kid "Let me out."

"I can't."

"If you let me out I'll save your life." I said "You heard him, he's gonna kill me, at least let me fight back…and when we're done I'll be a good boy and go back in my cell."

"No." the boy said.

He was suddenly kicked across the room, I quickly grabbed a kunai that had been dislodged and jammed it into the lock on my cell, breaking out during the commotion, it didn't take me long to get to the confiscation area and find my clay.

"Deidara…" Pain walked in.

I stuck my hands into my bags.

"I had a feeling you'd betray us someday." Pain said "Still it's a shame to lose a talented ninja like you."

"Sitting in that cell I realized something." I told him "Master always said that I was a screw-up…he was right"

I smirked at my former ally "I think it's time I do something productive with my art."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	50. Konan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

"Give me a status report!" Tsunade yelled.

"Pain's various forms are spread out attacking the village!" One man said.

"A second member of Akatsuki has been engaged in battle by Kale and his parents." Another said.

"They're demanding we turn of Naruto and Fu." A woman said.

"Urgent!" a man ran up "I'm getting reports that one of the Pains had been spotted dragging Fu out of the village."

"What?! Get everyone over there and stop him, he cannot be allowed to have her." Tsunade said.

"One more thing, it appears Deidara has escaped and is currently engaged in battle with one of the Pains."

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

" **Katsu!"**

I crossed my fingers and blew up the spider on Pain's shoulder. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Dammit."

I saw a giant three headed dog rampaging around town.

_If I can't kill that one I'll just go for another._

I skipped the roofs and intercepted the dog chasing after people, I threw a bird right at it.

" **Katsu!"**

"You're out!" A blonde girl who looked like me said getting defensive.

"I'm your best shot against him!" I said "Don't get caught in my explosions!"

"You're…helping us?" a woman with he asked.

I had my hands chewing again "Pain will wipe the floor with all of you."

I jumped back as another body of Pain fell from the sky. I already hand my hands together.

"Why did you not detonate that, are you worried you'll kill the woman Deidara?" he asked.

"I'm trying to be less of a screw up." I smirked.

"Move and this woman dies." He said.

"Dammit…" the man with us said.

"I see…The Frog hamlet." Pain said.

"He's reading her mind!"

Pain pulled his arm back and ripped that woman's spirit from her body.

"Shizune!"

" **Katsu!"**

I detonated a bomb and blasted the pain away, that woman slumped to the floor motionless.

"There's nothing to do for her." I told the girl.

* * *

**Kale's POV**

" **Three Layer Seal: Upheaval!"**

I waved my Crystal staff over my head and hands came up to bind Konan, she quickly turned to paper and blew around to flank us.

Mom lit her hands on fire and started punching at the woman, forcing her back into a circle.

" **Sadron's Protracted Frisson!"**

Konan's body was encased in solid Ice by Dad's attack and left her wide open to being shattered by my scythe. The Ice turned to shards but paper bombs collected behind me and detonated.

"Hmm…" Konan stared at me.

" **Lightning Style: Laguna Blade!"**

A bolt of pure blue lightning zapped Konan, frying her body but like all the other times she turned to paper and reformed.

"You cannot touch me." She said flying above us with angel wings.

" **Blood Pact Summon!"** I slit my wrist and slapped my hand down **"Hellsworn Construct!"**

My giant legless demon appeared, and he came out swinging at Konan, there was no way she had enough paper to deal with him.

" **3000 Bombs."**

Hellsworn's arm was covered with paper which detonated and blasted him away.

"She's strong." I hissed.

"Konan." A man with orange hair appeared on the roof of a building "We're leaving, I have The Seven Tails. Come to me at once."

"Fu?!"

"Yes." The woman flew off.

"She escaped." Mom said.

_Fu…_

Before I could take one step to chase Konan the entire village was crushed under the weight of heaven.

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"It's…so dark." I looked around, I wasn't sure where I was, the last thing I remembered was Kakashi and Choji fighting Pain with me, and then I got knocked out.

I looked around, the ground was some white silk substance, it was like I was in some giant hive or nest. I felt myself drawn forward, so I started walking. There were dark nooks and crannies all over, but I was the only one there.

" **BZZ!"**

I heard a roaring and buzzing sound and found myself running to the noise. When I made my way up to the top of the hive there was a gigantic beetle there, being tied by chains.

"You…" I looked at it.

The bug was giant, had one massive horn and a night like helmet, not to mention seven wings and a tail.

"You're the Seven Tailed Beetle." I blinked.

"Yes!" I yelled flying away from the chains "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." I told it "I don't remember how I got here, where are those chains coming from?"

"The people trying to pull me out of you." He explained "Just stay out of the way human girl."

"But you look like you need help." I said.

"I don't care human." He buzzed quickly "Just do whatever you want."

I reached back and threw a kunai to block some of the chains and break the beetle free.

"I've never been helped by a human." He buzzed "This was…fun."

"I liked fighting with you, maybe we should do it more often." I smiled.

_Fu…Fu wake up!_

"You should go, your friends are waiting for you…Fu."

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Fu wake up!" I yelled.

"She should be okay." Konan said "We only managed to drain a very small bit of Chakra from her before Naruto arrived, she'll be tired for a few days but with time she'll heal."

"Hmm…" Fu groaned "Fu's head hurts."

"You're awake." I sighed.

_Naruto got to them just in time…_

I wasn't the only one here, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, that girl from the decoders, even Deidara they all game to check on Fu, unfortunately our happy little moment was broken up by the arrival of the ANBU.

"Get on the ground!" the yelled.

Deidara grumbled putting his hands on his head and getting on his knees.

"Stop it!" Ino yelled "He helped us."

"It's fine." He said "I told that inky guy I'd go back after Pain was gone, Akatsuki is though with me anyway, but I'll tell you what you want to know…not that I know much."

He looked at Konan "What about you?"

"I'm taking Nagato and Yahiko…and I'm going home." The woman said walking away.

"There's an emergency meeting." Shikamaru's dad whispered "Clan leader room stat."

"Alright."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions ro concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	51. Bodygaurd

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"We'll continue working with the other countries on the threat of Akatsuki." The old man advisor said "The Akatsuki member Deidara has agreed to give us any information he has."

"He said at the current count he only knows of three members remaining, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi." I sighed.

"After what has happened the Land of Fire will put every effort into rebuilding the village." The Feudal lords representatives said.

"There's something else we need to consider." Danzo chimed in "Who will be the next Hokage."

"Irrelevant." I said "Tsunade just needs time to recover."

_I won't let him have his way._

"She's in a coma." The old woman advisor said "We can't formulate a plan if we don't know when she'll wake, besides she's partially responsible for the destruction."

"I would have liked to choose Jiraiya." The Feudal Lord said "But he's gone. Who would it be."

"Well-." Danzo started but was cut off.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" Shikamaru's dad said.

"I second!" I raised my hand quickly.

"The son of the White Fang." The Lord said "Why not, what do the rest of you think?"

"He's well known and respected."

"Isn't' he a tad young?"

"Minato was younger." An advisor pointed out.

"Who was his teacher?" an aid asked.

"The Fourth Hokage."

"The Fourth was a pupil of Jiraiya, and Jiraiya a pupil of the third." The Lord said "I see no problem."

"The Teachings of the Third have destroyed this village!" Danzo yelled "The leader of Akatsuki was a student of Jiraiya, and by sympathizing with other countries they were given power. This thinking is weak! This is what led to the Sand's betray, and almost allowed Orochimaru to destroy Konoha, those teaching led to Akatsuki and the last Uchiha leaving the village."

"You're grasping at straws!" I yelled "He's fear mongering you all into siding with him!"

"Silence boy!" he yelled "You're far too young to add to this discussion."

"You-!" I got ready to yell before Shikamaru's dad made me sit down.

"Wait for your moment." He whispered.

"We need a Hokage who can change the world and govern us!" Danzo said "The man we need is me!"

"It's decided!" the Lord said "Danzo will be 6th Hokage."

"This is crap." I hissed stomping out "I won't let this stand you old warmonger, the second Tsunade wakes up your finished!"

"I have one order to start now." Danzo said "Dispose of the Missing Ninja Sasuke Uchiha."

I shot him a glare "I have a request."

_I understand what you meant now…_

"Hmm?" the Feudal Lord looked at me.

"A message arrived calling for a meeting of the Five Kages." I said "Each Kage is allowed two bodyguards, I demanded to be placed as one of Danzo's bodyguards."

"I second his request." Shikamaru dad nodded "Kale is already strong enough and will allow opponents of this decisions to feel calm that someone Lady Tsunade trusted is close to the situation."

"That seems reasonable" the Lord nodded "Very well Kale Magonius will accompany Danzo to the Five Kages summit."

* * *

**Later**

"Hey!" I walked up to Sakura, Naruto, Fu and Sensei "I've got news."

"You had a meeting right?" Sakura asked "What happened."

"They made Danzo Hokage." I said.

"That's not good." Sensei said.

"Shikamaru's dad and I tried to fight the selection but we weren't enough to swing it." I said "Danzo's already given his first order…to eliminate Sasuke.'

"What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not a surprise they won't wait for Tsunade." Kakashi nodded "And Sasuke is a missing ninja so this is standard protocol."

"I'm going down there." Sakura yelled.

"I'm going too."

"It's useless." I said "Besides I've already gotten myself into position to keep my eye on him, you guys leave it to me okay. Trust me on this."

* * *

**Later**

"What can you tell us about Danzo?" Naturo asked Sai.

"Nothing." Sai shook his head.

"But-."

"No." Sai cut Sakura off "I cannot speak about Danzo, it is impossible for me to do so. Sai.

"Nothing." Sai shook his head.

"But-."

"No." Sai cut Sakura off "I cannot speak about Danzo, it is impossible for me to do so."

Sai stuck out his tongue.

"That's a complex seal." I said "It would take me days to break."

"If I attempt to speak about Danzo this seal will paralyze my body." Sai said "All members of the ROOT Foundation have these."

"Talk about going the extra mile for a secret." Fu laughed.

"Danzo and ROOT have done many things to protect this village from the shadows." Sai said "so the seal is to make sure no information leaks out. You may not like the methods but he does care about this village."

"He's planning to kill Sasuke!" Sakura yelled "What about Tsunade's promise?"

"I…hadn't heard that." Sai blinked.

"Not gonna lie the kid kinda deserves it." A voice said.

"Deidara?" I looked up "How'd you get out."

"I told them what I knew…I'm allowed to wander under supervision, there's a bunch of your ANBU in the trees. That Sasuke kid is crazy Mhm. He tried to kill me…and you."

Our conversation was suddenly cut in half by a sword, literally a sword cut the air between all of us.

"Tell me everything you know about Sasuke." A girl with dark skin and red hair demanded "Since it seems like he's your friend."

_Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Clouds?_

"He ain't my buddy." Deidara backed up.

Naruto, Sai and I looked at each other before Sai drew his sword as the girl's weapon was swatted up my Naruto. A boy joined the fight but Naruto blocked him while the Girl spun over his back.

"Got it!" I grabbed her sword with two hands "Sai!"

"HMM!" Sai pulled his foot back to kick while Sakura ran in for a punch and Fu shot silk.

The boy dashed and kicked Sakura away while the girl flicked her wrist and knocked me off balance and sliced apart Fu's silk.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled helping Sakura.

"Ninjas from the clouds." Sakura said "Why are they here?"

"You were talking about Sasuke." The boy said "Tell us about him."

"What does he have to do with you Mhm?" Deidara asked.

"Everything he attacked our village!"

"Huh?"

"Oh~" Deidara smiled "He's been busy Mhm."

"Sasuke Uchiha took our master, we don't know if he's alive or dead." The girl yelled.

"Why would Sasuke do that?" Sakura asked.

"How should we know what Akatsuki wants?" the boy said.

"Ehh?" Deidara hummed "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke." The boy said "He's a member of Akatsuki."

"Deidara." I glared.

"Not last time I check." The blonde shrugged "Or at least not while I was there."

"Raikage sent us here because you let a missing ninja roam free and look what happened!" the boy said "We have permission to kill him, right from the Hokage."

_Sasuke…_

"What is Sasuke to you anyway?" the girl asked.

"Sakura…" Fu hugged the girl as she started crying.

"What are you crying for?! The girl asked "You're crying won't bring back Killer Bee or Yugito."

Deidara sighed "We sealed Two months ago, she's long gone."

"RAH!"

Deidara leaned back to avoid the sword "It wasn't me, I only helped with the extraction, Hidan and Kakuzu captured her…but their dead so no revenge for you."

"If it's information you want I'm sure the village will provide it." Sai told them "There is no need to pressure us for it."

"Our leader is being briefed." The girl said "We're just trying to find a little more."

"We don't know where our master is." The boy said "You can't understand how we feel."

"Is your master a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know?" the boy asked.

"Naruto and Fu are hosts too." The girl smiled "Akatsuki is after the hosts."

"They'll want him alive." Deidara told them "And since the extraction takes longer the fewer people involved it's gonna be a while before they finish with Eight."

"Stop wasting time on Sasuke and go save your friend." I said.

"I'll tell you what I know." Naruto said.

"Why don't we chat about Sasuke while you're at it." The girl smirked.

"Naruto…" Sakura worried.

"I'll handle this." He said.

"Well good luck." I said "I've got guard duty."

* * *

**Later**

I was stuck guarding Danzo with some goggled guy named Torune, he was handpicked from Danzo's private force. We were going to the Land of Iron, home of the Samurai.

Along the way I had to deal with a few assassins, I did my job like a good boy and took them out. It didn't take me long to know Danzo had a third guard trailing us…I had my guard up for would be assassins.

Soon the air got colder, and then we were in the Land of Iron.

"Welcome to the Land of Iron." A man introduced himself "I am Mifune."

_The Land of Iron…maybe I can pick up some metal staves here?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	52. Summit of the Five

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Long time no see." I shook Kankuro's hand "It's nice to see you too Temari."

"You as well." She smiled.

"Who's the old guy?" Kankuro asked "I thought Tsunade was Hokage."

"Lady Tsunade is…incapacitated for a moment so they sent Danzo as Hokage and I wormed my way into guarding him.

The guards had to wait in the upper level while the Five Kages met at the center table. The Raikage, a dark skinned muscular man, The Tsuchikage, a short old man, The Mizukage, an attractive but mature woman, The Kazekage, Gaara, and the Hokage, Danzo.

"Please place your hats on the table." Mifune said "You are assembled here because Raikage called a meeting, my name is Mifune and I will be the moderator. This meeting has officially started."

"I'll go first." Gaara said "Listen…"

"The make-up of this group has changed." The Tsuchikage said "To be Kazekage at your age, you must be special, you father must have taught you right, except he skipped your lesson in manners."

"Who does that guy think he is?" Kankuro grumbled.

"Be quiet." His sister scolded.

"Tsuchikage please don't interrupt." The Mizukage sighed "Continue."

"I am a former Jinchuriki." Gaara said "Akatsuki captured me and I almost died when my beast was extracted, I believe Akatsuki is very dangerous. I requested aid many times but I was ignored, except by the former Hokage, but at this point so many of the hosts have been captured that aid is useless."

"If a country had its host capture you should have tried to recover it in secret." Tsuchikage said "One who loses has no right to order the other countries around."

"Appearance, honor?" Gaara sighed "I have no time for things like that."

"Just because the beasts have been stolen does not mean we have to be afraid." The Mizukage said "It takes time and knowledge to control them, they are difficult to control."

"The only ones to ever truly control a beast are the 1st Hokage Hashirama, Madara Uchiha, and maybe the 4th Mizukage and Raikage's brother Killer Bee." Danzo said "But…"

_Dammit!_

"Shut up!" Raikage slammed his fist down on the table, but all the bodyguards had moved into position.

"We are here to talk." Mifune said "please refrain from such actions."

"Stand down." Danzo told us.

"Temari…Kankuro." Gaara didn't even blink.

"Ao, Chojiro I'm fine." The Mizukage smiled to her body guards, a younger boy and an older male.

Tsuchikage gave his two guards, a large man and a young girl a nod. All the guards headed back the upper level and watched the rest of the meeting.

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna and Kiri." Raikage said "Akatsuki is made up of members from your villages, and I know there are ones here who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes. I never had any intention of speaking, I called you here to see where loyalties lie."

"What do you mean by used Akatsuki?" Gaara growled.

"Go ask your elders!" Raikage yelled "You used Akatsuki in your war."

"People use mercenary forces in war to know they have experience."

"Akatsuki." Gaara nodded "I see."

"Suna used Akatsuki to try and crush Konoha." Raikage said.

_Orochimaru…_

"Both the Third Hokage and the last Kazekage died as a result, I think it was part of someone's plot." Raikage shot a glare at Danzo. "Kirigakure has no relations with the other countries, there are even rumors that is where Akatsuki was formed."

"To be honest, there were rumors that the previous Mizukage was being controlled by someone it may have been Akatsuki but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." The woman said.

"You…" Raikage grumbled.

"Watch yourself Raikage." Tsuchikage said "It was because of you amassing power that other counties used Akatsuki."

"Before we break into another fight I have something to say." Danzo said "Akatsuki's leader is most certainly Madara Uchiha."

_Where'd he come up with that?_

"I thought he was long dead." The oldest Kage said.

"Our source is certain." Danzo said.

_Deidara said he didn't know who the leader of Akatsuki was…_

"As I neutral contry I must say that Akatsuki read the pulse of the nations." Mifune said "they used stability to raise suspicion. It is rare for the five Kages to meet, what say you to an alliance, till Akatsuki is dealt with."

"In this state it would be good to cooperate." Danzo said.

_What is he up to?_

"A chain of command must be established." Mifune said "In order to avoid confusion."

"Who would have authority over this army?" Tsuchikage said.

"You would only bicker, I ask that you allow me to choose." Mifune said "The only hosts left reside in Konoha, they will be the key, I propose the Hokage lead the alliance."

_NO…he's getting just what he wants._

"If you'll allow it I'll be honored to take the position." Danzo said.

"He embodies the darkness of the ninja world!" Raikage said "He can't be trusted!"

"Then who?" Mifune asked.

"No one from our village has been involved with Akatsuki." The Raikage suggested.

"I cannot agree." Mifune said telling the Raikage to sit "You are too emotional, you cannot control an alliance with your anger Raikage, I've only offered my suggestion, the Kazekage is too young, the Tsuchikage too old, Kirigakure is too close to Akatsuki so they are out…the Hokage is the only option. The Nine and Seven tails are members of Konoha, it is only logical that the Hokage lead."

"I refuse to be in an alliance that would require me to reveal my village's intentions." Raikage said.

"Something wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"Danzo cannot be allowed to lead, it's too risky." I said.

"Relax kid." The older bodyguard of the Mizukage said "Leave it to me…I'm already on to him, Chojiro get ready."

Ao's covered eye veined like Neji and Hinata's.

_Byakugan?_

Ao jumped down onto the main floor and looked at Danzo.

"Hokage let me see the eye under your bandages." He demanded.

"Huh?"

"His right eye was stolen from Uchiha Shisui, Shisui had the power to invade an opponent's mind and control them." Ao explained.

"Danzo!" I snapped "Are you controller Mifune? If you are…the Feudal Lord will not stand for it!"

_We've got him._

"My right eye is a reward for my fight with one of the Hyuga clan." Ao explained "My eye can see right through illusions."

"Bastard!" I snapped.

"Hey~" the floor ripped open and a pure white guy appeared.

"Zetsu?!"

"An Akatsuki!"

Everyone jumped down to the lower level and covered their Kage, except for me, I was near Danzo but leaned more towards Gaara.

"Hey guess what?" Zetsu smiled "Sasuke Uchiha, he's here, but I wonder where? Hey why don't we all look together? Come on it'll be fun!"

"Sasuke?" I hissed.

"What's he doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"The boy with the Sharingan." The Mizukage hummed.

"The one who killed Zabuza." Ao said.

"What, who fed you that line?" I scoffed "Zabuza…is a hero…If Sasuke is here you're all in danger, he used to be my teammate, I know him…he will kill all of us."

"Where is he!" Raikage grabbed Zetsu's neck.

"I'll give you a hit-Gurk!" Zetsu groaned as Raikage snapped his neck.

"There was no reason to kill him." The Mizukage scolded "We could have gotten information from him."

"There is no one inside Akatsuki who'd betray it." Gaara said.

"There is…but Zetsu wouldn't." I said.

"You with the eye, watch the Hokage." Raikage demanded as he punched a hole in the wall.

"Umm sorry about the table and the wall." Raikage's body guard sighed.

"Darui let's go!" the other bodyguard said.

"He's still as unruly as he was when he became Kage." The Tsuchikage sighed.

We all waited there for a bit, outside there were booms of thunder and explosions from what I was sure was Sasuke and the Raikage fighting.

"Ao is Danzo still controlling Mifune?" I asked.

"No…Chakra flow is normal." He said.

"It's not something I can use multiple times a day." Danzo said.

"Yeah I'll be the one who judges that." Ao told him.

"To think there was another Byakugan user…we should have killed the Hyuga sooner."

"Stop talking old man." I said.

"You won't be killing me so easily." Ao told him.

"I can't help but think that this may be connected to the controlling of the Fourth." The Mizukage said.

"Hokage techniques and Ninjutsu are forbidden here." Mifune said "And for the record…I would have chosen you anyway."

"I couldn't take that chance." Danzo said "This world must become one, just as the First Hokage gathered clans into a village we must make the ninja world one. That can't happen though discussion, doing it morally won't help…Akatsuki will destroy the world."

"He;s trying to scare you all into taking his side." I said "Ignore him."

"Are you not his guard?" the Tsuchikage said "You openly badmouth you Kage."

"This man should not be Hokage, Lady Tsunade should still be in charge." I said "I don't respect Danzo and his idea that ruling though fear and violence is the way."

"We need results!" Danzo said.

"If that is the world, if that's what humans are…then there is no future." Gaara said standing up "If you take away understanding and faith, fear is all that remains. I will never accept how quick you are to give up, how much you lack morals."

"You know nothing about running a village." The Tsuchikage said.

"I have a question." Gaara blinked at the Tsuchikage.

"Yes?"

"When did you rise above yourself?"

"Hmm…"

"What's the plan Gaara?" Temari asked "We helped The Leaf try and rescue Sasuke once but this time is different."

"Sasuke…" Gaara looked to me.

"Gaara." I gave him a nod "You have my blessing, but I'm going with you."

"Let's hurry." He nodded.

"I'm with you." I said following.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	53. Fallen into Darkness

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

When we got outside Raikage was attacking Sasuke. Some strange blackish purple fire was surrounding Sasuke and was already burning at the Raikage's arm. Raikage went in for a leg drop on Sasuke but the fire became like spikes to protect him. Gaara moved his sand into position and blocked Raikage from the flames.

" **Cyclone Blade!"**

" **Puppet Stings!"**

Temari and Kankuro combined their attacks to pull the flaming armor off some of the Samurai.

"The never dying flames from **Amaterasu."** I said "They can burn anything."

"Stand back Samurai, this is a fight between ninjas." Gaara told them.

"Why are you interfering?" Raikage growled "I'll kill you if I don't like the answer."

"Had you kept going you would have been killed." Gaara told him.

"Besides…I have some things to discuss with Sasuke." I said.

Raikage cut off his own burning are and had Shi, his guard, heal it.

"You're eyes are the same…" Gaara looked at Sasuke.

I stood there with my seven staves floating around my, I lowered the Scythe staff into my hands.

"Stop being so obsessed with hate." Gaara looked at him with pity "If you don't…you're walking a path you can't come back from."

"So what?" Sasuke said "It's not like there's anything waiting for me."

"Gaara don't waste you time." I sighed "Naruto can't do this, you can't either."

"Besides Raikage won't stay silent, Sasuke has committed international crimes by attacking this summit." Temari said "There is no future."

"Sasuke you and I are alike." Gaara said "We walked in the darkness, that is why we can see even the smallest bit of light, then and now."

"My eyes are closed." Sasuke said "I only see the darkness."

"You don't have to get involved if you don't want to Gaara." I stepped up "Scum like him is beneath a Kage like yourself."

"I know!" Gaara said collecting his sand "HYA!"

" **Four Layer Seal: Paralyze!"**

I froze Sasuke's body as Gaara's sand drew close but Sasuke blocked with his flames.

"To think I had to block." Sasuke smirked as blood ran our his eyes.

"Let me give you a hand." Darui said landing next to us "We'll hit him at once."

"Kill him!" I yelled.

" **Sand Bullets!"**

" **Lightning Style: Laser Circus!"**

" **Cyclone Razor Wind!"**

" **Toxic Needle Blaster!"**

" **Finger of Death!"**

All five of our attacks shot off and blasted into Sasuke, but when the smoke cleared Sasuke was unscathed, surrounded by a flaming skeleton.

"My defensive is even more absolute than yours Gaara." Sasuke said.

"This is ominous." Gaara said.

"The Power of the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke smiled an evil smile **"Susanoo!"**

"Get out of there!" Shi yelled as the skeleton pulled back to attack us but at the last second it struck the pillars around us instead.

"He's trying to collapse the meeting hall!"

"HMM!" Gaara raised his hands to block us with sand.

" **Levitation!"** I waved my staves to block the last of the rubble.

"Thanks Kazekage." Darui sighed.

"Sasuke took that chance to escape." Kankuro said.

"Get after him!" Raikage yelled.

"It probably went inside." I said "if he's after the Kage's their sitting ducks!"

When we got back inside everyone was being attack by strange white blobs.

"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled.

"I'm on it!" he said using his strings to pull the blobs off everyone.

"Where is Sasuke?" Raikage and I asked.

"I crushed him." The old man said.

"That was my job!" Raikage yelled.

"You've still got a chance." A voice said.

The air in the center of the room warped and the masked man appeared holding Sasuke.

"Tobi?" I said.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." The man said "I'm here to explain some things so listen up, I'm going to tell you about my goal, the Moon's eye plan."

_Danzo's gone…_

Raikage tried to attack Madara but flew right through him "I don't care about your plans Akatsuki."

"Give my Sasuke." I demanded "I'm ending him."

"Just listen." Madara sighed "I may comply if you're good boys and girls."

"Let's listen to what he has to say and make a decision then." Tsuchikage said.

Madara warped around and dropped Sasuke by some strange girl in the room, instructing her to heal him before he warped again.

_Space-Time?_

"Why are you trying to win Sasuke over?" Gaara asked.

"A Sharingan that can use Susanoo is rare." He explained "I can't let eyes like those slip away so I thought I let him hone his skills against the Five Kages, I sent him here. I guess I expected too much hoping for him to weaken you all so I could take you as hostages."

"For what purpose?" the Mizukage asked.

"Just to make sure the plan goes off without a hitch." Madara said.

"Why would a man like you use such roundabout tactics?" Tsuchikage asked "Surely with you power you could accomplish what you needed."

"I'm powerless after my battle with Hashirama." Madara explained.

"So this operation is so you can return to normal?" Shi asked.

"Sort of but that's not all." Madara said taking a seat.

"Get to the point!" Kankuro snapped.

"I aim to have everything become one." The masked man wagged his finger "To achieve the complete form where everything is united."

"What does that mean?" Tsuchikage asked.

"There is a stone tablet passed down by the Uchiha, it lies beneath the village of the Leaf, upon it are secrets left by the Sage of Six Paths. Only those with our eyes can read it, and the stronger the eyes the more you read."

"Sage of Six Paths?" I said "That's just a legend parents tell kids to explain the universe."

"He was real." Madara said.

"Enough jabber!" Raikage yelled "What does the Sage have to do with your plan!?"

"You have the Mangekyou and Pain had a Rinnegan." I said "So you must know what the tablet says."

"The Sage of Six Paths saved the world from a monster!" Madara said.

"Monster?" Gaara asked.

"You once had a piece of that monster Gaara." He said "A fusion of all the tailed beasts, a being of ultimate chakra, The Ten Tails!"

"The tailed beasts only go up to nine!" Temari said.

"But fused they become ten." Madara nodded "One through Nine are being made up of Chakra from the Ten Tails."

"I thought you were gathering the Tailed Beasts to stop war." I said "Are you telling me your really trying to revive that thing?"

"The last of the Ten Tails Chakra was sealed far away…we call that the moon." Madara said "I will restore the Ten Tails, become its Jinchuriki and use the power to magnify my eyes and activate a specific Jutsu."

"What are you talking about?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"A Global scale Genjutsu, an Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Madara cheered "I will control all and be one with the world! No hate, no suffering, no conflict, that is the Moon Eye Plan!"

"Like hell I'm giving the world to you!" Raikage said.

"That peace would be an illusion." Gaara said "A lie."

"A world with no hopes and dreams is just running away from reality." Mizukage said.

"You must have seen by now." Madara said "There is no hope in this world, that word has no meaning."

Madara took a breath "Seven, Eight and Nine, give them to me. Otherwise war will be upon us."

"War?"

"Eight…You already took…" Raikage mumbled.

"We failed to properly capture the Eight Tails and he escaped, just like Seven was freed." Madara explained.

"That ungrateful bastard!" Raikage yelled "He used that as a chance to go out and have fun!"

"I will never let you have Fu or Naruto." I said.

"I am the same." Gaara nodded.

"I concur." Mizukage raised her hand.

"Raikage?" the old man looked at him.

"I'm not handing my brother over to this guy."

"I still have the power of the Six Beasts I have collected thus far." Madara said "You have no hope of winning."

"We won't abandon hope." Gaara glared.

"Very well…" Madara sighed warping away "Then I declare this the start of the Fourth Ninja World War. Next time we'll meet on the battlefield."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	54. Warplan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Well what now?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"We have to form an alliance, it's the only way." Gaara said "That is our only chance to oppose Six Tailed Beasts."

"I believe the Raikage was against the idea." The Mizukage said.

"It seems nothing has happened to my Brother, but that doesn't mean I'll let Akatsuki have their way." Raikage nodded "We form an alliance and stomp them out."

"What about my village?" I asked "Danzo split with the other bodyguard."

"The rumors around that man are too great." Raikage said "We can't trust him."

"I've been looking for evidence to discredit Danzo for months, thanks to you guys I've got it." I said "But I can't go back to the village and report this, they won't believe me especially if Danzo beats me home."

"We'll pass it onto a Shinobi we trust." Gaara said.

"And that would be?" Raikage looked at us.

"My Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, will he suffice?" I asked.

"The son of the White Fang…" Tsuchikage nodded.

"He seems trustworthy." Raikage nodded "more than Danzo at least."

"Raikage we should make arrangements to find Killer Bee quickly." Shi said "If the targets are the Three remaining tailed beasts then Akatsuki are likely pursing them."

"Be quiet." Raikage grumbled "Shi get a party and contact the village to begin the search."

"Yes Sir!"

"In order to stop Madara's Moon Eye Plan we must not allow him to obtain Seven, Eight or Nine Tails." Mizukage said "Our first order of business should be to locate and secure them away from him."

"Yeah that's the smart thing." Chojuro nodded.

"Should we not count the Remaining beasts among our own forces?" Tsuchikage asked.

"Out of the question." Gaara said "They are to be protected, that is the objective."

"Madara is fighting with the beasts he has collected." I said picking up my staff "in his weakened state and with only three members of Akatsuki remaining he has no choice but to force us to drag out Fu, Killer Bee and Naruto."

"Three?" Tsuchikage said"

I used my staff to burn images into the rubble "We know Akatsuki has three remaining members, Tobi aka Madara, Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu, that strange white creature."

"How are you so confident they've got three members left?" Kankuro asked.

"I got a trustworthy source." I smirked.

"At any rate my brother isn't one to follow orders or strategies." Raikage explained "he would only bring chaos to the battlefield."

"I would say the same of Naruto." Gaara sighed.

"Fu's too energetic for her own good." I smiled "If she finds out we're fighting for her she'll go charging in herself."

"Very well." Mizukage nodded "Do we all accept that the three beasts are to be protected?"

"I'll share our information on Killer Bee with the other villages." Raikage said "Kazekage I'll trust you and your Leaf friend to pass this along."

"Yes." Gaara and I both nodded.

"I met with Kakashi and the Nine Tails on the way here, they're probably still in the Land of Iron and you can catch them if you hurry." Raikage said.

_Sensei and Naruto are here…?_

"Umm…I have something to say." Chojuro raised his hand "Well umm…one of Akatsuki's members, Kisame Hoshigaki, is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, just like me. That man has the strength of a beast and the sword Samehada, the strongest of the Seven Swords, when you put the two together you get a Beast without a tail, that's what the other Swordsmen told me. He's strong, don't underestimate him."

"Even if we do have an alliance if we're wiped out and Madara captures the three beasts it's pointless." Tsuchikage said "that's why I feel we should have them on the battlefield."

"Are you sure about that?" Mifune asked "We see before us the formation of the first Shinobi alliance, it's power an unknown quantity, Madara knows he is taking a great risk using the power of Six Beasts like this, he would not have tried to negotiate if he did not feel threatened. The Samurai wish to take part in this fight as well, since we live on this world, despite this are you still worried Tsuchikage?"

"We still need a leader." I said "Obviously it sure as hell can't be Danzo. Well Mifune…what do you think?"

"…I think the Raikage is the best option." He nodded.

"Didn't' you say his emotions made him unqualified?" Tsuchikage said.

"Now that we know the Eight Tails is alive Raikage is far more composed, what I said earlier was too hasty, forgive me." Mifune bowed "because of our cooperation earlier the counterattack was successful, furthermore the Eight Tails, a key in this war, is Raikage's brother and will listen to him."

"…Mizukage, Kazekage are you alright with that?" Tsuchikage asked.

"I will put my trust in the Raikage." Mizukage nodded.

"I also trust Raikage." Gaara spoke.

"The Leak will have no objections to following Raikage." I said.

"Onoki." Raikage said "As the only one who has fought Madara your knowledge will be invaluable, please work with us."

"Talking down to me and giving order." The old man smirked.

"You don't have to believe me but the whole world is in danger, we have to put aside our differences and work together." Raikage said.

"It's better than losing everything." Tsuchikage sighed "I'll cooperate. The alliance is hereby formed, we'll have to tell the feudal lords though."

"We should all get back and report as soon as possible." Gaara said "Kankuro, Temari gather your things."

"Excuse me Tsuchikage." I walked over.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a ninja by the name of Deidara?" I asked "He was a member of Akatsuki with a Rock village headband."

"Yes, I'm…familiar with him." He blinked "Why.

"I fought with him, when he tried to show me his masterpiece he said your name." I said "He wanted to know…if you were proud of him."

"The old man just looked off "He's dead things like that don't matter."

"Before I go one more thing." I looked over my should as I walked off "Deidara isn't dead, he's in the Leaf village, I thought you should know he's been very helpful in giving us information about Akatsuki and when they attacked the Village he helped us fight back. I know he's a missing ninja from your village and the punishment is death but…maybe you should reconsider with him."

I headed out, got some old metal I was going to enchant for staves and met Gaara and his siblings and we went off to meet with Sensei and Naruto.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question ro concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	55. You are Dead to Me

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"HMHP!" I landed in the snow "Finally found you."

"Kale!" Sensei looked over at me, he was outside with Naruto, Yamato and Sai.

_Sai's chakra is off…that must be a clone._

"We came to get you up to speed on the summit." Temari explained "It's a lot so listen up."

I told them what happened, Danzo's attempt at hypnotism, Sasuke's attack and the alliance.

"Talk about an intense meeting." Yamato sighed "I knew we couldn't trust Danzo."

"I was never enthused by the idea of being a Hokage but I suppose this situation is different." Sensei sighed "We can't do anything till we get back to the village, and get some opinions."

"We've got a war starting, there's not time to chit chat." I explained.

"Everyone will likely agree right away." Yamato shrugged "we can talk more once Kakashi is Hokage."

"What about Sasuke?" I asked "He attacked the Summit."

"We just had a discussion about him ourselves." Sensei sighed "Some of the others stopped by."

"Naruto…" Gaara walked up "I want us to be clear, this war is to protect the Seven, Eight and Nine Tails, in other words we will be protecting you, in doing so the World, and I as Kazekage, will be putting our lives on the line for you. I have no problem doing this for you but…If Sasuke, a member of Akatsuki, gets in the way…I will not show him a drop of mercy. Sasuke is no longer seeking you, he seeks darkness of his own will. Naruto you told me that someday you wanted to be Hokage."

Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "If you are truly prepared to take up that title, then as Sasuke's friend…you know what you have to do."

"You delivered the message and the messenger, our job is done Gaara." Temari said "We should get home and start preparing. The Sand will act under the knowledge that Kakashi Hatake is the Hokage we'll make sure there's no confusion about what is happening."

"Thanks."

"Naruto…" Gaara stopped "I consider you my friend…it's a word that you helped me understand, you should reflect on what that word means, and what you can do for Sasuke. Good bye."

Gaara and his siblings jumped off, leaving me with the others.

"Naruto…" I sighed "You need to have a long hard look in the mirror like Gaara said. I've made my choice about Sasuke, and I know some of the others have to…you need to make a choice."

"What's our next move?" Yamato asked "I think we should head back to the village, but there's also the problem of Sakura."

"I am with her." Sai spoke up "I can make sure she doesn't go after Sasuke."

"I gotta be the one to talk her out of this." Sensei sighed "Yamato you and Naruto head back to the village, I'll take Kale and Sai's clone to track down Sakura. In terms of the Summit I'll send m hounds ahead with the info. Sai tell me where Sakura is."

I scratched my head, this whole thing…it was falling apart at the seams.

"Hey." I waved my hand "Naruto…you alright."

"Ha…ha…" he was just starting off taking shallow breaths.

Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward.

"Naruto!"

"He's hyperventilating!" Yamato said "We have to slow his breaths down."

"I think he's having a panic attack." I said dragging Naruto out of the snow and into the inn "I knew all this at once would be too much for him to bear…"

_This is it Sasuke…You've pushed me enough already but now you're existence is tearing everyone I love apart…I can't…handle this._

We left Naruto with Yamato and Sensei and I took off after Sakura.

"We should hurry." Sai warned "There might be a problem."

We got a little farther before Sai started melting "She got us…you have to hurry."

"To take out Lee, Kiba and Sai…not bad Sakura." Sensei laughed.

We ran down the path and found the three boys and Akamaru passed out.

"Yo Kiba." I tapped him with one of my new staves.

On the run to meet Sensei I had enchanted the two pieces of metal from the Iron Country, one staff was green and had a strange magnetic fluid floating around the tip, I called that one my Magus Staff. The second was a scythe much smaller than Hidan's and only had one blue sickle on it, but had a skull holding the sickle, I called it the Vyse Staff.

"Where's Sakura?" Sensei asked.

"North…2 o'clock…about a kilometer." Kiba mumbled closing his eye.

"That gas must have been strong to knock them out like this." Sensei said "Let's get them out of the road real quick before moving on."

"Sorry we don't have time to get you a pillow." I laughed hiding them in the bushes "We've gotta hurry."

We moved the four and took off after Sakura, we quickly caught up and found her in a pile of rubble that used to be a bridge…she was talking with Sasuke before suddenly pulling out a Kunai and going to stab some magenta haired girl.

_Sakura._

As soon as she stepped forward Sasuke got behind her and charged up a Chidori.

"Sakura!"

_He's not bluffing!_

Kakashi-Sensei and I moved into position, he swatted Sasuke's hand down and protected Sakura.

"Sasuke…you've fallen." Sensei sighed as my ethereal chains wrapped Sasuke up.

" **Five Layer Seal!"** I lifted Hidan's Scythe high **"Reaper's Scythe!"**

I slammed my Scythe down but Sasuke blocked it with his free hand before kicking Sensei back and making flip away.

"They just keep coming." Sasuke grumbled.

I slid back and held my scythe near my back "Are you okay Sakura? If your gonna try and do something like that…don't do it alone."

"I…" she sighed.

"You were trying to kill him." Sensei pointed out.

Sakura looked down.

"You have no reason to shoulder the burden alone." He told her "As your team leader my shortcomings are to blame, I shouldn't have told you those things years ago…my attempt to make you feel better only hurt you more…perhaps I was just trying to convince myself the same thing, I've been a poor teacher."

"Sensei that's not true." Sakura and I said "You-."

"Sasuke, this is the last time I'm gonna say it." Sensei glared at him "Drop your obsession with revenge!"

"Hmm…Ha…HAHA!" Sasuke laughed "Sure, just bring back Itachi, my parents and my whole clan, then I'll drop it!"

"I don't want to kill you…but I will do it." Sensei glared.

"Stop acting like your still my teacher…I want to kill you so bad I can taste it!" Sasuke snapped.

I looked over my shoulder "Sakura can you stabilize the girl so she can talk, I need her info later."

"What about you?"

"I'll help Sensei deal with Sasuke."

"No…" Sensei said "I'm doing this alone, I'm seeing this through to the end, just like you guys."

Sensei stepped up and uncovered his eye "No matter how far he had fallen the Third still cared about Orochimaru, now I understand why."

"Well you and the Third can discuss it in the afterlife." Sasuke smiled.

"Even if you tell me to leave I'm backing you up Sensei." I said crossing my fingers "That's my choice as a fellow ninja. **Alacrity!"**

"The Sharingan is a symbol of the Uchiha!" Sasuke ran forward "An outsider like you has no right to possess it!"

Sasuke quickly summoned that giant armor and shot off a huge flaming arrow, Sensei and I dashed down to the river and Kakashi warped the bolt somewhere else.

"So that's your eye's ability." Sasuke hissed.

"I don't want to believe that you've sunk that far to hatred. Gaara believes you've sunk into total darkness." I sighed "Don't you have any love for us left? Can't you remember the good times."

"They're laughing…" Sasuke mumbled "They're all laughing it up because Itachi is dead! Ignorant of the price he paid! I'll turn those laughs into screeches of suffering!"

The Susanoo behind Sasuke changed shape and took on a more defined form.

"GAH!" Sasuke grabbed his eyes in pain.

_Now's my chance!_

I took off and charged up my Scythe for a swing, I looked up and saw Sasuke lining up for her own attack. Before I could get there she jumped down to attack, had her kunai at the back of his neck…and stopped.

_She's clamping up!_

Sasuke turned around and grabbed Sakura and started choking her out.

"Sakura!" I picked up the pace as I ran to rescue her.

Sasuke grabbed her kunai and prepared to attack.

"Sasuke!"

Just before I got there Sakura was pulled away from Sasuke as Naruto slid passed.

"HRAA!" I slammed my scythe into him and sent Sasuke flying back "Great timing Naruto!"

"Sasuke…Sakura is a member of Team 7, just like us." Naruto said.

"In case you forgot I'm ex-Team 7." Sasuke growled.

"Do you see now Naruto…he's changed." Sensei jumped over to us.

"Sasuke…Tobi told us the truth about Itachi." Naruto said.

_Hmm?_

"I'm not sure if I believe him…but I understand why you did it."

"I told you before, someone like you with no family…has no right to talk." Sasuke growled.

"Naruto believed in you!" Sakura yelled "even when the world turned its back on you he believed in you and called you a friend, he still…"

"Just before you showed up I got my revenge on one of Itachi's betrayers, the one named Danzo."

"Danzo is dead?" I gasped.

_That old man was no pushover…_

"I've never felt so great in my whole life!" Sasuke yelled with a disturbing smile "It was like cleansing the Uchiha name of a stain! After rejecting my clan for generations I'm finally going to wipe it from your memories, by killing every single one of you until the leaf is no more. Any remote like to the Uchiha will be severed and our name purified!"

"He's gone mental." I shook my head "These are the incoherent ramblings of a mad buffoon."

Naruto summoned a clone but Sensei stepped in front of him "This is my fight, you three get our of here."

"But-."

"I don't want you to have to see this." He said in a serious tone "Sakura's poison kunai won't work on Sasuke, Orochimaru will have immunized him, besides you can't handle this."

Sasuke charged up his hand and started walking forward.

"Are you going to kill Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Leave…" Sensei warned.

Naruto used his clone to restrain Sensei before running at Sasuke with a Rasengan.

"Naruto you idiot!"

" **Chidori!"**

" **Rasengan!"**

The two attacks collided with a bang and blew the calm waters of the river into the sky, making it fall like rain. Naruto and Sasuke were blasted in opposite directions, Naruto was flung towards us and caught by Sensei and Sasuke was flung towards a tree and caught by Zetsu.

"Now I'm certain…" Naruto panted.

"Of what?" Kakashi asked.

The air rippled and Madara appeared.

"Oh…Nine Tails, we'll fight some other time, in a more suitable place." Madara explained "We'll retreat for now."

"I'll handle them." Zetsu said making dozens of copies rise out of the water.

_There's gonna be too much to handle._

"No Zetsu, you're not a front line fighter, we'll leave the hunt to Sasuke, besides I need you to check on Kisame, meet up with Black Zetsu on the way. Come on Sasuke." Madara said helping the boy up.

Naruto walked passed us and stood at the center of the lake "Sasuke, do you remember what you said at the Valley of the End, about top ninjas. I understand, we've both become top class, so tell me, what was in my heart do you see how I feel? If we fight again…we'll both die."

_Naruto…_

"If you attack the Leaf our clash is inevitable, so let your hatred grow and hit me at full force, ill be the one to bear the brunt of your hate, not anyone else. I'll take that hatred, and we'll die together!"

"…" Sasuke started growling "What is wrong with you?! Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I'm your friend." Naruto shrugged "We'll never understand each other with words, I've known that since the day I met you, we communicate with our fists. I can barely string a sentence together so I'll stop rambling. If we do take this to the end we won't be Uchiha, Jinchuriki or anything, we'll understand each other on a different level."

"I'm never going to change." Sasuke said "I don't want to understand you, I want you to die."

"I'll handle him right now." I growled.

"No, the only person who will fight Sasuke is me." Naruto glared.

"Come on we're leaving." Madara grabbed Sasuke and warped out.

"Hmm…Ugh." Naruto fell back and passed out.

"He cut his cheek on Sakura's poison kunai." I gasped "Sakura heal him!"

_Well Naruto…looks like your fight is just getting started._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Also Kale's Staves are based on ones from DOTA (Hidan's Scythe is the only exception)**

**Dreamcatcher- Dazzle's Staff**

**Voodoo- Witchdoctor**

**Crystal Staff- Crystal Maiden/Aghanim's Scepter.**

**Shepard's Staff- Keeper of the Light.**

**Mystic Staff- Item of the same name.**

**Dragon Staff- Shadow Shaman.**

**Magus Staff- Rubik's Staff.**

**Scythe of Vyse- Item of same name.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	56. Island of the Jinchuriki

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"You're just gonna fight him alone?" Tenten yelled "You think we're just gonna sit here and let you do that?"

After everything at the summit we had finally gotten back to the village and meetings for the war were in full swing, luckily I was able to sneak away and meet up with my classmates and friends.

"She's right." Neji said "This isn't just one of your whims we can let slid, this is a village problem."

"No matter what you say we're all prepared to kill Sasuke." Kiba grumbled.

"That's not a statement you should toss around so casually." Deidara walked up.

"What do you want Akatsuki?" he growled back, Akamaru hiss as well.

"Uchiha isn't some pushover, fighting him nearly killed me." Deidara sighed "None of you stand a chance…except for maybe the fox."

"Listen I'm not trying to be selfish." Naruto said "This is something for me to do."

"Naruto…" Shikamaru got serious "This isn't another plan to protect Sasuke is it, cause if it is I won't stand for it."

"Just trust me…" Naruto sighed.

"If Sasuke was so weak from the attack at the Summit why not end him right there?" Fu asked.

"He had Madara and Zetsu with him." I shook my head "In our state we couldn't take all of them."

"He couldn't have just slipped away." Kiba said.

"They could have." Deidara nodded "Tobi…or Madara, his abilities are something you can't even understand, hell I couldn't and I worked with him, put that with Zetsu's clone and Chakra copy abilities and you've got a rough fight for even veterans like Kakashi."

"Naruto is as strong as they come." Kiba said "He's already a legend for stopping Pain Sasuke-."

"You're wrong." Naruto shook his head "I can't beat Sasuke at his current level, I just knew it. That's why I'm the only one who can fight him."

"What happened to you?" Neji asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Naruto sighed "Now I'm hungry so I'm going to get ramen."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a bird fly by "I've gotta run guys." I trotted off.

_Why are they calling me now?_

I followed the bird to the makeshift hospital, I saw Uncle waving me over.

"Yo." I nodded "What's up?"

"Tsunade." I shrugged "She wants you report."

"You're awake Old Hag." I walked in "Well you're not old right now but…"

"Shut it." She hissed as she ate "So I heard about the Summit."

"Yeah, Danzo nearly screwed us but thanks to Gaara I was able to act as a liaison with the Kages." I told her "We're working together to stop Madara."

"To think Raikage and Tsuchikage would agree." She hummed.

"Those too can get along in the right circumstances." I said "Also I hope you don't mind but I promised we'd turn Deidara over to the Rock Village after this all wound down."

"That's fine, I was gonna do that anyway." She shrugged "Get a planning session together, once I'm done eating we plan for war."

* * *

**Later**

"You're all early." Raikage said as the Kages took their seats at the table, I had been sked to tag along with Tsunade given my position form the Summit.

"The situation does demand haste." Gaara explained.

"Have you fully recovered Tsunade?" Tsuchikage asked "You can switch with someone younger if you like."

"You're one to talk." She scoffed "you're older than me by decades."

"With the matter of Danzo settled it is reassuring to see Lady Tsunade here." The Mizukage smiled "It's nice to not be the only woman at the table."

"Now that the greeting are out of the way let's begin the meeting." Mifune said "The first matter to address is the Jinchuriki and the information about the enemy base we obtained from the former Akatsuki member Deidara."

"I have people investigating the base." Tsunade said "it may be a trap but we can't afford to waste time."

"I've got a recon team getting intel as well." Raikage said "we should work on comparing our information."

"Perhaps we should unify the intelligence gathering corps." Mizukage suggested.

"That's fine but where will we hide the Jinchuriki?" Onoki asked.

"Hide?" Tsunade asked.

"Didn't you tag along tell you?" Raikage asked.

"Kale!" she growled.

"I thought you knew!" I got defensive "We're gonna hide Fu, Killer Bee and Naruto!"

"They're major assets and you all want to hide them away?" Tsunade asked.

"I thought the same but after we considered the possibilities at the Summit hiding them was the smarter option." Tsuchikage said.

"This is our only shot-." Tsunade started but was cut off.

"This alliance is five pointed." Gaara said "Hokage you cannot make solo decisions, we decided this on majority vote."

"You little." She growled.

"Calm down." I whispered.

"If we are talking about Naruto I know him well." Gaara said "He will do something ridiculous given the chance…there lies the problem."

"Before we consider strength we must settle the matter of indecision among the Kages, it will only lead to more strife." Mifune said.

"I agreed with them the first time and again now Ma'am." I nodded "You know how Naruto gets and Fu's gullible enough to tag along with him if he starts up."

"Haa…fine." She sighed "I see the point. Where are we hiding them."

"The refuge has already been decided." Raikage nodded "It's a place I've kept for just the occasion, it's only appropriate that it be in the Cloud where no Akatsuki members originate. An island where Bee and I used to train."

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"HAAA!" I took a big whiff "Smell that ocean air."

Naruto and I had been assigned to go to some island and catalog a bunch of animals, I was very much looking forward to it.

"I see an octopus." Captain Yamato nodded.

"I'm being sent to a faraway paradise just like the Frog Sage said, so now I need to meet some octopus." Naruto explained.

"This is all well and good…but how the hell did I get dragged along?!" Deidara snapped.

"You've been placed under my watch plus we're in territory controlled by the Hidden Cloud." Yamato explained "Plenty of Lightning Users to neutralize your explosive clay if you try anything."

"Bah." Deidara waved his hand "I'll be a good little boy scout just relax Mhm~. Figured I had proved I was on your side enough by now."

"Defending one attack and giving a little information doesn't wipe away your crimes." I sighed.

"We're about to make landfall." A Cloud Ninja said.

"Hmm…" I looked up "Is that the island?"

The shore was a massive crag of spikes and death.

"Naruto…" I shivered behind him "Fu wants to go home now."

"So much for paradise." He sighed.

"This is our equivalent to Konoha's Forest of Death." The Cloud Ninja explained "it's perfectly safe, the animals are harmless if you leave them be. There is one thing…"

"And that is?" Deidara sighed.

"Look tentacles!" Naruto said "That must be the octopus."

"Fu's not going near them!" I shook my head "She knows this is how dirty books start!"

"That's no Octopus." Captain Yamato gulped.

"Ten tentacles." Deidara nodded "That's a Giant Killer Squid."

"That's what I was gonna warn you about!" the man yelled.

"WAH!" Naruto was yanked up by one of the tentacles.

"Naruto!"

Suddenly the squid was attacked by another tentacles beast.

_Fu is definitely trapped in some pervert's fantasy dream…_

"Yo Squid get back before I lay down some smack!" the other beast said.

"It…raps?" Deidara sighed.

"It's Killer Bee!" the other ninja cheered.

The giant Octopus threw the Giant squid off and a man appeared, he was round, had dark skin and bleached out hair, he looked…hip.

"Yo you're late fools." He laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	57. The Falls of Truth

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"What's up with this guy?" Naruto asked "He's all muscles and lame jokes."

"That's just his style." the cloud ninjas explained.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you!" a man yelled from atop one of the spiked "My name is Motoi and I'm in charge here, if you follow me I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Blurg…"

"Are you okay Guy-Sensei?" I asked.

"Who knew he would get seasick." Captain Yamato sighed.

We headed onto the shore of the death island and barely got two steps before a hgue gorilla was growling and hollering at us.

"It's cool man." Killer Bee said calming the ape "They're with me."

"He tamed the Gorilla." I pointed out.

"Bee is the King of this island's beasts." Motoi explained "If you're with him you have nothing to worry about. Additionally the island is covered in a barrier, if anyone attempts to enter we will know."

"So who is the Octopus guy?" Naruto asked.

"The strongest of all of the Hidden Clouds heroes, not only does he control the breasts of the island he as total control of the Tailed Beast within him, he is a host like you, he is Eight Tails." Motoi explained.

"That old guy can control his beast?" I asked.

"That is Killer Bee." Motoi said "And this island is where he learned to control his beast."

We were lead to a small lodge where we would be staying, I got my things in a room before Naruto came and got me, he wanted to go meet that Octopus guy and ask him to train.

"You want to control your beast too right?" he asked.

"Well…it'd be nice." I shrugged.

We went to a nearby house, it had a pretty funky design, where Killer Bee was and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Oh it's the Hey Yo kids, you want my autograph of something?" Bee asked.

"We want you to train us." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"I'm the Nine Tails Host, but I can't control it." Naruto explained.

"Fu has the Seven Tails." I smiled "She also…cannot control her beast."

Killer Bee looked at us "Nope I'm here on vacation I ain't wasting my time on you guys."

"But we're all Jinchuriki so shouldn't we help each other out?" I suggested.

"I'm not liking your attitudes better try again dudes." Killer Bee said.

"Uhh…okay." Naruto blinked "You've got sunglasses and a tan which are hot, you're cool and I like that a lot."

"Not bad…" Bee nodded holding his hand out "You gotta greet with a fist bump, come on bro."

"Yeah!" I tapped his hand with mine.

"Hmm…" Naruto tapped his fist "Your shades are pretty shady…oh that's it!"

Naruto summoned his shadow clones and had them all turn into girls "You know how to please a lady~"

Bee turned around and slammed the door in our face.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled "We were actually making some progress!"

Naruto stomped off towards the hut Motoi stayed in and asked him how to get Bee to like him.

"He must have his reasons, did you exchange greetings?" he aske.d

"We bumped fists." I demonstrated.

"Naruto and Fu right…okay come with me I'll show you where Bee trained." Motoi nodded.

"I'd better come too." Captain Yamato said "As a Wood-Style user I'm in charge of them."

"I'm not sitting around all alone." Deidara groaned "Count me in too."

Motoi led us to a lake with a large waterfall beating down on it.

"We call this the Waterfall of Truth." He explained.

"So this is where you can learn to tame a Tailed Beast, Mhm~" Deidara hummed.

"No this is only step one." Motoi explained "sit on the center stone and close your eyes, doing that will let you see the truth."

Naruto and I nodded and took a seat.

"You're actually being quiet for once, how out of character." A voice said.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and I was walking out of the waterfall "Who are you?"

"Can't you tell?" she asked "I'm you, the shadow of your true self, the one who knows that we're an annoying little brat who gets in the way. No one likes us, we're just a burden to them."

"That's not true, stop talking like that!" I yelled.

"HYA!" The other Fu attacked me and I blocked "They're all going to abandon us just like they did in the Waterfall, once they see what a burden we are we'll be throw away like trash! I won't let us be alone like that again Fu, can't you see?"

"No that's a lie!" I yelled "Everyone likes Fu!"

"No they don't, they think your annoying, referring to yourself in the third person, you might think it's cute but behind your back they all think you're an idiot."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "AHHH!"

I opened my eyes and she was gone.

"What happened?" Yamato asked as Naruto snapped out of a trance as well.

"I saw…my inner self." I frowned.

_I'm…just a worthless annoyance._

"If you can't best them then you will enver master your Beasts." Motoi said.

"If only Killer Bee could help us…" I sighed.

"With that attitude I doubt it." Naruto shook his head "Hey can you tell us the Octopus guy's story, what was he like growing up, I might be able to figure out what makes us different."

"I'm not one to talk about others." Motoi sighed "But since you are both Jinchuriki and keys to stabilizing world peace I will make an exception. I mentioned earlier that you two should be able to understand the kind of life Bee has had, as you can expect Bee's power made people shun him, but Bee remained cheerful, he strove to attract people to him…trying to hid the shame in his heart, or as I see it, expressing his pride."

"So far nothing you've said is that abnormal." Deidara said "Every Jinchuriki I saw was shunned by their village, but most made an attempt to try and fit in."

"The reason Bee has his pride, is because of his brother, Raikage." Motoi said "It's common to have a Jinchuriki be close to a village head in order to insure they don't turn on the village, Bee became a Jinchuriki for Raikage. He completed the challenge of the falls in the blink of an eye, I respect Bee from the bottom of my heart, he is a hero."

"To think there are people who do appreciate the Jinchuriki." Captain Yamato said "Bee must be something special. I see why you're the caretaker of this Island."

"Can I ask you something in Bee's place?" Naruto said "What's the trick to this test."

"I…can't do that." Motoi shook his head.

"How come?" I asked.

"I'm not qualified." Motoi said "Because I once tried to kill Bee."

"Huh, but didn't you just say you respected him?" I said.

"It would seem that these are special circumstances." Captain Yamato sighed.

"I suppose I can tell you…about what happened thirty years ago."

Motoi explained that years ago the Village Hidden in the Clouds struggled to control the Eight Tailed Octopus, and as a result locked it inside the Great Sealing Pot. A lot of people died when the beast would rampage, including Motoi's father. Still he and Bee had been friends, the previous Jinchuriki had been the one to kill his father, not Bee. But when Bee was chosen as the next Eight Tails host Bee never cracked, and Motoi ended up resenting him for it. He attempted to stab Bee in the back, but even then Bee never cared.

"Hmm?" I looked over "Where are you going Naruto?"

"For a walk." He sighed.

I relaxed for a while, I wasn't ready to see the other me again, sometime ticked by but soon Naruto came back and this time Killer Bee was with him.

"Are you ready to try again Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah let's do it." He said taking a seat.

_I won't back down._

I closed my eyes and when I opened them the other me walked out.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

"Fu would like to speak with you." I said.

"Wonder if you'll put together a decent sentence." She laughed.

"Fu knows that sometimes she is annoying, a little overbearing and even childish." I sighed "But Fu also knows that no matter what you say people do care about her, Ino reassured me when I had doubts, Sakura worries about me, Kale cares, everyone came to save me when I was kidnapped during Pain's attack, they care. So I'm though living in denial and worrying about things out of my control, I'm just gonna be myself like Bee was, and have people accept me just as I am."

"Hmm."

"Fu wants us both to share in this light, will you work with Fu?" I asked holding my hand out to her "Let's step to the future together."

She reached out slowly, and took my hand.

"Come on let's go." I smiled "Everyone is waiting."

The other me fizzled away and I turned around and nodded.

"Fu has done it!" I smiled standing on one leg with my hands in the air.

"Heh." Naruto smiled.

"You did it." Captain Yamato smiled "Great job!"

"We're not done yet, now you gotta learn how to control that Fox and Beetle." Bee said "Starting today I'm your teacher so you best listen to me like a preacher."

"Yeah!" Naruto and I nodded.

"Come on." He jumped passed us and headed for the falls.

"May I tag along?" Captain Yamato asked.

"Sure thang." Bee said walking forward. "Let's go!"

He told us to follow him behind the waterfall, behind it was a temple of some kind.

"All this was behind the water fall." I gasped.

"This is where you'll be fighting the Nine and Seven Tails." Bee said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	58. The Seven Tailed Beetle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"These statues must be ancient." Captain Yamato said as we walked by a bunch of headless stone beings "They might even be priceless even with the defects."

"Those statues were made headless." Bee explained.

"So how am I supposed to fight the Nine Tails?" Naruto asked.

"That's crazy you can't be serious." Yamato said.

"You gotta be a little crazy if you wanna control a beast." Bee said walking up to a door "This is a sacred place where we do a Jinchuriki purification ceremony."

He pointed to a face on the wall "That box will let ya talk to the Beast, Fox goes first. Only chosen people can enter, only pure hearted go in, and if there's darkness in your heart…it'll snap shut and you'll join the statues you saw on the way in."

"It's way too risky, Naruto should try it with a clone first." Captain suggested.

"This is a sacred temple fool!" Bee yelled "Tricks ain't gonna fool the ancient spirits bro!"

"I have to do this, I'm not chickening out." Naruto said walking up.

Naruto leaned in and then went quiet…

"AHH!"

"Naruto!" Captain Yamato pulled him out, and his head was gone.

"NOOO!" I cried "His head is missing!"

"Got'cha." Naruto popped his head out of his shirt "There's just a switch inside."

"Man I did that same thing when I did this!" Bee laughed "I knew you were a food guy."

"YOU'RE AN ASS!" Yamato and I yelled.

The door rumbled and opened up to show a pure white room.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Go in and sit down, focus like the falls and you'll be face to face with your beast." Bee said "What kind of seal do you have?"

"A Four Element Seal." Naruto said.

"Fu used to have a silver lining seal but after the Tenchi Bridge Kale reinforced it with a Seal of Three Thorns." I explained.

"Good stuff, just like my Iron Armor Seal, do you guys have the keys?" Bee asked.

"Kale told me that if I needed to break the seals to open the scroll he gave me." I nodded.

"What will we do I the beasts revive?" Captain Yamato asked.

"We lock them in here." Bee said.

"Don't worry I'll teach that Fox who's boss." Naruto said.

"Trust in Fu." I smiled "I'll be okay."

"Word, I'll lock the door and we'll get started." Bee said "Take a seat fools!"

I sat down and closed my eyes.

"I'll do what I can to give you a hand." Bee said placing his hands on "But inside you'll mostly be on your own."

"That's fine." I said "Fu is ready."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in that hive.

"I remember this place." I looked around.

Lots of little bugs and beetles skittered by me feet, going on with various tasks, I walked forward till I got to a thicket of thorns.

" **Release!"**

I opened Kale's scroll and the thorns burned away and I was given access to the inner chamber of the hive. A silver mist filled the air and I looked up to see a huge beetle buzzing around.

"I hadn't expected to see you again." She said "Fu."

"I came to take control of you." I said.

His buzzing grew louder "Do you expect me to roll over for you, I won't just give in to you human."

The horn on his helmet glowed and her started to build up energy.

"We don't have to fight!" I waved my arms "Can't we talk it out, like last time."

"This isn't like last time!" he flew forward and slammed his horn down "I don't need your help!"

I flipped back and crossed my fingers over my mouth **"Silver Mist Breath!"**

"You can't beat me with my own poison flakes!" the Beetle flapped his wings and blew my attack away.

I pulled out a few kunai and chucked them at the Seven tails but he batted them off with his horn and slammed it into the ground again.

" **Bug Transformation Jutsu: Grasshopper Legs and Mantis Forearms!"**

I pulled back and kicked him hard in the horn before piercing it with my scythe like hands.

"RAHHH!" he roared as I started pulling his Chakra away.

I stopped "Are you…in pain?"

"You just tried to rip my chakra out of course I'm in pain!" he roared throwing me back "I'm serious this time I totally gonna kill you!"

He started to build up energy in his horn **"Shimmering Silver Horn!"**

_Kale…I'm going to use 'that' now._

I avoided the laser from his horn and pulled out a scroll.

"I'm sorry about this!" I yelled unraveling it **"Nine Layer Bind: Black Widow's Web!"**

I started jumping around the room and attaching silk to various points on the wall and the Seven Tailed Beetle. As I flew I felt my wings buzzing, my grasshopper legs kicking, I felt strong, I felt safe.

"Bind complete!" I jumped off the wall and looked at the Beetle tied in my wed.

"FUUUU!" he roared "Don't think this has been settled!"

I looked at myself, I had what looked like a suit of dark green armor on, big carapaces and spikes on the arms, wing covers on the back, the helmet even had a beetle horn on it.

_A Beetle's carapace…_

I looked up and smiled "Fu is done!"

"Sweet Yo, how'd it go?" Killer Bee asked.

"Fu wouldn't let you down." I smiled.

_Still…he was in pain when I pulled out his Chakra…I…felt bad._

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoa!"

"So?" we all looked at him.

"Stuff happened." He bumped fist with Bee "But it's done."

"Nice, you two look cool as ice." Killer Bee smiled.

"So were you able to control it?" Captain Yamato asked.

"Fu has partitioned the Chakra in a separate cavity of her hive." I said "Naruto did you do the same?"

"Yeah." he nodded "It's not being used automatically anymore."

Naruto closed his eyes and was covered in a burning orange cloak "But look what happens when I do use it."

"That is nothing compared to Fu's new power." I smirked covering myself in a carapace "An impenetrable armor."

"We should probably head back out now." Yamato said "Tell the others what's happened."

"No one's going anywhere." Deidara walked in "You're all staying right here."

"Deidara…" we all glared.

"HA!" he dashed forward and grabbed the sword off Bee's back.

"He's turning on us!" Yamato yelled.

"I know you're there!" Deidara threw the sword into the air and moved his hand **"Katsu!"**

There was an explosion and when the sword hit the ground it grew spiked legs and a head.

"I should have known you'd sniff me out eventually." The sword grumbled.

"Kisame." Deidara looked at him.

"It's the shark guy from Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled.

"Nah man Bro and I sliced that dude's head clean off." Killer Bee said.

"I just switched places with a clone." Kisame said "Still three Jinchuriki, a wood user and Deidara…that's not a fight for me."

Kisame quickly started crawling away "Thanks for giving me the tour!"

Before he could even get out the door Naruto flashed over and drilled him with a punch.

_Focus and blast._

I charged my horn up and slammed it down **"Emerald Flip!"**

I dug my horn into his chest and flipped him over my head, slamming him down.

"I'm stuck!" Naruto groaned as Kisame slithered off.

"I'll help Naruto you three go after Kisame!" Captain Yamato said.

"Right!" I buzzed off with Bee and Deidara.

"You're not getting away!" Deidara warned as we busted through he waterfall.

" **Leaf Boulder Smash!"**

As we got out the other side Guy-Sensei kicked Kisame into the dirt.

"He can't escape!" Deidara warned "if he gets to water we'll never catch up and everything he's learned will get out to Zetsu."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Dear Guest Reviewer, I'm aware of the names, but if you check the wiki you'd also see that you can spell them Bee and Ay, that's how the English versions translate it and I'll be using that version.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	59. Student and Teacher

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"Wow you rock Eyebrow-Sensei!" Naruto cheered as we locked up Kisame in a stock Captain Yamato made "You beat that guy."

"So Kisame." Deidara took a seat "Got any new info?"

"…" he only blinked.

"Come on we're buds Mhm~" Deidara hummed "You'll share with me right?"

"…"

"I'm going in." a man walked up and placed his hand on Kisame's head, borrowing his mind for information.

"RAHH!"

"GAH!" the man stumbled back "He bit his own tongue off to force me out with pain!"

"ROOOOAAAA!" Kisame roared and busted out of the stock like it was made of paper.

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

"He just doesn't know when to give up!" Guy said getting ready to attack again.

"We want him alive!"

" **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"**

Kisame surrounded himself with a bubble of solid impenetrable water.

"Don't panic I should be able to blow him out with a bomb." Deidara said "I just need time to mold one."

"We don't have time I'm pulling him out myself!" Yamato said turning his hand to wood.

" **Summon!"** Kisame wagged his tongue and two sharks appeared in the water.

Yamato moved to grab Kisame but at the same the summoned sharks turned and bit into Kisame, before any of us could react the water prison turned crimson red with blood and popped.

"He had the sharks eat him…" I gasped.

"He was too weak to escape." Yamato said "He knew…"

"So that's the end huh…" Deidara sighed "Kisame Hoshigaki…it was fun while it lasted, wasn't it…Hmm…You're death…was a real explosion."

"He died as to not give up his comrades." Guy-Sensei said "He was a worthy opponent, this was a man who died as a true Shinobi, Kisame Hoshigaki, I won't forget your name."

"We should confirm what they wrote and then destroy it." Someone suggested "Figure out what they wanted to learn."

"Right." Guy-Sensei opened the scroll which glowed bright.

"It's a trap!"

We were all suddenly trapped in water prisons with a shark and a new shark was summoned to take the scroll out to sea.

"It's getting away!"

By the time we all managed to get out of the water prison it was too late, that shark was long gone.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Now they know so they'll be coming for them." I said "Only Zetsu and Madara remain…they won't swim after a giant turtle, they'll have to fly if they want to make it in decent time…cut my leash and I'll slow them down."

"Alright, you have permission to patrol the air." Yamato said "But try anything and that seed I put in you will rip your insides apart."

"I know relax." I said jumping on a giant clay owl "Leave this to me."

I headed into the air and it didn't take me long to find something suspicious, a big mechanical bird with two riders.

_That's…_

"Sasori…you look like crap." I flew in front of him "But then again you are dead."

"Deidara…so you intend to stop us." He asked.

"Oh trust me, I'll blow you to pieces." I smirked "Why don't we finally settle who's got the better art, Mhm~"

He quickly started swiping strings at me which I blew back with small explosions.

_The only way for Sasori to be here is for someone to have used the Inhuman Resurrection on them…it's probably that guy on the bird._

So who's your friend?" I asked blowing up a small butterfly bomb.

"Kabuto." He sighed.

"If we kill Deidara that will give me yet another Akatsuki member for my collection." Kabuto smiled "That will be nice."

_His face…what happened to that guy?_

"HYA!"

Kabuto was suddenly punched in the back.

"No way…" I looked on "What the hell are you doing here Old Man?!"

Onoki looked at me "I'll deal with you later."

I gulped "…yes sir."

"To be ambushed by the Tsuchikage and his disciple, how interesting." Kabuto said.

"You not fooling me." The old man said "You're a clone."

Kabuto and the bird he was on shattered into wood and the clouds behind us broke to reveal the real body and Sasori's new bird.

"Hmph." I smirked "Nice try **Katsu!"**

I knocked them off balance before flying back towards the old man who was now accompanied by his granddaughter and the fat sidekick of his.

"I was pretty shocked to hear you were with the leaf and alive Deidara." The old man said.

"My bad Mhm~" I smirked "I didn't have time to write you a letter."

"You have the same bad attitude as ever." Akatsuchi said.

"Lay off tubby." I grumbled "Hmph…Kurotsuchi…you got taller."

"It's nice to see you too Deidara." She fake smiled trying to hide her pissed off look.

"We can do all the catching up later." I smirked "I've gotta protect that island, you three gonna give me a hand or not Mhm~"

"You still so aggravating." The old name groaned.

"If you're too old-."

"Shut it brat!" he snapped.

"Come on Master." I smiled "It'll be just like the old times!"

"I found it, let's go Sasori." Kabuto said.

"They've found it so quickly?!" I hissed.

"After them!" Onoki yelled.

"Oh thanks I hadn't thought of that!" I yelled flying after my former partner.

" **Scatter Shot Air Bomb: Katsu!"**

Sasori weaved around my attack and a giant snake appeared and flipped the giant turtle.

"It won't swim on that side." Kurotsuchi said.

Kabuto jumped off the bird and got on the island while Sasori turned to face us.

"Come on, you still those flimsy puppets are art?" I asked him "Everlasting is so last season, true art…well that…"

I crossed my fingers to detonate the spider on his should.

"Is an explosion!"

Sasori was rocked to the side as Kabuto landed and took off running.

"You're not getting away!" Onoki said preparing to shoot a dust beam at him.

"Don't do that." Akatsuchi said "You'll blow up the whole island with that."

"Look alive old man!" I yelled as Sasori shot poison daggers at us.

"We gotta get Sasori away from the island if we plan to fight him seriously." I said "My explosions and the old man's dust are too powerful to use near the turtle."

"Deidara…I was disappointed to see what you had become." Sasori said "To betray us…"

"We all have to make choices, and I made mine." I said "I'm turning my life around. Kisame gave himself up to protect Akatsuki, something I couldn't…he was a true ninja, I'm just a coward, but there are things a coward like my can still do!"

I jumped off my owl and slapped clay onto Sasori's chest.

"I can still put my partner back to sleep!" I said "Go back to sleep Sasori!"

"Hmm…"

Just as I was about to detonate my bomb, a coffin appeared and sucked him up, vanishing.

"Dammit." I hissed.

Without a word we headed back to the island.

"What happened?" I asked "are the Jinchuriki still hidden?"

"The Akatsuki puppet user escaped us." The old man said "What happened down here?"

"Yamato the Wood User was captured." Motoi said "Kabuto escaped as well. I can't sense them…wherever they went they're gone."

"If the Jinchuriki are safe that's fine." Onoki nodded "It's that Yamato, he might give up information."

"Yamato would never do that." One of the Leaf Ninjas said.

"It doesn't matter, if he's taken to Madara, the eyes will tell him all." The old man said "We should move the island quickly."

"We'll prepare." Motoi said running off.

The others left and I was left to wait with the old man and his two bodyguards.

"So…" I rubbed the back of my head.

The old man looked at me "You have lot to answer for."

"Yes sir." I got on my knees and bowed "I've brought shame upon our village and you as my teacher, I'll accept any punishment you deem fit, even execution."

"Get up Deidara." He sighed "In this war we'll need every soldier we can get, and especially ones as strong as you, so for now you're on extreme probation. Besides, as your master some of this is my responsibility."

"Thank you Master." I nodded "I won't forget this."

"Being on your knees doesn't really suit you Deidara." Kurotsuchi snickered.

"Oh but it would suit you so well Mhm." I smirked.

"Knock it off!" Master slapped my head "That's my Granddaughter you're talking to!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	60. War, Start!

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"MHM~" I hummed staring off.

I had helped the old man fly that giant turtle back towards the Cloud Village and he had gone off to some new war meeting.

"Sitting out here alone?" Kurotsuchi walked up.

"Mhm~" I hummed "I was kinda surprised the old man didn't just kill me on the spot."

"He never gave up on you…" she said "When you left…it…it really hurt him you know."

"Yeah I know." I waved my hand "You don't have to remind me. I've done a lot of stuff I can't take back, I gave them the Intel to find Roshi and Han, and then with my back against the wall, I flipped on Akatsuki…I'm a coward with no allegiances."

"Deidara…"

"The things I've done are going to follow me for the rest of my days." I said "And they should."

"There are people who still believe in you." Kurotsuchi smiled "you were given another chance cause Gramps still believes in you…I still believe in you."

"Tsk, don't give me that look." I grumbled.

"I saw your 'masterpiece." She said "Quite the crater."

"I see at least someone from your family appreciated my art." I smirked "I'd love to chat more but I've already got my assignment."

"Where are you stationed."

"A place my art will truly shine." I licked my lips "The Ambush team."

* * *

**Kale's POV**

_So much responsibility._

"Relax." Sensei patted me on the back "You're going to do fine."

I took a deep breath "Yes…thank you Sensei."

We had split our army into multiple divisions, me…well I was assigned as co-commander of Division Four with Gaara.

"This is gonna be a pain." Sensei groaned as people were already fighting with each other.

"Stop it." Gaara said breaking up a fight "Hatred has bred three world wars, it has bred a lust for power, I was once an embodiment of that hatred and power, a Jinchuriki. I hated this world and everything in it, at one time I wanted to do that same thing Akatsuki is doing now, destroy everything. But one man was able to stop me, even though we were enemies he shed tears for me, I injured him and he called me a friend, me enemy, a fell Jinchuriki saved me from the darkness, he shouldered my pain like his own and bore no ill will. There are no enemies here, the enemy is Akatsuki, here there are no villages, only Ninja! And if you still want to hold a grudge later then come take my head after! The enemy is after the friend who saved me, if they are able to take him the world is over, I want to protect this world and I want to protect him, but I'm too young and weak to do something like that alone, I need you all to aid me!"

"YEAHHH!"

"Nice job." I smiled.

"NOW LET'S FIGHT!"

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Flying up here…takes me back." I smiled.

"We may be a team but we're also keeping a close eye on you." Kankuro warned.

"Jeez you guys are never gonna cut me any slack." I laughed "This is my first war too, so I'm gonna make sure I prove myself…you worried too?"

"How well we execute this ambush could decide the whole war, especially how many casualties we suffer." He sighed.

We flew a little farther before landing in enemy territory.

"We'll use this spot as our base and set up the other bases nearby." Kankuro said "our first priority needs to be setting up the time bombs."

"Leave that to me and my art." I smirked.

"Entry points will be two and six o'clock, I want explosive tags or clay bombs everywhere else." Kankuro said "Sai you watch from the air, Ittan you're digging trenches, get the transmission antenna up and sensors start guard duty stat."

It took about an hour but I had my bombs buried in the ground and was now eagerly awaiting the start of my display.

"There's a jamming technique." One of the sensors warned.

Someone stepped out of the tree line and passed out.

"Muta!" the sensor jumped out of the pit and ran forward.

"Stop you'll start the exhibition too early!" I warned.

" **Byakugan!"**

The other sensor used his eyes to look at them "There's something in his jar, and it's not his bugs!"

"HMM!" the man stood up and started dragging the Sensor back.

"What's in the jar?!" I yelled.

"It's full of Paper tags!"

"It's a bomb!" I yelled "Get down!"

The bomb went off and tore the Aburame guy to pieces, but Kankuro had used his strings to pull the Sensor to safety first. The explosion had warped the earth itself and now we were blocked in by pillars of earth.

"They'll come right back don't relax." Kankuro warned.

"Watch it!" Omoi used his sword to swat away two attacks "That was from our people."

"A controlling Jutsu?"

"Above!" the Sensor warned.

A new ninja jumped out to attack us but Sai dropped from the sky and planted him in the dirt.

"I can't detonate the mines." I said "There's too many of our people over there being controlled."

"I know your there Sasori!" Kankuro yelled "Show yourself!"

"We cannot lose, because you see…we're immortal."

The ninja Sai had planted in the dirt stood up, good as new.

"Ha…" Sai gulped "No…"

"Sai…you have to run." The ninja said "You can't win little brother."

"That's low." I grumbled.

"This ain't the time to be anxious." Omoi stepped up and drew his sword "I ain't gonna let you force friends and family to fight."

_My bombs are still in the earth around us._

"HRA!" Omoi jumped up and quickly cut our allies free.

"There he is!" Kankuro said pulling Sasori down from his hiding place.

"Ittam even us out!" I said.

The earth rose to be flat again and I crossed my finger **"Katsu!"**

I detonated my mines and blew up the area around us, this time trapping the enemy by us.

"You connected your threads to mine and pulled me down." Sasori said "Impressive Kankuro, you've improved."

"It's an honor to be praised by a master like you." Kankuro smirked "But I've surpassed even your Secret Red Technique with my Black Technique."

Kankuro popped a scroll and Sasori's body appeared.

"My old puppet body, well this should be interesting."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	61. Sevenm Eigth and Nine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Mhm~" I hummed "This is gonna be fun."

We had engaged the enemy attackers in combat, people were being slow in their attacks, seeing a familiar face does that.

"I'm blowing them sky high!" I threw a clay disc out.

"Don't!" Sai pushed my arm.

"Get off!" I pushed him off "I'm blowing them up, they are dead, grow up and be a man. I know it's hard to see a face of a loved one but you can't hold back, these aren't really them, that's not your brother, it's just some zombie."

"Forgive me." I said strapping a bomb to Sai's brother "but please, be my piece!"

_I'm sorry._

I pushed the boy into Sasori and crossed my fingers **"Katsu!"**

The boy exploded and blasted Sasori back, right into Kankuro's puppet trap.

"We've got them." I said as Sai's brother's body reformed.

"Sai…you finished the picture book." His brother smiled as his body fell apart "It looks great…I'm…happy."

_A deep connection freed his soul._

"Sasori!" I yelled "You're art, it's gonna last forever!"

"Hmph, you finally acknowledge it." He scoffed "I thought you felt art was a flash, an explosion."

"Art has many forms." I smirked.

"Techniques are what last." Kankuro said.

"I see…true art." Sasori sighed "Kankuro…I would like you to have my Mother and Father puppets, and when you die, please pass them on to the next generation."

"Sure thing."

The chakra inside the puppet vanished, and Sasori's soul was free.

_Rest easy…_

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"They're coming." I looked at the horizon.

"I know." Gaara blinked "They're almost here, four of them…and one of them…is my father."

Gaara gave the others the signal to prepare to fight.

"Gaara can you do this?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He blinked "But your concern is appreciated."

The air was still for a while and before the enemy attacked we were already being given backup.

"Tsuchikage Sir, you came all the way out here for us?" I asked.

"There's no need to strain your back." Gaara said.

"Who do you think spurred me on?" the old man asked "I'm here to get back the principles I tossed away so long ago."

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"Boy…Naruto sure is taking his sweet time." I sighed tapping my foot.

We had paused our training because Naruto went to the bathroom, I was starting to get impatient, we had been in that blank white training room for hours now, I walked to go outside and stretch.

I walked out of the room and Naruto was getting in a fight with the guards.

_So much for not leaving…well, let's have fun._

"We're going right out the waterfall!" I smiled grabbing him and flying through the walls, unfortunately the water damaged my wings and I crashed and burned like an idiot.

Suddenly my whole body locked up.

"I've got them with a shadow mimic!"

_My…head._

My mind was filled with all sorts of images, people I knew, people I didn't know, fighting.

"What is this?" Naruto glared "I said what's happening?!"

"There's a war." Iruka-Sensei said walking up "Madara is making his move."

"Iruka!"

"This is not the time to lie to them." He said defending himself "They're not children, our only option is to explain the situation rationally."

"Yes please explain to Fu why she needs to sit here while people die for her sake?" I asked.

"Because they're fighting this war to protect you." Iruka explained "We're being hit with the brunt of his force, he's determined to capture you two and Killer Bee once and for all, if he succeeds the world is doomed, by protecting you we will protect the future. This time we're putting our lives on the line for you, so fight your internal battle and wait this out. Now come back inside."

"…" Naruto looked at him and shook his head "I'm ending this on my own."

Naruto and Iruka got in an argument, I didn't care, I wanted to get out of here and help. Iruka returned Naruto's dropped headband and tried to strengthen the seal holding us in place.

"That won't work on me." Naruto warned.

"They've broken free!" Shino's Dad sent bugs at us.

"Woo…" I whistled and the bugs gathered around me calmly "I'm the wrong person to attack with these."

Naruto grabbed my arm and jumped into the sky and dashed off.

"Let's go!" I smiled "But first we'll need to get passed the barrier."

"Outta the way!" Bee yelled launching a Ball and shattering the barrier "We gotta break the force field too, push the ball through!"

"Right!" Naruto and I transformed and broke the final layer of the shield.

"We're free!" I cheered.

"But where are we?" Naruto wondered.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Bee said "Let's roll!"

We had a ways to go, and as we moved, the sun set on the first day of this war.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	62. The WIll to Pass Through

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"Hmm." I buzzed along following Naruto and Bee.

" _ **Why are you flying with the armor on…it will slow you down and suck up chakra."**_ The Beetle spoke to me.

"I need to be ready at any time." I told him.

" _ **You're doing what you always do Fu, rush in and get caught in another person's rhythm"**_ He said _**"You don't have to follow Naruto and the Fox to your own death."**_

"But I want to." I smiled "Everyone else is fighting so I will too…besides, why do you care."

" _ **Your body is my hive, if you die I'll have to rebuild and I really don't wanna do that."**_

"Hehehe." I giggled "You're actually kind of nice, I've made a lot of friends recently…I hope someday we can be pals too."

" _ **Hmph…You've had that same sunny disposition for as long as I can remember…"**_

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Something is coming!"

There was a crash right in front of us and when the smoke cleared we were confronted by Tsunade and the Raikage.

"Old lady Tsunade!"

"Bro!"

"BEE!" the Raikage yelled "What do you think you're doing staring at the Hokage's chest like that."

"Nah Bro you just startled me is all." Bee said "I mean they're big and all…What are you even doing here man?"

"We're here to stop you, you're not taking one more step!"

"Come on bro let the kids go, I'll keep my eye on them promise." Bee said.

"This battle is to protect you two." Raikage said "If they catch you-."

"The enemy's Jutsu will be complete." Naruto cut him off "I heard that from Iruka-Sensei."

"And you still plan to rush in?!" Raikage yelled "Are you three idiots?!"

"I don't want to sit here and watch people die!" I said "Fu refuses to be the one left behind."

"That's better than the whole world ending!" the older man said "Everyone else is putting their lives on the line for you three!"

"Knowing that you expect me to sit by and watch?!" Naruto countered "I'm a human just like you-."

"And I don't give a damn!" Raikage flashed in front of Naruto and punched him back.

"Ma'am…" I looked at Lady Tsunade "You understand, Fu has waited too long to find friends, I can't let them die for me after waiting this long."

"…" she sighed "We're working as members of the Joint Army, stopping you is their goal, it doesn't matter what I think, I won't change my stance on the matter."

"Fu understands." I lowered my head and aimed my horn "So she will just burst right though you!"

I swung the horn on my helmet at her but she grabbed it and flipped me over.

"HRAA!" she pulled back to punch me.

I quickly covered my body with my arms, my heavy exoskeleton clanged as her punch connected, my armor buckled, but it didn't break.

"You…blocked my super strength punch?!"

"My Seven Tails Chakra manifests as an unbreakable armor!" I pushed her back "Even your super strength can't crack it!"

"Hmph." She cracked her knuckles "We'll see about that!"

Tsunade ran forward and started laying into me with punches, fist after fist connecting but my armor wouldn't break.

"You've been a great addition to the village Fu, it's been a honor to have you there." She said punching me so hard I slid back "I want you to understand, my choice here…it doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"Thank you Ma'am." I smiled "It's an honor to hear you trust me again."

"HMM!" Naruto slid back a little ways away from me.

"If you keep on insisting I'll just have to kill you right here!" Raikage yelled "That'll buy enough time till the Fox is revived!"

"Ha!" Naruto got ready to take an attack.

"Stop it!" Tsunade you "You can't kill him!"

"HYA!" Bee slid in front of Naruto and grabbed Raikage's hand.

"Bee!"

"If that's how it's going down you'll have to take me out too." Killer Bee said "Cause if I'm gone the enemy can't grab me either. I'm offering my life to make sure this guy gets to the battlefield."

"Raikage the army agreed on this, as general you have to honor their choice!" Tsunade yelled.

"I have to win this war at all costs!" Raikage explained "I will do anything for that goal."

"Then why are you only aiming at Naruto?"

"I knew the day might come when I would have to kill my brother, but if I have the choice I would kill Naruto over Bee! Bee can control his beast but the other two can't. He's a tactical asset. Now move Bee!"

"No way Jose." Bee shook his head.

"You people are Jinchuriki, your lives are not your own. You a pieces of a power balance you serve as a village's strength. You have no right to make decisions."

"Yeah, maybe that is true." Bee said "But I got this feeling, that I'm a man, maybe without that I could be a weapon."

Killer Bee shrunk his arm and held his fist against Raikage's.

"Why do you but so much faith in them Bee?" he asked.

"A fist bump can let you read someone's heart." Bee said.

"HYA!" Naruto tried to come in from the side but Raikage punched him back.

"Man he's fast." Naruto slid back.

Naruto and I tried to team up for an attack but Raikage was so fast he knocked us out of the way in seconds. Bee tried to help us but even he got knocked back. He tried to use a tentacle to hold Raikage back but he ended up being used as a weight to slam into Naruto and I.

"Hokage you gonna help me or not!" Raikage yelled.

"Ha…" she sighed and walked over "No."

"Granny."

"Lady Tsunade…"

"You better have a damn good explanation." Raikage growled.

"Even if you killed them and delayed the time for the Beasts to revive there is no way a new Jinchuriki would be able to control the power like they can. We can't risk such a dangerous strategy…I'm letting them go."

"You're the best!" I cheered.

"That's the Granny I know." Naruto laughed.

"Aren't you the one making one sided judgements now?" Raikage asked "You have no guarantee they will prevail."

Killer Bee ran past and held his arm out.

_A Lariat?_

"That won't work Bee." Raikage said taking the attack but blocking a punch.

"Bro…ever since you became Raikage you've failed to see my power." Bee said jumping back.

"Bee you, Naruto and Fu are valuable Jinchuriki, you're special so I can't let you pass." Raikage said "The others were also strong but they ended up sealed. "

"We're putting ourselves to the test!" Bee said going for another attack "We'll show you who's the best."

"Fine!" Raikage held his arm out "Let's see who's lariat is strongest!"

The two collided and struggled for just a moment, before Bee threw Raikage back.

"YEAH!" Naruto and I cheered.

"We ain't just about our powers." Bee told him "I put my body and strength to the max. Looking down and lecturing you, is something I've always wanted to do."

"Simple words can't make you strong." Raikage said standing up.

"I'm not just here for the country or the village, I'm here for you bro." Bee said "You're always protecting me too much, you don't trust me enough. I lost a lot of things being a Jinchuriki, but I learned to cope thanks to you and kept my heart shining like the sun. Those two, they've got suns in them, heck Naruto's got two."

"Hmm…I guess." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto Uzumaki…what are these suns of yours?" Raikage asked.

"My Mom and Dad." Naruto smiled.

"The Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki…Didn't they die when you were born?" Raikage asked.

"My Dad made it so that when I got this power I would meet my Mom." Naruto explained "He did it for me, he sealed Mom's chakra and when I opened the seal she was able to meet me. Mom said that when I was born my Dada fought a masked man, and he knew that someday that man would cause a great disaster, he thought that if I could learn to control the Fox Chakra I could stop him."

"So you think Minato entrusted everything to you?" Raikage asked "A savior after all."

"I don't know if that's what Dad thought." Naruto shrugged "But my Teacher told me that he felt Dad was a savior."

"Minato is dead." Raikage said "Do you believe that this wasn't a mistake?"

"Yes, my patents died protecting me and the village, but they left me many things, and all of them make me believe I can do this!"

"Naruto can control the power just like Minato predicted!" Tsunade cut in "The best way to protect everyone is to let them pass, I'm placing a bet on them…what are you going to do?"

"I'm betting on him too." Bee said.

"Fu believes in Naruto." I smiled.

"The big idiots who don't care about the wall in front of them, those are the ones who accomplish things." Bee told Raikage.

Raikage pushed Bee out of the way and charged his body with lightning.

_Oh no!_

"You never listen!" Tsunade yelled "Well I'm fighting this time!"

Naruto tried to pull Raikage away, running to the side and dodging a powerful punch with lighting speed.

_I didn't even see him move…so that's the legendary Yellow Flash technique._

"A savior doesn't make mistakes." Naruto said "so I won't just like my Father, I learned from him."

"Hmph." Raikage scoffed "I attacked you with my full might because I wanted to make sure…you're only the second person to dodge that punch. Looks like the savior lives on inside you…."

Raikage took a deep breath "NOW GO!"

"Yes!" Naruto said running off.

"Wait for me!" I said buzzing off after him.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	63. Itachi and Nageto

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"Naruto, Fu, Killer Bee."

"There's someone talking in my head!" Naruto yelled.

"It's me, Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, listen I'm going to tell you our strategy."

Shikaku explained that there was a problem and that the enemy had Chakra cloning abilities and had slipped into the army.

"So that's what those fuzzy things are." Naruto nodded.

"Exactly, plus you guys are the targets for the Moon Eye Plan, remember that." Shikaku warned.

"I won't get caught." Naruto said.

"I know…but this isn't like Pain and Nageto." Shikaku warned "Naruto please don't try and talk him down, he doesn't care about peace he wants the world itself, he is a true villain."

"I talked to him in the Land of Iron, he knows hatred, he used Nageto and Sasuke. He's the bad guy!" Naruto yelled "No matter what I'll defeat him, we can talk later."

We got a little closer and saw a platoon from the army approaching.

"Yo F." Bee called.

"This war's a mess we have to get back to HQ."

"HRA!" Naruto jumped up and punched him, the man slid back and transformed into a white Zetsu clone.

"It was a fake." I pointed out.

"I guess we'll let Naruto do his thing~" Bee said "If he tells us we'll jump in to."

"All of them are fakes!" Naruto warned "Let's go!"

"Right!" I punched through two men who turned into clones when hit.

" **Shimmering Silver Horn!"**

I slammed my horn down, destabilizing the ground, and sending rubble flying to take out clones.

" **Rasengan!"** Naruto used his attack to summon multiple spheres and smash them into multiple copies of Zetsu.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!'**

"I'll send my clones to the battlefields to look for the other tree guys." Naruto said.

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"We can't move back anymore." The Tsuchikage warned "We'll have to attack from here."

"Yes…" Gaara sighed.

"If we start with a few long range attacks we can see how they react." I said "Scout their weaknesses."

"Let's see…" Gaara swirled his hands **"Sand Tsunami!"**

The wave of grainy sand flew forward and crashed into a wave of golden dust, blocking Gaara's attack.

"The gold stopped it." I pointed out as Gaara flew forward on a pile of sand.

"Gold has unique effects on sand." He told me as I enchanted myself to levitate.

"I see."

I looked down at the four people attacking us, one looked like Gaara, one like the Raikage, one looked like a mummy and one looked kinda plain, except he had no eyebrows.

Gaara moved his hands and started having his sand try and grab them.

"It's coming from above!" the mummy warned.

" **Six Layer Seal!"** I had six of my staves float around me **"Upheaval!"**

The hands of the dead reached up and grabbed the four Kages, holding them in place.

"Do it now!" I yelled.

" **Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"**

The Tsuchikage and the mummy both launched the same attack, their beams collided and resulted in a massive explosion, luckily Gaara moved fast enough to shield us.

"Onoki." The one with no eyebrows said "Wow it's like I stepped back in time."

"It's been a while Father." Gaata looked at the one man.

"Gaara where is Shukaku?"

"He is gone." Gaara said "I'm not the Jinchuriki anymore."

"But…how is that possible?" his father asked.

"The Shukaku was extracted from me by the same people who control you now. I died but with the efforts if Lady Chiyo and my friends I was saved."

"Stop you'll make me blush." I waved.

"That old woman…and you, friends?" his father looked confused.

"Jeez every kid that age has friends." The eyebrow less man said.

"Father you tried to kill me six times." Gaara said "And each time I grew to fear and hate you more, but now I do not hate…I see what you were trying to do."

_His own father…tried to kill him._

"I am the Kazekage now and it is my duty to protect my village, and eradicate threats to it!" Gaara said.

"Y-You are Kazekage?!"

"He's also the general of our Joint Shinobi army." Onoki explained "He may be young but the other Kages respect his power."

"Our friends respect him too." I said "Gaara is one of the strongest among our peer group."

"To think the Shinobi forces merged." The mummy hummed "Fascinating."

"Charisma pours off people with no eyebrows." The one man laughed "You know I don't have eyebrows either!"

"You do have that moustache though." The Raikage said.

_A Raikage, a Tsuchikage and a Kazekage…that guy with no eyebrows must be a former Mizukage._

"So this is a Inhuman resurrection." The Kazekage said "Very well it might be for the best, I will determine your worth, can you surpass me Gaara?"

"Onoki you will have to stop me." The Mummy said "Numbers will have no effect on a Particle user like me."

"I know that Master Mu." The old man said.

"After a war an alliance will squabble over what remains, the victor of that will be the new power." The Mummy said.

"You bastard!" the old Mizukage yelled.

"We're not letting you do that!" the former Raikage snapped.

"They're fighting with each other." I sighed "Just incapacitate them and leave the sealing to me."

"I have no intention of doing that." Onoki said.

"I see…so you aren't so hard headed." Mu smiled under his bandages.

"Anyway we can't really control our bodies." The Mizukage sighed "So hurry up and kill us, we'll even tell you our weak spots."

Gaara made the first move, sending his sand to attack his father. The air glimmered as gold and sand were sent flying.

"Enough sitting around the rest of you get in here and help!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!"

"An Aura of Swiftness and Strength!" I scattered my staves around the field **"Rampage Field!"**

"You're first!" I slid up to the old Tsuchikage and slammed my scythe into him "He's all you're old man!"

"Thanks!"

" **Sand Hailstorm!"**

Gaara moved his sand so it began pelting the battlefield, scattering the three remaining Kages and allowing them to be grabbed by his sand.

_Here's my chance!_

"You go first!" I slapped a tag on Gaara's father **"Chain Binding Seal: Eternal Lock!"**

I threw two tags at the other Kages but the Mizukage melted his sand coffin away and the Raikage punched through his.

_This isn't that easy…figures._

"The body reacted to my sealing Jutsu." I sighed "We really need to slow them down more."

The bodies of the Raikage and the Mizukage broke free and went after the rest of the army.

"Gaara go help the old man I've got things here!"

"Okay." He said flying off.

I jumped over to the ring we had contained the two remaining Kages too.

"Back up and watch out for my Jutsu." The Mizukage warned "I'm a Genjutsu user, and my Summoning!"

He bit his finger and slammed his hand down **"Is a Giant Clam!"**

"The Raikage is a legendary Lightning user!" I yelled "If you've got half decent Earth Style you go fight him with Temari, everyone else stays to fight Mizukage with me!"

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"How close are we to another battlefield?" I asked.

"A ways to go." Naruto said "Stop!"

We both slid to a halt and came face to face with two men.

"Their Reincarnations." I warned.

"Itachi and Nageto!" Naruto gasped.

_Sasuke's brother…and Pain._

"You know these guys?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, both of them." Naruto said "They're crazy strong."

"I never thought we would have to fight again…Naruto." The sickly looking man smiled "I know it was probably a while ago for you but for me it feels like just yesterday, but I can tell you've changed."

"You mean all this." Naruto looked at his Nine Tails form "This is Nine Tails' Chakra mode."

"I see…so that's why it's so different." He hummed "Not just that…but your expression."

"So you've succeeded in controlling the Fox's power." Itachi said "I didn't imagine you'd grow so much."

"Well he is my fellow student after all." Nageto smiled.

"Yo I'm the one who taught him those tricks." Bee said "Before me he was crap."

"No I wasn't!"

"So you've managed to overcome your hatred Naruto?" Nageto asked.

"Yeah, you taught me pain, and thanks to Bee's training at the waterfall and my Mom and Dad I get it now. Without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far."

"Naruto there's something I need to ask you." Itachi spoke up.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to ask you as well." Naruto nodded.

Itachi suddenly moved his hands to his mouth **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

"HYA!" Bee jumped up and slashed the attack in two like it was paper.

"KRRAA!" the sword on his back hissed.

"Samehada…so then Kisame…"

I was still talking!" Naruto yelled.

"The Resurrection must have taken over." I said "They can't control their bodies much longer."

Itachi suddenly vanished.

"Above you!" Nageto warned.

Naruto flashed over and grabbed Itachi before he could attack.

"What happened to Sasuke?!" Itachi asked trading punches with Naruto.

"He wants revenge on the village and joined Akatsuki!" Naruto explained "He learned about your real mission and now he's out for revenge."

"Was it Madara?" Itachi asked as I bucked my horn at him.

"Yeah he told me too." Naruto explained as he and Bee tried to cross Itachi up with punches.

"I see…" Itachi hummed sliding away from us.

"So it was true." Naruto said "that your clan was going to take over the village?"

"That's enough about this Naruto…" Itachi sighed.

"So that's what happened…" Nageto gasped.

"Itachi you died as a villain to protect Sasuke and the village, he understood your resolve but instead of inheriting your will like you wanted he's done the total opposite and now wants to destroy Konoha." Naruto explained "he's obsessed with revenge and avenging you."

"Who else knows?" Itachi asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato where there when Madara told me, and the five of us here now know, I didn't tell anyone else." Naruto explained.

"Then don't, I want the Uchiha name to maintain its honor." Itachi said "Also-."

"Crap my body!" Nageto warned as Naruto was pulled to him as a meteor fell from the sky.

"RAHH **Horn Buster!"**

I pushed Naruto back and slammed my horn into the meteor, smashing it apart.

"Excellent defense!" Nageto said.

"Fu's stronger than before." I said "You won't catch me this time."

"Naruto…I'll leave Sasuke to you." Itachi said.

"I was already planning that." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, Fu." Nageto spoke up "You have to separate us, I can't move on my own anymore. **Summon!** Okay never mind I guess I can move."

Nageto summoned a giant bird and a two headed dog.

"It's not the time for jokes!" I yelled.

Itachi disappeared and started to engage Killer Bee behind us.

The giant wolf came at us first, I flew into the air and spun myself around.

" **Horn Drill!"**

I punctured through the beast but when I landed behind it it only got up and grew a new head.

" **Rasengan!"** Naruto slammed a sphere into it, splitting the dog up only for it to reform with more legs.

"It multiplies when you hit it!" Nageto warned.

" **Bug Transformation Jutsu!"** I shifted the armor on my arms to make two large snapping jaw **"Man-eater Mandible!"**

"I pinned the beast down and Naruto hit it with one more Rasengan.

"Bee be careful!" he yelled "If you get hit with Amaterasu or a Tsukuyomi it's over!"

"I know fool!"

"We'll let's see!" Itachi's eye pulsed and suddenly Nartuo had a coughing fit and spit out a bird.

_What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	64. Genjutsu

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

_That strange bird, it came out of Naruto._

"Good it's there." Itachi sighed.

The bird flew out of Naruto and looked at us.

"It's an Amaterasu!" Nageto warned.

Bee threw one of his sword but the bird dodged and looked right at Itachi.

"It's a dud?" I wondered.

The crow landed on Naruto's shoulder and this time an Amaterasu hit the hound, burning it.

_He missed?_

"It worked!" Itachi turned to face Nageto **"Amaterasu!"**

He squinted and black flames engulfed the giant bird, and Nageto with it.

"Hmph." Itachi landed next to us "Fear not I've layered my Genjutsu over the enemies, I am free of the Inhuman Resurrection."

"A layered Genjutsu." I wondered.

"Yes, an order…protect Konoha." Itachi explained "I set the crow to trigger with my Mangekyou Sharingan, it was a safety net. That crow has the ultimate Genjutsu eye, Shisui's Mangekyou **Koto Amatsukami."**

_Another Uchiha…_

"The most powerful Genjutsu user in the history of the Uchiha?" Bee asked.

"Shushi's eyes could create powerful Genjutsu, controlling people before they even saw him." Itachi explained "I embedded the directive Protect Konoha into that eye, placed the eye in that crow and entrusted the crow to Naruto, still I never planned to use it on myself."

"Why give it to me though?" Naruto asked.

"Self-Sacrifice, a shinobi who protects his village from the shadows that is a true ninja…" Itachi explained "Shisui taught me that. I was trusted with that eye to protect the village, and I gave it to you because the two of you shared the same ideals. If my brother ever became a threat to the village the holder of Shisui's eye would have to correct my mistake. You said Sasuke was like a brother to you, so I trusted you knowing after I died Sasuke would take my eyes. If you two had fought then the crow would emerge and place the directive into Sasuke."

"Itachi…just leave it to me." Naruto smiled.

_To think so many steps ahead…Itachi Uchiha is a genius._

" **God's Push!"**

The black flames on Nageto's body were pushed off by a repulsion wave and his Reincarnation quickly repaired itself.

"Where did he go?!"

" **Almighty Push!"**

Half the forest was suddenly leveled as another pulse wave shot off and destroyed most of the land. We quickly saw the hidden salamander and got to Nageto.

"Let's go Bee!" I smiled flying behind Nageto.

"Right, let's hope this works!" He said covering himself in tailed beast Chakra "I've never done this one someone besides bro."

"Don't worry." I held my arm out "My armor won't crack!"

We both shot forward and sandwiched Nageto between our arms.

" **Fifteen Tailed Lariat!"**

"BAH!" Nageto groaned as our attack crashed into him.

"AH!" I gasped as I suddenly felt weak.

"Let him go!" Bee said as Nageto's hair turned red "He's sucking out our Chakra!"

Nageto let us go and grabbed Naruto as soon as he tried to get in the fight.

" **Human Path."**

He reached into Naruto's chest and started to pulled his soul out.

"RAHH!" I changed my arms into Mantis' legs and got ready so slice only to be confronted by a metal arm "Not that one!"

_He's got the power of all Six Pains._

" **Susanoo!"**

Itachi dropped in and quickly managed to separate the three of us from Nageto.

"If he's got the power of all six paths this will be nearly impossible." I warned.

"His movements are totally different." Naruto said "This isn't even close to like the last time we fought."

"HA!" Nageto raised a hand into the air and a large black ball formed and started attracting everything.

"It's like a black hole!" I yelled.

"If that gets us it's over!" Naruto warned "We'll be crushed."

"That black mass is the core." Itachi said "if we destroy that the whole sphere will break apart."

"We can't aim like this." I pointed out as I dodged rubble.

"We don't have to aim." Itachi nodded "It attracts everything."

"Then in that case…"

" **Rasen Shuriken!"**

" **Tailed Beast Bomb!"**

" **Silvermist Ball!"**

" **Magatama!"**

The four of us all launched large projectile at the ball, the attacks slammed into the ball, shattering it and raining rubble down on us. When the dust cleared Itachi had managed to connect part of his Susanoo to Nageto.

"I'm sorry…" Nageto stared off.

"This is the Sword of Totsuka, I will seal you now." Itachi said "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Naruto…I'm going to go back to my Master's place now and watch over you." Nageto smiled "I am of the opinion you are the third and final book of our trilogy. The first book is like Jiraiya it was perfect, the second book is usually dull and full of pointless development, like me…and the third book…the last book decided as series true value, Naruto be a masterpiece and write over the stain I left."

Itachi snipped the connection and seal Nageto away, putting him back at rest.

"I really hate that Resurrection Technique." Naruto grumbled.

"Forcing the dead to do your dirty work, how cruel." I sighed.

"I will deal with the Resurrection user." Itachi said "I will leave Madara to all of you."

"I can still stop it." Naruto said trying to make a clone but losing his Nine Tails mode.

"You shouldn't use anymore chakra for a bit." Bee told him.

"There's no reason to overdo it." Itachi said "I have a plan you shouldn't worry."

"I can deal with this, I'll settle this war." Naruto said.

"Naruto." I smiled "Ever since I met you I've known you are a person to put his friends first and work with people, so why are you trying to carry the world on your shoulders now, let people help you."

"If you become too egotistical you'll end up like Madara." Itachi warned "You're father became Hokage because he had people like your mother to rely on, you should do that same. Becoming Hokage won't make people acknowledge you, people acknowledging you will make you Hokage."

"Naruto I made a promise to that Iruka guy." Bee said "I told him I would protect you, I ain't letting you go off alone."

"Ha…you guys are right." Naruto sighed "I guess I just got obsessed with having something to do."

"I will leave this matter and Sasuke to you." Itachi said burning his crow "You are special Naruto, remember that. Killer Bee, Fu I will entrust Naruto to you."

"Right!" Bee and I gave him a thumbs up as Itachi flew off.

"Alright!" Naruto engulfed himself in Chakra "Let's go!"

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"You're a fricken pain in my ass!" I yelled slamming my scythe down.

"It's a mirage, didn't you say you were the smart one?" the Mizukage groaned "I told you, attacking me is useless you have to aim for the clam!"

"I did that!" I snapped "And it was a mirage too! Can't you just tell me where the real you and the clam are!"

"I told you there behind me!" he yelled.

" **Six Layer Seal!"** I placed my fingers to my mouth **"Gush!"**

I let off a blast of water at the Mizukage but like before it went through him and shattered the rock.

"This is such a pain in the ass!" I said.

"I've told you how to beat me!"

"You an idiot if you think you've given good advice!" I snapped "I've attack the mirage, behind the mirage and the opposite direction a dozen times you moron nothing is working!"

_I need to find the real copy of the clam._

* * *

**No POV**

"Duck Onoki!" Mu warned as he fired off another beam of particles.

"Crap." The old man grabbed his back "I won't make it!"

" **Katsu!"**

The mummy's hand was suddenly blow in a different direction by a small explosion.

"Sorry it too me so long." Deidara's various mouths licked their lips "You're not dead yet are you Master?"

"What are you doing here?" the old man grumbled.

"They told me you left the HQ and thought it would be too dangerous for you, even near the Kazekage, so I was transferred over to lend a hand."

"Onoki, is this your pupil?" Mu asked.

"Something like that." The Tsuchikage sighed.

"So Master, this is your Master huh?" Deidara cracked his neck "Oh this is gonna be a blast."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	65. Vs Former Kage

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

" **Clay Grasshoppers!"**

I scattered the little creatures to the winds and had them start darting at the old mummy, as soon as that barrage began I was working on my next attack.

" **Earth Style: Rolling Boulder Jutsu!"**

I slapped the ground and quickly morphed the san into a large boulder that a sent flying towards Mu.

_I've heard of this guy, he taught Old Man Onoki the Particle Jutsu…_

" **Particle Beam!"**

Mu shot off a beam that shattered the boulder, scattering dust.

"You're student is too hard headed Onoki." Mu said.

"Hehe." I smirked "I just take after my teacher! **Katsu!"**

The dust cloud suddenly exploded.

"That Boulder was full of powdered clay." I smirked making another piece.

" **Particle Accelerator!"**

Old Man Mu was in my face before I could even blink.

" **Earth Style: Golem Fist Jutsu!"**

Master flew over and punched his teacher out of the way, opening him up for my attack.

" **Katsu!"**

A small bird flew right up to him and exploded in his face sending him crashing to the ground.

" **Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu!"**

Onoki weighed Mu down and made him immobile.

"You're too heavy to even move your arm." Onoki explained.

"Hmm…you and your student work well together." Mu said as Gaara arrived to trap him in sand "Be careful-."

We never got to hear him finish because the sand surrounded him.

"Oh…hi." I looked the other way.

_Well this is awkward…I did kidnap the guy and all._

"Yes, hello." Gaara blinked "We should hurry to the other battlefields."

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"HRAAA!" I slammed my scythe down again.

"I keep telling you-."

"SHUT UP I KNOW!" I snapped at the Mizukage.

_What the hell I can't find this damn clam to save my life._

I took a seat and scattered my remaining eight staves to cover the area while I kept Hidan's scythe.

_I can feel Gaara's Chakra…it'll only be a second now._

I cannot seal you without finding your real body and a massive ground seal will take time I don't have." I sighed "But…they trusted me to take you out so that's just what I'm going to do…"

_It's ready!_

I stood up and opened my eyes to reveal glowing irises **"Arcana Force!"**

I quickly began moving my hands at a blinding speed, no other eye could keep up with these movements.

_The true potential of the Magonius clan, tapping into the heart of the Elements themselves,_ _**Arcana Force…** _ _It's an overwhelming force of Chakra that will drain most users dry but it has one key feature…_

" **Jutsu Canceler!"**

I slapped the air and the mirage instantly cleared away, showing me the clam.

_It only works on users in the immediate area, I can't cancel the Inhuman Resurrection with it but I can remove the Mirage cast over us._

"There you are!" I sprinted forward.

"You'll never crack the shell." The Mizukage warned "GAH!"

I suddenly kicked him to the side "I won't…but he will."

" **Earth Style: Rock Fist Technique!"**

The Tsuchikage slammed into the shell of the giant clam, cracking it.

"You have to put your back into it." The Mizukage sighed.

" **Dynamite Jackhammer!"** The Tsuchikage yelled.

A tube of clay drop from the rock fist and exploded, breaking the clam apart. The second the cloud of dust formed Gaara appeared and used his sand to pull the Tsuchikage to safety.

"Hurry and bury him and I'll seal him so tight he won't be able to talk again!" I said.

"Grr." Gaara kept trying to surround the man but the oil from the Mizukage's Jutsu was preventing it from sticking so he had to add more **"Desert Funeral!"**

Gaara snapped his wrists and formed a pyramid of sand to trap the Mizukage.

"Here we go!" I stared moving my hands as the soldiers placed tag **"Sealing Jutsu!"**

_The chains are slipping!_

"It won't work he's not trapped!" I warned.

The pyramid exploded into a cloud of steam.

"Is it another Genjutsu?" I wondered.

"No." The Tsuchikage said "This is the Mizukage's infinite explosion technique. Figures we're about to see a major explosive show and we sent Deidara to back up the fight against the Third Raikage."

Suddenly we started getting pelted as hail began falling from the sky.

"What now." I groaned.

"The air that was blown up by the explosion instantly cooled in the atmosphere and is now returning to the earth." The Tsuchikage explained.

Suddenly the hail collected and formed into a strange little man.

"That clone is made of oil and water." The Tsuchikage explained "the oil heats the water inside and causes it to evaporate."

"So it's a walking steam explosion." I hissed.

"Exactly, the hail cools it to let it began a new barrage."

"HRA!" Gaara sent his sand out to try and grab the little creature but it was just so fast.

"His real body must still be close by." The Tsuchikage said "The Caster is weak during this Jutsu this is our chance."

"Gaara cover me." I looked around.

_My sensory abilities are nothing compared to Ino but I've got a good eye for Chakra and Jutsu sources…_

"Two o'clock, behind that rock!" I pointed.

I jumped over and slammed my scythe into his chest, impaling him on the wall.

"I'll seal you for sure this time!" I said charging my hands with seals.

I tried to grab his head and seal him but he kept bobbing from side to side.

"Didn't you want to be sealed?!" I yelled slapping the rock.

"Don't blame me my body is rigged to act and avoid sealing Jutsu." He explained.

"HMM!" Gaara appeared and started wrapping the old man up in sand again "This is it!"

"Right!" I crossed my hands as he made another pyramid **"Nine Layer-GAH!"**

Before I could complete my seal the water clone appeared and kicked me to break my rhythm.

"That little." I hissed "Or, not so little." The clone bubbled up and started growing larger.

"Hi there" the Mizukage popped his head out of the pyramid.

"Because of the oil and the clone you can't seal me unless you do it instantly." He explained "And since that's impossible…"

"Hehe." I scoffed "Don't insult my sealing."

"Hmm…I look forward to seeing how you try and pull this off." The Mizukage laughed "Obviously I won't tell you."

"There's no challenge in that." I said "And now that you insulted my speed before I really want to seal you big time."

"He was cooperative before." Gaara sighed.

"By not telling you I'll be helping in a different way." The Mizukage said "Just think if you can't stop me there's no way you'd stand a chance against the Boss of this whole war."

The clone started welling up more.

"It's gonna blow!" someone yelled.

"Here I thought I found promising young Ninjas and Kages but you're just a weak as the rest." He taunted "You're weak!"

" **Sand Wall!"** Gaara growled setting up a barrier to protect the soldiers.

" **Chakra Shell!"**

I set up a small force field around us as the explosion went off, the steam flowed around us and the second it subsided I lowered my shield.

"Let's go Gaara!"

"Right!"

"Nothing will matter if you don't stop the clone." The Mizukage said as we ran at him.

We got lucky and the clone attacked and broke Gaara's sand clones, the clones were weighted with Gaara's special sand and it slowed the clone down just enough for us to trap it in sand and me to use some ice to freeze it solid.

The Mizukage tried to detonate the clone, but nothing happened.

"We got it." I smirked cracking the ice to show a solid gold clone "It worked to perfection Gaara."

"I hid some gold dust in that sand clone." Gaara explained "The heat melted the gold and Kale's Ice Prison frozen it again, slowing and solidifying the clone."

"And since gold is a conductor of heat it instantly transferred the steam's temperature into Gaara's sand and my ice, cooling it down and stopping the explosion." I added.

"Hmm…" The Mizukage laughed and smiled suddenly "You two, make a good team."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said "It was an honor to fight someone like you."

Gaara covered his head and I crossed my hands **"Sealing Jutsu!"**

A set of black spirit chains covered the pyramid and entrapped the Mizukage.

"Are you guys okay!" Naruto yelled landing next to us.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"They let him go." Gaara sighed "Naruto how is the other battlefield."

"Good enough." I nodded.

"We Sealed the Raikage." Naruto informed.

We quickly regrouped with Temari's force and started to organize who needed medical attention.

"Go see the medical team old man." Deidara groaned "You know you're too old to be fighting like this."

"You're not the boss of me brat I'm fine!" the Tsuchikage groaned rubbing his back.

"Stupid old man!"

"Annoying punk!"

"Hey you're a clone right?" I looked at Naruto.

"Yes."

"Where is the real you?" I asked.

"With Killer Bee and Fu." He said "We're looking for Madara. The other clones are dealing with the fake soldiers at the other battlefields."

"Hey there's someone over there!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"That's…old man Mu?" Deidara squinted.

"But we sealed him." Gaara mumbled.

"He must have split off into a double when we weren't looking." The Tsuchikage sighed.

"You guys sealed a clone, rookies." I mumbled "Hmm…he's got company."

With Mu on the rock was a man in very old style samurai armor, he had long black hair and looked very intimidating.

"That's…" The Tsuchikage gulped.

"His Chakra…it's like it's pitch black." I shivered.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"So you've come." The Tsuchikage growled "Madara Uchiha."

"What?" we all gasped.

"His eyes." Gaara said "That's an Inhuman resurrection alright."

"But that means he had to be dead." I looked at him "If this is Madara…who the hell is the masked man Tobi?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	66. Madara Uchiha

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"That guys Madara…" I sighed.

_Things just got a whole lot tougher._

"We can't just sit here we have to do something!" I yelled "Let's go!"

"HAAA!" Gaara swirled his sand around and sent it at Madara who easily dodged "He won't be easy to capture."

Madara landed before our army and made a hand sign.

"It's gonna be a fire ball!" I warned.

"Don't look him in the eye!" the Tsuchikage warned.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

A massive wave of flame was cast out before us, all our water style users stepped up and created a wall to block the flames but that only filled the area with steam. Madara jumped through and started taking out members of the army left and right like it was nothing, using their own weapons against them.

"Naruto how's Nine-Tails mode looking?" I asked trying to slow Madara down with a seal that froze joints.

"I can't yet, I still need more Chakra." He said.

"Alright." I nodded "I'll get you some time."

I spread my staves out and made hand sighs.

" **Hexagonal Seal: Chilling Touch!"**

A diagram appeared in the sand and everything in it was frozen, including Madara.

" **Moving Earth Core!"**

Deidara and the Tsuchikage moved the earth and brought Madara up as Naruto closed in.

" **Giant Rasengan!"**

The two collided but before Naruto could detonate his sphere it was pushed back from Madara summoning his spectral armor.

" **A Susanoo?"** I gasped "He's at Mangekyou already!"

This Susanoo was different than Sasuke's, Madara's had four arms and two swords.

"Are you ready yet Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Just a little more time!"

" **C2: Dragon!"**

Deidara crafted a large clay dragon that roared and tackled the Susanoo, covering it in tiny bombs.

" **Katsu!"**

There was an explosion but the armor wasn't scathed, it began to spin in place, slicing into various men and women.

"Sorry for the wiat it's ready!" Naruto held his hand up **"Rasen Shuriken!** Everyone stand back!"

"Kazekage I've made the sand here lighter." The Tsuchikage explained.

"Alright Naruto!" I spun my scythe "Let's go. **The Speed of the Wind and the Fury of a Fire: Wildfire Aura!"**

Gaara used his sand to hold Madara in place as Naruto closed in with a supped up Rasengan.

" **Rasen Shuriken!"**

Right as the sphere floated in Madara blinked, and it was gone.

"He absorbed it?!" Temari yelled.

"His eye." I gasped "That was a-."

"Rinnegan." Naruto said "How can he have that?"

Madara jumped back and made some Hand Signs.

"Those are the signs for…RUN!" I yelled.

The clouds above parted and revealed a massive meteor falling towards, us. This was an advanced form of my Chaos Meteor technique, I'd never seen one on this scale before.

"This is a whole different level." Temari said.

"This is…the power of a god." Gaara added.

"This can't be real, how do we stop that?" the soldiers cried "We're all gonna die."

"Don't start talking like we've lost yet." the Tsuchikage said floating up "There's still things we can do!"

"All of you get away from here!" Deidara said "He's gonna make the rock lighter and stop it!"

"Gaara!" I yelled.

"I know!" he said swirling his sand up to push back on the rock.

" **The Torrent of the Depths: Kraken Ravage!"**

I summoned a collection of tentacles and wrapped them around the rock, pushing it back. The combined power of myself, the Tsuchikage and Gaara was enough to grind the boulder to a halt in the air.

"Impressive after all." Madara sighed "But…let's see how you handle two?"

The weight instantly doubled when a new meteor crashed into the first making it impossible to support.

" **SAND WALL!"**

Gaara pulled his sand over and shielded the two of us from the impact.

"You alright Gaara?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." he panted.

"What about the old man?" Naruto's clone yelled.

The boulder was suddenly cracked by an explosion and a clay dome lowered to show Deidara protecting the Tsuchikage, still the old timer was in bad shape, then again after that impact most of our force was either dead or injured.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled.

"It's okay, he's alive." Deidara panted "Put his wounds are bad."

I saw confetti like scraps swirl around as Madara and Mu reformed.

"RAHH!" Naruto groaned "My stomach!"

"You didn't binge on Ramen did you?" I groaned.

"No, it burns!" he said.

"Pick up your shirt!" I said.

I looked at his stomach.

_His seal, what's left of it that is, is ripping itself open?_

" **Reinforce!"**

I palmed Naruto's stomach and made sure that the fox was still secure inside him.

"There's a new Jutsu I want to try." Madara said crossing his finger "Let's see… **Wood Release: Deep Forest Creation!"**

"Wood Style?!" I yelled "He can use even that?"

_Wait this chakra makeup…I see it…so clearly now…_

A plethora of trees instantly grew and shot towards us like drills. Naruto suddenly ran passed and summoned a bunch of clones and Giant Rasengan. The sphere were thrown and battered back the trees, protecting us for a time.

"Naruto that's enough, let us take it from here." Tsuchikage said.

"Old man." Deidara hissed.

"It's time I pick myself up, there's no more worthy opponent." He said "I'll fight him."

"You're hurt you won't stand a chance." Temari told him.

"I was hoping to test my techniques more." Madara said "But you're dead on your feet Onoki…don't give me that look I've already taught you once how beneath me you are."

"Ninja spend their life in battle, fighting for country and village." The old man said "Not empathizing with others, only taking from them, a cycle of revenge."

"That's life." Madara said "How have you lived so long and not learned from our past?"

"I've lived longer, and learned more than you." Onoki said "It's because I understand the suffering in the past I can see a brighter future."

"And that way is a war?" Mu asked.

_That voice wasn't the old Tsuchikage…was that Kabuto?_

"This fight is different." The Tsuchikage said "We're not taking, we're working together as one, when I look at ones like them, I see how we're building on our past mistakes moving slowly towards peace."

"There's no point in this world changing." Madara told him "You'll all be better served sleeping in the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"The last time I lost sight of who I was because of you." He said standing up "But this time I know who I am, so I'm picking myself back up and putting you back where you belong. UGH!"

"Don't go dying on me yet Master." Deidara said holding the man up.

"You're always butting in brat." The old man hissed "I'm not ever close to dead."

"Seems you have life left in you." Madara glared.

"For the future, I'm going to defeat you." The Tsuchikage stared him down.

"I think I can seal him." I said "I just need all of you to hold him down for me."

"Will your seals work?" Gaara asked.

"I've got a plan." I nodded.

_**Kale can you hear me?** _

_Shikaku?_

_**Just hang on a few more moments, backup is coming.** _

"Alright you guys." I smiled "The fight is just getting started."

We all got ready as Madara and Mu charges us, right as they got close there was a brilliant flash of light.

" **Defilement Hex!"**

Madara and Mu started to fall apart and the Raikage and Old Lady Tsunade appeared and kicked them away.

" **Upheaval!"**

Uncle dropping in behind them and waved his staff, grabbing the two with zombie hands.

" **Rebirth!"**

Old Lady Tsunade grabbed Uncle shoulder and released the mark on her forehead to heal the two of them.

_That teleportation technique could have killed them._

" **Tracking Seal!"**

Uncle slammed his torch staff down and a sigil appeared on the ground.

" **Flying Thunder God Technique!"**

The Mizukage was teleported in by three members of the leaf village.

_The Fourth's Flash Technique._

"It seems we made it in time." The Mizukage smiled.

"I've been waiting days to let all this stress out." The Raikage growled.

"We're all here." Tsunade sighed.

"Being old is something." The Tsuchikage said "To think I'd live to see a day when the five Kages would fight together on the same side."

_Soak this moment in…it's something special._

"This will be fine." Madara said "Less would be inadequate."

"Give me a second and I'll heal you." Tsunade said holding her hands out "Buy me some time!"

"Mizukage."

"Yes!" the woman nodded shooting a slime out of her mouth **"Lava Style: Melting Apparition Technique!"**

"Raikage!" Uncle waved his staff **"A Shadow Word Upon You!"**

The Raikage launched forward boosted by Uncle's technique. The Mizukage's spit froze Madara in place and allowed Raikage to land a powerful punch that sent the zombie rolling back into another wave of Mizukage's lava.

" **Susanoo!"**

The giant suit of armor appeared and protected Madara as Raikage dropped in.

" **Lightning Horizontal Chop!"**

Madara was stunned just long enough for the Mizukage to cover him in a hard shell.

_To work that well together so easily, incredible._

"You guys." I pointed at the group that brought the Mizukage and the Rubber Jutsu guy "Can you guys keep Mu off our backs?"

"No problem." The old man said "Let's go!"

"You done yet?" I asked the old lady.

"Just a little longer." She nodded.

"But if you use that thing on your forehead your gonna turn old and pass out." Naruto said.

"It's fine I only healed my own wounds this time so I should be safe from the side effects." She said.

"Then heal me." Naruto said "I can't let this clone disappear."

"Naruto just get out of here." I said "I'll handle this front."

"This war isn't about protecting you anymore." The Tsuchikage said as Madara broke through the lava barricade.

"Strong offense, but defense?" Madara wondered launching spheres of flame at us.

"HRAA!"

The Tsuchikage made a stone golem and Gaara added on his mother statue to block us from the attacks.

"This war is about protecting everyone now." Onoki said.

"Then I'll take out Madara right now!" Naruto yelled.

"We can't play defense all day." I said "Let's make our own move"

" **Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique!"**

The Mizukage sprayed out a cloaking field to hide us from Madara for a moment.

" **Chakra Sensor!"**

Uncle slammed his staff down "There!"

" **Alacrity!"**

I slapped Raikage on the back "Now go!"

The Tsuchikage further increased Raikage's speed and he teleported to Mu, sending him flying with a punch before flashing behind Madara and hitting him with a punch so strong it shattered the Susanoo.

"Now's your chance heal me!" Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto when this war started I only agreed to join because it was our only chance against Akatsuki, but fighting with you I feel different than I used too now I want to be here fighting as Tsuchikage." The old man explained "All this time I've been thinking about a Ninja world where we're all untied without hate, so let us handle Madara this will be the first step to stopping the hatred. Like Madara we're all guilty of perpetuating hate so this is our responsibility, just trust us."

"Naruto you're only weakening yourself by having this clone out." I said "You need to take care of the Masked Man…you don't have to worry about the old folks, I'll back them up right here…they'll need me anyway."

"If we beat both Madara and Tobi we'll win this war." Tsunade said "Well protect this battlefield so you protect the other there's only one thing you have to do…a mission from all five of us."

"YOU MUST WIN!"

"Right!" the clone nodded.

"Temari come on." Deidara said "We'll go lend a hand."

"Alright leave sealing Madara to me." I said "I can do it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	67. Lucky Seven

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"RAAH!" Naruto dashed forward and slammed his head into the masked man, Killer Bee quickly used a tentacle to pull him back.

"Settle down fool." Bee said.

"That thing must be rock solid, you didn't even leave a dent." I told Naruto.

"You couldn't even scratch it." The man said "I expected more from you Naruto."

Five more people suddenly appeared, all reanimations with one Sharingan and one Rinnegan all of different shapes and sizes, each with a band from their village, no uniting factor connecting them all.

One of them from the Rock Village stepped up first and moved his hand **"Blazing Boulder Jutsu!"**

He spit out a flurry of small molten rocks.

"Ouch hot!" I flew around them.

"Let's get rid of the little guy first!" Naruto said jumping towards the smallest of the bunch.

As we got close the boy pulled a hook off his back and spun it, creating a puddle in midair.

" **Water Style: Reflecting Mirror Technique!"**

The water captured our images and mirrored them back, sending water clones of ourselves back at us.

"WAH!" our attacks were perfectly blocked and Naruto's mirror Rasengan blew us back.

" **Spider Web Jutsu!"**

I spit out silk to keep us from crash landing but my web was surrounded by bubbles.

"What?"

" **Water Style: Bursting Bubble Jutsu!"**

The bubbles popped and exploded in clouds of steam, blocking our vision and covering us in slight burns.

The only girl in the group and a large man charge into Naruto and Bee but were quickly blocked.

" **Silver Mist Spray!"**

I blew the two back, avoiding the girl's claw like finger nails.

"Who the heck are these guys?" I wondered.

"The other Jinchuriki." Bee said "The girl is Yugito, she's from my Village."

"That mask." Naruto noted "This time it's got two eye holes, so that Rinnegan, that's what you were hiding. You and the other Madara, We're stopping both of you."

"The other…Kabuto…" The Masked Man growled.

"What'ch talking about fool?" Bee asked.

"Naruto did you hit your head too hard on that mask, that's Madara." I pointed out.

"If you prefer you can go back to calling me Tobi." The masked man said "The name no longer matters, Madara, Tobi…whatever works for you."

"Just who…the hell are you?" Naruto wondered.

"Simple." I could tell he was smirking under the mask "I'm no one, I don't want to be anybody, all I care about is the Moon's Eye Plan. This world is worthless there's nothing in it but misery. Have grown up as hosts to tailed beasts you know that well."

"Living with a Tailed Beast inside you…it's some curse." Naruto said "It's not all that bad."

"Boy this war is all cause you're depressed." I laughed "Fu will enjoy prying that mask off your face with her horn."

"If you wanna see what's under it…just come try." Tobi laughed as the other Jinchuriki assembled around him in one tailed mode "But I'm gonna make you work for it. I'll capture you three and complete my Master Plan."

I slammed my hands down and went into a Cocoon before emerging in my armor.

"Let's go!"

Bee went in first, exchanging a small trade with the woman he knew before sneaking around behind and throwing one of his swords at her, he seemed to have her hit but she dodged without looking.

"Straight attacks won't work." Naruto said "They share a field of vision like the Six Paths of Pain did."

"Watch out!" I stepped in front of the two and blocked the old magma man, he had coated himself in lava and was attacking head on.

"AHH!" I hissed jumping back "He burnt right through my armor."

" _ **That Carapace may be good against Physical attacks but it is still susceptible to elemental damage like the heat of flames or the sting of lightning."**_ The Seven Tails explained.

" _What's got you so keen on giving advice?"_ I asked.

" _ **Lowering the chances of us ending up like them."**_ He said _**"Defeat these Five Fu, free their souls."**_

"Yo call waiting!" Bee said bumping mine and Naruto's fists.

"It's me Eight-Tails." The octopus spoke to us "Listen the Eye techniques plus their Jinchuriki powers make them even more skilled than when they were alive, they likely already know where we are, we'll have to hurry and take them down one by one."

"They must be being controlled like Nageto did." Naruto said "We should look for those black channeling rods."

"I see if we pull those out we can stop the control." The Eight Tails noted "But where are they?"

"Yo is that it?" Bee asked pointing at Yugito "In her chest I figured it was her nips or something-OW!"

"What are you doing staring at chests in the middle of a fight!" his beast snapped.

"That's it!" Naruto nodded.

"Well she's a lady so I'll handle pulling hers out." I nodded "You boys deal with the men."

"The forest is blocking our view." Eight said "Bee!"

"Yeah!" he yelled flipping back and transforming full on into his beasts, picking Naruto and I up before spinning in place to flatten the forest.

"Much better!"

"Whoa you knocked them all down!" I pointed.

"Stand back my ink will pull the rods out!" the giant Octopus said spitting out black gunk.

Dark black copies of Killer Bee appeared and restrained the Jinchuriki.

"This is Bee's sealing technique." The Eight Tails explained "In three seconds the ink will harden and we can pull those rods right out."

Just as we were about to hit three the clones were blasted off as the five Jinchuriki were covered in chakra cloaks, Tobi appeared and told them to attack before he vanished.

" **Cat Scratch!"**

I stepped in front of Naruto and used my armored arms to block a swipe from Yugito.

"This is bad we have to retreat!" Eight Tails said as five giant monsters appeared "They can all do a full transformation!"

" **Horn Breaker!"**

A huge horse galloped by and slammed into the Giant Octopus.

_The Five Tails!_

"Naruto!" I called out as Tobi approached.

"One touch and I win!" Tobi yelled.

" **Leaf Hurricane!"**

A foot appeared and sent Tobi flying with a kick.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Guy-Sensei!" I cheered.

"Two people won't make a difference." Tobi said "Not against my eyes and the Beasts."

"We've got a Sharingan on our side too." Guy-Sensei noted "And a beast or two as well."

"We've even the odds up." I smiled breaking the coral pinning Naruto's arm "Why did you guys come?"

"Well I can't very well sit by while members of my team do their best." Kakashi smiled.

"Watch yourself." Naruto said "They all have connected Rinnegan and Sharingan and the rods and-."

"Slow down." Guy-Sensei said "I can't understand you."

"It's Pain but with Tailed Beasts." I said.

"Much better."

"RAAAHHH!" the dust cloud broke as the Horse charge again.

"It's Five Tails Again!"

_**I won't lose, not to him or this pain!** _

_What…who was that?_

Before the beast could attack a chain wrapped around its neck and it was pulled to the ground.

"That beast was attacking Tobi." Kakashi noted.

"He's stopping them." I observed "Controlling the five of them was too much for him."

" _ **Fu Do you hear them."**_ The Beetle asked _**"That voice was Number Five. This man has taken control of my fellow beasts…disgusting."**_

"Don't worry I know." I nodded.

" _ **What is with you two, acting so casual with the host, the Shinobi use us as pets and nothing more."**_

" _ **I wonder about that sometimes." Eight noted.**_

"You guys can talk?" I wondered.

" _ **Of course we can." My beast noted "And Nine is just as big of a cry baby as he used to be."**_

" _ **Shut up you giant pest." The fox growled "You two have the next most tails and are therefore the next strongest so take care of this so I can sleep."**_

" _ **The Tails aren't the only measure of strength." Eight said.**_

" _ **See this is why Shukaku hated you so much." The Beetle said.**_

* * *

**Inside Fu's heart.**

"You really are different than I imagined." I said "You usually seem so loud and obnoxious but when you're with Eight and Nine tails you just act like one of the guys."

Outside I could feel the chakra spiking as the other Jinchuriki transformed into full beasts.

"I act like that with those two because we're brothers." He said tied up in the web "Kurama has always been the grumpy one…Shukaku was never much better."

"Kurama?"

"That's Nine's name." he said "We've all got names, and I know each one through Nine. The others never cared to much, I was always the jumpy one, always wanting to play and have fun. Then time passed, we all separated and I was captured and sent to the Village of the Waterfalls…that was a long time ago, but not once did I have a host who had a personality like mine."

"Are you…"

"You." He buzzed "Just as energetic, outgoing, wanting to make friends…you and I are alike."

"Wow…" I blinked "So, if were so alike can't we get along."

"Hmm?"

"Give me the power to do the things Bee and those others can do." I said "Let's work as one to do some real damage, it's our only shot."

"Hmph, I can't do squat stuck in this sealing web." He said.

"Okay, I'll let you out." I said swiping my hand and cutting a string.

"I haven't felt this loose in a while." He buzzed around his little hive "Alright Fu, get ready and we'll do some real havoc."

"Say before we head back out there you said you all you beasts had names, so what's yours. I don't wanna just keep calling you Seven Tails that's to informal, we're friends and friends call one another by names or nicknames."

"Hmph." He laughed "Alright, some call me Lucky Seven but you may call me…"

* * *

**Real World.**

I opened my eyes.

" **CHOMEI!"** I yelled

" _ **Transformation Cocoon!"**_

I closed my eyes and looked on from my own personal seat on his helmet, I was seated on top of a giant flying beetle.

"This is so cool!" I laughed.

" **Silver Shimmering Horn!"**

He buzzed over and slammed his horn down into the Five Tails, pinning it.

"Hey give me a hand lazybones!" he yelled at the Eight Tails.

" **Silken Shackles!"** He sprayed out threads to hold the Five Tails while the octopus tentacles laid into it with punches.

"As much as I wish we could catch up it's time for you two to stop chatting." He looked at Naruto "Quit being a stick in the mud Nine."

" _ **Aw Shove it…let's go already!"**_

"I'll take point!" Naruto said.

"I see you two…" Bee and the Eight Tails sighed.

"AAAAAA!"

We looked over and saw the four remaining beasts charging up Beast Bombs. The launched them but before we could react they were swatted away. The beasts charged us to take us out but Naruto was still on the ground.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

"Let's go **Kurama!"**

Naruto transformed and a giant orange ethereal Fox appeared.

"RAHHHHH!" It howled and the sheer volume of his roar blasted the beasts back.

" _ **Fu I forgot since this is still new we won't have access to our Beast mode for very long."**_

"We just need it to last long enough." I said "Now let's go we can't let Naruto steal all the work!"

"Exactly!" he cheered flying forward and stopping the spinning Three Tails with his horn "Get out **Jade Flip!"**

Once the turtle was airborne be whacked it again and sent it crashing into Two Tails. The other four beasts regrouped and started to charge up a huge Tailed Beast Bomb.

"I've got something even better than that!" he said **"Silver Mist Bomb!"**

His horn glowed and grew a ball before shooting it into Naruto's Bomb, growing it to block theirs. Naruto's tails shot out and grabbed the beasts.

"I've got the spikes!" Naruto cheered.

"You've gotten stronger Naruto." Bee and Eight noted.

"That's because I had some held and learned some difficult information and lots of stuff." he smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.  
Till Next Time!**

 


	68. Wood Style

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

" **Forest Genesis!"**

The ground ripped open and tendrils of wood rose up.

"My Grandfather's Jutsu?" Tsunade said.

_Madara has so much power, we've been attacking for a while and barely made a single dent, even with me and Uncle using Supporting techniques._

"It's moving this way!" The Mizukage warned.

"Gaara!"

"HMMM!" he crossed his arms "I know."

Sand collected around us and pulled us all up and away from the moving trees, leaving us safely in the air.

_He's already mastered Wood Style for a tree and flower Genesis? Just what did Kabuto do?_

The flowers hissed and sprayed out a cloud of yellow poison gas.

"Don't inhale it, even my poison resistance hexes can't protect you from those flowers." Uncle warned.

"You're too worried about the flowers." Madara said summoning Susanoo and appearing behind us before slamming us down into the roots of his new forest.

"GAAHH!"

" **Magnificent Flame Jutsu!"**

Madara breathed out fire and ignited the dry wood of the forest causing a wildfire to start.

"HACK!" I coughed from the smoke "Put the fire out!"

I stumbled back and looked up, the fire raged on above me.

_So this is how I bite it, all that talk and bragging to Naruto and I'm gonna let him down? I wanted to be stronger to help my friends but the time I make my stand I end up looking like a weak old fool…I don't have Naruto or Sasuke's strength, I don't have Sakura's resolve all I've ever been is the smart one who was good at cast Jutsu and sealing arts. People have said I have the heart and skill of legends like the First Hokage but here I am suffocating in some muddy ditch. I'm pathetic…_

I opened my eyes.

"I REFUSE!" I yelled "I refuse to die like this!"

" **Nine Layer Seal: Natures Wrath!"**

I levitated all my staves and slammed them down, triggering a missive burst of earth and vegetation to blow Madara's wall away.

_This is…all that striding paid off._

I casted a Jutsu to make myself float and got out of the fire and stared down Madara.

"I'm threw being just a smart ass." I said "Now I'm showing my real power!"

" **Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial!"**

A tree grew around Madara and crushed him within it's trunk.

"Get back out we're done yet." I hissed **"Wood Style: Smothering Bind Technique!"**

I sent out roots to once more tie up and shatter Madara's armor, I got a look at his body, implanted in his chest was a face one that felt eerily similar to my new Jutsu.

_That's…_

"That was weak." Madara said staring me down.

"That face." I looked down and saw the Kages were up "That's the First Hokage's face."

"So that's how he learned the Wood Style." Tsunade said "But Kale…"

"You read and practice hard enough you can accomplish anything." I said "I might not have the brawn of Naruto but I've got the smarts to be just as strong!"

_For the last three years I've studied every record of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, I've focused on learning Earth and Water techniques and now all of its paid off…I'm the only person on this planet without the cells of the First Hokage to perform Wood Style Jutsu. With this I may just be able to seal Madara for good._

"You woman with the Medical Ninjutsu." Madara said pointing at his chest "You're a descendant of this man are you not?"

"Maybe, what's it matter?" Tsunade said.

"Then you will be the first I strike down." Madara said flatly.

"Strike the medic first and victory become far easier." Uncle noted.

Do you think it will be that simple?" the Mizukage asked "We're not going to let you walk up to her!"

"You are wrong, I'm doing it because she I a descendant of Hashirama." Madara said "And after her I will kill the boy, their feeble techniques are worthless compared to Hashirama. He could heal wounds without a seal, grow forests in a blink, he was on a whole different scale. I fought him to the death, unlike this weak little game. What's so special about you even if you are his descendant."

"The boy has already outclassed you." Madara told Tsunade "You cannot use the Wood Style, you medicinal techniques are nothing compared to his, and above all else you are a weak and feeble woman. Weak people are ugly and Senju even more so."

"You're acting awfully self-important!" Raikage yelled.

"He's right." The old woman said.

"Tsunade!"

"I'm a Descendant of the first and I can't use the Wood Style, my medicine is nothing compared to his, and yes I am a woman, but your wrong about me being weak because of it." Tsunade said "But what I inherited from my Grandfather wasn't simple strength, it's something that flows through generations, my real strength comes from the Will of Fire."

"You think you can beat me with inherited will?" Madara sighed "Will ahs nothing to do with power. "

"Then you're wrong." Tsunade told him "That will is what helped me create Medical Jutsu, as well as the medical ninja and their rules."

"Hmph." Uncle smirked pulling out his lantern "Get ready…"

"Rule 1- Never stop treating until a patient's dying breath." Tsunade said activating the mark on her forehead "Rule 2- Medical Ninja are never to engage in battle, and Rule 3- a Medical Ninja must be the last member of the team to die. Those are the rules I teach my students, and there's one more."

"Rule 4- Anyone who masters Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu can break the other three rules!"

_Her strongest technique._

"Never heard of it." Madara shrugged.

"A Jutsu only I know!" Tsunade ran forward "So that makes this my fight!"

"Adding one medical ninja won't change anything." Madara told her.

"I'm not just some medical ninja!" she yelled punching Madara and cracking his Susanoo shell.

" **Fire Style: Wildfire Blast!"**

" **Water Style: Water Wall!"**

Mizukage shot her own blast of water to block Madara's attack.

"And **Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"**

" **Light Weight Rock Technique!"**

The Raikage and Tsuchikage appeared behind and chopped the back of Susanoo while Tsunade kicked the front.

" **Chaos Meteor!"**

Uncle rattled his staff and lantern and a huge flaming rock dropped out of the sky and hit Madara.

"RAAH." The zombie groaned throwing rubble off "If I had known they'd be this weak I would have revived you Hashirama, what you left after you died is just some power, all my brother left was his eyes. The only thing that can be passed down is hatred!"

" **Alacrity!"**

Uncle enchanted Tsunade's feet and she dashed forward, drilling Madara with a punch.

"This is my chance!" I moved my hands "We have to hurry Gaara!"

" **Sand Funeral!"**

I made wooden beams rise up and pin Madara down **"Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment"**

" **Sealing Mark!"** Uncle's sealing marks appeared on the pyramid and locked in place.

"He's in!" I yelled.

"Nice!" Tsunade nodded "GAH!"

"No…"

A huge flaming spike ripped through the tree trunks and torn a hole through Lady Tsunade's stomach.

"Tsunade!"

" **The Wood Clone Jutsu!"** Madara said rising out.

"We sealed a clone." I dropped to my knees "How was I…so stupid."

_I got careless…and got Tsunade killed._

"Well then." Madara stepped forward "Who's next?"

"HRAAAA!" Tsunade lifted her arm and snapped the sword of Susanoo.

"What?!"

_Of course her healing technique is still active!_

"I see." Madara said pushing her away "A healing technique needing no seals the same power as Hashirama, but something like that can't kill me."

"It was meant to make an opening." She said.

" **Particle Style: Particle Dismantling Beam!"**

Onoki shot off a huge beam at Madara "He's might not kill but mine does!"

Madara blinked and the attack vanished.

"Are you a fool Onoki?" Madara sighed "You cannot beat me without a direct paralyzing hit or sealing me."

"My wood cushed your arm." I pointed out.

"I took that hit just to show you Hashirama's face." Madara smirked "I hoped to lower your morale but it seems to have had the inverse effect."

"I'm going to ask you something." I said "You may have outwitted us with the wood clone once but you have to know that trick can't possibly work again and you have to admit we forced you back into using a clone, like it or not we are strong."

"Well it is 7 against 1." Madara noted.

"No one said we had to play fair." Mizukage noted "We must win at all costs, it just shows we acknowledge you strength."

"I never said you were cowards, these odds are just perfect." Madara crossed his fingers **"Multiple Wood Clone Jutsu!"**

A horde of wood clones appeared, five for each of us on the battlefield.

"Now it's five against one." Madara said "Don't call me a coward no one said we had to fight fair."

_He's mocking us._

"Now a question." Madara said "Would you like the clones to use Susanoo or not? Okay times up, I'll pick yes."

All the clones erupted into giant walking blue armors with swords each trying to attack us. I was using my trees to hold them back while casting different Just with my staves but five Susanoo is just too much I couldn't even kill one. I looked over and saw Uncles flaming demon trying to hold a few back but he was struggling too.

_This is it one the back foot with no escape…pushing myself to my limit._

" **Arcana Mode!"** I opened my eyes **"Jutsu Cancel!"**

I blinked and all the clones fell apart.

"HHHHAA!" I hissed falling over.

_So much Chakra…I can't use that technique so liberally._

"We got one shot!" I yelled "Let's do it!"

" **Separation technique!"** Onoki dropped a huge particle cube on Madara, breaking an arm and forcing the zombie back into the Mizukage's water dragon.

The sand and lightning in the water conducted to freeze Madara in place.

" **Sealing Technique!"** Uncle crossed his fingers and formed a barrier to hold Madara.

"RAAA!" the coffin burst open and a full Susanoo appeared "I guess it's time for me to get serious! This is the end for all of you!"

The Susanoo stood above us, it was gigantic, huge…unbeatable.

"I told you the only one who could stop me was Hashirama." He said "Your cheap knock off and the woman can't even combine to get close enough."

Madara slashed the Susanoo's giant sword and blasted all of us back. I looked over, that flick of his wrist just cut a mountain range.

_This whole time…he was toying with us._

"Prepare to be crushed!" Madara said lifting his giant foot.

"As much as it hurts…I don't think there's anything left for us to try." Mizukage frowned.

"Well I ain't giving up." Raikage growled.

"RHHHAA!"

Madara swung at us but suddenly his Susanoo's arm fell of and deconstructed. Madara fell to the ground and was surrounded by light

"This is…the Resurrection has been canceled." Uncle said.

"Someone must have stopped Kabuto but how…?" Tsunade wondered.

"It doesn't matter whoever it was is a hero." Tsuchikage said.

"Heh." I wiped the sweat of my forehead "Seems there is a god out there."

"HRAAA!" Madara ran forward.

"He wants to take us out before he dies!" Gaara yelled.

Madara crossed his fingers and let out some fireballs.

Mizukage pulled back for a water blast but she was gonna be too slow.

"HAA!" Tsunade jumped up and punched the fire away, scaring her arms.

"Tsunade!"

"I'm fine!" she hissed healing her hands as her mark timed out just as Madara's spirit pulled away.

"HAA!" suddenly it reconnected with his body and summoned a Susanoo sword.

"Impossible!" I gasped "NO!"

Just as Madara went to stab her the old hag was pulled way.

"What the heck?" Raikage wondered.

"After using her healing mark so long she should have passed out." Uncle noted "What just happened?"

"Hmm?" Madara looked at her "Your spirit retuned and you gained Chakra…"

"Sorry about that." Tsunade brushed herself off "I was having a chat with an old friend."

"Why is Madara's charka clinging to his body?" the Mizukage asked.

"The resurrection was released he should be dead again." Raikage noted.

"He must have canceled out the release." I said "he took over the Jutsu himself and became a immortal renegade, unlimited chakra!"

"You should tell the one who summoned me not to be so careless!" Madara yelled "Well the complete Susanoo, anyone he sees it dies so they say, I can't tarnish that legend…my fun was ruined I suppose I should go and get the Nine Tails then."

"This is not someone we can beat!" the Mizukage yelled.

"Then we stall him!" I yelled.

Before I could do another thing Madara attacked, it all happened so fast, Raikage got stabbed, the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage were shanked, Uncle, Gaara and I were blow away and Tsunade was ripped in half.

I had never seen violence like this, so quickly and without one more word Madara flew off.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I just kneeled there stunned, looking at the blood all around "I…I can't take this."

"Kale…if your still breathing get…over here." Tsunade hissed.

"Oh god." I looked at her.

"Snap out of it!" she groaned "GAAAA!"

"Don't do things like that." I said "Just hang on I'll think of something, I'll save you."

"We don't have time." She said "Leave this place to me."

"But your body."

"I said don't worry about me." She said "You have to chase down Madara and save Naruto and the others before it's too late."

"I…can't." I shivered.

"Look at me." She gulped to hide her pain "You are strong…now go and fight, that's my order."

"You're always putting faith in me." I frowned "Why."

"Because I do see him in you. My Grandfather you remind me of him, a kind soul, smart and skilled." She smiled "Now go, and don't let me down."

I stood up and turned away.

"I may have only just learned Wood Style but I'll put it to good use." I said wiping my eyes "You better not die old hag cause someday I'm gonna master this Jutsu, and when that happens I want you to see it in person."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	69. The Masked Man

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

Beams of light suddenly shot out of the five bodies.

"Looks like they're disappearing." Bee said.

"Itachi must have released the Resurrection." I smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto nodded "But we have to hold up our end of the deal and win here!"

"Damn you…" the masked man hissed.

"Don't get distracted now." Naruto laughed "I'm still your opponent!"

"We've gotta destroy that big ass statue." Chomei said charging an attack **"Tailed Beast Bomb!"**

He shot off a ball that drilled the statue up and allowed Bee and Eight Tails to punch it.

"Boy you look tired." Naruto told the masked man.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't see your face." He laughed "So I'm just guessing, if it bothers you so much take it off and show me!"

"Don't provoke him." Kakashi-Sensei groaned.

"Fine I'll have to do this!" Tobi moved his fingers and summoned a lidded pot.

"What is that thing?" I wondered as Chomei went back inside me.

"I had wanted to debut it in its full form but this will have to do." Tobi said "A piece will maintain the power, it's past time, now it the promised hour!"

Tobi picked up the pot and threw it into the statue's mouth, causing it to roar and howl.

"What did he just do?" I yelled over the screaming.

"Don't tell me…" Kakashi stared.

"Watch, feel the tingling on your skin." Tobi said "Witness the revival of the Ten-Tails! The End is just Beginning!"

"So the Statue is the Ten-Tails vessel!" Sensei yelled.

"But wasn't this war all for the sake of gathering the three of us?" I said "He shouldn't have the chakra to pull this off."

_Even as a piece…_

"The leg I cut off for Bee's clone." Eight Tails said "That must be what he means."

"During the fight with Pain part of Fu's chakra was stolen." Chomei explained "that and if they've collected the husks from the **Molting Technique** they probably have enough from me too."

"Alright listen!" Naruto growled in a deep voice.

"He switched with Naruto?" Chomei observed.

"If only a piece is necessary than part of Mine, Eight and Seven's are already inside it."

"You too?" Kakashi yelled.

"That magic pot and bottle were some of the Sage's great treasures, whatever goes in that pot never comes out no matter what." The fox explained "In the Pot was Kinaku and in the Magic sealing bottle was Ginkaku. I'm guessing they got revived by the Resurrection before, they once fought me and I ate them, while they were inside me they fed off my stomach and absorbed my Chakra."

"The masked man stole some of the ancient treasures from Darui and Squad one." Kakashi-Sensei said "that's how he got them."

"Right, but only a portion of the three of us has been sealed so I don't know what form Ten-Tails will be in."

"Let's just break it before we find out." Sensei said.

"Kakashi you always open your mouth." The masked man said "It's no wonder your life is full of regrets."

"Huh?"

_The way this man is talking._

"Just…who are you?" Guy asked.

"You never remember faces so why bother telling you." Tobi said.

"Now is our chance to stop him before the Ten-tails revives, if it comes back it will signal the end of the world." The Fox explained.

"Is it that scary?" I asked the beetle.

"It's unlike anything else in this world, a god of nature, a force of unimaginable chakra…" he buzzed "It's a being of destruction that can crush whole countries in a blink. It's the power of all nine beasts combined as one. But since three of its key piece are just spare parts who knows if it will have full power."

"You're mistaken." Tobi said "For my plan it doesn't need to be complete, it only needs to be the catalyst for my ultimate Genjutsu, the Infinite Tsukuyomi! I'll create a world with no pain, no joy, no peace, no war, a perfect nothing, a world of singular consciousness and no individuality! No need for heroes, reality will end and existence will become a never ending dream!"

"I…had a Mom and a Dad." Naruto told him "and Pervy Sage. Kids look up to heroes, so I'm gonna keep going forward and become a Hokage that beats all the other generations, I won't fail, cause it's my dream!"

"Eventually everyone must stop dreaming." Guy-Sensei explained.

"Yeah, Eventually dreams stop, and become reality." Kakashi smiled.

"Go Naruto!" I cheered.

"Individuality makes you blind." Tobi said "My words the words of no one, there the truth of this world."

"HRAA!" Naruto threw a Rasengan at the statue but Tobi smacked it away with a strange fan like weapon.

"I will not allow you to touch the statue!"

"You know his tricks right?" Sensei asked "You have to attack when he's about to absorb, that's when he's solid, everything else will slip through him."

"You need feints to get close to him." Guy said "Big attacks are useless."

"Alright we'll support from the back." I said **"Beetle Armor!"**

I covered myself in the hard heavy carapace and prepared for battle. I focused my chakra and let out a silver mist blast to hide Naruto as he got close for a Rasengan. He attacked but slipped through. Guy got close but like Naruto his attacks were dodged and parried. Kakashi-Sensei charged up his eye attack and tried to rip the statue in half but his warp was canceled.

"You were too optimistic." Tobi warned.

Naruto attacked with another Rasengan but the masked man vanished.

"Where'd he go?!" I looked around.

The masked man reappeared next to Naruto for an attack. Bee and Eight hurled Kakashi forward and he threw a lightning kunai but Tobi avoided and kicked it back so Kakashi quickly warped it away.

"None of that worked." Guy-Sensei panted.

"Look." I pointed "His mask has a crack in it, see right by his cheek."

_But we all missed._

Bee saw an opening and tried to attack but the Masked Man quickly put up a barrier, to break that Gedo statue we had to beat Tobi first.

"Alright listen up there's something I want to try." Sensei said "Give me a hand."

Kakashi wanted us to get in close and attack again, Bee hurled us forward and back into battle. I flew ahead of the others and used my horn to smash the rocks out of the way, giving NAturo and Guy-Sensei a path to attack with. Tobi quickly faded out to dodge Guy-Sensei but ended up overlapped with Naruto and a Rasengan which faded away.

_Come on…_

"GAH!" he yelled as his arm was blasted by an attack.

"Just like we thought!" I smiled.

"I see you didn't stop the Rasengan it was sent away with the Kamui." The Masked Man hissed.

"At first we thought you were using two Jutsu, one to appear and the other to disappear." Kakashi-Sensei explained "But in reality it's just one. His Jutsu absorbs things and sends them to another dimension."

Kakashi-Sensei said that since the scratch on Tobi's mask was made but his lightning Kunai that he and the Masked Man must share the same dimension. Only the parts of you overlapping with Tobi are actually in the other dimension, so attacks sent there still work on him.

"Why are your eye techniques connected?" Bee asked.

"You." Sensei glared "Where'd you get that eye?"

"Where hmmm…" Tobi hummed "In the last war, at Kannabi Bridge. The fight where you became the Hero with the Sharingan."

"You-."

"You shouldn't open your mouth so easily." Tobi pointed "What someone like you says means nothing. Reality is moving forward, no time for regrets. But off dealing with your issues, use the word Hope, that hollow reality will never exists. You're will is hollow!"

I looked over, Kakashi-Sensei looked confused.

_I can't worry now, Chomei we've gotta get that mask off._

_**Got it!** _

"HYAA!" Naruto tried to hit Tobi but was attacked by a mass of giant shuriken.

"You were foolish to attack alone!"

" _ **Transformation Cocoon!"**_

I swapped out for Chomei's giant body helping Naruto and Bee to smack back the weapons.

"You forgot I'm not alone." Naruto said using his Fox form to grab a shuriken "Kurama is here too, and so are Bee and Eight, Fu and Lucky Seven, Big Eyebrows-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei."

" **Silver Mist Beast Bomb!"** Chomei's horn glowed and let off a bomb to blow a portion of the Masked man's attacks away.

Kakashi-Sensei warped Naruto's clone to the other dimension.

" **Jade Smash!"**

Chomei and I attacked Tobi, forcing him to warp t the other dimension where he was slammed with a Rasengan.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled blowing the mask off "Who are you?!"

The white face cover shattered and the man slid back.

"Ha…" Kakashi-Sensei looked at the man as he stood it "You're…Obito."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	70. Obito

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"Is that really Obito?" Guy-Sensei asked "But…he's dead?"

"There's no mistake." Kakashi-Sensei said "That's him."

"Call me whatever you want." The man said "It doesn't matter, it means nothing."

"Back then you…" Kakashi-Sensei just stared "Did you survive?"

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's an Uchiha from the Leaf, he used to be our classmate but he supposedly died in the last war." Guy explained.

"If you were alive why now?" Sensei asked.

"Whether I survived or not is unimportant." Obito said "but if you really want to know…it was because…you let Rin die."

"Ha…so you're blaming me?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it's pointless to blame this useless reality." The man said "I'm not interested in this world since it's going to disappear."

"I don't care what happened between you and Kakashi-Sensei, I'll hear that story later!" Naruto yelled "What matters right now is stopping your plan!"

"I have nothing to say to you, just die in your shameless reality!" Obito said breathing fire **"Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance!"**

The fire swirled out towards us but Naruto used his tails to bat the flames back.

Before we could attack against the ground next to Obito exploded.

"Seems like you're having fun." A voice said "Obito."

"Who…is that?" I wondered looking over.

A new man joined the fight, he was wearing old style armor and had long black hair, noticeably his skin was cracked like that of a Resurrection.

"That's-."

"You broke the Resurrection?" Obito said "How like you."

"Why is Madara here?!" Naruto yelled.

"So that's the real guy?" I looked at him "He's scary."

"Stay sharp Fu, he's dangerous." Chomei warned.

"If he's here…" Bee hummed.

"What happened to Kale and the others?!" Naruto yelled.

"You mean back there?" Madara sighed.

_Kale?_

"I asked you a question!" Naruto snapped letting his Charka roar out.

Madara smirked "They're…not doing so well."

_No he…no he can't be._

"RAAHH!" Naruto pulled the spikes out of the ground and threw them back.

Madara took his fan back from Obito and used it to block the spikes.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

" **Jade Horn Silver Mist Beam!"**

Chomei's horn glowed and blasted a dust beam at Madara.

"HRAA!" Madara swung his weapon and sliced the beam in two.

"You deal with those two, I'll take the beasts." Madara said engaging us.

"Get ready." I warned.

" **Horn Crush!"**

Chomei slammed his horn down but Madara appeared next to us and kicked us away.

"AHHH!"

Madara flashed by us and slammed Bee and Eight down while kicking Naruto across the field.

"He's so strong." I groaned.

"This is pathetic." Madara said growing a tree and forming it into a serpent "Let's see how you handle Hashirama's Wood Dragon. It bound beasts in the past, this time will be no different."

" **Termite Swarm!"**

Chomei spit out a cloud of bugs that nibbled at the wood trying to pin Naruto and the Fox.

" **Growth of a Thousand Thorns!"**

The wood morphed and became sharp, attacking Naruto and Kurama.

"The trees are absorbing the chakra!" I warned.

" **Termite-RAA!"**

"Chomei!"

Before we could spray more termites to eat the wood it wrapped around the beetles wings and horn, pinning him.

"The world doesn't need trash." Madara said.

"For the last time!" Naruto yelled breaking free "I'm not trash! I'm not letting you kill the people I care about!"

" **Morning Tiger!"**

Guy-Sensei let off a blast that blew Madara and his Susanoo away.

"The grip is loose!" I said "Now's our chance!"

"HRRAAA!" Chomei flew up, snapping the roots **"Emerald Bomb!"**

Bee and Eight also charged up a blast and we both shot to force Madara away.

"Hurry up we gotta take that thing down!" Chomei yelled.

He, Eight and Nine all charged up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Make it big we can't afford to miss!" Bee said.

"You got it!"

"Fu will but her all into it!" I nodded.

" **FIRE!"**

The black ball shot out and drilled into the barrier before detonating in a huge explosions.

"Madara's Chakra vansished." Eight noted.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Yeah it's the end…" Obito said "Of this world."

"RAHHHHHH!"

The ground ripped open as ten long tails ripped out, a huge monster appeared with Madara nearby.

"Is that?" I gulped feeling the pressure of the beast.

"Yeah, that's the Ten Tails." Chomei sighed.

Madara and Obito got on the back of the beast and with one swipe of it's tail it leveled the battlefield.

"Such power." I gasped.

"Are we really gonna fight that?" Bee asked.

"Hell yeah we are!" Chomei yelled "This'll be intense!"

"You're way too excited about this!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	71. Ten Tails

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"First things first we gotta get some distance and see what it can really do." Kurama said.

"You sound like a military commander." Kakashi-Sensei pointed out.

"That a problem?" the fox growled.

"No, it's good."

"Thank me after we win." He howled.

"Watch it!" Chomei yelled the Ten-Tails swiped its arm at us.

"GAH!" I groaned as we were pushed back "It was so fast. How can a creature of that size more like that?"

"Hit him at once!" Kurama yelled.

Chomei charged up his horn.

"Let's go!"

" **Beast Bomb Barrage!"**

He and the other beasts shot of a barrage of black energy bombs but the Ten-Tails started chargin up it's own attack.

"That ain't good!" Chomei and I yelled.

" **Silken Cocoon!"**

We were surrounded by a shield of hard threads that blocked the blast. We used that opportunity to have Naruto's clone and Kakashi-Sensei get close and teleport the giant octopus into the Ten-Tails' face.

"The Octopus Pot Strategy!" Bee yelled "Right in your eye!"

The bomb got close and then Ten-Tails lifted its arm and flicked it away.

"No way!" I yelled.

One of the tails came around but the clone pushed Kakashi-Sensei to safety before disappearing. Chomei and I flew over to catch Bee and Eight while Kurama grabbed Kakashi.

"Dammit." Chomei hissed "Fu tag in I need a breather."

"Okay." I said as he faded back into me and I reentered the battlefield.

I looked around, we were al beat, Naruto and Bee were out of Chakra, Guy-Sensei couldn't walk from opening the gates and Kakashi-Sensei was beat from using the Kamui to warp Eight Tails.

"HM!" Naruto crossed his fingers and prepared to summon shadow clones.

"That again?" Madara said "Using high class Jutsu won't help you. It will only multiply the incompetence."

"Naruto that will only separate your chakra." I warned.

"See…you're just a disorderly fool." Madara told him.

"I'm no fool!" Naruto yelled.

"What he's trying to say is that multiplying the substance doesn't make it different." Obito explained "Regardless of number you will still be you. In the end you are a powerless ninja one day you…and everyone else, will be like me."

"I won't be like you." Naruto said "I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Don't worry, I'll just make you Hokage in the infinite dream." Obito said as the Ten-Tails charged up a new blast "So just vanish."

_A blast like that…we can't dodge that._

"RAHH!" the beast roared and blasted at us, a huge energy beam barreled in our direction…and missed.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata dropped next to us.

"Made it with two seconds to spare." Ino panted.

_They shifted the air and made the attack move._

It seemed like we had bought ourselves enough time for a little back up, everyone was here to help now.

"You're late." Naruto smirked.

" **Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

" **Bug Jamming!"**

A cloud of steam and a swarm of bugs were summoned by various people to make a barrier to hid us.

"We're here." Choji nodded.

"We'll be hidden in the cloud." Shikamaru told them.

"Bee-Sensei you're okay!" that girl with the red hair from the cloud dropped in.

"Sakura." Sensei looked at her.

"I've already started." She said healing him.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as the mist was blow away by win "So are you ready for our super ultimate Ninja Alliance Jutsu?"

"It can't beat my Tsukuyomi." Obito glared "Why do you keep fighting, once this war is over this "Jutsu" will fall apart and someone new will try to do what we're doing. There is no hope in this world."

"And I don't care!" Naruto yelled "This world isn't gonna end!"

"This world will die!" Obito snapped.

I heard Shikamaru's dad telling us a quick plan, first we needed to blind it.

" **Lightning Style: Laser Circus!"**

The people of the Cloud shot of a barrage of lights and lit up the sky. We reapplied the bug jamming technique to block out the vision more.

"Now bury it!"

"Stop slacking Mhm~" Deidara slammed his hands down in union with the other rock villages

" **Moving Earth Core!"**

The earth rumbled and dragged the Ten-Tails down into the earth.

"Cement now!"

" **Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique"**

A grey cement like substance was spit into the hole by some members of the rock village and the Mist quickly poured on water.

" **Water Bullet Jutsu!"**

"Now forge it!"

"Come on!" Kale's Mom stepped near the hole with people from the Third Hokage's clan **"Fire Style: Great Flame Wave!"**

The mixture in the hole hardened and locked the Ten-Tails in place.

"Chomei how's it going?" I asked.

"Just a little longer." He said.

We didn't even get one attack off before the Ten Tails ripped itself out of the hole and changed shape, looking taller and more humanoid in shape.

"RAHHH!" the beast howled again and charged up a bomb.

"We're not gonna make it."

" **Chakra Cancel!"**

The bomb suddenly blinked out of existence.

"Made it." Kale landed "Sorry if I'm a little later than the rest."

"You made it in one piece." I smiled.

"…" he just blinked "Yeah…"

"It's going again!" someone yelled.

"I can't cancel it again!" Kale warned.

"We gotta lift it!" Deidara said **"Moving Pillar!"**

The ground under the Ten-Tails' feet rose up and knocked it off balance making the attack whiff.

The attack flew off into the distance and exploded.

"It went that far!" Kakashi yelled.

"A town wiped out in an instant!" one of the Hyuga warned.

"GAAA!" The beast charged up and fired again, again not at us but far away.

"What is it doing?" Kale wondered "Attacking so far away?"

"BAH!" it shot off again.

"That way…" Neji squinted "Is the strategy headquarters."

"Shit." Kale hissed "It was never aiming at us."

" _ **Everyone listen I have one last plan."**_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	72. Four Once More

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I heard and explosion off in the distance.

_Damn you Madara…attacking ones not even on the battlefield._

"No time to waste we use the Shikaku's final plan now!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

_Is he in denial…or that stupid?_

" **Rotation!"**

The Ten-Tails went to swipe at us but the Hyuga spun and blasted the arm away.

"Stay focused Naruto." I warned "This is gonna get bloody if you don't."

_I've already seen that myself._

"In order for this plan to work we need you Naruto." Neji said "Don't lose heart now."

" **Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!"**

The Ten-Tails raised all its arms and started firing off a array of various spikes to impale us.

" **Red Hurricane!"** I grabbed the rope attached to my scythe and swung it around to whack them away.

"There's so many!" I yelled.

" **Wood Style: Interlocking Dome!"**

I clapped my hands and grew a small partition but it was perforated by the wooden spikes.

" **Rasen Shuriken!"**

Naruto threw a few attacks to break up the barrage but quickly ran out of strength and fell to his knees.

"HYA!" Hinata slid in front of him and blasted back some of the spikes.

"RAOOOOAAA" The Ten-Tails started dragging it's arm along the ground and barraling towards us.

" **Emerald Flip!"**

A giant beetle appeared and slammed it's horn down to try and push the arm back.

_The Seven Tails?!_

"Don't worry." Fu called out from on top of him "He's here to help."

"He's…too strong!" the bug buzzed.

" **Air Palm!"**

Hinata's father pushed the air and knocked the arm back.

" **Cutting Jutsu!"**

One of the giant fingers pointed right at Naruto.

"Shit." I hissed "I'll never make it!"

"HA!" Hinata stood in front of Naruto to block him but the attack never hit her.

"GAH!"

"Neji!"

" **Earth Mountain Jutsu!"**

Deidara and that commander from the Rock Village pulled the earth up like a dome and surrounded the Ten-Tails, pinning it in place.

"Attack it now!"

"Naruto!" I landed over by him as he looked at Neji's pierced body.

_Oh god this isn't good._

"I need help over here!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't…bother." Neji coughed "It's…too late."

"Neji…" Hinata sniffled.

"Naruto…Hinata is willing to die for you, that's why you're life…isn't the only one…I guess…I was just…one of your extra lives…"

"Why you?" Naruto asked tearing up "Why throw your life away for me?"

"Because." Neji smiled "You…called me a genius."

The mark on Neji's forehead, the one all side branch Hyuga have till they pass…slowly faded away.

"Didn't you say that you weren't going to let your friends die?" the man with Madara, Obito, yelled "Well Naruto look around…still wanna say that? Feel the life leave them as they turn cold, realize their death! You're words mean nothing, this is what ideals and principals get you, everyone you've ever loved is dead, and more will be added, no one acknowledging you will survive! Loneliness is all you'll have left!"

"Stop despairing." Hinata put her hand on Naruto's face "Don't you understand what Neji was saying before. What you believe, that no one has to die, that dream isn't a lie! Neji came this far believing in that with you. Everyone here is connected, we can't give up on those words or everything Neji did…will have been for nothing and you really will get your friends killed. So stand up! Not going back on your words, that's my Ninja Way too."

"RAAAA!" the Ten-Tails wrapped itself up in its arms and aimed another bomb at its feet.

"It's going point blank!" I yelled.

"I'm ready to go!" Killed Bee yelled as Sai used his Ink birds to get in close.

He jumped off and transformed into the Eight-Tails in midair, landing in the Ten-tails' mouth and firing a blast down its throat. The Ten-Tails expanded to contain the explosion in its guts.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said standing up holding Hinata's hand "For staying with me."

Naruto's chakra spiked and her glowed a bright yellow orange color and a chakra cloak surrounded him.

"Let's go! Hinata!"

"Yes!"

The chakra flowed from Naruto and surrounded Hinata as well.

_So it's that malleable…Shikaku was right._

"Alright Naruto!" I said slapping his back and stealing a cloak from him "Let's do this!"

Naruto sent his clones out around the battle field to share his Chakra with them.

"AAARRAA!" The Ten-Tails sent an arm and us.

" **Air Palm!"**

Hinata struck the air and knocked the attack back.

_Talk about a boost._

" **Wood Style: Gate of a Minor God!"**

A red shrine arch pinned the arm down.

"That won't hold long!" I warned.

"Stich it down!" Shikamaru yelled as his clan used their shadows told hold the Ten-Tails in place "Hurry it won't hold long!"

"Stop slacking!" I snapped.

My Dad and a few of the other clan members landed next to me and we all mimicked the same Jutsu.

" **Deafening Blast!"**

We pushed the beast back and set everyone us.

" **Tailed Beast Bomb!"** Seven and Eight Tails both fired off two powerful blasts to knock the explode and harm the beast.

"Everyone else is attacking." I said as the main force moved forward "The Hidden Technique."

"It's risky." Dad said.

"Take a risk or we all end up dead." I said "All of you now!"

_Even with Naruto's boost everyone is low on Chakra, the Hidden Technique of my clan may push them just enough._

"HA!" we all clapped our hands **"Chakra Magic!"**

Suddenly the levels of Chakra in the army spiked and refilled, fueling them to fly though and cut off three of the Ten-Tails' arms. I suppose Madara decided that now it was time to be serious because he and Obito were breathing fire towards us.

" **Parting of Red Seas!"** Mom stepped in front and moved her arms, sending the fire around the army.

"It's The Flame Princess!" someone yelled.

A Susanoo appeared and fired various weapons at us but Naruto's Chakra protected everyone and batted them back.

"Naruto above!" I warned as the air rippled.

"HYAA!" Obito tried to attack Naruto but Naruto easily flashed away to dodge.

"You're only defending." Obito warned "Protecting everyone is impossible."

"Since you're alone you can't understand." Naruto said "Having everyone close to me makes e stronger!"

"Naruto." I warned as I swung at Obito but missed "Ten-Tails is building up chakra."

Naruto and Kiba both tried to attack but Obito warped away to dodge us.

"The pain of your friends death is a bond?" Obito asked "Then why protect them."

"I'm getting sick of you talking!" Naruto yelled "Quit with your stupid reasoning, I'll stand any pain for my friends I'm not giving up on them. Maybe I'm being selfish but not having my friends here would be the most painful thing."

_Hmm…someone is coming this way…a strong Chakra…no…four strong chakras._

"RAAAAAAA!" The Ten-Tails broke free of its latest prison and roared loudly.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as our teacher engaged Obito.

"I'll leave the stuff here to you guys. He said warping away.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the air itself concussed as the Ten-tails roared, knocking us back and splitting the clouds and churning up a tempest.

_This thing is a force of Nature!_

"What the?!" I gasped as a strange white strand wrapped my up and pulled me into the air.

I was dropped on top of the Seven Tailed Beetle.

"Fu?" I asked.

"Sit." She patted a spot on the horn "Chomei has to talk to you."

"Who?"

"The beetle." She said "That's his name."

"Okay." I shrugged and sat next to her "Uhh…hello?"

"Yeah listen up kid." An energetic but powerful voice said "Naruto and Kurama are gonna run out of Chakra any second now, the Ten-Tails is prepping for it's grand attack, no matter what you cannot let the flower bloom."

"I don't-."

"Trust me." He said "I need to go make more Chakra for Fu but you guys are about to get to the serious part, don't mess this up."

"Alright." I nodded as he was sucked back into Fu.

The green haired girl grabbed me and flew us to the ground where the others were. Just like Chomei predicted Naruto's chakra was drained and Sakura was doing her best to heal him.

"BLEH!" the Ten-Tails coughed and a flower grew out of his mouth.

"That's the flower!" Fu said "We can't let it finish this transformation!"

The Ten-Tails began to build up the energy for its next blast.

"It's after Naruto." Choji said.

"It's getting bigger" Shikamaru hissed.

"What are we gonna do." Someone said.

_They're panicking._

"Stop hesitating!" Sakura yelled "Naruto is doing everything he can! Everyone here is our comrades! I'll have Naruto fully recovered everyone must do what they can."

"If we're gonna die anyway I'd rather die fighting!" I yelled.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Can you hear me?"

"Shikamaru?" I asked "You talking in my head?"

"Shut up and listen." He said "I need you to teach me the seals for a simple earth wall Jutsu that anyone can use."

"An Earth wall won't stop that blast." I said "It's gonna be an explosion."

"We'll have to fight quality with quantity." He said.

"It's gonna crumble like dried up clay." I warned.

"It's fine so long as we keep building more as they break." He said "We just ah veto slow it down. Still if the Rock can build stronger walls to support us."

"Alright, I don't know if it'll work but I can show you the seals."

"Hang on a sec…Fu, Bee can you slow it down with Bombs?"

"Chomei only has a little Chakra but it should be enough for a quick transformation." Fu said.

"You got it!" Bee cheered.

"Alright!" Shikamaru said "We're connected to everyone."

"Follow me I'm only doing this once." I warned.

I moved my hands through the motions **"Earth Wall!"**

I slammed my hands down and a miles worth of earth panels rose up to block the attack. The bomb barreled down on us, smashing through the earth walls.

_I knew it there's no way it's gonna be enough._

"HRAA!" The Giant Octopus and Beetle landed before us and tried to stop the bomb with their tentacles and horns.

"COME ON!" The beetle yelled "WHOA!"

The bomb just…vanished.

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"It's gone." I gasped.

A kunai suddenly landed before us and someone flashed in.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"No." Naruto smirked "You're right on time Dad."

"Who's he?" Sakura gasped.

"I'm Minato Namikaze." He smiled "You should brace for the aftershock."

_This man is…the Fourth Hokage!_

The sea nearby suddenly exploded and a powerful air wave passed over us.

"What the-."

"I sent the attack to the see." The Fourth explained.

"Your dead." I pointed out "Your eyes are that of a resurrection."

"Don't worry I'm here to help." He smiled "You look familiar…what's your name?"

"Kale Magonius." I said.

"Oh wow…I remember when you were a baby, I worked with your parents a lot." He laughed and looked at Sakura "Thank you for helping Naruto recover, are you perhaps…his girlfriend?"

"Umm…yeah." Naruto nodded "More or Less."

"Shut up!" Sakura punched him in the back of the head.

"HAHA!" I laughed.

"You're supposed to heal me not hurt me." Naruto whined.

"Relax I'll heal that too." Sakura grumbled "You're awfully calm about all this."

"I felt his Chakra in Fox Mode." Naruto explained.

"You as fast as ever Minato." The Third dropped in.

"Your flash is better than mine." Another joined him.

"Shall we begin?" The Final arrival said.

_That's…Hashirama._

"The Four Hokage." I gasped.

"So you guys stopped the attack?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru summoned us." The Third explained "We have to end this war."

"Orochimaru is dead." I said "Or…he's supposed to be."

"We've got more coming but they're a little late." Naruto told us.

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara jumped down.

"Shut up and wait!" the First Hokage yelled "I'm stopping the Ten-Tails first! By the way it's charging at us."

"Oh crap!"

"Naruto you take a break." His Dad said "Your friend is coming too…and he's on our side."

Minato was covered in a cloak like Naruto and he quickly flashed the Second and Third Hokage into positions around the Ten-Tails. The First Hokage stayed at our location.

" **Four Crimson Ray Formation!"**

A large red barrier rose up and trapped the Ten-Tails.

" **Wood Style: Gate of a Great God!"**

Ten arches grew and pinned the tails of the beast.

"That was the true power of a Wood User." I marveled at the man "Incredible."

_Madara was fight…I'm nowhere near as strong as he is…not yet at least._

"Hmph!" the air rippled as two people landed before us.

"You're late." Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke?" I wondered.

"Kale…Sakura." He looked at us briefly.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura gasped.

Everyone was gathered around now.

"You're all as noisy as ever." He grumbled.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Some things happened…but I decided to protect the village and…I will become Hokage." He said.

"HUH?!" we all yelled.

"This isn't the fricken time for dumb jokes!" Kiba yelled.

"It is out of place." Fu laughed.

"Do you just think you can erase what's happened?" Shino asked.

"I know that…but I don't care what you all think." Sasuke said "The Kages created this situation so I'll become Hokage and change the village."

"Hmph." Naruto smirked and stood up "I'm the one who's gonna be Hokage."

"Well as the only person who can use Wood Style like the first it should fall to me." I smiled.

"How can you even do that anyway?" Sakura asked.

"As pleased as I am to see so many willing Hokage candidates you should prepare for the Ten-Tails!" Hashirama warned.

"Thanks for healing me." Naruto told Sakura "Get some rest."

He and Sasuke jumped up to a nearby outcropping and I was close behind.

"Hm." Sakura landed next to me "Do you just think of me as some weak girl, Lady Tsunade trains her students just as well as the other Four."

"Sakura…" Naruto said.

"I've almost stored the needed chakra, you'll see me real power soon. I'm disciple of the Four too, and a member of Team Seven." She said.

"Right." Naruto smiled.

"Alright!" he punched his fist "Team 7 is back in action!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	73. Summon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Let's go, Kale, Sakura, Sasuke." Naruto yelled.

"Right!" I nodded.

"Yes!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed.

_The four of us fighting on the same team again…this sure feels great._

"Well isn't' this nostalgic." Ino smiled.

"We still have to deal with the guys in front of us." Shikamaru groaned.

"This reminds me of the Chunin Exams." Choji said.

"I'm gonna be Hokage!" Kiba yelled "Hey are you listening or what?!"

"Kiba no one is listening to you." Shino said "The reason being that there was much more impact when Sasuke said it."

"I heard you Kiba." Hinata smiled "Everyone wants to be Hokage."

"Yeah Fu will be Hokage too!"

"It's gonna shoot again!" someone warned.

"Hold on." The first Hokage said.

The Ten-Tails shot off another blast but this one was contained inside the barrier and discharged out the top.

"He really is amazing." I said "All the Hokage are."

"The stories aren't just legends." Sasuke added.

" **Wood Clone Jutsu!"**

Five additional clones of the First Hokage appeared and ran off to the edges of the barrier.

"I will open a small opening on all four sides for you to enter." He said lifting a small section of the barrier.

"It won't matter if it fires while were inside." I moved my hands "We'll be disintegrated."

" **Wood Style: Gate of a Great God!"**

I clapped my hands and another gate grew and pinned the Ten-Tails head down.

"Another who can use the Wood Style." Hashirama said "How."

"Lots of practice and studying." I smiled "I didn't have to steal your cells like the other user…still I'm not as skilled as you, or really even as good as Captain Yamato but still, I've got this power and I'm using it."

I followed Naruto and the others into the barrier, as so as we breached it the Ten-Tails began excreting small soldiers to fight for it.

" **Red Hurricane!"** I ran through them, spinning my scythe around to slice them apart.

"HYA!" Sakura punched one and I saw her smirk "It's finally ready!"

I felt her Chakra level spike and saw a deep blue mark burn onto her forehead.

_That's…The Hundred Healing Marks._

"RAAAH!" the beast Sakura punch had a hole blow through it and was sent flying back.

Sakura jumped up only to crash down on the beast with a punch so strong it broke the earth like a simple rice cracker.

"Holy Crap!" Naruto and I yelled.

"Hmph." Sasuke just smirked.

"By the way I don't need it to look younger." She said as a larger monster stood up behind her "Ehh?"

" **Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"**

" **Inferno Style: Flame Control!"**

" **Lightning Style: Laguna Blade!"**

Naruto, Sasuke and I all blasted the beast, burning and slicing it with wind, lightning and fire.

"Sasuke!" she smiled.

"You okay Sakura?" I asked landing behind her.

"You know I'm here too." Naruto sighed.

"Stay out of the way Naruto." Sasuke said.

"If you boys are busy fighting I can take the Hokage's seat." Sakura laughed.

"What you to!" Naruto whined.

"This time…" Sakura smiled "We're fighting back to back."

"Then we're going to!" Kiba yelled "No way are we losing to Team 7!"

"It's not a contest." Shino sighed.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Kiba made another copy of himself.

"Only one?" Naruto laughed "Even as I kid I could make more."

"Mine's just got more power!" Kiba said as he and the clone hopped on Akamaru's back "Let's go! **Man Beast Transformation: Cerberus!"**

"ROOOOAAAARR!" the three of them combined into a huge three headed wolf and spun up to slice through the monsters.

" **Tail Chasing Tail: Spinning Fang!"**

A bunch of the monsters were chewed apart but one slipped by and punched at Shino, who easily ducked it and lightly punched it in the stomach.

" **Giant Bug Summon: Leaf Warbler."**

The monster exploded as a bunch of huge bugs tore through it's skin.

"EWW Gross!" Ino yelled.

"Give them the wrong amount of Chakra and they grow rapidly." Shino explained.

"HYA!" Hinata was laying into one of the monster "32…"

Her hands glowed blue.

" **64 Palms!"**

The monster was sent flying by a powerful rush of Chakra.

" **Armor!"** Fu slammed the ground and a Cocoon rose up and surrounded her before she jumped out covered in a heavy green suit of beetle like Armor "HAAA!"

She flew forward and spun in the air, drilling into one of the monsters **"Emerald Drill!"**

She gored the creature before flying back.

"I think it's our turn." Ino told Shikamaru.

" **Shadow Stitching!"**

" **Multi-Size Jutsu!"**

Ino closed her eyes to scan the battlefield and Shikamaru attached his shadow to Choji's.

" **HUMAN YOYO!"**

Shikamaru flung Choji forward and her spun and barreled over their enemies, he was even able to be pulled back to get the ones behind them.

"Don't think I'm letting you Leaf guys have all the fun." Deidara said "Get ready to witness my newest masterpiece! I've recently found my new inspiration, the Muse of a true artist! BLEH!"

He spewed out a mound of clay and it quickly shaped into a feminine figure with glowing red eye.

_That looks like…Kurotsuchi._

" **Clay Mold: Living Lava Girl!"** Deidara yelled.

The statue jumped into the air and deformed a bit.

" **Katsu!"** Deidara blew up the girl and burning hot molten clay poured over the monster.

"You know I'm part of your team too." Sai sad flying above us.

"Sai!"

"KEAK!"

One of the little golems pulled a spike off its back and hurled it at him.

" **Fetch Chain!"**

I shot an ethereal chain off to hook Sai down and away from the spike, but it was snapped and Naruto had to extend his arms to get him, resulting in Sai taking a little damage.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Is it just me, or are there more of those things?" I wondered.

"They're multiplying." Sasuke said "And getting bigger."

" **Root Barricade!"**

I rose up a few trees to hold back the bigger ones.

"Naruto can you give your Chakra to the others like before?" Sai asked.

"I haven't save enough yet." Naruto shook his head.

"Darn…You'd need to mow down the bigger ones in and slip by to beat it's true form." Sai said "It's not close enough to close the gap in one jump, and there's barely an opening for anyone to use hand signs or seals and the medical team can't come to the front line to get the wounded.

"Hmph." I smiled pulling out a Kunai and sliding my wrist open.

"Mow down and slip by." Sasuke nodded slamming his hand down.

"Jump in one go." Naruto said doing the same.

"Hand signs." I hummed collecting a puddle of blood.

"Heal the injured." Sakura said following suit.

" **SUMMON!"**

Sasuke summoned a giant snake, Naruto a toad, Sakura a Slug and myself a demon.

"Hey this skin tone…" Naruto looked down "This is…Gamakichi?!"

"Yo Pops was busy so I came in his place." the toad said "You surprised."

"Yeah your huge!" Naruto yelled.

"You humans just grow slow." Gamakichi shrugged "What's the problem."

"Can you get to that huge thing in one jump?" Naruto asked.

"That big guy." The toad smirked.

"HELL YEAH!" Hellsworn yelled "My Giant form, this is a treat!"

"Hellsworn you've been doing what I asked right?" I spoke "We'll have to be on point."

"Alright." He nodded cracking his giant knuckles.

"Sasuke what is it you need?" the snake hissed.

"Aoda just proceed straight forward." He told the reptile "I'll take care of the main body."

"You activated the mark." Katsuya hummed "Tsunade will be so-."

"Please listen." Sakura cut her off "Split into parts and attach to each person in the alliance, we have to heal them."

_The slug was with her…old hag you better still be alive._

"A four way deadlock." Minato laughed "I never thought I'd see one."

"GO!" The Third yelled.

"Go Aoda!"

"Jump Gamakichi!"

"Hellsworn Mimic me!"

"Please Katsuya!"

Sasuke and his snake shot forward and Naruto and Gamakichi jumped from above while Sakura started healing and I began making hand signs.

"Can you keep up?" I asked Hellsworn.

"I can go faster if you need it." He said making the same signs on his giant gauntlet covered hands.

_The Demon Mimic Technique, getting a demon to cast a Jutsu with you on a large scale._

"Let's go!" I said "We have to clear the path!"

" **Hell's Circle Jutsu!"** Hellsworn yelled **"Second Circle: Turbulent Gust!"**

As a powerful wind torn through and blew some of the monster away we progressed without signs.

" **Third Circle: Black Snow!"**

Pellets of painful hail rained down on the battlefield, ripping apart the monsters.

" **Fourth Circle: Heavy Boulder!"**

Flaming meteors rolled through the battlefield barreling of the creatures.

" **Fifth Circle: Traitors Mark!"**

Sigils burned onto some of the beasts and they began to attack their allies and fight each other.

" **Six Circle: Burning Coffins!"**

Stone Coffins rose from the ground and snapped shut on some of the beasts, burning to ash moments later.

" **Seventh Circle: Perpetual Punishment!"**

Demonic hellhounds and tormentors rose form the ground and began to strike and beat the beasts.

" **Eight Circle: Boiling Pitch!"**

A flow of lava like pitch sprayed down to burn the monsters skin.

" **Ninth Circle: Frozen Hell!"**

We both clapped our hands and a majority of the battle field was instantly frozen solid. With the path wide open Naruto and Sasuke moved forward, Hellsworn flying very close by,

"You two!" I yelled "NOW!"

" **Ultra-Big Ball Rasen Shuriken!"**

" **Inferno Style: Flame Control!"**

I flew between the attacks and had Hellsworn grab their attacks.

"The fire won't burn him don't worry."

"Compared to hell these are cold." He laughed fusing their attacks.

"Throw!" I yelled.

" **Hell's Black Rasengan!"**

The ball slammed into the Ten-Tails engulfing part of it in raging black flames.

_Hmph…we've still got it._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me ant questions or concerns.**

**I'm on Tumblr now, snakebit1995**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	74. Hellfire and Brimstone

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"The other tailed beasts are inside that thing." Naruto explained to his summon "Once it's weak enough Kurama and I will pull them out."

"No." Sasuke said "I'm burning it down."

"Huh?" I shot him a glare.

"Keep going!" someone cheered us on.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"GRRRAA" the Ten-Tails hissed and the part of it that was burning was extended and cut off.

"Damn." We all hissed.

"Huh?" I looked at the head of the Ten-Tails, the air rippled and a bleeding Obito was dropped out.

"GAAA!" Obito yelled as three black spiked shot into his arm and a black creep grew over half hi body.

"Is that the black half of Zetsu?" I asked.

"WAAAAAAA!" Obito crossed his fingers and all the little monsters summoned by Ten-Tails died.

"Those seals?" I looked closely "The Rinne Rebirth! We can't let him revive Madara as a human!"

"You three!" Lord Hashirama yelled "You're closest you must stop the man atop the Ten-Tails!"

"Aoda!"

Sasuke and his snake slithered off, ignoring Naruto as he called out to him.

"Hellsworn let's go!" I said.

The flames under him burned and we flew into the air.

_We have to stop him now._

I flew closer while Sasuke sent his snake back so he could jump closer with his Susanoo. The arrows Sasuke shot got close to Obito only to be burned away. With Sasuke's attack stopped I didn't think anyone was gonna make it in time but the Fourth Hokage flashed in and cut Obito open.

_Now's an opening to Seal both Madara and the Ten-Tails back up._

"RAAAH!" the Ten-Tails howled and started to get sucked into itself.

"What's happening to it?" Hellsworn asked.

"It's being sucked in by the Kamui!" I yelled "Obito is trying to fuse with it!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and his father and pulled them to safety on the back of Gamakichi. The Ten-Tails vanished into one tiny, scaly white orb.

"Madara was trying to control him but now he's fighting back." I explained having my construct fly over "This was his plan from the start, deceive and become the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki!"

I saw the orb crack and a dark eye stare back at us.

"He did it." I gulped.

"He got even creepier." Gamakichi said.

"You said it." Hellsworn said "I should drag him back to hell with me he'd fit right in."

"He started preforming the Rinne Resurrection but changed the seals suddenly." I told them.

"He absorbed all the Beast Chakra." Naruto said.

"HAA!"

A large wooden gate crashed down from the sky and pinned Obito, Hashirama dropped more and more gates stacking them in an interlocking pattern.

"Amazing!" Naruto cheered.

The red wood suddenly cracked and shattered as Obito broke free, He was a pure white color with strange scale like skin and horns

"He overcame the gates?" I gasped.

The Hokages' barrier was pulled on and ripped apart.

_With its power focused at one point and controlled by a consciousness the Ten-Tails is incredibly strong._

"Watch out who knows what he can do now." I warned Naruto.

"Hm." Obito jumped up to the top of the wooden gate we were standing on and stared at us.

"That's enough Obito stop this!" Minato yelled.

"Who?" the man tilted his head.

"Damn." I hissed.

"I'm going to say it frankly." The First Hokage said landing near us with the Second and Third "This man is stronger than me."

"It's rude but…yes." The Third sighed.

"Even canceling the clones won't be enough." The Second added "GAH!"

Obito swept forward in the blink of an Eye and ripped the First and Second Hokage in half.

"Get back kid!" Hellsworn threw me into Naruto and slammed his giant hand down only to have it be pushed but "Such raw power!"

His body was shattered as he poofed back to his home.

"Hellsworn!"

"Jump!" The Second warned.

"Get away!" the Third yelled.

" **Flying Thunder God Technique!"**

The Fourth Hokage flashed us away as a massive explosion went off, engulfing the First and Second Hokage as well as Obito.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled.

"Stay focused!" Sasuke and I both snapped.

The smoke cleared as the explosions stopped and Obito was standing there totally unscathed with some black substance floating around him. The Third attacked with a barrage of clones shuriken but Obito changed the form of that black essence and was able to blast his top half off.

"It's hard one moment but flows like water the next." I said.

"The Third!"

"Don't worry he was just a Resurrection." I said "He'll be fine."

"They've intentionally gotten close in order to read his movements." Sasuke said "Something far too dangerous for us."

"Still it'll take time to restore their bodies so we should brace for an attack." I warned "Especially with that glare Obito is giving us."

"I'll create an opening." Minato told us.

Obito jumped over towards us only to balloon up in the center like one of Deidara's suicide bomber clones.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"The Ten-Tails is rejecting him." I said "His body hasn't adapted as a host yet. Now's the best time we'll have to beat him."

"HRA!" Minato took off sprinting towards Obito.

"Under us!" Naruto yelled.

Gamakichi was knocked sky high as Obito emerged from under the ground.

"He dove underground?!"

_He can stretch like rubber?!_

Naruto got knocked off his summon and was falling right toward a black spike Obito was forming. Sasuke quickly used his Susanoo to crest a wall and block Naruto.

" **Four Layer Seal: Gust!"**

I let off a torrent of wind but Obito snaked right around it and grabbed Sasuke and Naruto by the face.

"NO!" I yelled as the black balls deformed into spikes near their heads.

" **Wood Style: Roots of Binding!"**

I bound Obito's upper body as The Fourth Hokage flashed in and used his charka to grab Naruto, Sasuke and I and teleport us away.

"Close one." I panted.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Naruto screamed.

"He's like a big snake." Gamakichi said.

"We can't lose this chance." Minato said "We have to defeat him while he can't control his body properly."

"GRAAA!" Obito screeched like an animal and shot off one of those black orbs, destroying the area closer to him and nowhere near us.

"Was he aiming at the clone?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't think so." Minato said.

The smoke cleared as we were able to see Obito had blown half his body up.

"He hit himself." Sasuke spoke with a hint of confusion.

"He can't control that thing." I said "At this rate he'll be a raging beast with no way of properly aiming or regulating power."

"We're just lucky he missed." Gamakichi scoffed "Otherwise we'd be dead. We gotta be careful."

"I'll create and opening." Minato pulled out his marked kunai "Use a combined attack to get him while he can't react."

"Ha…ha…GAAAAAAA!" Obito howled again.

"I'm coming for you!" Minto dashed forward but as he approached the growth on Obito vanished and he regained his humanoid form, only now the black balls floated behind thin and her had a long black ring staff and cloak.

"Finally." Obito sighed easily blocking Minato's attack.

The Fourth Hokage flashed away but not before one of his arms was ripped off.

"DAD!"

"Get ready!" Sasuke warned.

"It's fine I jumped." Minato said appearing before us "He missed me."

"Are you sure about that?" Obito asked.

"huh?!"

"You missing arm!" I yelled seeing one of the black orbs in its place "GET AWAY!"

Sasuke grabbed us and wrapped us up with the skeleton of Susanoo.

" **Wood Style: Interlocking Shell!"**

I covered us just as the Second hokage flashed in and warped the exploding sphere back to Obito.

In the distance there was a huge explosion of black nothingness but the Second dropped next to us right away.

"Don't worry I just used my clone." He said "When I touched him before I put a mark on him."

A small black ball floated over near us before fading away and revealing Obito had been encased inside

"He doesn't give us." I hissed "Damn moron doesn't know when to lose."

"He blocked it?" Naruto sighed.

"It would be easy for him." The Second said.

"I'll create an opening." Minato told us.

"I'm through sitting here." I told Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled bolting off with Sasuke and I right behind him.

"Boys no!"

" **Amaterasu!"**

Sasuke sent off a wave of black flames but Obito blocked them with a pitch black shield.

"I'll do it." Sasuke told the others.

"No WE will." Naruto and I ran with him.

"We'll leave the main part to Dad's team." Naruto said.

" **Wood Style: Cutting Technique!"**

I held my arms up as wood encased them and shot off a flurry of thorns that Obito whacked away with his staff.

"Weak." He growled out.

"Alright you two I'm gonna fuse your Chakras." I said slapping them on the back and holding my hands out "In my hand hurry!"

"I'll adjust with the Sharingan Naruto." Sasuke said "Hurry."

" **Rasen Shuriken!"**

" **Flame Control!"**

I hissed as I tried to contain the force of their Chakra while adding my energy into it.

"Here we go! **Hell's Black Rasengan!** " I yelled as my orange energy joined Naruto's blue wind and Sasuke's black flame "Don't screw this up idiots!"

The Second Hokage flashed behind Obito who quickly realized he was getting hit from both sides. The Fourth suddenly teleported in front of us and took our attack into his chest.

"Dad?!"

_Those two can…of course._

"Don't stop!" I yelled.

"But-!"

"Don't let up Naruto!" I yelled pushing forward.

"GRR!" Minato hissed before he switched places with the Second and Obito who was drilled with the Rasengan.

"You…switched places." Obito hissed as the black flamed of Amaterasu engulfed him.

"Did you get him?" Gamakichi asked.

"We hit him before he could form a shield." I said "We got him with that one."

The black orbs suddenly flew into the fire and dispersed it, clearing the fire off Obito as he solfy floated on the air.

"He's tough." Sasuke grumbled.

"He's more perfect than I imagined myself in my dreams." Naruto bragged.

"Not the time dimwit." I rolled my eyes.

"It's like he really has the power of dreams itself." Minato said as we regroup.

"That's strange." The second observed "Your arm should have started to recover."

"The one Obito ripped off isn't coming back." I hummed "why…?"

"I have the power of the origin of all ninja." Obito said "You can't judge me with human standards."

_He can't…_

"Are you saying that your techniques are coming from that man?" I asked "Yeah Naruto's old man's arm ain't coming back. Even if you guys are Resurrections you're in danger."

"Explain." The Second asked "I think I follow but…"

"Obito is wielding moves based on The Powers of Creation, he can turn Jutsu to nothing. If he hits you there's no recovering it'll be game over." I warned "You're not getting that arm back, it's gone."

"I'll have to be extra careful." Minato nodded.

"Sasuke, Kale will you be able to keep up?" Naruto asked.

"Don't underestimate the Uchiha." Sasuke sneered.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." I nodded.

"Alright I'll enter Beast mode and…huh?" Naruto's cloak vanished.

"Stop making this worse." Tobirama sighed "You know Fourth both you and your son are idiots."

"I've been saying that for years." I laughed.

" **Water Cannon!"**

Gamakichi blasted Obito with water but it was easily blocked.

"Sorry my time's pretty much up." The Toad said "I was trying to give you one last shot before I left."

"I appreciate it." Naruto smiled "Have a good break."

"Sorry about this." The toad disappeared "You guys better win."

"Obito didn't you want to be Hokage?" Minato asked "Why are you doing this?!"

"Trying to lecture me now?" Obito glared "It's a little late for that Sensei…but then again you're always late when it matters. I'm glad my teacher was a Hokage, it helped me to give up that dream."

Obito stared blankly at us "That night back then you didn't realize it was me despite me being your student. In the end you're not so great I pity you, a hero showing how shameful his life is. The Hokages are pathetic compared to what I've become."

I felt a Chakra surge behind me and smirked.

_Alright Naruto…what are you gonna do now? Let's hope that_ _**That** _ _will work._

"Hey, Don't badmouth the Hokage just cause you couldn't become one." Naruto spoke "And more importantly-."

The Second stepped behind Naruto and teleported him.

"-DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT!"  
"GAAH!" Obito hissed as the Rasengan connected with his back.

"It worked?" Sasuke was confused "How?"

"It seems Senjutsu works."

"It worked!" Naruto cheered "Just like I thought!"

_Gamakichi last attack ended up being pretty useful_

"The Energy of Nature, Sage mode." I nodded "That'll be the key to taking this guy down."

"Natural energy Vs Natural energy?" Sasuke proposed.

"I'll need to prepare the Tsukuyomi right away." Obito said slamming his hands down and growing a giant flower.

"A flower." I said "It's like Chomei warned, we can't let that bloom."

The flowers started charging up Beast bombs.

"Four of them, that's too many to manage." I hissed.

"I can take one and the Fourth can take one as well." Tobirama said "But that leaves two more."

"We can redirect them!" Hashirama yelled "Lead them to the sea with Earth walls and Wind."

"I won't let you!" Obito threw out some spikes and created a barrier "There is no escape from my reality, the world is dead."

"Then the Flying thunder God will be the only way to take them out." The Second Hokage said.

"We could take everything else out." Minato suggested.

"That'll never work." I shook my head.

"Hey Dad I've got an idea." Naruto said "Bump fists with me."

"Uhh…okay?" Minato did so, clearly confused.

"Naruto that man can do nothing." Obito said forming a shell to protect himself "He couldn't protect your mother or his subordinates…do you know what tomorrow is, the anniversary of his death. If you die then it will also be the end of the world. Do you-."

"Yeah well you know what else that makes tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a smirk "My Birthday, it's not gonna end cause I'm here in this world!"

Naruto was engulfed in his cloak "Let's go Dad!"

"YEAH!" Minato nodded.

_Naruto's Chakra just spiked._

"What's our next move Naruto?" I asked.

"Give me a second to think…" he said.

_Shikamaru would be good for something like this…_

"Huh?" I looked down and saw Naruto's chakra shield was around me again "It's stronger than before…you wanna shield everyone?"

"Sasuke." That big guy that dropped in with him earlier showed up "Things are going down hill, we need to get out of the barrier."

"That's not what I'm doing." Sasuke said "Jugo I'm bringing you with me and Naruto."

"I'll be going as well." I nodded.

"I haven't given you guys my Chakra yet." Naruto said.

"Can we really get through this with just Chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Just hurry up and pat my back!"

Sasuke and Jugo did as instructed and just as the bombs fired off the ground glowed and we were all teleported outside the barrier.

_So it was possible to move the whole army by using the Technique on Naruto's Chakra._

Naruto explained to Sasuke that his chakra was a conduit of his Father's and that's how everyone was connected to the Flying Thunder god Maneuver.

"It's like dividing you Chakra among shadow clones." The Second Hokage explained.

"Wow you sure know a lot about that Jutsu." Minato smiled.

"He invented it!" I yelled.

"I invented it!" Tobirama snapped before noticing I had interrupting him "Hmph…you're sharp kid."

"I read about you while researching the Wood Style." I shrugged "You also developed the Inhuman resurrection."

_Sage mode is the only way to beat Obito and Naruto is the only one here who can use it besides Hashirama and I may be a fast learner but I can't pick up something as complicated as Sage mode and Nature energy manipulation so quickly and in the middle of battle…this is gonna be tough._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	75. Pull

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"I'm going in!" Naruto yelled jumping down from the rocks we were on, pouring all his Chakra into the summoning of Kurama.

"Hey Moron!" I yelled "You forget only Senjutsu will work?"

"Oh crap you're right!" he yelled.

"Idiot." We all sighed.

"I can't use the Sage Mode and the Beast Chakra at the same time." He said.

"Fool." I dropped next to him and put my hand on his shoulder "You build up all the nature energy you need, I'll do the support and give you some extra juice."

" **Arcana Force!"**

I activated my ability and started managing the flow of his chakra while he built his Sage powers up into a giant Rasengan.

"HAAA!" We used Kurama's arm and The Seconds Flash to slam the Rasengan into Obito but he used the lack spheres to block.

"He read the attack." Second warned "We can't do it with just a simple Teleport."

"Then we destroy the black thing." Naruto said.

"And how do we do that?" his father asked.

" **Alacrity!"**

I moved Naruto's chakra and increased our speed as he build up a Beast Bomb with Sage power.

"HA!" Obito clapped his hands and the Ten-Tails grew from his back.

"He's trying to prepare his Tsukuyomi." I warned.

The beasts back split open and a massive tree began to grow from it. The roots wrapped around people, sucking their Chakra out, it even snagged Naruto and started to take from his Giant Fox form. I was tossed out of Kurama's body and slid along the ground.

" **Water Bullet!"**

The Second spit a long line of razor sharp water to cut Naruto loose but the tree roots regrew nearly instantly.

"Fourth can you flash him out?" I asked.

"No all my Chakra was drained by the roots."

"HAA!" The Third appeared and cut Naruto free, bringing him over to us so we could teleport away.

"If the flower blooms it's all over." I sighed "The eye will reflect in the moon and we'll fall into the infinite dream."

"It's the end of everything." Obito said "If you don't want regrets you should just do nothing."

"Ignore him it's just a trick!" I yelled.

"The tree is connected to Obito." The Third said "It makes it hard to get close."

"How cowardly." A voice said "That doesn't sound like you at all Sarutobi-Sensei."

"Orochimaru you're late." The Third sad.

_So he is alive._

"What about the Kages?" he asked.

"I helped them recover." Orochimaru said "They should be here soon."

_They're…all okay…_

"Hmm." I smiled and wiped a silent tear.

" _ **Cut down the tree or the Jutsu user." Hashirama said "Do not give up!"**_

"Grr…" Naruto gritted his teeth.

_His Chakra is still so limited because of the tree…_

One of the branches was suddenly sliced in half by Sasuke.

"Are you giving up already Naruto…then I'm going on ahead." He said "Let's go Jugo."

"Whoa…" I gasped suddenly feeling the ability to see Naruto's thoughts.

"I…don't want any regrets."

"Naruto…" I pulled him up "Let's go!"

I used my staves to float around us as he manifested Kurama's form, a rainbow of aura's glowed around us, boosting all of his vitals, chakra, speed, strength etc.

"I won't let everything be turned to nothing!" Naruto yelled "Sasuke I'm going too!"

"Remember only Senjutsu will work." I warned "Sasuke and I can't do much."

"Don't but me on the same level as you." Sasuke said.

Jugo's body took on the appearance of a level one curse mark and the pattern passed into Sasuke's Susanoo.

_This feeling…it's Natura Energy…a Sage Mode? This Jugo guy…has some weird powers._

"Aim for the tree!" I said as Naruto jumped forward.

"We have to get passed him first!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke attacked Obito.

"Charge up a Blast Naruto!" I yelled

" **Tailed Beast Bomb!"**

We nailed the tree but Obito was flying so fast none of us were getting any hits in.

"I can't keep track of him." Naruto hissed.

"Let me try… **Chakra Sensor!"** I pointed to a signature "To the left!"

"HYAAA"

"HRRAAA!"

Naruto and Sasuke both attacked but Obito blocked both sides.

"It's time to sleep, I'll take you into the dream world there's no time left." Obito said.

Black wings grew out of Obito's back and grabbed Kurama and Sasuke's Susanoo, preventing us from moving.

"AHH!" I hissed in pain.

Naruto's ability to control the formation of Kurama was broken and we fell to the ground, Sasuke and Jugo following soon after.

"Why don't you stand up?" Obito asked Naruto "What was the purpose of all that fighting? For your friends…or the world? One day your friends will betray you, love turning to hate, the people of the village hate you. Jiraiya's Love grew into Hatred, it will change you like it changed me."

"YOU SHUT UP!" I stomped my foot and stood in front of Naruto "I'm sick of some idiot like you trying to fill my friends head with lies! None of us are turning on Naruto, no matter what you try you're not going to break us! There's a reason Naruto won't become like you…"

"Oh, what's that?" Obito tilted his head.

"Cause unlike you…he's not a spineless coward who would run away from the world because things didn't go his way." I turned to Naruto and Sasuke "Get off your lazy asses and stand here so we can finally beat this guy!"

"We end this with the next attack." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled "Nice speech!"

I covered my arms in wood and grabbed both their shoulders.

"I'll be you medium." I said "A stem to link your power."

The armor of Sasuke's Susanoo began to slip over him and cover Kurama, the force of my Chakra acting like a bridge to link the two of them and force Kurama to a higher plane of power.

"I give you **Armored Kurama!"** I yelled.

"Can't you see the moon is high?" Obito said "The Dream Wonderland awaits."

A large stranded sword of black nothingness appeared in Obito's hand.

"You can't beat against me, this is the Sword of Nunoboko, it was owned by the Sage of Six Paths." He explained.

"We need one single attack." Naruto said "We can't miss."

"Mhm." Sasuke nodded.

"I will destroy you!" Obito yelled flying towards us.

Each of Kurama's tails formed a small Rasengan and each of our friends dropped into one of the tails and grabbed a sphere, pushing it to front. The sphere pelted Obito and broke his shield, leaving him open for Naruto and Sasuke.

"HRAAAA!"

The Susanoo sword slashed through, cutting Obito's side.

"RAAAH!"

The spirits of the Nine Tailed beasts slipped out and Naruto's Tails connected, trying to pull the Beasts out.

"It's a tug of war now!" I yelled "Pull them out and he should lose his power!"

"It's not working with The One, Seven or Eight cause he didn't talk with them." Kurama said.

"I can pull out The One!" Gaara flew passed and grabbed the spirit of Shukaku with his sand "We used to be connected."

"I can take this one on my own!" Killer Bee said using his tentacles to grab his matching spirit.

"Pardon me that one belongs to Fu!" the girl flew by and spit silk to yank on her beast.

"If we can stop him the flower will wilt as well!" I said growing wood to tie and pull with "You have to pull!"

The whole army suddenly arrived and Minato used his Chakra like ropes, helping the others to pull with us.

_Come on, we can't give up after coming this far._

"RAAAAAH!"

The nine spirits flew out of Obito and reformed into the nine Beasts, at the same time he lost his powers and fell to the ground.

_We did it._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	76. Beasts Vs Madara

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

Obito fell to the ground in defeat, the nine beasts were free and standing near Naruto.

"Hya!" Sasuke drew his sword and sprinted towards the downed Obito.

The air suddenly rippled and Kakashi-Sensei appeared and pinned Obito down.

"Sorry, but he's my teammate so I'll handle this." He explained.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled as Obito was about to be finished off only for Minato to grab Sensei's wrist.

"Dad!" Naruto gasped.

"KILL HIM!" the crowd yelled.

_I can't blame them._

"No point in dirtying our own hands." I said "He had a beast exorcised from him…he'll die on his own soon enough."

"Naruto the rest of you should go support the First and take out Madara." Minato said "You must seal him."

"Oh right that guy is still around!" Naruto yelled "Come on let's go!"

We headed away, somewhat close by Hashirama had Madara tied up with a Wood Dragon, Naruto charged up a huge Rasengan and threw it forward towards them. The explosion went off and Madara was buried under Gates of wood.

"Now's our chance to seal him!" I said "I have to get close."

"Get on!" Sai yelled landing one of his bird drawings "You too Naruto!"

The two of us hopped on and he flew us towards Madara. We quickly landed and I jumped off, Madara was trapped under wood, this was our chance.

"Let's go Sai!" I yelled.

"Right!" he nodded **"Sealing Jutsu: Crouched Tiger Bullet!"**

" **Wood style Sealing Jutsu: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment!"**

Small wood dragons rose up and bit into him as Sai's tiger started to pull him into a page on his scroll.

"I should thank you Naruto." Madara said "Since you saved me the trouble of having to extract all the Beasts from Obito."

I crossed my fingers **"Seal!"**

Before we could pull him into the page the wooden gates, my binds and Sai's tiger shattered.

"WHAT?!"

"Finally!" Madara yelled breaking the last gate "The feeling of a real body!"

"Oh no." I gasped "He…he's alive!"

" **Amaterasu!"**

Madara's eyes suddenly crumbled away as his body was engulfed in black fire.

"You shouldn't be so cocky." Sasuke told him "Relic of the past."

"He can absorb Jutsu with the Rinnegan." I said as the flames faded and Madara dropped his armor.

"Why close his eyes?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure." Hashirama told us.

"Two opposing forces working together to form all things in the universe." Madara spoke "Hashirama do you remember what I said in front of the Uchiha Stone Tablet? When two opposing forces work together happiness can be found…but there's another interpretation, That a person who obtains the power of both Uchiha and Senju, can find true happiness."

I looked at the black face planted in Madara's chest, it was just creepy.

"You've been scheming." Hashirama sighed.

"No this is something the guy who resurrected me did." Madara explained "Apparently some other people had the same idea."

Madara bit his arm, and it bled.

"Coming back to life however, that was part of my plan." Madara said.

"GAH!" in an instant he flashed forward and kicked us all to the ground before going over to The First Hokage and stealing his Sage Chakra.

Sasuke ran in and tried to stab Madara while he was distracted.

"You'll regret coming back!" Sasuke said stabbing forward only to have Madara grab his sword like it was nothing.

"Until my Rinnegan comes back I could always take your eyes." Madara posed "Still it be a shame to kill someone of your skill, how about coming to my side and fighting with the last of the Uchiha?"

"You're wording it wrong." Sasuke said as Naruto, Sai and I ran in "You're dead already!"

Madara took in a breath and exhaled a cloud of ash **"Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu!"**

"It's hot." Naruto hissed as we jumped back.

" **Tornado!"**

I threw out a spiral to blow the air away and that's when I saw Madara was gone.

"Where'd he go?!" Naruto yelled.

"He must have changed targets…" I said "The only important thing on this battlefield is…the other Beasts! Naruto come on!"

"Right!"

_Fu…_

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"You're next Beasts." Madara said looking at us.

"He's not messing around anymore." Chomei buzzed "Get ready!"

Madara cleared the field in a single jump and landed next to us.

"Shukaku!" Gaara called scattering his sand.

"YEAH HAHA!" the big raccoon took in air and quickly exhaled it **"Wind Style: Sand Shotgun!"**

The balls peppered Madara and blew him back a bit but not enough to stop him.

"You're technique lacks killing power!" he yelled.

"RAH!" Gaara clenched his fist and Madara froze in the air.

"You injected the sand into my bloodstream." Madara hissed.

"RAAAYY!" The Two Tailed Flaming Cat charged by and swatted Madara with her claws.

Madara was then rolled over by the three tails and kicked by Four before Five knocked him up into the air.

"It's our turn!" I called.

" **Emerald Horn!"**

Chomei flew up and slammed Madara down into a pile of sticky goo the Six Tailed Slug secreted.

"Now Shukaku!" Gaara called.

"RAAA!" the Raccoon stretched its arms and wrapped Madara in sand **"Grand Sand Mausoleum!"**

"That seal uses the pattern off my body." Shukaku said "He won't be able to breath anymore."

"GAAAA!" the front of the tomb ripped off as a Susanoo pulled itself free.

"So much for that!" Chomei and I yelled.

"I'll put a leash on all of you, none of you will escape!" Madara yelled.

"Not gonna happen!"

"GAH!" he hissed as a wooden fist slammed him down only to let a set of Fox Tails smash him.

"Naruto! Kale!" I smiled.

_He used the Wood Golem Jutsu._

"I'm back!" Bee said "All the wounded people are safe."

"There won't be any more." The cat said "We're ending this!"

Kale had his golem jump back "Crush him in one blow!"

"Right!"

"Hang on Fu!" Chomei yelled flying up and turning around.

Each of the beasts raised and tail and brought it down on Madara.

" **Nine Tailed Beasts Slam!"**

"That was close Raccoon." Kurama glared "You almost hit me."

"Don't boss me around." Shukaku hissed.

"HMM!" Madara hummed sliding to a stop way from us, the only damage to his body being a missing arm.

"How stubborn." The Cat sighed.

The ground rippled and a Zetsu rose up and gave Madara his arm, and an eye.

"Now we can really get started." Madara stared with one eye.

"Get ready for something big." Chomei warned.

"Need a hand?" Kale said jumping over and landing on his horn.

"Kale!"

"Heard you were in a bind so I came to help." He smiled.

"Thanks…" I smiled back "Fu appreciates it."

"HA!" Madara slammed his hand down **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

"What is it?" I asked.

The dust broke and half of the Gedo Statue was there.

"That's what he's doing…he's trying to bring the Ten Tails back again." Kale said.

"He can summon with a wounded Resurrection?" The Four Tails asked.

"He's alive again." Kale said "Someone did a Rinne Resurrection to restore his humanity."

Madara jumped on top of the statue and opened his one eye.

" **Limbo: Border Jail!"**

"He's planning something." The Two tails said "WAH!"

In an instant we were all slammed with an invisible attack and knocked to the floor.

"Now that you're much quieter it's time for your leash!"

Madara opened the mouth on the statue and chains flew out to bind us.

"GAAAH!"

"Chomei!" I yelled "AAHHH!"

_He's…being pulled right out of me!_

* * *

**Kale's POV**

" **Wooden Golem!"**

I summoned a large statue to pull on the chain and stop Madara.

" _ **It's useless kid." The Seven Tails spoke to me "Seems our Luck's running out."**_

" _Don't talk like that!"_

" _ **Shut up and Listen we don't have time!" he suddenly snapped "If I get pulled Fu is finished."**_

"…"

" _ **You wanna save her right, I've been in here a long time." He said "I see how you two are together, no one has ever looked at her like you do. If you really do like this girl you'll find a way to save her."**_

" _What are you going to do?" I asked._

" _ **Since they're trying to extract me she's in excoriating pain right now, she can't even think so she won't know what I did." He said "I'm going to wrap her in a chrysalis of my Chakra silk, it will put her in a stasis like state until you can find a way to get me back and seal me back inside her."**_

" _Okay." I nodded._

" _ **Listen this is the most important part, under no circumstances must you let the pod open or break." Chomei told me "If you do…Fu will die."**_

I gulped "Just hurry."

I jumped off and he spit out a clear green covered pod, I caught it and looked through the glass like surface, sure enough Fu was inside like he said, looking like she was just peacefully asleep.

"I'm counting on you kid!" Chomei yelled as he was pulled into the statue "And so is Fu!"

"Don't worry Fu." I said touching the front of the pod "You'll wake up soon-UGH!"

I looked down and saw a hand in my side.

"You're not gonna get away." White Zetsu smiled.

I slumped down to the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

"Fu…" I reached out but couldn't touch her chrysalis.

Zetsu left me bleeding out and walked over to Fu.

_Don't…touch her._

" **Katsu!"**

There was a small explosion and The White Zetsu was blown away.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Come on kid don't bleed out yet." I said flying over the field.

I looked at Kale, he was bleeding out and the Bug girl was in some sort of Cocoon.

"Kurotsuchi you know fire style right?" I asked "Can't you cauterize his wound."

"I'm trying." She said "But he's bleeding faster than I can stop it."

_Come on…we need you._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	77. The Sage of Six Paths

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes "Where…am I?"

I remembered getting stabbed in the side by the white Zetsu.

"I'm…dead?"

"Why do you sound so sure you've died?" a voice asked.

I sat up and looked over seeing a man floating there, he was sitting on six truth orbs, he had grey skin and two small horns coming out of his forehead, he face looked old and wise.

"Who are you?" I said slowly standing up and walking over to the man.

"I wonder about telling you that…it will come in time." The man said "or now you may call me Hagoromo."

"Your eyes." I said as he blinked "They're Rinnegan."

"Correct, good observation." He commented "Now as to where you are, you're in a place between life and death. A world inside your mind…"

"Interesting, you must be quite powerful to speak to me like this." I smiled "So what is it that you need? Can we cut to the point of this conversation, I need to get back to the real world."

"You rush." He commented "I've waited all this time to see what would become of the Ninja world…"

"Just who are you?" I asked.

"As I said my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, most people refer to me as the Sage of Six Paths."

"The…Sage of Six Paths." I gasped "You created Ninjutsu."

"Not Ninjutsu, I created Ninshu." He said "My Ninshu was made to bring hope, not war like that blasted Ninjutsu."

"I see, sorry for my ignorance." I apologized "Still there's so much I want to ask you-."

He cut my off and tapped his staff on the ground, making it ripple like a lake with a rock thrown into it. I looked at the floor, there was an image of two boys.

"These are my sons, Asura and Indra." He commented.

"Okay…" I looked "Still I'd love to hear your stories but I really must get back, can you do that for me?"

"No, only those on the outside can save you." He said "Now listen, this will become important in time."

"Alright." I shrugged and looked as he changed the image in the lake again.

This time it was of a woman, long hair, horns and she had three eyes.

"This is my Mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki." The Sage said "That's the Holy Tree, she came to this land to take the fruit from it, and having done so she gained power to rule the land."

"I take it she was strong."

"Stronger than anyone." The Sage nodded "To some she was a Rabbit Goddess, and to others she was the devil incarnate. She was both worshipped and feared. She gave birth to two sons, myself and my brother. As time went on we sought to undo the sins of our mother and battled the Ten Tails, the embodiment of the Great Tree, we succeeded and seal the beast away inside me."

"Must have been a might seal." I commented.

"Again time passed and I had two sons, Asura and Indra. One had strong Chakra the other did not. The Elder brother exceled and the younger was weak. They followed different paths, Indra used his strength and Asura his ability to inspire others, in the end Asura, in working with others, obtained the power Indra was naturally born with. In the way he lived I saw a new possibility. I broke the power of the Ten Tails into Nine parts and gave them names. I began to feel cooperation was the key to power. I made Asura the successor to my Ninshu, naturally this angered Indra."

"Understandable." I said "He was the first born, having grown up with strength he would have felt somewhat entitled, and not being chosen by a parent will make anyone bitter."

"Precisely." The Sage nodded "The result was a long war, their bodies may have been destroyed but the chakra remained."

"Ah…now I see." I nodded "The chakra flows into people, naturally compelling them to finish the brothers' fight. Do you mind if I wager a guess on the current hosts of those Chakra?"

"Not at all." He said.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke…" I looked at him.

"That is correct." He nodded "Before that is was Hashirama and Madara, but Madara caused an issue when he took Hashirama's cells into his body to extend his own life."

"He mixed the brothers' Chakra." I hummed "Which is what enabled him to awaken the Rinnegan, your eyes."

"I knew that one day this could happen, which is why I left the Stone Monument but it seems that didn't work." He said.

"So centuries have passed and you've watched your kids fight over and over again." I said.

"Yes." He nodded "And after the last time I grew sick of it and took a precaution to ensure this would be the final cycle."

"And that would be?"

"You."

"Pardon?" I looked at him.

"I selected you to be my avatar in the next battle." He said "I infused a small fragment of my remaining chakra into you, that's why Elemental Jutsu and Seal come naturally to you. I was hoping you would be able to walk a neutral path and unite the light and the dark."

"So I'm supposed to be some sort of mediator between Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes, if we don't unite them then stopping Madara, one with too much power, is impossible." He said "Luckily they've managed to defy conventions on their own but they need someone wise and not impulsive to keep them focused. In the past I had been too naïve but you, you have a realism too you that allows you to walk a path. Now Kale, how do you want this fight to end?"

"Simple really." I smiled "I wanna seal up Madara, wake up Fu, and just be together with her and our friends."

"Hmm…" he held out his staff "Then take this and my sacred treasures and use them as you see fit."

I took the rod with the rings and hook on it.

"From here on you, Naruto and Sasuke will decide what to do."

* * *

**Later**

"HA!" I sat up.

"Kale!"

I looked around and saw a few of my friend.

"Hmm…" I looked around "Where are they."

"Where are what?" Tenten asked.

I snapped my fingers and a bunch of treasures fell in front of my "Perfect."

"What the heck!" they all yelled.

"His wound closed." Kurotsuchi commented.

"Hmm…" I picked up the Crimson Gourd "It's full."

I held my hand on the back "Stop loitering I need the space **Release!"**

The bottle opened and spat out two members of the Hidden Cloud. I quickly gathered the other treasures in a separate scroll and readied my staves before heading off.

"Where are you going?!" Tenten yelled.

"Stay here!" I yelled "Keep an eye on Fu for me, no matter what don't let any harm come to her pod!"

I flashed my way across the battlefield until I found Madara trying to fight Naruto. As I landed next to the others Madara absorbed the Great Tree.

"You can't beat me." Madara said "I'm Immortal."

"Stupid, I won't beat you myself." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke suddenly landed "We will."

"You've walked your final path." I said waving my hand and making the Sage's staff appear "It's time for you stop this interference with the course of history."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	78. Vs Madara

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"This will be the final fight!" Madara yelled making roots grow towards us.

" **Wood Style: Entangled Thicket!"**

I raised my hand and made thorns grow to block his attack. Naruto dashed in and bashed Madara with a pipe like staff before being knocked away.

"There's something fighting with Madara." I pointed out "Sasuke."

"I see it." He focused his eyes "It's another Madara."

"Physical attacks won't work." I warned **"Lightning Style: Thunder Flux!"**

Madara flew around the sphere of lightning I threw at him before going at Sasuke.

"I'm sure your eye will fit me perfectly!" Madara suddenly stopped as a spike appeared in his chest and Sasuke was walking around on the other side of the crater.

"The shadow has to come back every so often." Sasuke noted.

"Naruto handle the real Madara, Sasuke you take the shadow." I instructed.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Naruto smirked.

"I for once agree with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Who's the smart one here?" I asked "You two idiot shut up and listen to me, get him stuck and sealing him will be left to me. NOW!"

"RAHH!" Sasuke and Naruto both flashed to opposite sides of Madara and drilled him with attacks.

"HYP!" I slammed my hands down and brought out the magic pot.

"Madara!" I called out.

"GAAAH! You won't…trick me!" he yelled.

"You answered my call!" I smiled as the pot started to suck him in "Now come to you're final resting place!"

I slammed the lid down "I was wrong, I caught the shadow!"

"Over there!" Naruto pointed "By Kakashi-Sensei!"

"AAHHH!" Sensei yelled as Madara stole his eye.

" **Wood Style: Pursuing the Paths!"**

Snake like wood beams grew and started chasing after Madara. Sasuke slipped in and sliced Madara in two but before we could finish him he used Kamui to warp to the other dimension. Suddenly Sakura was spit out of the other dimension, dropping to the ground near us.

"Sakura what's happening over there?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei your eye!" Sakura gasped.

"Madara stole it." Sensei explained.

"Let me see." Sakura said healing him.

"Where's Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"He warped me away." Sakura explained "He wanted me to destroy his left eye, the Rinnegan, so that Madara couldn't get it but I never got the chance. But Obito couldn't move, we're in trouble Madara will get his Rinnegan!"

"Without a copy of the Kamui Sharingan we can't get to that dimension." I said "There's no way for us to stop him till he gets back, by then he'll have the eye."

"The shadow is still sealed in the Octopus Pot so if we just prepare for the other Madara we'll have a shot." Naruto said "Kakashi-Sensei let me see you eye."

Naruto put his hand over Sensei's eye and when he pulled it away Kakashi's eye was back, not a Sharingan but a normal eye.

"No way!" Sakura yelled "How'd you do that?!"

"I can't explain." Naruto said "It's like I took part of Kakashi-Sensei and well…yeah."

"Don't let your guard down." Sasuke warned.

"That makes no sense Naruto!" Sasuke scolded.

"You really are an idiot can't you just explain it." I sighed.

"Will you all focus!" Sasuke said "Madara could get back at any moment and he'll have both Rinnegan."

"Stop panicking and taking control." I said.

"You're one to talk!" Naruto said "You're pushing us around right now."

"That's cause someone has to keep a moron like you focused!" I snapped.

"Both of you shut up." Sakura hissed.

"Sasuke." Sensei spoke up "What is your current dream?"

"You said become Hokage but what does that mean?" Sakura asked.

_That is a good point…_

"If you don't tell us that's fine." Kakashi-Sensei said "Perhaps it was fate that led Team 7 back together…The past cannot change, what we all used to be will always be a part of you four, now he's coming back. You remember our first lesson correct?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"Yeah." Sakura added.

"The most important lesson." Naruto smiled "Teamwork."

The air warped and Madara dropped in, complete with two Rinnegan.

"Do you consider dying together teamwork as well?" he asked.

"He's got both…" Sensei observed "Obito!"

"Obito is gone." The black half of Zetsu spoke using Obito as a host "He wanted to make up for his mistakes, he was counting on you all, like some naïve little kid."

I spun the Sage's staff "Don't lose heart now Sakura."

"I'm not." She said activating her mark and running passed us "I'll be the diversion."

Madara stabbed Sakura but her mark instantly healed her wound and let her punch him, but her fist was stopped by an invisible wall.

" **Red Hurricane!"**

I used Hidan's scythe to slice Madara's staff and let Sasuke and Naruto free Sakura.

"I said don't lose heart not throw your life away!" I snapped jumping back.

_This feeling…it's like there's even more of Madara now._

"Enough messing around!" Madara yelled jumping into the air and using the truth seeking balls to gather the rubble.

"That's…" I hissed "Plus the shadows, we're running out of room to maneuver."

" **Planetary Devastation!"**

"It's coming!" Sakura warned.

"The shadows too!" Sakura warned.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" I yelled slamming my hands down **"Wood Style: Canopy of Mighty Trees!"**

" **Tailed Beast Rasen Shuriken!"**

" **Susanoo!"**

I made trees rise up and catch the falling debris and Naruto and Sasuke broke up the falling rocks.

"It's just a diversion!" I warned Sakura "He's going to use his Jutsu on the moon now!"

"You've all lost!" Madara yelled.

"HAAA!" Sasuke landed and pulled us all into his Susanoo.

" **Sea of Trees!"**

Madara used his opening to row roots and suspended everyone trapped in his Genjutsu.

"This should block it." I said drawing a seal on everyone's back "This seal should, and I use should lightly, keep the Tsukuyomi from effecting you, it's too late for me to help the rest now, we'll have to wake them by stopping Madara. Still we should stay under the Susanoo for a few moments."

"We need to wait for our chance." Sasuke said "If he kills us it's all over."

"You're the only one who can still see into the outside through the Susanoo." I hummed "The rest of us can only sit here."

I tapped the Sage's staff on my chin "We just have to wait for the moonlight to die down, then it will be safe to go outside."

We just sat there waiting for ten minutes and then Sasuke lowered the shield around us.

"The black guy wasn't effected." Naruto pointed out.

"I'll get rid of you." Black Zetsu growled.

"I'll do it!" Madara suddenly landed before us "As the savior of the world I will root out the last of the intruders."

"He's got an eye in his forehead." Sakura gasped.

"We're surrounded by the shadows too." Sasuke noted.

"I've freed everyone from the pain of this world." Madara said "Just give up."

"It's all just a lie!" Naruto yelled.

"Why are you getting in the way of their happiness?" Madara asked "I've turned hell into heaven, It's over."

"No."

"GAH!" Madara was suddenly punched through the heart by Zetsu.

"You're not the savior." Zetsu smirked "How haughty of you to think that way."

"You…ingrate." Madara growled "I'm the one who created you, you are my will!"

"You're wrong." Zetsu smiled "My will, is the will of Kaguya!"

"Ehh?"

"The mother of the sage." I glared "How?"

"AHHHHHH!" Madara screamed.

"This Chakra!" I gasped.

"Something is happening." Sasuke warned "All the shadows vanished."

Vents of pure Chakra ripped open and started spewing their mystic bounty forth.

"This is way too much Chakra!" I warned "He can't possible manage to control it!"

"Stop him before he can move again Naruto!" Sasuke warned.

"I'll just suck you're Chakra up too!" Zetsu laughed as Naruto and Sasuke tried to get close to him.

"Stay back." I held my staff up to block Sakura.

"Don't worry." Zetsu smiled sliding off Obito and onto Madara "I won't kill everyone, I'll just turn them into Kaguya's army, an army of Zetsu! When you're trapped in the infinite Tsukuyomi that's what happens to you!"

There was a flash and the chakra all shrunk and focused into one being.

"That's her." I said "Kaguya Otsutsuki."

It was just like the image in the lake in that between world, long white hair, horns, the third eye. She quickly threw Naruto and Sasuke back, staring down at us as she floated on air.

"Those two must be…yes, Hagoromo gave you those techniques." Kaguya said "This is my nursey, so stop fight, I have an idea, here."

In a flash the whole area changed and we were warped to a cove where the sea was lava, and we were above the bubbling molten stone. Sensei quickly moved and grabbed Sakura, using a rope and Kunai to suspend the two of them and Obito above the Lava while I floated on my staff and Sasuke summoned a hawk to catch himself and Naruto.

_This fight…is just getting started._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Probably gonna do all of the big Kaguya fight next chapter and wrap things up with the main plot in chapter 80. I'm thinking about doing the Last Naruto Movie but I'm not sure yet.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	79. Peace

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

I looked down and felt the heat from the lava this wasn't an illusion, it was real.

_If Naruto, Sasuke or I die…the world as we know it will end, The Yin-Yang seal, we must all survive to use it. I'm no fool, Sasuke was only aiming to save Naruto and I, Sensei and Sakura only got lucky to be near us, that's what he'd say…I'm supposed to be the neutral party but I can't stop seeing how evil Sasuke's heart can be._

The rope holding Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei stated to burn but Naruto quickly grabbed them. Sasuke ran up and blocked Kaguya's attack so Naruto could rescue the two.

"Stay up!" I said holding the other's up with my staves as Sasuke's hawk died.

"All Chakra will be mine once more!" Kaguya yelled flying forward.

Naruto blocked her punches with his own and made an opening for Sasuke to attack but got blasted back and nearly fell into the lava.

"Not even the Susanoo worked." I hummed.

I heard a strange noise and looked back.

_How did she…get behind us?_

"You're breaking the cycle." Zetsu said sliding out to suck out my chakra.

"You're the same…" I hissed "It's time for the cycle to stop, will I change the path, or will you stop the movement all together?"

"I've always interfered, first with Indra, making his descendants into the Uchiha, I pushed Madara to the path he had to took." Zetsu cackled "Mother was so proud Hagoromo knew nothing, that fool, implanting his will into you! Madara, the Gedo Statue, the White Zetsus, Kabuto using the Resurrection, it was all part of my plan! All to revive my mother!"

"Well now that I know you've interfered so much I have no qualms about it myself!" I yelled pulling him off me and freeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Listen, we'll have to use _THAT Technique._ " Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at him.

"You two listen." Naruto whispered ***Mumble, Mumble***

"That's ridiculous!" Sasuke said.

"It could work." I shrugged "Can't hurt to try I suppose."

"Fine I'll create an opening." Sasuke said opening his eye **"Amaterasu!"**

Kaguya started to burn.

" **Wood Clone Jutsu!"**

_This better work Naruto._

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto spawned a few clones and crossed his hands.

"Here we go!" I nodded.

"HA!"

Each of the clones changed into a naked young man.

" **Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu!"**

"Little Kitty~"

"Kaguya-chan~"

"UHH…?" Kaguya just stared blankly at the men.

" **Wood Style: Cutting Technique!"**

My clones and I all shot off a blast of sharp thorns blasting Kaguya back.

_I can't believe that worked. Now time to dally._

" **Flying Thunder God Technique!"**

I teleported in front of Kaguya **"Trigram Seal!"**

Before Sasuke and Naruto could hit her she flashed away us to another world, this time we were encased in ice.

"She can travel through dimensions." I said "Damn this is annoying, **Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"**

I manage to bend two fingers and melt the ice around us.

"Good job Kale!" Naruto praised "I'm sorry that the Sexy Jutsu didn't work."

"This time were my tactic." Sasuke hissed "Huh?"

A hand appeared out of thin air and pulled Sasuke into a hole in space, suddenly another appeared and I was pulled in and dropped in a desert.

"Shit." I hissed "Where the hell am I? Without the three of us in the same place we can't reseal Kaguya."

I sat down and placed my ten staves in a circle around me, focusing for the signs of the other's chakra. I searched for a while but then I felt them.

" **Ten Ring Particle Dimension Teleport!"**

I ripped a hole open in space and fell into it, dropping onto the snow of the ice dimension.

_Damn that took a ton of Chakra…still can't get weak now._

I looked around, I got back just as Sasuke did. Kaguya tried to crush Naruto with her hair but it was only a clone. Suddenly we were all teleported again, this time to a dimension with intense gravity and a wedged floor.

"RAH!" Kaguya lifted her hands and tried to shoot us with the bones coming out of her hands.

"I can barely move." I crawled a bit.

I heard a spike noise and saw the bones had hit Obito, he even took the one going at Kakashi-Sensei.

"You did it again…" Sensei gulped.

"You stay here." Obito coughed "Don't follow me. You're power is still needed here, I'm gonna die anyway."

"I can…" Naruto tried to heal him.

"Don't waste your time." Zetsu snickered glaring from inside Kaguya's clothes "He's gonna rot like garbage."

"He's right." Obito sighed "Don't waste the Chakra Naruto."

"I wonder why you helped him?" Zetsu hummed "He was your enemy a few hours ago, but he betrayed us too…so he must just be trash. He'll be hated by enemies and allies, no one will mourn him once he's gone, he'll die alone and unremembered. All he's ever done is fail, so just die."

"Why you-!" Naruto started but was cut off.

"You're right." Obito said "Death suits me just fine."

" **CHIDORI!"**

Sasuke flashed behind Kaguya and tried to stab her but she warped us to a different world and dodged.

"Naruto go with Sasuke and chase Kaguya." I said "There's nothing you can do here, I need a few moments to regain my chakra so go!"

I sat down and closed my eyes, meditating to focus my energy into Chakra. I opened my eyes after a bit and saw a miniature Ten-Tails forming. One of the hands was flaying to grab Sakura.

" **Banana Palm Fan!"**

I summoned the treasure and blasted back the hand.

"I'm back in action, let's go!"

" **Kamui Shuriken!"**

Kakashi-Sensei summoned a Susanoo and threw two Shuriken that warped the arms to a different dimension. Kaguya left the beast and formed a limitless black sphere.

"It's a giant orb like the one on my back." Naruto said.

"It keeps getting bigger." Sasuke nodded.

"We have to seal her here or the orb will grow out of control and end the world." I said.

"This is our final mission as Team 7." Sensei said "We must save the world."

"Right!" "Yes!" "Yeah!" "Okay!"

"I'm immortal." Kaguya said "If even one of you dies you'll be unable to seal me, so who should I kill first?"

"I'm her opponent!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up moron." I hissed.

"We'll fight her together." Sasuke said "She scared of being sealed and grew unfocused."

We got ready to move and Kaguya teleported.

_What incredible speed!_

" **Lightning Blade!"**

Sensei warped trough and cut Kaguya open.

"She's open!" I yelled.

"RAHHH!"

"HAAA!"

I crossed my fingers as Naruto and Sasuke closed in they were warped around as clones switched places and the Kamui was used. I completed my hand signs and opened my eyes as a wooden arm connected to mine.

" **Arcana Force!"**

"RAAAA!" Naruto slammed into Kaguya's side.

"HAAAA!" Sasuke hit her from the other side.

"CHAAA!" Sakura dropped from the sky and punched her in the back of the head.

"SAAAA!" I got her in the stomach.

I pulled my fist back and clapped my hands **"YIN-YANG SEAL!"**

The ground rose up and started to bury Kaguya, the tailed beasts were spit out as the earth rumbled.

"You guys did it!" Chomei laughed "You really do have divine luck!"

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, they're both sealed." Naruto landed "The old lady and the black shadow guy. Now we can all live happily ever after."

"That thing is as big as the moon." Sakura looked at the gathering of rock "Umm…How are we getting out of here?!"

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled "What'd we do."

"You're not very bright." The Four-Tails sighed.

" **SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

A pattern appeared on the ground and we were suddenly brought back to our world.

"Huh?!"

"Welcome back Naruto." The Fourth Hokage smiled.

"Dad?"

"The Sage of Six Paths." I looked around "And spirits of all the Kages…"

"Yes." The old man floated over "I gathered them to help bring you all back, good job all of you, you've saved the world."

"This guy is the Sage of Six paths?" Sensei said.

"You know what." Sakura sighed "After all that's happened I'm not surprised anymore."

"You summoned up the dead Kages, you warped us and the tailed beasts back from the other dimension." I said "You're something old timer."

"I am." He shrugged "Now I must send the Kages back to their resting place."

The man gave Naruto a chance to say goodbye before waving his hand and sending the Kages on their way.

"So we're free again." The Four-Tails noted "we can go home now."

"Then in that case I'm going back to the Forest." The Five-Tails said.

"What about you two?" Kurama asked Eight and Chomei.

"I'm probably just gonna go back to Bee." The Eight-Tails said "I've gotten used to the raps."

"Fu is hopeless without me." Chomei laughed "Literally she's in stasis and only I can restart her…what about you fur ball?"

"Naruto has a bit of all the beast Chakra in him." The Sage noted "So you can think of him about a meeting place, if you need to talk you can just use your chakra in him to do so, Kurama I want you to stay in Naruto and be a moderator for those meetings, do you object?"

"Well…if you say so." The Fox grumbled.

"Look at him getting all embarrassed." Chomei laughed.

"Shut up bug breath!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kale." The Sage spoke "Since the fight with Kaguya have your answers changed?"

"No." I shook my head "I want the same thing."

"Nope mines the same too." Naruto nodded "Still Kaguya was different, it was like she had no heart, I guess something must have happened when she took that fruit."

"Now all that's left is to use the Jutsu to undo the Genjutsu." The Sage said.

"Do you need us for that?" Kurama asked.

"No, all we need is Naruto's Chakra and Sasuke's Eye to undo the spell on the roots." The Sage explained.

"That's way too easy." Kurama growled.

"I've done my research." The Sage said "Now Sasuke…what about you?"

"Let me see…" Sasuke looked up "I think first I'll put the Five Kages out of their misery."

_Is that your plan…_

"Also the Tailed Beasts will be put under me and destroyed when I see fit!" he yelled.

"You brat!" Kurama yelled "Gah!"

Sasuke flashed his eye and trapped all nine of the beasts in a Jutsu.

"He put them under a spell." I observed.

"I've reached my limit and cannot stay any longer." The Sage told me "I'll leave things to you."

"I'll give it a try." I nodded "There's not much left for me to do."

"I will destroy and rebuild." Sasuke said "A new world unable to be tainted by darkness. "I'm starting a revolution. **Planetary Devastation!"**

The ground rose up and trapped the tailed beasts in spheres of earth.

"You are the only obstacle left in my way Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke there's no need for this, just free the beasts." I said.

"I'll use them to break the Jutsu." Sasuke said "I don't need Naruto's Chakra, I'll leave them alive for now."

_Without Chomei I can't save Fu…_

"Sasuke stop it!" Kakashi-Sensei tried to stop him but stumbled from exhaustion.

"You shouldn't interfere." I warned.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled "I know there's nothing I can do to stop this, but I still loved you, I never thought you would turn out like this! I wasn't able to stop you from going down that path, all I did was sit there and cry, it was shameful! But if I even have just a little place in your heart, don't go, we can still go back to how it used to be."

"You're…so annoying." Sasuke said.

"Huh!" I looked back and saw he had used his Rinnegan to switch places with me.

Sasuke placed Sakura in an instant Genjutsu.

"Afraid she'd follow you." I looked back "You're a selfish jerk, someone cares about you and you throw them away like garbage. Sakura loves you so much it has nearly killed her a dozen times, each time she tries to show you affection you return it with hate."

Sasuke ignored me and jumped off.

"Well Naruto, I'll leave the end of things to you." I took a seat "You made a promise remember."

"I will bring Sasuke back." He said jumping off "And I know without Lucky Seven you can't wake up Fu so I'll get him back too."

"There's nothing more for us to do." I said sitting by Sakura with Sensei "This will be their final confrontation, they'll settle who is stronger on their own. Although I, as successor to the Will of the Sage of Six Paths, am placing my faith in Naruto."

I sat and looked at the horizon, feeling the Chakra surge, the wind blow from their attacks, they were tearing the land and each other apart. Seemed like we sat there for a while, a whole day wasted away just sitting there.

"Ah you're awake." I smiled at Sakura "Welcome back."

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked.

"Settling things." I said "Care to go check on them, feels like they'll be done by the time we get there."

* * *

**Later**

It took Sakura, Sensei and I all night to get to the Valley of the End, but when we did the place was a wreck, rubble everywhere, and in the center, Naruto and Sasuke, and they had both blow each other's arm off.

"Idiots." I sighed jumping down.

"You guys." Naruto smiled as Sakura started healing his wound.

"Sakura I-." Sasuke started.

"Be quiet." She mumbled "I'm concentrating."

"I'm sorry." He sighed "For everything I've done."

"Well you'd better be." She sniffled "You're so much trouble you know."

"I know you two just did a lot, but can I have your hands please." I smiled "I think it's time for us to wake everyone up."

I took their hands and clamped them together enclosing them with mine.

" **Infinite Tsukuyomi Release!"**

I felt a pulse shoot out around the world and wake everyone from the Genjutsu.

"Oce we get you two stable we might be able to make new arms from the cells of the first Hokage." I told them.

_There's just one thing left to do…_

"Are you ready?" I asked the Beetle.

"Don't keep her waiting any longer kid." He buzzed.

I placed my hand on the chrysalis and held the other back towards the Seven Tails.

" **Seal of Three Thorns!"**

Wood shot out and channeled the beetle back into Fu, it took a few moments to get him inside but once in the cocoon faded and Fu just laid there.

"Fu…" I looked at her "Come on…"

"Hmm…hmm…" she mumbled a bit "Ugh…what happened?"

"Fu!" I hugged her.

"Fu feels really tired." She said "Last thing she remembers is fighting Madara."

"It's a long story." I smiled "I'm just glad you're okay, you had me worried there for a bit."

"Sure, Fu is happy to be okay too." She smiled wide.

"Fu you're always so happy." I said "That's what I like so much about you."

"Fu likes you're heart the best." She smiled "She…likes you a lot."

"Hey Fu." I took her hand and pulled her close "Let's go home."

"Fu, would like that." She blushed.

"Oh this is just ridiculous!" Chomei snapped "Will you two just kiss already!"

"Hey!" Fu yelled at him "Girl's don't go handing out their first kiss so casually!"

"You've never been kissed?" I said.

"N-No." Fu blushed.

"Me too." I said suddenly kissing her.

"Mmmmm!" Fu hummed as I kissed her softly.

"Now we'll be each other's first." I whispered pulling away.

"Fu thinks…that's perfect."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm not sure what's next, maybe the Last Naruto Movie, maybe just skip to the future, IDK.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	80. True Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Ok The Last Naruto Movie Here we go! Not sure how many chapters it will take, this one though is just a short one to set up how everyone is after a few years.  
**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Morning." I smiled opening my eyes.

"Hehe, Morning." Fu smiled back.

"Are we gonna get up or are we gonna stay in bed all day?" I asked.

"We should probably get up, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Sakura today." She giggled "Fu calls first dibs on the shower."

My girlfriend sprung out of bed and ran off to the bathroom.

_She'll do anything to get out of making breakfast, and she uses all the hot water too._

I rolled out of bed and dragged myself out to the kitchen. It's been two years since the fourth ninja war, things have been mostly calm since, the villages have a good relationship, Kakashi-Sensei makes a good Hokage, everything is back to normal.

After the war Fu and I started officially being…official. I moved out of my parents house and into her apartment about a year ago. The two of us get along really well, I…I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me soon.

"Ahh much better." Fu sighed walking out and tying her hair into a side ponytail.

"Still growing it out?" I said touching her hair.

"Yeah why, do you not like it?" she asked "Sakura suggested it."

"No I think it suits you." I said touching her green locks.

In terms of appearance Fu has the same generic outfit on but her hiar is longer and usually tied off to the side. My clothes are about the same as well, a little more golden pattern on the side for effect. In the few years I've worked on my Wood-Style, I've gotten pretty good, still not as good as The Frist Hokage but skilled none the less.

"I'm heading out." Fu kissed my cheek "See you later."

"Alright, see you later." I said as she trotted off.

After a little while I relaxed and meditated before heading out into the village looking for something to do.

* * *

**Later**

"Okay what the hell!" I snapped "How come an idiot like you is getting showered with gifts and we have to carry all this junk!"

"Well it would be rude to refuse them." Naruto said.

"How come I did a ton of hard work in the war yet you get all the celebrity and fame that comes with being a hero." I grumbled.

"Take it if you want it." Naruto said "It's a little annoying."

"I don't want it." I shrugged "I'm just wondering why you get all of it. I mean…you're…you."

"Hmph." Naruto scoffed.

We headed to Naruto's house and dumped all the gifts off before we met up with some of the others for dinner, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Haa…" Naruto sighed "This is the perfect time of year for Ramen."

"You eat this all the time." Sakura said.

"I recall in our team introductions your likes and dislikes all revolved around Ramen." I commented.

"Oh Hinata." Ino smiled "Come join us."

"It's on me." Naruto said.

"You're way too happy tonight." I sighed.

"Well I uh…" Hinata mumbled.

"Here there's a spot." Sakura moved over to clear a stool for Hinata "Now sit."

"Okay." The quiet girl walked over.

"You got something on your cheek." I told Fu wiping her face.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"You two." Shikamaru sighed "It's just…Haa…"

"Oh I'm sorry is our happy relationship bothering you?" I asked "It's not my fault you are a cranky single loser."

"Grr…"

"Fu thinks your jealous." Fu giggled at Shikamaru "Perhaps because you desire love yourself."

"Naruto!"

A group of three girls ran up to us.

"Oh it's you guys." Naruto said "Thanks for those gifts earlier. Why don't you order whatever you want, my treat."

"Hmm…" I looked over and saw Hinata had a little present in her arm "Oh crud."

"Hinata you can get whatever you want too." He said.

"Naruto sit with us!" the other girls dragged him off to make him sit at a table with them.

Hinata suddenly turned and got up to leave.

"Leaving already?" I asked.

"Hinata." Sakura sighed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm…not that hungry." Hinata said.

"Hey Naruto." I looked over my shoulder "Why don't you walk Hinata home."

"What for?" he asked.

"Well it's dark out and she's just a girl all by herself." Sakura said "Can't let a girl walk home alone in the dark.

"But no one would try and attack Hinata." He said.

_Ugh he's not giving us anything to work with, how many times have Sakura, Fu and I tried to push those two closer but Naruto is such a dense moron he can't think to do it!_

"Hinata!" Sakura called as the girl scampered off.

"Moron!" I growled at Naruto.

"What did I do?" he asked before those girl's dragged him back to the table.

"Fu will return in a bit." She said hopping up and going after Sakura.

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"Naruto is not very bright." I said as Sakura and I walked with Hinata.

"You were gonna give him that scarf weren't you." Sakura asked.

Earlier we had seen Hinata with string and learned she was making a scarf for Naruto, a gift so she could tell him how she felt.

"MHM." Hinata nodded.

"Fu believe in you." I cheered "What you need is confidence that true love will lead you in the right direction."

"I'd say listen to the advice of the only one of us three in a relationship." Sakura said "But…I don't think Fu gets relationship that well."

"Hey I'm in love!" I said "and that means I know love, so be confident and let true love guide you."

"Thanks." Hinata sighed "Though I don't know why you two keep encouraging me."

"She's projecting her inability to have a serious relationship onto you." I said.

"HEY!" Sakura blushed "That's not true."

"It's sad really, all of Fu's friends will be forever alone while she gets to live a happy life."

"Sometimes I hate you." Sakura hissed.

"Again jealous of Fu's happiness."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	81. Kidnapping

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Hanabi was kidnapped?" I said "By who?"

"I'm not sure." Sai said "They seemed to be riding large crows though."

"Did you tell the Hokage yet?" I asked.

"I'm on my way now." He said "Care to join me."

"Of course." I nodded following him to the office.

Sai explained to Kakashi-Sensei what had happened before my teacher, and the current Hokage, called for a team to be assembled. Soon the two of us were joined by Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Fu and Shikamaru.

"So you were the cause of all that commotion last night Naruto." I growled.

"Well I wasn't gonna just let them take Hinata." He said.

"I suppose, but due try to limit the destruction next time idiot." I said "You nearly blew the roof off that one building."

"Will you two knock it off and listen." Sakura hissed.

"As I was saying…" Sensei sighed "Your mission is to track down and retrieve the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. Shikamaru will lead the team. I was only gonna send Shikamaru and the usual team but I've granted Hinata permission to go with you as well."

"Thank you." The girl nodded.

"Shikamaru, hand out." Sensei said.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

Some woman in the room made a hand sign and a clock like figure appeared in Shikamaru's hand.

"What's this?"

"A top secret clock." The Hokage explained "Only the five Kage possess it."

"So what's it for?" I asked.

"It's a countdown till Earth's destruction." He explained.

"What?!"

"Hang on." Shikamaru said "What does this have to do with Hanabi?"

"Toneri, the man who kidnapped Hanabi, is likely the man manipulating the moon to fall." Sensei explained.

"What makes you think that?" Sai asked.

"Truthfully…it's a hunch." Sensei shrugged.

"Well regardless we should get a move on with tracking Hanabi." I said "Sai was the last person to see her so we'll have to go to the last place he saw her and fan out."

* * *

**Later**

"Split up and search for clues." I grumbled stomping about the snow "Why did Sensei put Shikamaru in charge, doesn't he trust me?"

"Shikamaru is just better at planning." Fu said fluttering over my head "Why are you jealous?"

"No." I rolled my eyes "I've got no problems following Shikamaru's lead but I just wouldn't mind getting the nod for once you know?"

"I know, have you found anything?" she asked.

"Nope." I shook my head "I feel bad for the poor girl though, kidnapped and all alone…I bet she's nervous."

"Well Hanabi's a strong kid, heir to the Hyuga clan and all that." Fu said.

"Yeah, can't help but feel like I should be responsible for her." I shrugged.

"Why's that?" Fu landed by me and started walking.

"Well a long time back when my family was a lot more traditional my Uncle tried to arrange a marriage between our family and the Hyuga, had my Dad not stood his ground for change I would have ended up forced to marry Hanabi when she was old enough."

"Well good thing he did." Fu smiled "Otherwise I'd have lost my chance with you…and you'd end up married to a girl nearly ten years younger than you."

"Hahaha…yeah." I laughed "Come on, this place looks empty let's meet up with the others."

* * *

**Later**

"This lake feels weird." I was looking though the water of the glowing spring.

While tracking Hanabi we found a cave with a spring of glowing green water.

"I'm gonna be real here, my Sage of Six Paths senses are all over the place." I said "I don't like it."

"It's distorting my Byakugan." Hinata said.

"Yeah, this place is special that's for sure." I nodded.

"We'll just have to go and see." Naruto said before taking off his scarf "Don't wanna get this ruined."

"What does it matter if your scarf gets wet?" Sakura told him.

"It's important to me." Naruto said.

"It won't matter." Sai told him dipping his hand and pulling it out, it was bone dry "When you touch this water you don't get wet."

"Freaky." Fu shivered.

"Well, nothing to it but to do it." I shrugged "Not doing it means we leave Hanabi behind and that's not an option."

"Right." Shikamaru nodded jumping in "Let's go!"

We all followed him in, it was strange, the water was viscous and you had to paddle through it but I didn't feel the water on my skin, I didn't feel wet, it was odd.

About halfway down the bottom dropped out of the lake and we fell into air. This second cavern was filled with strange glowing golden bubbles.

"RAH!" I pulled out the Sage's staff and whacked the bubble out of my way.

_Genjutsu bubbles?_

I used my chains to grab Fu and pull her out while Sakura landed.

"You dodged it to?" I asked.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me." She smirked.

I fetched Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto and Sakura quickly woke them up.

"Naruto wake up, it's a dream!"

"Huh?!" he gasped.

"Finally." Naruto sighed.

"So it was a trap set by the enemy?" Sai asked.

"Yep, a Genjutsu that traps you in happy memories." Shikamaru explained "Without Sakura and Kale's ability to avoid them we would have been trapped."

"Lucky us." Sai smiled "Thank you Sakura I was having a dream of my brother…thank you so much for ripping me out of it."

"You don't sound so grateful." Fu giggled.

"Another spring coming up." I pointed "I'd say to get prepared for what might be on the other side."

We jumped forward and again dropped into water that was and wasn't water. We surfaced in another cave, my sense of direction was all screwed up but I could tell we were in a new cave, this one was full of those strange bubble.

"I'm thinking these bubbles were made by the gate keeper that lives here." Shikamaru said.

"Gate Keeper?" Sai asked.

"Naruto and Hinata are taking too long." Sakura said "I'm worried we should go back and-What is that?!"

I looked at the pile of rocks and saw a giant crab.

"Well Sai there's your gate keeper." I smiled.

"Let's deal with it." Fu said surrounding herself wit a cocoon as the crab blasted up with a water jet.

"Fu!"

" **Armored Beetle Mode!"** The girl smiled breaking out totally unscathed.

I moved my hands **"Wood Style: Binding Thicket!"**

A bunch of thorny wooden veins grew and wrapped up the crab.

"Don't pop the bubbles or you'll be caught in a Genjutsu!" Shikamaru warned.

The Crab broke free and swung at us but Fu blocked them.

" **Jade Horn Smash!"** she pushed her horn forward and cracked the claw.

Sai summoned two ink giants that grabbed the beast and pushed it back before throwing it up into the ceiling, cave us in.

" **Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison!"**

" **Shadow Stitching!"**

Shikamaru and I pinned the crab down while Fu flew Sakura up above the beast.

"Sakura!"

"CHAAA!" Sakura slammed her fist down and shatter the shell and the insides of the crab.

It only took a little longer for Naruto and Hinata to catch up, apparently they came across a puppet of that Toneri guy. We headed up through the hole in the ceiling and saw something unexplainable.

"What the hell…" I looked out at the cast ocean.

"Where are we?" Fu asked.

"I…have no idea." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	82. Byakugan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Hmm~" I titled my head "Almost done…"

"You've been almost done for the last six months." Kurotsuchi said.

"This time I mean it." I said "This will be my Masterpiece…no peeking."

"Masterpiece, I thought your masterpiece was that crater in the middle of nowhere." She said.

"No, this will be my new masterpiece!" I said grabbing your curtain "Now gaze on its beauty, I call it, Stone Maiden!"

I yanked the curtain down and watched her face.

"So…what do you think?" I asked "It took a while to get the face right."

"Deidara…" she glared "I'm gonna kill you!"

"But it's a perfect imitation of you." I said.

"IT'S HALF NAKED!" she screeched "It's just a big clay model of me in a towel!"

"Exactly, and I feel it mimics you to perfection." I nodded.

"RAHH!" she took a swing at me.

"Hey now no throwing punches at the artists please!" I backed up.

"You're such a piece of crap!" she ran at me.

"Alright see ya." I stepped outside and slammed the door behind me.

"Deidara!"

"Hmm~ Perhaps that wasn't my best work." I tapped my foot "Huh?"

I looked up when a shadow was cast over the village, a huge flaming boulder was coming right for us.

_That's not good._

"HA!" I threw a model down **"C2: Dragon!"**

_These have been coming more frequently lately…what's going on?_

* * *

**Kale's POV**

After ending up at the endless sun ocean in the cave was used Sai's ink beasts to fly towards some of the floating islands. This place was strange, it wasn't an illusion, but the sun was artificial and the islands floated in the air.

It didn't take us too long to find a town, but by the looks of it the place had been long since abandoned. The place had been sacked, half the buildings were burned or crumbling and there were discarded tools all over the place.

"This place is strange." Fu noted.

"Yeah." I nodded "Something happened here but whoever did it seems to have cleaned up every trace of ever having been here."

"Do you think it's the same guy who kidnapped Hanabi?" she asked.

"Possible." I nodded "Can't say for sure though."

"Well this seems like a dead lead." Fu shrugged "we should head back to the others."

"Agreed." I said walking with her.

It didn't take us long to find the others, everyone but Naruto and Hinata that is, those two were still off exploring for clues. Still we ended up at an suspicious tomb so Sai went to recover Naruto and Hinata.

"Can you read what it says?" Sakura asked looking at a crumbled statue.

"I'm not sure, half the sentence has crumbled away." I said "There's something about an oath…and something called a…Tenseigan being the fist of the moon."

"Think that's what's moving the moon?" Shikamaru asked.

"Probably but I can't say for sure." I said "I've never heard of a Tenseigan so I don't really know what it does."

"Then Sensei was right." Sakura said "Hanabi's abduction and the moon are connected."

"It's more likely than not." I affirmed.

The floor suddenly rumbled and Sakura was forced to step back as a passageway appeared in the floor.

"Shall we venture forth?!" Fu cheered.

We headed into the small dark passage. It emptied out into a larger room full of coffins and stones.

"It's a crypt." I remarked.

"Someone's here!" Hinata yelled.

"Hmm!" Shikamaru held his lantern up and illuminated the back part of the room, there we got a view of a man in robes, he looked old and disheveled with long hair and a ratty beard.

"I can sense it." He remarked "The Byakugan…Princess."

"Look." I said holding my hand up and making a glow form "He has no eyes."

"Maybe bugs ate them." Fu shivered "I hear they do that, he looks half dead as is."

"BLEHH!"

"Watch out!" Fu yelled backing up as the man dropped to his knees and opened his mouth, a light emanating from it "He's gonna shoot a laser!"

"Get serious!" I yelled "What are you five!"

The light formed into a ball and let off a bright flash, the stunning light only lasted a moment but it was enough to knock Hinata out cold.

"Hinata!" Naruto caught her before she hit the ground "What did you do to her!"

"The Tenseigan…has been revived." The man mumbled before his body collapsed and started to melt into a puddle "It must be stopped or…Otsutsuki will…"

That was all he said, he never finished. We checked on Hinata quickly before heading back to the upper level of the tomb.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." The girl nodded.

We decided to take a break for a bit, to rest and recover, while we were relaxing Shikamaru asked to speak with me,

"He said Otsutsuki." Shikamaru noted speaking with me alone "That's the surname of the Sage of Six Paths."

"Yes…Hagoromo Otsutsuki." I nodded "The moon was supposedly the husk of the original Ten Tails, so what is it's relation to Toneri and the Byakugan?"

"That man called Hinata the Byakugan Princess." Shikamaru said "This is all is too close to not be connected."

"I concur." I shook my head "That doesn't make it simpler, it's not as though I can just call the Sage up and ask him."

"You're supposed to have been his reincarnation or something like that." Shikamaru said "Don't you have some sort of soul memory of it?"

"Th…That's not how it works." I growled "That's not how any of this works!"

* * *

**Later**

We checked a few more of the surrounding villages, we still came up with no traces of Hanabi or Toneri. We were quickly running out of time, the moon was rapidly accelerating towards Earth and we needed to stop it soon.

We found a small forest and pasture and decided to make camp there for the night, we were all exhausted and frustrated, we needed a good sleep to relax and refresh. That lasted all of an hour as Naruto and Hinata wandered off, only for the later to get kidnapped and the former to nearly die in an explosion.

Something good did come of it though, we finally knew where the hell we were.

"We…we're on the moon." Sai said looking down at the hole that had been blwo open in the floor.

"How'd we get way up here?" Fu wondered.

"That cave with the crab was probably some sort of passageway." Shikamaru said "It must have transported us up here."

"To great such a space time transfer is incredibly difficult." I said before looking back "Sakura, how is Naruto?"

"All his Chakra is just…gone." She said "Healing him will take all night."

"Wiating to help Naruto means we lose the trail of Hinata." Fu said.

"We don't really have much of a choice." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any Questions or Concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	83. True Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"HMM." I sat cross-legged in the cave, casually humming as I meditated.

Hinata had been taken by Toneri…or more appropriately she seemed to go with him. As a result Naruto was drained of his Chakra. Now he was passed out, Sakura the same having tried to heal him with hers.

"What'ch doing?" Fu whispered.

"Relaxing." I sighed with a hint of frustration "May I help you?"

"Is it wrong that I want to spend time with my boyfriend?" she giggled pecking my cheek "What's wrong with that?"

"I never said there was something wrong with it." I said opening my eyes.

"Hey Kale?" she sighed.

"Yes?"

"Do you think everything will be alright?" she asked.

"We've come through worse." I told her with confidence "Hinata and Hanabi will be okay."

"I know…it's just that we've been waiting three days." She sighed "And the timer on Shikamaru's hand keeps ticking down and down."

"We will be fine." I told her "Don't lose hope."

"HINATA!" Naruto jumped up.

"Ah." I smirked "he's finally awake."

_Time to plan for our rescue._

* * *

**Later**

"Hang on!" Fu laughed holding me as she flew around the turrets with her bug wings.

We had decided that we weren't waiting anymore, we were going in for the Hyuga girls, unfortunately as we approached the stronghold the defenses activated and started targeting us.

"We're going to that tower there!" I said "That's where Hanabi is!"

"Got it." Fu nodded opening her mouth **"Sliver Mist Cloud!"**

Fu coughed and formed a cloud to block the puppets view of us. There was an immesurable number of those drones firing at us.

"Back to the ground!" Fu said as we landed.

"Sakura!" I waved "This way!"

She and Sai landed and the four of us split off from Naruto and Shikamaru, those two were going after Hinata.

We ascended a high staircase until we came across a room with a half dozen or so little girl puppets, they smiled and then opened their mouths to show buzz-saw like teeth.

"EEP!" Fu jumped "Fu's officially creeped out!"

"I agree!" I slapped my hand down **"Wood Style: Dragon Seeking a Peaceful Path!"**

A small wooden dragon appeared out of the ground and plowed through the puppets, dismantling them.

" **Beatle Armor!"** Fu said covering herself with an exoskeleton **"Crushing Claw Crush!"**

She used the pincers on her arm coverings to skewer two dolls and snap them in two.

"That name's a little redundant." Sai commented summoning a tiger to attack.

"You think Fu cares about that?" Sakura sighed punching the remaining dolls.

"Exactly!" Fu cheered.

We cleared that room and headed up the final set of stairs to a small bedroom. The only person in there was a young girl, her eyes were wrapped with bandages and she was clearly unconscious.

"That's Hanabi!" Fu smiled.

"Her…eyes." I commented looking at the bandages.

Sakura placed her hand over Hanabi's bandages "Who would do something like that…to steal eyes."

"It's not something very knew unfortunately." I sighed "We've seen it done with Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"Can you fix her?" Fu pouted.

"If I get the eyes back soon, then yes." Sakura nodded "Too much longer and I don't know."

***Rattle***

"Hmm?" I looked outside in the courtyard and saw a horde of puppet soldiers "Damn."

"There's a ton of them!" Fu yelled.

"Get Hanabi to safety." I said opening the window "I can deal with those."

"How do you plan to possibly deal with all that!" Sakura said as Sai picked up Hanabi "There's hundreds of them."

"Trust me, I'm the smart one remember!" I said jumping out the window and quickly moving my hands.

" **Wood Style Sage Art!"**

The ground rumbled as a giant statue began to erect itself, it was a small monk body, with a large fan of hands behind it, like the plum of a peacock. I landed on the head and clapped my hands.  
 **"TRUE THOUSAND HANDS!"**

The hands shot forth, shattering the ground with a flurry of palm strikes. The earth turned to dust from the force, a cloud of debris floating in the air and when that cleared only splinters remained.

_Another task done._

* * *

**Later**

We had all managed to reunite with each other, Naruto having rescued Hinata and destroying the Tenseigan in the process, killing the puppets as well. All seemed well until the ground shook and the building trembled as the roof was pulled off.

"Oh boy." I looked up at the stone giant.

It went to swing at us and I moved my hand.

" **Atlas Pillar Arm!"**

An arm grew out of the ground and caught the stone arm, buying us time to run till it cracked and chattered.

"KURAMA!"

"CHOMEI!"

Naruto and Fu quickly tagged out to their beasts and let them take on the giant.

"Sprout!" I waved my staves **"Wooden Dragon traveling the Eastern Skies!"**

A large wooden dragon grew and scooped up the rest of us as Fu and Naruto battled with the giant, Naruto separated from Kurama to take on Toneri while Fu, Chomei and Kurama took on the giant. I'll save the rather bland observers details, but before you knew it, Naruto…like always…saved the day.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"It all worked out in the end." I smiled with Fu as we walked around the village.

"Yeah, Hanabi is okay, Naruto and Hinata are finally together and everyone is happy." She giggled "It was a great day!"

"It was." I said looking at her.

For a minute I looked at Fu and it seemed like the world just stopped, after everything I knew what I wanted to say.

"Hey Fu?" I asked as we got close to our house "Do you wanna get married?"

"HUH?!" she gasped "W-What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanna get married?" I asked "Be my wife."

"I-I…you're supposed to make this special!" she pouted "You know get down on one knee and all that junk, girls dream about the day someone asks to marry them!"

"Oh…I didn't really think you were into such an affectionate showing." I said.

"Hmph…well…" she pouted before smiling at me "I guess I'm really not…"

Fu hugged me "Of course I'm saying yes…Fu Magonius…has a cute ring to it don't you think?"

"Yeah it does." I smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Kale." She said just before our lips touched.

I held her hips "I love you Fu."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**There's still One More Chapter, the Final Naruto Chapter that takes place in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	84. Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It's a simple classroom filled with students, one of them is a girl around 12 or 13. She has deep green hair tied into a set of spiral twin tails, she has piercing amber eyes her outfit consists of a mantis green uniform you'd see in a Kung Fu film, her name is Monarch Magonius. She projects an aura of seriousness, scholarly yet caring.

* * *

**Monarch's POV**

"Today's lesson is ending early." Sensei said "The reason is-."

"We're free!" Someone cheered.

"It's over!" Boruto screamed.

_Aw…but I was hoping we could do more lessons, everyone else is always in such a rush to skip out on class._

"I'm gonna pull off something amazing today." The boy said "Who wants to watch."

"No one you dummy." I sighed.

"Are you stupid?" Shikadai said "There's a Kage meeting today, they'll be cops all over the place."

"And that's why it has to be today, a real ninja could pull it off without getting caught." Boruto pouted.

"Pouting, how old are you?" I rolled my eyes.

I skipped out and headed right home.

"Mom I'm back!" I called.

"Oh goodie." She popped her head around the corner from the kitchen "I see you got out early today, Shiro…I mean Aburame-sensei is a swell guy. Fu always thought so."

"Mom when are you gonna stop talking about yourself in the third person?" I asked.

"Fu's not sure, Fu likes it and your father says it's cute." She smiled.

Mom was just as hyperactive as ever, she was always smiling and twirling her long ponytail around between her fingers.

"Dad's not home yet?" I asked.

"Of course not." She shook her head "He has a big day today remember, advisement at the meeting with the Hokage."

"Dad's an important guy huh?" I hummed.

"Trusted advisor and aid to the Hokage…I'd say that makes him important." She smiled "Though I do wish he was home a little more often."

"Hey." I listened and noticed it was disturbingly quite…too quiet "Is Big Bro not home?"

"No he ran out an hour or so ago." Mom tapped her chin "I think…I wasn't really paying attention."

"Mom…" I sighed "for a stay at home mom you're totally inattentive. Where did he go?"

"Oh you know." She shrugged "The usual place, you should probably go get him I'm just finishing with lunch."

"Okay." I said opening the door **"Bug Transformation Jutsu: Butterfly Wings!"**

A pair of shimmering purple and yellow wings sprouted on my back and I used them to flutter across town.

* * *

**Fu's POV**

"She's so serious sometimes." I sighed "Just like her father."

"Well what did you expect." Chomei laughed inside my head "He's so much more like you."

"I suppose so." I shrugged going back to the kitchen "My kids are weird."

"That's not something most mothers say." He laughed.

"And I'm not most mothers." I laughed back.

* * *

**NO POV**

A splitting riff tore through the peaceful air of the quite streets of Konoha.

"Oh god…" Mirai Sarutobi sighed "Not this again."

"OHHHH YEAH!" a voice screeched "You came out the second you heard my rocking serenade didn't you Mirai-baby!"

"No I didn't." She sighed looking at the boy on the roof of the nearby building.

The boy was tall, with tan skin, he was wearing a mesh shirt and baggy pants with overall straps on them, overall straps that he wasn't using. His green hair was wildly styled, bangs covering one eye but the rest spiked into a ludicrous Mohawk. He was carrying around an electric guitar, the source of the early noise. Around his neck was a Leaf Ninja headband.

"Just relax there." He said holding his guitar pick high and striking a cord "Tarnish is gonna rock your world baby."

"Okay first don't call me baby." Mirai held up a finger "Second your name isn't Tarnish it's Tamron, and third I don't like you so stop playing those obnoxious guitar solos outside my window ya creep." She then mumbled "At least you didn't sing this time…you can't rhyme worth a damn."

"Oh come on don't walk away." Tamron sighed sticking his tongue out in a way only he thought was cool "Where ya going?"

"On my mission." She waved "Goodbye Tamron."

"Bah!" Tamron snapped "She'll fall for me next time for sure."

"Why do you even bother." Another boy's voice sighed "She's just not that into you man."

"Come on Igneous." The green haired boy rolled his eyes "Have some faith man."

Igneous just rolled his eyes "You'll crash and burn…just like the fleeting star of fame you seek."

"Dude…harsh."

Igneous just sighed again. This boy had shaggy blonde hair with black bangs. His build was average for a fourteen year old. He seemed totally average.

"Hmm…" he held up his hands like a square "The Hokage monument is defaced, I should take a picture of that…"

"Big Bro!" a voice yelled as Monarch landed on the roof "You weren't bothering Mirai-senpai again were you?"

"Uhh…no sis I swear I wasn't." he whistled.

"Hmm…yeah right how stupid do you think I am." The younger girl rolled her eyes "Whatever Mom says come home for lunch…oh I guess you should come too Igneous since your parents are busy."

"Sure." The boy said making the square with his hands and looking at Monarch "We should really take pictures of you, youth is fleeting, the best way to preserve it is with a photo."

* * *

**Kale's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed sitting down and stroking my beard.

"When are you gonna shave that stupid thing?" Naruto asked sitting at his desk.

"Probably never." I shrugged "Fu likes it. You know I actually know what my wife likes because I go home most nights."

"You wanna take half my work so I can do that?" he asked.

"No, cause then neither of us would be making it home most nights." I laughed "You're fortunate Hinata puts up with it, Fu would flip if I was home as rarely as you are. I don't mean to bust you up about it Naruto, just…I don't know consider taking a day or two off once in a while."

I looked at my watch "We should get going."

"Yo…" Shikamaru walked in "The kids at it again."

"Haa…" Naruto sighed.

"Just what we needed." I sighed "Why can't your stupid kid learn something from Monarch and grow up a bit…what should I even expect he's your kid."

"I'll deal with it quickly on the way." Naruto said getting up.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

* * *

**Later**

"Sorry about this." I sighed opening the door.

"You know I came all the way out here and the guy who lives here is late." Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage sighed.

"I know, jeez." Chojuro, The Mizukage nodded.

"We're all always busy." Darui shrugged "Who cares."

"Enough personal chatter." Gaara said.

"Always so serious." Deidara laughed "Lighten up Kazekage-OW!"

He groaned when Kurotsuchi elbowed him in the stomach.

"Take this seriously, we're at an important meeting." She hissed before giving a polite smile "Right, Dear?"

"Of course my love." Deidara groaned.

"He's so whipped." Kankuro and I nodded.

"At least this time their visiting gift wasn't a statue of the Tsuchikage." I shrugged.

"I was told I'm not allowed to make those anymore." Deidara pouted.

"You gave the other villages statues of me half naked!" Kurotsuchi snapped "Of course you're never allowed to make those stupid things again!"

"Well let's get this meeting started." Naruto smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"I'm home!" I said closing the door.

"Daddy!" Monarch hugged me.

"It's late you should be in bed princess." I laughed.

"I was staying up waiting for you with Mom." She said "Big Bro went to bed early after Igneous went home."

"I see, well off to bed." I pushed her along "I'll see you in the morning."

My daughter ran upstairs to her bedroom and I walked into the living room to find my wife half asleep on the couch watching the TV.

"You're finally home." She yawned "Fu didn't expect you this late."

"We ran a little longer than expected." I said sitting next to her and putting my arm around her shoulder, Fu settled in and laid her head against me "You can thank Deidara and the Tsuchikage for making us all late."

"I heard as much when they came by for their son." She said "Remind Fu why their married?"

"Apparently they have a wonderful home life I hear." I shrugged "Apparently they just suck at looking like a couple in public."

"YAA!" Fu yawned snuggling into me.

"Tired?" I asked.

"I could sleep right here." She laughed.

"Me too." I smiled picking her up "But I think the beds far more comfortable for sleeping."

"Hahaha!" she laughed "Fu thinks so too!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Thanks for the support of this story, not sure if I'll do more with this, not for a while at least. Maybe when the Boruto manga actually gets passed the movie and into some new stuff I may experiment with the Magonius family in there.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
